


The Light's Path

by Kathanna_Ironbane



Series: The Light's Path [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Pandaria, Romance, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 86,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathanna_Ironbane/pseuds/Kathanna_Ironbane
Summary: Kathanna swore an oath, to serve and die for the Alliance. While on what supposed to be a mere rescue mission, she encountered more danger and challenges as the new discovered land of Pandaria was not only filled with Horde - but also with mysterious creatures that have been asleep since the ancients times, now awakening as another war erupted. When the option between following orders or aiding a noble soul presented itself,  she was no longer a mere soldier, but a bodyguard and friend to someone unexpected to her.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, as mentioned of my tumblr, I decided to write an Anduin Wrynn series. I hope you'll enjoy and keep on reading.  
> Apologize for the short prologue.

Prince Anduin Llane Wrynn followed his father, King Varian Wrynn, at the training grounds of Stormwind City, bored out of his mind. The king was visiting the military area to discuss the current situation of the Horde and the rumours of a mysterious continent which has revealed itself after Deathwing’s awakening on Azeroth. Anduin wished he would spend his afternoon concentrating on his studies of priesthood, yet his father insisted that Anduin should join the tour and discussion given by Admiral Taylor, stating that - as a king - even a pacifist one, Anduin should learn to participate to military conversations and the young prince couldn’t disagree with his father.

“We have reports that Horde ships have been sailing south of Maelstrom, Your Majesty.” Said Admiral Taylor, walking a few inches in front of the King. “An expedition is planned in the same direction as we speak.”  
Anduin was walking quietly at his father’s side, followed by two royal guards towards the Command Center, he saw men and women training on large dummies made out of thick oak, hitting them with full force, throwing knives into them and shooting with arrows. He shuddered for a quick moment, recalling his difficult training of swordsmanship a while ago when he visiting Khaz Modan. During his time in Ironforge however, Anduin discovered his true calling in life: to be a priest devoted to the tenets of the Holy Light. He was aware his father had a hard-time approving his choice, claiming that a king must be a warrior, yet Anduin believed he walked the right path without being a master in sword fighting.

“How many Horde ships exactly, Admiral?” asked Varian in a grim voice, clearly not fond of the news.  
Taylor opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by loud swearing which was heard from the entrance of building, right on front of the Admiral. In a blink of an eye the door was opened with large force, hitting the stone wall powerfully, a muscled man with short black hair and a thick beard, exited first, walking backwards, his hands carrying the head of a heavy, training dummy.  
“Careful, careful, careful!” repeat the man, followed by a young woman who carried the other end of the dummy.  
“Repeating it, won’t help!” spat the woman at him. She grunted, clearly struggling to carry the large dummy. The both soldiers exited the Command Center, wearing the formal blue-metal Stormwind armor, with the Alliance’s lion symbol on their tabard. The woman had light brown, sand-like hair color, its length only down to her chin, a portion of the left side of her hair was braided. Despite wearing the armor it was visible she was petite and she had quite an unusual, yet elegant, thin silver nose ring around her right nostril.  
“Let’s just put it here.” Paused the man lazily, ready to drop the dummy and not wishing to carry the heavy, silly looking dummy.  
“The captain ordered to replace the one _you_ decapitated, which is down by the gates, so move before I shove it up your arse!” Judging by her sweaty face and heavy breathing, she was exhausted and evidently unhappy of the task she has just received.  
“Kathanna!” scolded Taylor. “Watch your language! You’re in the presence of the Royal family!” his face red of embarrassment. It wasn’t uncommon for the recruits to sometimes talk unpleasant between each other, even Taylor himself would admit that he swore and insulted around his comrade-in-arms, however he didn’t want to give the impression to King Varian that he let his soldiers be so… _improper_.  
The young lady reacted at her name being called out, making her drop the training dummy on the floor; first rule of the Stormwind soldier: drop any task you have when you’re being called out by a superior.  
“What sir?” she approached, distinctly not paying attention to Taylor’s observation.  
“You...” murmured the Admiral “are in the presence of the Royal family, behave yourself!” Kathanna’s eyes grew big and she peeked behind Taylor’s shoulder as a pink color overcame her cheeks. Anduin released a small snicker at Kathanna’s attitude towards the other soldier, not everyone could show such a comeback to someone twice their size. The prince forced to compose himself when his father gave him a disapproving look.  
“Oh… my apologies, Your Majesties.” She bowed deeply in front of the King and the Prince. The king remained silent, and Taylor unsure how to respond to Varian’s reaction, instead he gave a small cough and watched as Kathanna ran away and resume to carry the training dummy with the male recruit.

“It was an entire fleet of Horde warships, my King.” Resumed Taylor, ignoring the incident and entering in the hall of the Command Center. Varian examined the table in the middle of the room, which had the map of Azeroth spread across it. Small wooden models of Alliance ships were placed on the map, into the direction of the uncharted landmass shrouded in dense mists, as it was described by the scouts.  
“If there are natives on that land, we indent to have a diplomatic affair with them.”  
“The Alliance could use more allies.” Agreed Varian.  
A thought occurred Anduin, he saw an opportunity to leave Stormwind again, explore Azeroth and learn its beauty. He rarely had the privilege to leave Elwynn Forest, aside from formal meetings to another capital city of the Alliance, Anduin has truly not seen much of Azeroth. The Prince already knew what answer he would receive from his father however he was confident he could change his mind.  
“Father, if it’s truly a diplomatic mission, then allow me to join as well.” The king hesitated, Varian has lost much in his life, he wouldn’t want to risk losing his only beloved child.  
“Anduin-“  
“I know, it’s dangerous, but I will have the royal army at my disposal, won’t I?” interrupted the Prince, he addressed to Taylor this time, and the Admiral was taken by surprise by Anduin’s proposal.  
“Y-yes, Prince Anduin, if you insist of joining this mission, then you’ll have the best soldier at your flagship.”  
It took more discussion and slight arguments, Anduin lost the track of time. But in the end, King Varian agreed and Anduin would embark the royal flagship Vanguard by the end of the week.

* * *

Kathanna was disappointed and angry at herself, Admiral Taylor left weeks ago for a mission across the seas, saying he’s taking the best of his soldiers with him.

And Kathanna wasn’t one of them.

She angrily swung her sword, hitting the massive dummy with her entire strength. With every hit she would enrage more, and with each rage, she would hit harder.

“I have news.” Came a female voice from behind. Kathanna recognized it instantly and turned to see her friend and comrade-in-arms, Eredes. The two women have been friends since the first days of Kathanna’s training as a soldier, unlike Kathanna who pursued the way of a close combat, Eredes, was mere a Northshire cleric when they first met.  
“News regarding what?” Kathanna asked, unwilling to pause from her training.  
“The remaining recruits of Admiral’s Taylor squad and some members of SI:7 are being assembled together as team for a high priority mission. There have been some… casualty with Admiral’s ship.” Eredes spoke in a calming tone as a priest would always speak, while brushing some of her red hair from her freckled face. “Admiral Taylor's last transmission came from somewhere in the southern seas, then it vanished…” Continued Eredes in a dark tone.  
“What are you saying?” Kathanna plunged her sword into the hard soil and turned around to face her friend.  
“We’re being sent on a rescue mission.”


	2. Upon the Misting Shores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Not much of Anduin yet, he'll be more in the next chapter, I promise!  
> Apologize for any grammar mistakes!

‘Wha’cha ookin’ got dere?’ asked Dooken.  
‘A silver spike!’ Bobo replied, laughing and waving the metal spear in the air. ‘It has a golden cat on it too!’ Bobo jumped excitedly, showing off his new treasure he acquired from the shipwreck. More hozens approached Bobo, while others continued to look for more items within the mysterious collapsed ship.  
‘I dookin’ want one too!’ Dooken reached out, trying to take Bobo’s spear.  
‘Find one ookin’ yarself!’ Spat out Bobo.  
‘You ooki- AAAH’ the hozen yelled out in fear as suddenly a sword pierced through Bobo’s chest, blood spraying on Dooken’s face. The entire group of hozens, ran away from the shore, hiding deep within the forest. Dooken panicked and picked up the silver weapon Bobo was bragging out and pointed it towards the silhouette that stabbed his friend.  
‘You no hurt Dooken!’ He trembled at the sight of the sword, still covered in Bobo’s blood.  
‘Put down the spear and I won’t hurt you.’ Commanded the female.  
Dooken didn’t move, he growled at the warrior, his tiny heart beating out from his chest. He let out a battle cry and charged, ready to plunge the spear into his new enemy.  
  
Kathanna held her shield in front, watching as the monkey was running towards her. To her satisfaction, the creature seemed clueless how to fight, as it was holding the spear by its wrong end. In a single move, she clashed her sword into the beasts’ weapon, making it fly out from its hand and landing into the sand. The monkey stared at her defenseless, his arm still in the air as if he still held something. Once realizing he had no weapon, Dooken dropped on his stomach and cried out.  
‘Please ookin! No hurt Dooken!’  
‘Just tell me if there were any survivors on the shipwreck and I’ll let you go.’ she held the sword towards the crying monkey.  
‘No! No, alives. Just dead... Now Dooken go?’ He trembled. Kathanna stared at the poor creature, and let out a deep sigh.  
‘Go. And don’t come back.’ She waited to sheath her sword until the hozen disappeared into the trees.  
‘Was it smart to believe him?’ asked Eredes, who was only a few steps behind Kathanna. The warrior shrugged, perhaps it was stupid to believe the monkey. However even if the monkey would know something, it probably wouldn’t tell them anyway.  
‘Let’s examine the wreck, there should be some clues,’ Kathanna picked up the Stormwind guard’s spear that the hozen held. ‘or at least some supplies that made it out.’  
  
So far, the rescue mission has been a massive failure. Kathanna learned that not only Admiral Taylor and his squad went missing, Prince Anduin Wrynn, coded as the _White Pawn_ by the SI:7, was aboard that ship too, which made their task an elite ranked mission. Upon reaching the shores of the new land, the Skyfire gunship was attacked by the Horde, who already established a base by the shores. Fighting back the Horde was difficult enough and it gotten worse when the SI:7 agents and some of the soldiers, got possessed by an unknown, shade-looking being, which nearly transformed them all into rage driven murderers.  
But that wasn’t the only battle they faced, later, Kathanna alongside some SI:7 spies – a night elf by the name of Rell Nightwind, a draenei Mishka, a dwarf Sully "The Pickle" McLeary, and her friend Eredes, went on to rescue Admiral Taylor who ended up injured and taken by the hozen. The task was a success, and not only they managed to save Taylor, the team befriend a native race called the Jinyu, who offered shelter at their village.

Kathanna picked up a fine leather journal, which was covered in sand, she ran her hand atop its cover, noticing carved initials in the leather: “A.L.W”. Flipping through the partially soaked pages, she noticed an impeccable penmanship. She stopped to read the last entry of the journal:  
  
_“The Vanguard has washed up on an unfamiliar shore._  
 _The ship is still, and all around me, I hear silence._  
 _No one has come for me, and I fear that the crew is dead._  
 _The cabin is filling with water, so I must find a way out soon._  
 _If any Alliance soldier finds this, know that I, Prince Anduin Wrynn, am alive._  
 _I am going to travel inland and search for food and aid._  
 _Please tell my father that I am well.”_

“The Prince is alive! Eredes!” she called out, Eredes was examining the body of a personal royal bodyguard, sadness overcoming her face, as it seemed she no longer could save him. Kathanna pulled the journal close to her chest. “We have to report to the Admiral.”

* * *

 

Admiral Taylor was relived of the news, he was lying down on the linen cover, however his face was still grim.   
Sky-Admiral Rogers has just informed him that she has to regroup back to Stormwind, leaving him with only few SI:7 agents and his own soldier to explore this land. Fortunately, the Jinyu have proven themselves to be worthy allies and proud to join the Alliance, they knew the new land well and whatever dangerous it held.  
“Elder Lusshan and I agree that the best path forward will be to work together." begun Admiral. All of his squad were sitting in front of him in a circle. "We will share with the Pearlfin our superior military knowledge and weaponry. In return, they will be a powerful ally should we again encounter the Horde.” Taylor motioned to Eredes to aid him to stand up, the priestess quickly rushed to his side, reaching out to his arm.  "However, we still need to find the White Pawn or die trying.” Taylor grunted in pain, scratching his beard "So: new orders. Eredes and Mishka, I need you two to remain here, we’re going to need as many healers as possible for the upcoming battles.” Mishka and Eredes nodded, allowing the Admiral to continue: “Rell, I want to explore this forest with our Jinyu recruits and train them. Kathanna, Sully and Amber, I want you three as scouts, travel as vast and wide as possible, write reports about everything and keep an eye open for our Prince. You have a lot of freedom in this mission, but do not underestimate it. Am I clear?"  
“Yes sir!” they all saluted monotone.  
“I see that you and your people are desperate to find your Prince Anduin.” Approached Elder Lusshan, the head of the Pearlfin Village, to Taylor and his group. “I know someone who may be able to help you, a pandaren Lorewalker who knows this land better than anyone. I cannot guarantee what kind of reception you will receive, but he will almost certainly be as curious about you are you are of him! The Lorewalker lives in the forest to the southwest. Tell him that the Pearlfin have sent you.”  
“I’ll go.” Offered Kathanna. “Sully, go north and Amber take the mountains.”  
“Aye, seems like a good plan lassie.” Nodded Sully, sharpening his daggers.  
“By yourself?” Said Eredes worried, wondering why the three scouts didn’t decide to travel together. It’s not that Kathanna was reckless. But after so much time of fighting side by side, Kathanna’s and Eredes’ friendship grew into almost a sisterhood, only a couple of years older than Kathanna, it only became natural for Eredes to worry about her, as a big sister would.  
“We already got attacked by the Horde, nearly got possessed by some mysterious ancient creature and fought off monkeys. Can it truly get any worse than this?” Kathanna replied in a light tone with a bright smile, she placed a hand on Eredes’ shoulder, reassuring her friend. “I’ll be fine.” Kathanna picked up a small bag of supplies, tying it about around her shield, she gave a final salute to her team and left southwest.

* * *

 

The pandaren house the Jinyu spoke of was surprisingly large, it made Kathanna wonder if truly only one pandaren lived in it. It had a large, magnificent garden, with tall cranes peacefully walking among the trees, they didn’t seem to be startled by Kathanna’s presence. No sound came after she knocked the large red door, Kathanna looked around,   
“Well hello! I heard your people had washed up on our shores, but I did not expect to find one washed up on my very doorstep! What brings you here, stranger?” came a voice from her back. Instinctively, she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword, slowly turning to face whoever spoke to her. It was a short, bearlike creature, he wore a golden tabard with inscriptions couldn’t make out, and an orange cloak wrapped around his, she assumed this was a pandaren.  
“I apologize for intruding like this.” She spoke politely, unwilling to get into too much detail and focus on her task. “I’m looking for my Prince.” Kathanna stopped and blushed, realizing at how wrong the sentenced sounded, she was exhausted, and her mind ceased to think properly by now, she was aware that she needed to sleep but refused to rest yet. Taking a deep breath, the Stormwind soldier rushed her hand through her hair and corrected herself: “Forgive it sounds like I’m looking for my love-companion…” she coughed “he’s the Crown Prince of Stormwind City, where I’m from.” The Pandaren nodded for her to continue. “His name is Anduin Wrynn, blonde hair and blue eyes, probably my height...” Kathanna tried to describe the Prince as accurate as possible, recalling every moment where she had seen him, which wasn’t that often. Kathanna didn’t have a high military position and she, neither was a nobility, she’s never even been inside the Stormwind Keep. The only times she saw the Prince, was at parades or national celebration days – where Anduin would give speeches in front of the entire Kingdom alongside his father.  
“I’m afraid I haven’t seen your Prince, stranger” He bowed in regret. “I may be able to help you find him, however. I can produce a specific brew that will allow you to experience specific visions you wish for.” Kathanna gave him a skeptical look, it sounded like a powerful potion, something she’s never heard from any alchemist or mage.  
“Can it truly be done?” she had her doubts if these pandaren can truly trusted, although the Jinyu seem to respect them, Kathanna had yet to find out.  
“With the proper ingredients, it works like a wonder!” he spoke cheerfully.  
Kathanna had no choice, walking around in an unknown forest searching for the Prince was madness. However, she had to accomplish her mission, she would not return to Taylor without Anduin. She agreed, taking any risk she would have to. The pandaren smiled at her.  
“But first, I would like to know a little more about you and your people.” He said. “Let’s have a chat.”

* * *

 

In the past hours, Kathanna told the pandaren, by the name of Lorewalker Cho, everything about, Eastern Kingdoms, Stormwind City, King Varian and many, many battles the Alliance has been through. Cho listened with enthusiasm, without interrupting her. While telling the stories, she helped him trim some trees and feed his birds, it was a peaceful change of actions which allowed her to rest for a while. The sun was warm and the air was so refreshing, Kathanna decided to remove her gauntlets and plate shoulders, moving with more ease. She took a glance at the buckets filled with colorful paints and the scattered brushes all over the ground nearby a wide white wall at the entrance of Cho’s yard.  
“Are you planning on paintin' something?” she picked up a brush off the floor, running her bare finger through the thick hair of the brush.  
“Why yes, I always thought the wall looked empty" Cho took a couple of steps forward, staring at the white wall. "but Lorewalker's art lacks both subtlety and technical expertise. Would you care to try, my friend?”  
"If I may." Kathanna gave him a big smile gripping the brush tightly, since from a young age, Kathanna would use the old kindling papers and inks to draw everything that surrounded her. It started with small flowers in front of her house, after that, it quickly evolved into painting buildings, horses, landscapes and later on the people she would have met. It became an activity she deeply cherished and would always find time for, even during patrols or training. She confident dipped the brush in the red paint and spread it across the entire wall.  
“I’ll leave you be and, in the meantime, prepare the Dream Brew I mentioned of and we’ll find this missing prince of yours.”

* * *

Kathanna lost of track of time, she had no idea how long it took to finish painting the wall, but she was proud of it, much like she was proud of most of the artworks she has done. She took some steps back, analyzing her work. It was a large field covered in peaceblooms, under a crimson sunset, with two Stormwind soldiers riding on their black steeds, carrying the Alliance banner. Lorewalker Cho approached her, his eyes wide, unblinking as he looked at the painting.  
“My, you are quiet a painter, my friend!” Kathanna sighed in relief at his reaction, a part of her was afraid, he might not enjoy such an Alliance-patriotic painting in his garden. “I see - one of your great Alliance warriors, is it? You have chosen a lion as your crest.” He continued being awed. “Your people are both stout and ferocious. But always remember, the lion kills only when hungry.”  
Kathanna opened her mouth to ask what he meant by that, but Cho moved swiftly towards a red pagoda near his house.  
“Come my friend, the Dream Brew is complete. When you drink it, you must embrace the visions you see from a state of inner focus.” He handed her a large jar, with bubbling violet liquid in it while explaining.  
“Is this truly going to work?” Kathanna wasn’t really enthusiastic about the drink, it didn’t look really appetizing… Cho nodded in reassurance, she brought the jar to her lips, taking slow sips. It was an odd taste, she couldn’t make out the ingredients but continued drinking until the jar was empty.  
“Do you feel it? A perfect stillness of the soul! Feel the dream brew take effect.” It certain took an effect, as the Lorewalker’s voice sounded like an echo to her, she dropped on her knees, trying to make out the voices that spoke in her head.  
“Your consciousness is expanding. Concentrate on who you are looking for. The boy prince - the young lion. Journey through time and space... open the eye of your soul. Do you see him?” the echo grew bigger and Kathanna’s vision turned black. Her sight traveled northeast, as if she was riding on a gryphon, from the Cho’s houses, past Pearlfin Village. There were two hozens chasing Prince Anduin!  
  
“ _Run, slicky! I dook up your like fer breakfast!” cried out a hozen. Two more hozens showed up from the opposite direction of Anduin, cornering the prince as they came together and advanced on him. He turned to face the hozens while backing up a few steps._  
 _“I am Anduin Wrynn, Prince of Stormwind. I won't die here. Not like this!” he shouted, with the Light coming out of his hand, with a swift move he smite one of the hozens, the others running off in fear at the sight of the Light. The Prince then proceeded to run up a cliff trail, hearing that the remaining three hozens started chasing after him again. Once he reached the top, it spread out into an open plateau, where a male and a female pandaren were resting at, they noticed the hozens were advancing on the human Prince, the male pandaren leaped at the middle hozen with a flying kick, knocking it far away, as the female pandaren took a fighting stance._

Kathanna opened her eyes, gasping, as if she woke from a frightening nightmare.  
“A plateau… “ she was breathing heavily “a plateau northeast of Pearlfin Village. I have to go before the Prince moves on again.” Kathanna stood up in a quick move, rushing to take her equipment. Cho smiled at her, and bowed.  
“ I suppose my work here is done.” he Cho proudly. Kathanna returned the smile, tightening the sword on her waist.  
“I can’t thank you enough, Lorewalker Cho. I hope, we’ll meet again. “she took off, running in the direction the vision told her.

“Our path will cross again, my friend.”


	3. The Prince's Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while since I updated well because... relationships come and go and depression hits me hard right now, that's all I can say.  
> Sorry, if the chapter feels rushed, I've wanted to get it done quick.

“Prince Anduin!” called out an unrecognizable voice. Three figures were heading his way, Anduin was confused. As they drew closer, he noticed there were two females human and a male dwarf. Unlike the other two, one of the women was wearing the formal armor of the Stormwind military, which could only mean one thing – it was a rescue team sent by his father, to bring Anduin home.  
“Prince Anduin, we've come to take ye home.” Spoke the dwarf. Anduin felt deep emotions of denial running through his mind, he would not return to Stormwind. Not yet. The pandaren that rescued him by the name of Ren and his daughter Lina, told Anduin about a mythical place, sealed after the Pandaren revolution twelve thousand years ago named the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. It legends say that it carried magical healing waters in it, Anduin was determined to find that place. He hoped his father would understand as he murmured a short praying to the Light, not proud of the next action he planned on doing.  
“I'm sorry, but I won't. I'm sure you’ll understand my reasons.” He spoke with compassion, opening his hand, as he begun to channel a void spell. Despite being devoted to the Light, Anduin was taught that a priest should learn to balance the Light and the Void in a battle, it was a skill Anduin never intended to use, only in extreme cases.  
The wave of magic flew like a spear in the dwarf’s face, he blinked rapidly, as if nothing changed.  
“Eh? Oh...uh...you're absolutely right, Prince Anduin. You are free to go as you please.” Said Sully in a light tone. He turned and started to run down the hill, completely ignoring everyone around him. Both women started at him in shock, watching him go.  
“Sully! What in the name of- “called out the tall woman as she ran after the dwarf. The female soldier looked at the Prince in surprise, a small laughing escaping from her lips.  
“Did you mind control him?” she sounded more amused rather than angry. Anduin didn’t expect such reaction, but he felt relieved.  
“Just tell my father I’m alright, I’ll return to Stormwind when I finish my task.”  
“Prince Anduin, Your Majesty.” addressed the younger woman, “I cannot force you to return to Stormwind. But… this is a mysterious land with unknown dangers ahead. Allow me to accompany you, act as your guard. “  
Anduin took better a glance at her, he wasn’t sure of himself, but it seemed the soldier was close it his age. His mind went back to the night he was being chased by the hozen and how the Light blessed him with the luck to have Ren and Lina to save him. It was a dangerous land indeed, and he couldn’t rely on luck anymore.  
“I know my father, he won’t rest until I’m back. Aren’t you denying orders by joining me on a runaway?”  
“Duty is more important than orders, Your Majesty. And my duty is the protect the Crown and its heirs.” She spoke firm, however the small smirk she gave Anduin made her less intimidating. The prince took a moment to think.  
“I accept your help, it would be foolish not to.” Anduin said, he nodded and Ren and Lina, signaling that he is ready to leave again. “Let us go.”

* * *

The small group walked within the Jade Forest. To their unfortunate, Ren managed to get fever, which made the group slow their pace until sunset. Ren sometimes was directing the correct way, aside from that, no one would speak. Anduin was walking behind everyone, helping Ren walk as his fever was bringing him down.

The forest was quiet, no more signs of hozen or tigers, as before, nothing but insects and birds releasing noises, letting the travelers know of their presence. The woman soldier was walking in front of everyone, Anduin noticed she looked tense, as her hand was on the hilt of the sword the whole time. Anduin was so focused on Ren’s well-being that he realized he didn’t ask her name, yet, he found her familiar. The Prince found her suggestion kind, offering her entire protection to him, but considering she arrived in this land in order to return Anduin to Stormwind, a deep part of his mind couldn’t help but think she might try to just knock him out with the back of her sword and carrying him back. He tried to ignore that thought, her intentions to protect the Prince seemed genuine.

As the sun started to set down, Lina suggested to rest up atop a hill, overlooking the sea. Anduin couldn’t stop being amazed by the beauty of this place, it was unlike anything he’s ever seen. The tall mountains, and the massive waterfall. Even the air felt different compared to Stormwind.  
“I will go search for lumber to setup a campfire.” Spoke the soldier.  
“Allow me to join you. Lina, will you be fine by your own for a short time?” the Prince asked. Lina gave him a smile.  
“Of course, should I remind who rescued who the first time we met?” she stood by his father, placing a cold cloth on his forehead to ease his fever. Anduin returned the smile, with a nod he signaled his companion to lead the way into the forest.

The two of them walked in silence, picking up pieces of logs and sticks whenever they crossed them. Anduin approached to his newly-met ‘bodyguard’, until they were walking shoulder to shoulder.  
“So… I don’t recall you mentioning your name.” he pointed out. He noticed her cheeks flushed red.  
“I apologize, your Majesty, I-I forgot. I’m Kathanna.” She gave a small bow. “I serve under Admiral Taylor’s unit.”  
“I thought Admiral Taylor took his entire squad to embark upon Vanguard with me.” Taylor promised to King Varian that he would take his best soldiers to accompany Anduin in his travels. However, even the best soldiers couldn’t foresee a brutal attack from the Horde’s fleet.  
“Well… not really. He left some of us behind, mostly those will less experience.” She shrugged. “Afraid we’ll screw up.”  
“I’m assuming this is your first mission then.” Anduin concluded but the warrior shook her head.  
“It isn’t, Your Majesty. I’ve served for 3 years - seen my share of battles and war.” Anduin was surprised to hear that.  
“I’m sorry to ask such a rude question but… how old are you? You look quite young.” He hoped she didn’t thought Anduin doesn’t believe her or she didn't get offended at his question.  
“I’m nineteen.” She smiled at him and picked another branch from the ground. “I joined the military relatively young, and I finished the training when I was sixteen. It was the same time the scourge started to rise again and all available soldiers had to travel to Northend. No exceptions.”  
Anduin was amazed, he was aware Stormwind allowing adolescents to join the army, but he would never expect someone only by three year older than him to already be a veteran of such a dreadful war.  
“I heard so many horror stories about the battles in Northend.” He said politely. Kathanna suddenly broke eye-contact, staring at the ground.  
“It was… tough…” it felt as if she wanted to speak more, instead she bit her lip. The Prince was unsure how to proceed, he felt rude overwhelming her with questions regarding Northend, he was well aware it was difficult for all veterans to relive it.  
“I… thank you for your service, Kathanna.” he hoped to show her some comfort with his gratitude. Kathanna gave him a smile, lifting her eyes to face him again.  
“You may call me Kath, your Majesty.”  
“And you may call me Anduin. You don’t have to be so formal.” He said warmly. “I think we’ve gathered enough, let’s go back.”

* * *

 

Kathanna set up the campfire once they arrived, Ren was insisting he was feeling better and begun to talk to everyone about their next strategy:  
“The tales tell that in order to open the Great Gates into the Vale, you need the approval from the August Celestials – Chi-Ji the Red Crane, Yu’lon the Jade Serpent, Nizuao the Black Ox or Xuen the White Tiger. “ he stared into the fire, with a large parchment sitting opened in front of him.  
“Lina and I planned to head to the temple of the White Tiger in Kun-Lai Summit first and prove ourselves in his arena. Once we emerge victorious, we can try to convince the White Tiger to discuss with the rest of the Celestials about opening the Vale to Pandaria once more.  
“Why exactly do we seek to open these gates?” Kathanna asked as Ren forget to introduce the new member of the group to their plan.  
“The Vale is a sealed land which is told to have magical healing resources. It’s a mysterious place and the pandaren haven’t seen it in centuries. No one has, actually.” Spoke Anduin, he blushed in embarrassment, to him, he sounded like a little boy excited to receive a new toy, especially considering Kathanna’s face remained unimpressed.  
“First, however” Ren continued, reaching out a map from his satchel and laying it wide on the cold soil. “We will stop by my village tomorrow, the Nectarbreeze Orchard, to gather more supplies for the road. The road to Kun-Lai Summit is long.” He pointed his paw to the south-west of what seemed to be the map of the Jade Forest.  
“I trust your guidance, Ren. I’ll take the watch for tonight. Sleep well.” Spoke Kathanna disciplined. Ren bowed his head in reply and gave her a warm smile. While Anduin laid on the bamboo mat which Lina provided him with, his mind couldn’t go to sleep. His thoughts were taken over by images of the magical vale and many lands which this continent held within. The prince closed his eyes and let his dreams take him to explore…

* * *

 

 The walk to the Nectarbreeze felt short to Anduin, he spent the entire road learning basic pandaren sentences from Lina. He bonded with Lina and Ren well, exchanging stories and jokes from each other’s cultures, Kathanna rarely joined the conversation, she walked in front of everyone, her hand instinctively at the hilt of the sword.  
  
“You will love our village! It’s the season of blossoms, so the trees are covered in beautiful pink flowers.” Spoke Lina. “We’re approaching, right, father?” she turned her head to him, her smile however faded away when her father suddenly paused from walking.  
“Oh, no… no!” exclaimed Ren worried.   
A thick smoke came from the direction of his home village. “That’s not possible!” he started to rush into the direction of the village, Anduin and the rest followed in his direction. As they reached closer, the air became warmer and screaming voices became louder and louder.  
“We’re being attacked! Help!” came a male pandaren running towards them. “The damn mogu hit us out of nowhere! Anyone they don't kill on sight is being dragged away into the woods.”  
“The _mogu_?” questioned Kathanna, never in her life did she hear such a name, she could only presume it was another being native in this new land.  
“We’re not going to let that happen!” said Lina, dropping her bag with supplies. Anduin felt his heartbeat increasing, he watched as his companions were reading for battle, Ren and Lina gripped their paws in fists, while Kathanna was pulling out her sword and gripping her shield in the other hand.  
“I’ll take care of the injured.” Said Anduin, Kathanna gave him a nod and she charged forward into the fire, slicing all the unknown enemies in front of her. Anduin watched as she battled with haste and fearless among the other pandaren. These mogu were tall, and fierce, and Anduin wasn’t sure if vision lied to him but their skin looked made out of stone. They used spears as weapons, and the hills was filled with their archers lined up, shooting arrows of fire into the houses and trees. The Prince rushed to the injured women and children, calling out to the light, healing their wounds.  
  
Anduin wasn’t sure for how long the battle went, but he was becoming tired. He kept blinking heavily as his eyes were in tears from the smoke of the burning buildings, his clothes were full of dust and blood. Aside from healing with the Light, Anduin aided the helpless pandaren with bandages and salves.  
  
“They start to fall back!” yelled out Ren. “Keep fighting!” Lina and Kathanna returned to Anduin, carrying an injured white bearded pandaren around their arms.  
“It seem we rescued everyone from the village.” Lina was breathing hard as she laid an old man on a bamboo mat.  
“No, not everyone!” a female pandaren approached, she had her left paw bandaged and tears streaming down her cheeks. “Yangmei! My little girl, I couldn’t find her.” Kathanna, didn't hesitate and ran again into the burning village once more. The mogu spear-handlers started to retreat in defeat, however the archer’s continued to shoot as they were running away. She dodged all the arrows with her shield. The pandaren girl’s crying was Kathanna’s guidance. Once the child was in her sight, her hand rushed to sheathe the sword and grab the pandaren in her arms.

Anduin sighed in relief, seeing her approaching towards everyone, yet his relief was for only a short moment as his eyes widen when Kathanna shout on in pain as an arrow pierced her from the back.


	4. The Dawn of the Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is open, if you have questions! http://warcraft-geek.tumblr.com/

“Lay her on her chest quickly!” ordered Lina, rushing in front of everyone in one of the few buildings that weren’t ruined by the fires the mogu unleashed upon their invasion. Lina took out to a pillow and soft fur cover and laid them atop a wooden bed. Kathanna was wincing in pain as she was carried by two pandaren who held her by her arms guiding her to the bed. Anduin followed from behind, praying to the Light to give him strength to aid Kathanna.  
“Anduin! Grab the box on the table with the salves and bandages.” Ordered Lina as she proceeded to remove Kathanna’s armour, tunic and brasette until her back was fully exposed. Her well built muscles were tense from the arrow pierced into them, her breathing was growing shorter as the wound kept bleeding all over her back.  
“Kathanna…” spoke Lina in a soft voice while gently placing her paw on Kathanna’s head. “Listen to me. I’m going to remove the arrow now, steady yourself.” Kathanna couldn’t do or say anything in reply besides a light nod then she pursued to grip the sheets of the bed at strong as possible.  
“Anduin, hold her down just in case.” Anduin gently placed his hands on Kathanna’s wrists, lightly squeezing them.  
“Just hold on, Kath, it will be over soon.” Comforted the Prince. Lina counted until three and begun to pull out the arrow, Kathanna couldn’t help but yell out in pain. The force required to pull the head of the arrow was so great that Lina had to use both of the paws. Once the arrow was out, Lina quickly moved aside to let Anduin proceed with his healing. The prince sat on the bed next to the wounded warrior, he gently placed his palm atop her exposed wound and called out to the Light. Anduin felt his hand warming up and luminous light shined upon Kathanna’ skin. Anduin felt at peace whenever he sensed the Light’s touch and he hoped to share this peace with Kathanna. It seemed her breathing returned to a natural pace and it was visibly seen her muscles started to relax. As great as the gift of the Light was however, it couldn’t fully heal her wound, Anduin ended his cast when he saw the largest part of the flesh covering the gap made by the arrow.  
“Lina!” Lina turned her head towards the door where the voice of her father came from.  
“I can trust you with bandaging her?” asked Lina, Anduin nodded. She gave him a smile and exited the house. He started to unroll the linen bandages, it was not his first time he used alternative methods of healing, during his visit in Ironforge as a Stormwind diplomat, Anduin witnessed first-hand the destruction of the Cataclysm as earthquakes wreaked havoc in Khaz Modan, leading to the death of one of his friends, Aerin. At that time, he wasn’t a priest yet, so he had no choice but aid the injures dwarfs with bandages and salves. The prince proceeded to clean her wound, which caused Kathanna to hiss in discomfort.  
“It was really courageous what you did back there… charging back for that girl.” He decided to initialize a conversation, hoping it would distract her from the pain.  
“I was just fulfillin' my duty as a soldier, Your Majesty.” she muffled into the pillow.  
“Anduin.” Corrected the Prince. Kathanna let out a small chuckle.  
“Anduin.” She repeated.   
Anduin reached for a bandage and couldn’t help but blush when he realized the situation he was in. He had to bandage her shoulder, which wasn’t a difficult task, however he felt modesty taking over him as Kathanna had her front and back bare. As a young lad, Anduin would occasionally think about a woman’s nude body, however he would always shake the image away, telling himself it’s improper. He was certainly not used to actually seeing one.  
“Are you able to stand up for a moment? It will be easier to bandage you up.” he swallowed deeply, hoping his shyness wasn't too obvious and neither was his blush. Kathanna didn’t say anything however, she slowly got up, grunting with every move she made, she took her ruined tunic in front of her chest, covering herself as much as possible. Exposing her wounded shoulder to Anduin. He bandaged her as swiftly and cautious, once he completed his task, he took the fur cover and laid it gently on her shoulders, which she gripped with her fingers pulling the cover closer to her chest.  
“Thank you, Anduin.” She turned to face him, her face was pale, Anduin didn't want to mention it, as it was obvious she looked exhausted and drained.  
“Get some rest… you’ve earned it.” He placed his hand on her arm giving her a smile before leaving the house. Kathanna watched the prince closing the door behind him she laid back on her chest, trying her best to ignore the pulsing wound in her shoulder.

* * *

 

Kathanna rested for the next couple of days, she rarely left the bed, spending most of the day, sleeping. Fortunately, the arrow didn’t pierce too deep, which made Kathanna recover quite fast. Within a week and a half, she started to move with more ease and begun to moderately lift her sword and shield. In the meantime, Anduin aided the villagers of Nectarbreeze Orchard as much as he could. Healing the remained wounded, filling the carts with debris and burnt wood, during which he would tell the pandaren about the great cities of the Alliance such as Stormwind and Ironforge. They all seemed to be fond of him, especially the children, taking great likeness and would always compliment his golden hair, which apparently was a usual shade of hair color among the pandaren.

“Your bodyguard seems to be doing well.” Spoke Ren motioning his head towards Kathanna, Anduin hand him a cup of green tea which he gratefully accepted. Kathanna was in what the villagers had for a small training arena, a circle area covered in sand with bamboo fences marking its limits. She stood barefoot in the center of it, holding her sword and lion crested shield, in front of her was a male pandaren, charging at her with a large staff. In a swift move, they both clashed their weapons and Kathanna managed to hold her ground although it was visible on her face that she had some struggles moving.  
“She’s a fiery one.” Continue Ren. “and she’ll serve you well in your journey, Anduin.” The prince furrowed at Ren’s sentence.  
“ _My_ journey?”  
“Lina and I shall remain here, we cannot abandon our village now. The mogu’s damage was too great. You are welcome, of course, to stay unless you haven’t changed your mind about the Vale.” Anduin felt a moment of insecurity, Ren and Lina were a tremendous help during his travels, not only due their ability to fight but also to their knowledge of the land. Anduin trusted Kathanna, but she as well, was a stranger on this continent. He was so determined to speak with the Celestials to gain their approval to open the Gates of the Vale. As much as he enjoyed his time in Nerctarbreeze Orchard, his heart was set on the journey.  
“Kathanna and I will continue then.” He watched as she trained with the pandaren, taking defense behind her shield as the pandaren continued hitting with the staff. “We’ll open the Gates to the Vale.”  
Ren smiled at Anduin.  
“I wholehearted believe, you will, young Prince.”

* * *

 

Over the next day, Kathanna and Anduin prepared to depart from the Nectarbreeze Orchard, Ren gave them a map of the Jade Forest, he carefully marked for them the villages they could stop at and gave advice on how to reach each of the Celestials. Initially, Anduin together with Ren and Lina, planned to travel all the way Kun-Lai Summit, to meet with Xuen, the Great White Tiger, however, upon learning how challenging gaining the approval of the Celestials can be, Anduin insisted on changing the plan and have a meeting with Yu’lon, the Jade Serpent first as her temple was within this forest.  
“We have all the time in the world, we can actually visit each of the Celestial. I’m confident if we prove ourselves to all of them, they will be more willing to open the gates to the Vale.” spoke Anduin. It was early sunrise, Anduin and Kathanna were already awake to discuss their strategy. Ren awoke early as well, preparing some breakfast for them.  
“It’s not the time that fears me, Your Ma-, Anduin.” Kathanna was sitting at the table, analyzing the map. “Well, it is, but not in the way you phrase it." she corrected herself. "Sooner or later, the armies of both Alliance and Horde will bring reinforcements precisely on the shores o' this forest, and there with no doubt - will be a battle, even Admiral Taylor spoke of it. I cannot allow you to get into the crossfire.” She stood up and took some steps forward, facing him. “Hence, I insist that we try to leave Jade Forest sooner. It won’t be safe.” Anduin had his eyes locked into hers, she looked determined to convince him. “We’ll take the path to the north east and leave the Jade Forest. Either go north or south towards the temples of the other Celestials.” continued Kathanna, Anduin sighed and leaned in on the wooden wall, he knew she was right, Kathanna seemed like a capable warrior, but who knows how many Horde foes can she face by herself or how will the Alliance militia react knowing that the Prince set himself on a mission to open the gates to some ancient land by himself. Both of them risk either to be outnumbered by the Horde or dragged back to Stormwind by the Alliance.  
“Very well.” Nodded the Prince. "We'll leave the Jade Forest and decide our next move, once at the border of Valley of the Four Winds."  
“Seems like a stable plan. However, you cannot leave on an empty stomach.” Smiled Ren, as he put a plate of warm dumplings on the table.

* * *

 

After breakfast, Anduin was ready to depart as soon as possible. He was sitting outside, taking a deep breath. He was feeling good, confident, and the fresh morning air increased his mood even more. All the preparations have been made, he was only waiting on Kathanna. His mind went on imagining the view of the magical healing land. He wager with himself that it will not look like Elwynn Forest. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a pandaren girl looking in his direction. It was the same girl Kathanna rescued from the mogu, by the name of Yangmei if his mind wasn't mistaken, her arms were behind her back and she shyly looked away the moment she made eye-contact with Anduin. He gave a smile, encouraging her not to be afraid, the girl gave him a nervous grin in reply.  
“Are you leaving?” approached the child. Anduin nodded at her, perhaps it was obvious, given his large satchel resting at his feet. “Your friend as well?” she continued to question.  
“She’s in the house, if you want to speak with her.” Anduin took a step to the side, allowing the girl to enter.  
Yangmei pushed the door to find Kathanna sitting on the edge of the bed, slicing a dagger at the strap of her right boot. It seemed the warrior quickly recognized her because of the smile she greeted her with.  
“Can I help you?” Kathanna said in a soft tone.  
“I came to say… thank you. You saved me and my home, mama is very grateful too.” spoke the child shyly, she refused to make eye-contact, her large round eyes constantly looking at the floor. She made a long pause, before speaking again:  
“I-I… made this, for you. It’s a lucky charm from real jade.” Yangmei extended her arm, revealing the trinket made out of pearls which was sparkling in different shades of jade. “So, the spirit of the Jade Serpent may protect you.”  
“I’m honored by this gift.” Smiled Kathanna, which caused Yangmei to blush. Kathanna stretched out her right hand. “Will you put it on me?” Yangmei gave a slight nod and took a couple of steps forward, the bracelet seemed to be a little large for Kathanna as it was slightly dangling around her wrist.  
“I won’t lose it, you made my word. What was your name?” She gripped the decorated wrist tightly.  
"Yangmei." the girl's shyness seemed to be fading away, Kathanna gently cupped Yangmei’s cheek.  
"Thank you, Yangmei. Take care of yourself, alrigh'?" The child nodded, touching Kathanna's hand with her tiny paw. The warrior gave her one last smile as farewell, exiting the house were Anduin was waiting for her.

“Ready to go?” asked Anduin.  
“After you, Your Majesty.”


	5. Out of the Horde's Pan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a long one, I was even debating with myself whenever to split it in half or not, I feel like I dragged it so long some part don't even make sense. I'm happy to see ( even little ) comments that there are people out there who enjoy this story so far! I hope you keep on reading, and PM me if you have questions. Would like to know if you prefer such chapter lengths! http://warcraft-geek.tumblr.com/

_The cold wind was piercing in the ears and the snowflakes landing on the exposed bloody flesh made the wound more painful. Running in the heavy snow wasn’t easy but there was no choice... Wrong. There was a choice, but the decision was made._  
_“Help us! Some of us are still alive!” were a soldier’s last words before he cried in agony as he was being devoured by a ghoul._  
The plea was ignored. The decision was made.

Kathanna opened her eyes, staring at the dark sky drowning in stars, she realized her breathing was at a quick pace and forced herself to slow down her breathing.  
_“Bloody nightmare again.”_ She thought to herself, wiping off some of her drool from the corner of her lip, she had a silly habit of sleeping with her mouth open which always irritated her. Despite the cold night, she managed to sweat, unwrapping the blanket Ren kindly provided her with before her and Prince Anduin's departure. She glanced at Anduin's silhouette, who was deeply asleep, it seemed he was undisturbed by Kathanna's awake.

It’s been two days since the two of them left Nectarbreeze Orchard, to their fortune, they didn’t encounter any danger; on the contrary, they crossed path with some pandaren travelers who would gratefully guide them into the right direction of their journey. According to their map and the traveler’s guidance, Anduin and Kathanna should arrive in Valley of Four Winds within three days. Everything seemed to be going according to the plan so far. Kathanna couldn’t help but wonder how was her division handling their own mission on this land. Were Sully and Amber still looking for the Prince or did they report to Admiral Taylor than he managed to escape and that Kathanna went to retrieve him? Are they wondering if Kathanna is still alive or have they already decided that she was gone for good? What was her dear friend Eredes doing now, preparing for an upcoming battle? How many reinforcements is the Alliance bringing here? Has she made the right choice by helping the Prince instead of bringing him back? Her mind couldn’t go back to sleep. Too often nightmares and dreadful thoughts have been forbidding her to sleep. She wrapped herself into the blanket again, admiring the stars until dawn took over...

* * *

 

Anduin woke up to see Kathanna awaken sitting on a rock and crunching on a rice cracker.  
“Good morning.” Yawned the Prince rubbing his eyes which made him look like young lad. “How is your shoulder?”  
“It’s better. I can move with more ease with each passing day. “ she extended the linen sheet in which more rice crackers were wrapped in, Anduin swiftly took one before even getting up from his bamboo mat. “Did you sleep well?” Continued Anduin before taking a bite of his salty breakfast.  
“ _Of course_! Because who doesn’t sleep well on a solid ground surrounded by trees in a foreign land full of tigers, hozens and Light knows what else.” Anduin chuckled at her sarcastic response.   
The first time they met, Anduin was intimidated by her; despise her feminine features, her stubbornness regarding plan decision and her warrior stamina when she fought off the mogu, proved that she a hard-trained soldier, which always priorities her duty first. She would always ensure the Prince to be safe and comfortable and wouldn't speak unless she was spoken to. Yet day by day, Anduin learnt that underneath the soldier exterior she was just a young lass with quirky replies and a shy heart.  
“We shall keep going north t’day.” She spread out the map, Anduin however, let out a smirk, ignoring her. She narrowed her eyes at him, confused at what did he found so funny.  
“Oh, I apologize. I didn’t mean…” he smiled. “I’ve noticed for the past days already, you have a slight accent. It sounds pleasant.” At first, she didn’t say anything, unsure of what to make out of his observation, her cheeks however, flushed a pink color.  
“I suppose my accent from Redcliff is still present, despite that I lived in Stormwind for the past 4 years.”  
“You’re from Redridge Mountains?” Anduin rose at last, and start packing his belongings. Kathanna nodded in response.  
“Born and raised.”  
“What made you join the Stormwind militia?” Anduin looked at her, she was staring at ground as if she was struggling to give the correct answer. In the end, she gave a light shrug.  
“It felt like the right thing to do.” She grabbed her satchel, resting it upon her right shoulder. “Let’s press forward.”

* * *

They walked for the whole day until sunset, they made no stopping aside from some breaks. Sometimes the walks would be filled with silence, sometimes Anduin would tell Kathanna about his journey to Ironforge and how he began his studies of priesthood, which he was fascinated to talk about and it seemed to him, that Kathanna enjoyed listening to it. Once nighttime crawled, the two of them made a small fire on a hill overlooking a pandaren shrine. Anduin extended his hands over the campfire, nights were cold in the Jade Forest, colder than in Elwynn. Kathanna rested against a tree trunk, twice she overlooked her shoulder, thinking she heard something in-between the brushes, stepping on the leaves. She ignored the thought, thinking it would be some innocent critter.  
“Have you- “Anduin didn’t finish his sentence when he saw Kathanna rose her index finger in his direction, a _“shh!_ ” sound escaping from her mouth. She slowly rose, turning to face the tree she was resting against, taking a few steps back. It wasn’t a mistake, she definitely heard steps, which were too light to be a human or a troll, or even an elf, yet strong enough to be something larger than a critter. Kathanna didn't manage to unsheathe her sword as a dark figure jumped in front of them.  
  
“Don’t move, humans! I’ve got you cornered!”. Spoke the figure, the light of their fire betrayed the attacker by revealing that the voice was of a female forsaken. Some of her rotten flesh and bones weren’t covered by her leather outfit, it was a gore image to look at. Kathanna instinctively pulled Anduin’s wrist, guiding him to stay behind her, she drew out her sword in front of the forsaken.  
“How, exactly, do you have us cornered, undead?” asked the Prince in a cold tone. Although her mouth was covered by a dark mask, it was clear the rogue was smiling.  
“I've got backup. Watch this.” She waved her hand and in mere seconds a gunshot as fired at Kathanna's foot, carving a hole into the ground. Kathanna glared, but remained unmoved by the gunfire, ordinarily, she would charge at the rogue, defending herself from the guns with her shield. Yet she wouldn’t risk the Prince’s life. The rogue took a few steps forward, pressing the tip of her dagger on Kathanna’s cheek.  
“Drop your sword, little soldier.”  
“Either kill them or tie them up Kiryn, but stop wasting our time!” approached another voice from the woods, a female orc came out, holding a large rifle which was resting on her shoulder. It would assume to be the one that shot at them earlier, or at least one of shooters. Kathanna took a couple of steps back, closing all the distance between herself and the Prince. She would be damned if he got harmed. She will not let her duty fail. The forsaken lifted her arms, ready to strike with her daggers but Kathanna managed to raise her shield, blocking the rogues attack, Anduin likewise, called forth to the Light, preparing to smite their enemies. The female orc responded quickly at the human's retaliation, using the end of her rifle to hit Anduin's head with a massive force, causing him to collapse.  
"Andui-!" Kathanna panicked, leaving an opening which the rogue made use of by kicking Kathanna’s legs, making her fall on the ground. The forsaken jumped atop her, putting one of her dagger across Kathanna’s neck.  
“You’re lucky I don’t eat you now, do it Shokia!” The female orc grinned at the command of her ally, gripping the end of her rifle once more.

* * *

Anduin woke up to echoing noise, he found his hands tied against a fence, with Kathanna in the same position next to him, still unconscious.   
It seemed his and Kathanna's kidnappers traveled the whole night, as dawn already begun rising. Anduin realized they were in a village, but it was no pandaren village. It smelled of wet fur and blood and its houses were made out of bamboo, some of them seemed to have the bamboo tied between each other so loose, that it gave the feeling that the house would collapse any moment. He shuddered when he saw hozens climbing on roof of the house and trees. Recalling the night he was chased by them. Did the Horde bring them to a hozen village? His thoughts were interrupted when Kathanna woke up, struggling to rip herself from the binding.   
"Where did they take us?" she whispered, blood dripping from her temple. Anduin opened his mouth to speak, however he saw the female orc approaching to them, once again carrying her rifle. She gave them a glare, as she walked by them, heading towards the building in front of them, which the hozens were decorating with the Horde's red banner. She stopped when she saw a male orc emerge from it. He was wearing a red armor and had chunk of his hair tied in a ponytail.  
‘Good morning, General Nazgrim. “ saluted the female orc “we encountered them in the woods.” Spoke proudly. The orc in red armor stood approached to his prisoners, analyzing their faces.  
“What’s this? Alliance children?” he laughed, before taking another glance. The orc ignored Kathanna's glare, staring intensely at Anduin.  
“Wait… I know your face, human boy. You are the son of Varian Wrynn!”  
“Sir, I demand to be released to my father's custody!” spoke the Prince diplomatic, Kathanna widen her eyes. She didn’t speak however, she muttered a quick “Don’t!” to Anduin, but the prince seemed to ignore her plea, still facing the orc.  
“Hah! Make another demand, princeling, and I'll release your head from your shoulders!” he spat. “Anduin Wrynn... a fitting reward for the trials we've endured! Throw them both into the cage! We’ll make use of them later.”  
The female orc let out a loud whistle, calling out to a tauren and a troll to join her. As they unbind Anduin and Kathanna, they stripped Kathanna from her pauldrons and gauntlets, they even found the knife she hid inside her boot, they took Anduin’s dagger as well. Neither of them made any attempt to fight the Horde soldiers off, letting themselves to be forcefully dragged to another side of the village and pushed into two separate cages.

* * *

Hours past and it seemed no one bothered to guard the cages aside from grunts of hozens occasionally walking by, so Kathanna leaned in closer to Anduin’s side.

“Are you badly hurt?” she whispered. Anduin shook his head.  
“Nothing unbearable.” Reassured the Prince, he placed the tip of his fingers at the back of his head where the orc hit him with the back of her rifle, it felt like a bump, something that will heal on its own in time.  
“This cage seems to be made out of bamboo.” analyzed Anduin. It was obvious sooner or later, one of them would plan their escape. There's no way their journey would end as prisoners of the Horde.  
“I can break it but I’m afraid it will make too much noise, we'll get caught again.” She gripped the door of her cage. “We need a distraction.”  
"Or we can wait until nightfall, we're almost at the end of the village. There are few chances to be seen" planned the Prince. Kathanna nodded in reply and took a deep breath. There was nothing else to say to each other, besides wait for opportunity to escape.

* * *

  
Dusk reached slow, at least it felt slow to Anduin. As before, nobody bothered to even check on their prisoners not even to fed them, perhaps they fought two young humans could not bring any danger, especially unarmed.   
"I think we're clear." whispered Kathanna. Anduin nodded only to realize she cannot tell in the darkness.  
"I'm ready whenever you are." he answered.   
Kathanna did not hesitate, as she was sitting down, she lifted and kicked her leg with force into the bamboo cage, her plate boots made the task easier, in three hits the bamboo was cracked and she slipped out the cage. The hozens yelling and hitting their fists into the floor, it seemed nobody heard the breaking of the cage. Anduin glued himself to the wall of the cage, hoping to avoid bamboo pieces flying into him as Kathanna proceeded to break his cage.  
“Let’s go!” Kathanna let Anduin run in front of her, once again into the woods. “Don’t look back! Just keep on running!” she tried to keep her voice low.  
  
Anduin lost the track of time, he had no idea for how long they’ve been running. It seemed the enemy didn’t realize their prisoners have escaped yet, Anduin and Kathanna ran into a cave until they were out of breath. He sat on the cold ground, catching up his breath, Kathanna however, couldn’t find her rest, as she kept walking in circles.  
  
“The maps, the supplies.” Kathanna ran her fingers through her sand-brown hair and sighed deeply. “My weapons, everything is gone.” She gave a light snort. “I’m nothing without my sword.”  
“Not everything is gone.” Anduin reached for his pockets and took out a folded paper. “I managed to grab it as we were escaping the camp. The hozens seem to litter paper all across their village.” there was a little pride in his tone.  
“Anduin, you’re a savior!” She exhaled happily as she  sat down next to him, the moonlight shined strongly enough to make the map readable. “They took us to the west, I heard ‘em talking about Grookin Hill… this… is where they imprisoned us.” Kathanna traced her finger across the map as she spoke.  
“And here, to the east - there seems to be a village, Dawn’s Blossom. I say we travel there first, and acquire supplies.” Anduin hoped Kathanna for once, would agree with his planning choices.  
“Unless the village is being taken over by the Horde…” she replied bitterly, almost spatting at the mention of the Horde.  
 “All we can do is hope.” Anduin folded the map once more as he rested against the wall of the cave.  
“Try and get some sleep. We’ll travel at first light.” Kathanna crossed her arms and sat down on the cold ground of the cave.  
“You should sleep too, the cave is deep within the woods. They won’t find us here.” Anduin saw Kathanna’s expression relax, as if she was waiting to hear those words. She rested her head against the wall and begun opening the buckle of her belt, which drove Anduin to a slight confusion.  
“W-what are you doing?”  
She didn’t answer at first, pulling her partly-ruined, dirty tabard over her head and extending her arm at him.  
“Here. Use it as a pillow, it’s better than the hard ground.”  
Anduin smiled at her kindness yet he also felt slight guilt. He didn’t doubt Kathanna was offering it out of kindness but it was with most certainty also because he was the Prince of Stormwind, and the royalty has to constant live in comfort. He disliked it, often he thought of the poor people from Westfall carving a slice of bread while he feasts three times a day.   
“Thank you. But we can share it. You deserve to rest as much as I do.” He folded the tabard and laid it on the ground.  
“I’ll be fine, Your Majesty.” It was obvious Kathanna called him out that way to point out their rank difference, a soldier wouldn’t just lay next to a royalty. Often Anduin insisted for Kathanna to behave around him as a mere person, no royalty, no titles, especially given their close age. She would respect his choice, hence sometimes she would reply with quirky lines or call out to him to show him a Pandaria grown flower, however every now and then she would act strictly polite, as if she was reminding herself and him, that he was the Prince and she was a mere soldier.  
“I’ll feel better knowing my bodyguard slept in at least _some_ comfort.” Anduin insisted, hoping he could convince her. Which fortunately worked, as Kathanna stood up and laid down, shoulder to shoulder next to him, resting her hands on her stomach. It was a strange feeling of warmth for Anduin, a sort of protective feeling by being next to her. However, he didn’t give much to thought to it, he was too tired and quickly shut his eyes.  
“Rest well, Your Majesty.” Said Kathanna.  
“Anduin.” It seemed that she did it on purpose, because she gave out a small laugh at his correction again. To which he laughed in reply.  
“Good night, Kath.”

* * *

They traveled as to Kathanna’s decision - at first light, to their luck, they found wooden signs which directed to Dawn’s Blossom and the road seemed safe from Horde. They walked in a slow pace, both exhausted and starving. The entrance of the Dawn's Blossom opened a large market, with pandaren merchants exchanging goods between each other. Laughter and talks were filling the entire market area and it seemed nobody noticed the two human strangers, as everyone were minding their own business.   
  
“Well…” Anduin sighed in relief. “The village is not taken by the Horde and it seems friendly. We should find someone…Kath?” asked Anduin, Kathanna completely ignored him and begun to walk forward towards the crowd of pandaren. She extended her arm and rested it on a male pandaren’s shoulder.  
“Lorewalker Cho?” she asked. The pandaren turned into her direction, his eyes widen and he gave out an excited noise as he rushed to chew and swallow fast the dumpling from his mouth.  
“Why! If it isn’t my new friend from across the sea!” Cho gently placed his paws on Kathanna’s arms,”What brings you to Dawn’s Blossom?”  
“Well it’s quiet a story…” the smell of food made Kathanna loose her trail of thoughts. However, she ignored the cry of her empty stomach and continued once Anduin approached them both. “Lorewalker Cho, this is Prince Anduin Wrynn.”  
“Oh! So, you found him afterall! My brew worked!”  
“Anduin, Lorewalker Cho was crucial help in finding you, without his help I would probably never have found you... or found you too late.” Anduin gave a bow to the pandaren.  
“It’s an honor to meet another pandaren, and I’m grateful for your help.”  
“The honor is mine, young Prince. Now, I am curious about this story that compelled you into arriving here...”

* * *

Cho invited them to the inn of the town and generously offered to pay for the meal. Kathanna and Anduin ate with haste, as if they have been starved for months. Shortly after, Kathanna told Cho everything that has happened since she has found the Prince, with Anduin sometimes adding details to her story. Just like last time, Cho listened with enthusiasm, however his face became darker when Kathanna mentioned the Horde and the Alliance being at each other's throats in the forest.

“This Horde… and Alliance war, troubles me, my friends.” Spoke Cho after the events have been told. “No good can come out of this. Pandaria is not like the lands you come from. It breathes and lives, whatever energy you bring here, it manifests!”  
“Look at this.” Ordered Kathanna as she spread out the map of the enemy which Anduin has stolen. “They have encircled the center of the forest. At the temple of the Jade Serpent.” Cho’s face grew in distress.  
“W-what does it say? What does the Horde plan on doing at the temple?”  
“I can’t read orcish… Anduin?” The Prince approached to her closer, examining the letters written in the Horde red.  
“I can’t read well either… but I know this means ‘Alliance’.” He pointed at the said word. Cho analyzed it curiously, however it was vain and even a historian like him, couldn't read.  
“Alliance… it means either Admiral Taylor extended his forces to the Temple... or...” Kath stared at the map, trying to think of every action Horde could take which involved the Temple.  
“A battle.” She said in the end in a serious tone, Anduin and Cho looked at her.  
“We Alliance, landed on the south, the Horde, apparently, arrived here from the North. It’s only naturally both forced will keep moving further and eventually meet in the center.”  
“But that cannot be-!” Cho cried out. “We are building the statue for Yu’lon! It’s been in the work for years already. And there are monks and innocent people living there!” Anduin placed his hand on Cho’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.  
“We won’t let that happen, we’ll stop the battle.” The prince spoke determined and Kathanna furrowed at his decision.  
“Stop the battle? How exactly? Wave a massive white flag?” she spoke with a bit of anger. Anduin knew it's a risky plan, especially given they've just escaped from the Horde's grasp, nonetheless he wouldn't just turn his back at more innocents that are caught in the fire of the war.  
“We at least have to warn the people at the Temple, otherwise there will be casualties. We cannot run away, Kath.” Anduin wasn’t sure of his sight but it seemed he irritated Kathanna as she clenched her jaw at his last sentence. She took a deep sigh, and spoke, her gaze uninterrupted from the Prince’s.  
“How much time is to the Temple of the Jade Serpent, Lorewalker?”

Anduin smiled at her decision.


	6. And Into the Jaws of the Sha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I owe an apology, I was stuck on this chapter multiple times plus I had a whole month period only with exams, I barely finished it last week and today I received my grades that I passed everything. Hurray!
> 
> You can read it on tumblr : http://warcraft-geek.tumblr.com/post/182458520177/the-lights-path-chapter-6-and-into-the-jaws
> 
> I apologize if I made any mistakes, I finished this chapter late at night. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, hope the next one will be done sooner.

‘Kathanna has been gone for _weeks_!” exhaled Eredes, pacing furiously around the small jinyu room.  
“Amber dispatched that after Sully got mind-controlled by Prince Anduin and she went after him, Kathanna stayed behind confronting the Prince. Once Amber returned, they both were gone! No reports, no scouts have seen any sights of her or the Prince! Nothing!” she used her fingers to brush her carrot-red hair with anger and sighed; the air in Pandaria was heavy and very moist, which affected her hair, giving it massive, uncontrollable and fuzzy volume, which irritated the priestess. In front of her, across the stone table was sitting Uldisian. A draenei paladin whom Eredes and Kathanna befriended during their campaign in Northend. Ordinarily the paladin would serve near his people back in Exodar, however, he joined as a part of the reinforcements for the Alliance to the war in Pandaria due the plea from Admiral Taylor, reuniting with his old friend-in-arms once more. The Pearlfin Village, as small as it was, was crowded with Alliance and Jinyuu soldiers, who were preparing to march deeper within the Jade Forest and destroy any Horde forces on this land.  
Despite learning about the events that happened to Eredes, including Kathanna’s disappearance, Uldisian sat with his arms crossed, his face in a calm state, unlike Eredes’ frustration. He made no commentary but watched Eredes, as she kept reading the report from Amber regarding Kathanna’s status over and over again.  
“Eredes…” spoke the draenei in comfort.  
“Don’t comfort me with words of “everything will be alright”, Uldisian!” she raised a finger angrily. The draenei didn’t insist, instead he gave a deep sigh and stood up to approach Eredes.  
"We both know Kathanna has faced many difficulties." He placed his large hands on Eredes’ shoulders, gently squeezing in reassurance. “And we also know that she’ll never abandon her mission. It is most likely she’s pursuing her task of returning the Prince. And I strongly believe she’ll succeed on her mission.” As if she gave up, the priestess gave a long sigh. She blushed in embarrassment that she let herself to be seen by Uldisian in such anger.  
“You’re right… she's been through a lot. We all had." she dropped the parchment that had Amber's report written on it. "it’s just difficult not to worry, you know?” Uldisian gave her a smile  
"The Light will guide her, wherever she is.” 

* * *

 

In the morning, Silkmaster Tsai managed to sew up Anduin’s clothes within mere hours; once he had a full belly from all sorts of pandaren delicates, and a long bath, Anduin got dressed in golden tunic with lion symbol on it. Once again, the Prince was looking like an actual Prince. Kathanna on the other hand, has received a new set of armor from Len, the blacksmith, since most of the pieces were taken away by the Horde. Her armor was made of a metal of bronze mixed with gold and silver, she was no longer wearing her Stormwind tabard. Len also crafted her new weapons, the shield had a basic round shape, with matching color like her armor, and a large blue orb was position in the middle of it, and the sword was a basic steel one, but with a beautiful golden hilt. She also, freshly came out of a bath, most of her bruises and scratches have healed aside from a small scar she at the bottom of her lip, which was an old scar. Her sand-brown hair was shining, despite its short length, she managed to have the left side of her hair braided behind her ear, which revealed three silver rings pierced at the bottom part and one ring at upper part of the ear.  
The preparation took some time, which delayed their journey to the Jade Serpent Temple, however after breakfast, together with Lorewalker Cho, they left Dawn’s Blossom. Kathanna was quiet since they left, she walked in front of them both, as usual she had her hand on the hilt of her sword. Since morning she was unusually quiet almost like she was angry at something, however Anduin was hesitating in asking, thinking that she was only concerned about the upcoming battle. They made no breaks on the way, as the situation was dire. Within half of day, there were reaching the temple.

“We are approaching the Temple, my friends." announced Lorewalker Cho. "And I would advise for me to talk first, while most of the pandaren are kind to strangers, those at the Temple might frown upon strangers stepping into the holy ground.” he explained.  
They crossed a bridge which lead to massive gates that indicated the entrance of the terrace of the temple. The temple itself was massive, more than a regular cathedral which was what Anduin expected. By the looks of it, it seemed like it was an entire city of its own.  
“Elder Sage Wing-Yi!” bowed Lorewalker Cho to a female pandaren. The moment Cho addressed her, the sage swiftly unrolled the sleeves of her green robe and rolled the scroll, tying it on her waist.  
“It is good to see you Lorewalker, “ she bowed ”what brings you to the temple?” she gave a quick glance to Anduin and Kathanna, but made no comment towards the humans.  
“I come with dire news I’m afraid. As you probably know, two factions from across the mists have come to our shores, to my luck, the most that I’ve encountered seem to be friendly. However, these two have information that great forces approach the temple and a large battle between these factions is about to erupt. You must evacuate the temple.” It was a lot of information at once, which the Sage took a minute to process, her brows were furrowed and she bit her lip in annoyance.  
“I’m aware of these strangers, Lorewalker, Taran Zhu has already warn us about them. They brought war to our shores, so why should we trust these strangers you came with? For all we know they want to rob the riches from the temple if we leave!” Cho was stunned by her reaction, he expected certain unfriendliness from the sage, for she is known to be harsh to new-comers of the temple, but he certainly didn’t expect sudden accusation of thievery and greed.  
“We did not wish to bring the war to these shores. My people sailed here with diplomatic intentions.” Intervened Prince Anduin. “And now, we’re here to warn you about the battle. We’ve seen the Horde’s camp, they managed to ally with the Hozens and they brought reinforcements from Kalimdor and I’m confident the Alliance did the same. This battle will be enormous and I’m afraid there is no way to prevent it.” Anduin’s voice fell into sadness as he continued to speak. “Only thing we can do is evacuate the temple, to avoid innocents to die.” Despite the speech, sage’s face remained unimpressed.  
“You said you came with diplomatic intentions? For what? So, the pandaren would ally with your Alliance and fight the war? What makes your people, different from this Horde?” she crossed her arms crossed indicating she was losing patience.  
“We don’t intend to conquer your lands unlike those beasts and their Warchief.” Kathanna took a step forward, standing face to face to her.  
“You underestimate the pandaren!” it seemed the sage was immune to Kathanna’s intimidation. “This is the temple of the Jade Serpent, if anything she taught us the wisdom in any situation in life, including a battle. There are monks and soldiers here that fought for their entire life and priests that can perform remarkable healing. We will not cower from any faction or leave our sacred grounds! As a matter of fact, we cannot even afford doing it as we are behind schedule to finish the statue!” she took a pause taking in a deep breath, regaining her calmness. “I will offer you a day and a room to stay the night. But I want to gone by tomorrow! That includes you as well, Lorewalker. We cannot afford anyone interfering with this! Once the statue will be finished, we will welcome travelers once more. And if this battle you speak of will come, we will defend ourselves.”  
“This is absurd! Do you realize the danger you’re putting your people in?” Kathanna became irritated at Sage’s insistence.  
“Kath, there is no need for this.” Anduin reached out to take her arm. She glanced at the Prince and Lorewalker, both had a disappointing look, which gave her no choice but quietly obey the Prince, taking a step back however her anger didn’t seem to fade. “Zhang will guide you to your chambers.” Said the sage in the end, giving no more information, taking the stairs and entering the main hall of the temple. A large male pandaren approached them, he muttered for them to follow him and he quickly bowed to the guests.

“I apologize, my friends. I did not expect such sort of reaction, I suppose the delay of the statue and the recent news of the strangers arriving in Pandaria have made the pandaren much more tense.” Cho sighed in disappointment once Zhang presented the room for the night. It was a basic pandaren room, with a small tea table in the middle, surrounded by red and gold pillows on the floor and a porcelain kettle and tea cups resting on the table. Pandaren inscriptions were spread on each side of the walls, with only one window next to a bunker bed. On the other side of the room, was a slight wider bed which seemed to be brought specifically for the three guests, as the frame of the bed was dyed in a red color, not matching the rest of the room.  
“I’ve heard the name 'Taran Zhu' before, is he your people’s leader Lorewalker?” Anduin to the liberty of sitting on one of the pillows, resting his legs after a long time of walking.  
“We pandaren don’t have a leader unlike the Alliance has a king or the Horde has a Warchief. Taran Zhu is the Lord of the Shado-Pan.” Cho sat next to the Prince, and reached out for the tea kettle, pouring some tea into the porcelain mugs. “The Shado-Pan is a skilled order of pandaren monks and warriors dedicated to protect the balance of Pandaria from all threats coming from within or without the continent. He’s a strong figure; hence why everybody has no doubt in his words.” Anduin wrapped his palms around one of mugs filled with tea, enjoying the warm sensation on his skin. He glanced at Kathanna, who was walking towards the bunker bed, throwing her belongings unto the top bed. It seemed she was still irritated.  
“I hope this encounter did not change your opinion regarding the monks of the temple.” Cho brushed his goatee with his paw fingers.  
“It didn’t Lorewalker.” Reassured Anduin. “But is there any way to convince them to evacuate the temple?”  
“If they are all stubborn as the sage was -  then no. They won’t even believe us until they see the armies themselves.” Kathanna gave a sigh of defeat.  
“We can think of another methods while we're here, but please, come with me first, there is something I want to show you.” Cho rose up, forgetting completely about his tea; Kathanna and Anduin had no choice but to follow him.  
They exited the temple’s territory, walking towards the massive Jade Serpent statue that was being built in the middle of the field. It seemed the largest portion of the statue was finished. Both Anduin and Kathanna were awed by the sculpting of the statue. It looked almost life-like, not even the best sculptors from Stormwind could complete such a masterpiece.  
“So where is the Jade Serpent?” asked Anduin as they kept on walking towards a hill, which kept having a series of stairs. “I expected to see her… flying around the temple.”  
“I’m afraid not everyone can gain an audience with Yu’lon. Only the most devoted students can. As of where are her whereabouts… I sadly do now have the knowledge. Celestials are known for sometimes taking mortal appearances and travel around Pandaria on their own.” Cho explained as they kept walking up the stairs. Eventually they stopped when at the very top of the hill. The hill was so high, it was eye to eye with the statue itself, and the entire Jade Forest was opened to view.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a beauty,” Anduin, once again, became amazed by the land that was Pandaria. “From up here you can see almost the entire forest!”  
“This is the Serpent’s Overlook, I suppose you understand why it’s called like that. And also...” Cho pointed at a large shrine on the left side of the overlook. “my family shrine is located here.” He sat on his knees in front of the shrine and bowed deeply. No one said anything, as Cho mumbled a small prayer at the shrine, and Anduin and Kathanna kept on admiring the view of the statue. In the end, after a long silence, Kathanna spoke:  
“You can also see when the armies will approach from here.” Kathanna’s comment sadly broke Anduin’s daydream and brought him to the reality that this placed might be soon turned into a battlefield. “We should tell Elder Sage Wing-Yi to station some guards here so they could sound an alarm at the sight of the armies. It’s the least they can do to protect these workers if they don’t intend to leave the Temple.” She continued.  
“Must you always talk about tactics, Kath?” Anduin spoke as a joke, trying to lighten the situation. It seemed Kathanna didn’t take it well, her brows furrowed at him and she immediately broke eye contact.  
“I’m just trying to carry on with the plan that _you_ insisted on, your Majesty.” she replied cold. Anduin was stuck on how to respond, yet fortunately Cho intervened to cut the tension.   
“We should return back to the temple.” 

 

* * *

  
Once back to the grounds of the temple, all three of them agreed to separate throughout the temple and meet later at the supper. Cho complained he forgot his tea and decided to discuss the current situation with more Lorewalkers in the library. Kathanna presented herself to the captain of the guards and was informing him regarding how they learnt about the upcoming battle. Anduin decided to explore the temple and learn more about the Celestials. What Lorewalker told him earlier regarding Yu’lon didn’t satisfy him, he thought there had to be a way for him to reach for the Jade Serpent. He wandered the halls, admiring the stone carving.  
“Are you lost?” called out a high-pitched voice. Anduin turned to find a little pandaren girl addressing to him. She had her hair in two buns and wore a light blue tunic with pink pants, a flower, similar to peacebloom was resting in her hair as well, which Anduin found adorable. He smiled at the girl, shaking his head.  
“No, just wandering, it’s very beautiful here. Do you live in the temple?” The girl nodded in response.   
"Are you a student of the Jade Serpent?" it seemed the girl has taken interest in the young Prince.  
"If I had the opportunity, I would. But it seems I can't even talk to the Jade Serpent." he started to feel a slight panic within him. If he can't talk to one of the Celestials, how can he even convince all four of them to open the gates? The little girl approached to him with a confident smile and shrugged.  
"Sometimes, one must step back from the trees in order to see the forest."  
Anduin blink in confusion, was she speaking in riddles? Before Anduin could ask, the girl stared to walk backwards then ran away.  
"Enjoy your time at the temple!" her voice echoed through the hall as she disappeared.   
  
He joined Lorewalker Cho at supper, only to find more disappointing news. It seemed Kathanna was still in her unusual mood, to a point that she even decided to skip supper; and Lorewalker's Cho effort to convince the evacuation of the temple was fruitless. And in all this time, Anduin found no information on how to reach to Yu'lon or finding out more about the Celestials. The supper between him and Cho was quiet and once they were finished, Lorewalker mentioned he'll have another walk around the temple during sunset. Anduin walked to the room by himself; entered to find, Kathanna alone, sitting on the top bunker, resting against the wall, in a brown tunic and loose black breaches, it seemed she came out freshly from the bath, as the tips of her hair were still slightly wet. She had her knees clenched with a wooden board resting on her them, a piece of charcoal was in her left hand, which convinced Anduin she most likely was writing a letter. It seemed she didn’t pay attention to the Prince coming into the room, as she continued to scribble on the paper that was on the board.  
“Have I said something to upset you? You’ve been unusually quiet since we left Dawn’s Blossom.” Anduin approached with a concerned look. Her eyes widen, Anduin was unsure what to make out of her expression. It seemed more of a guilt rather than anger. She didn’t speak at first.  
“No! Not at all… “she didn’t finish her sentence, instead gripped tighter the piece of charcoal from her hand. Anduin couldn’t help but glance at what she was doing, only to be surprised.  
“Did you draw this?” he climbed on the top bunker, sitting next to her, to examine it closer. It was a sketch of the statue of the Jade Serpent which they both saw earlier and with just a mere piece of charcoal she managed to grasp a large amount of light and shadow, the drawing wasn’t entirely detailed but it added a specific charm to the eyes. “Kath, this is amazing.” Her expression warmed at his compliment, and she finally gave out a smile again.  
“Thank you.” She paused for a while lifting the charcoal from the paper.  
“How long have you’ve been doing this?”  
“Since I was little, back in Redcliff, I always found it enjoyable, even when my drawings weren’t the most accurate.” She pursued to go over the lines with the charcoal once more, occasionally smudging them with her finger to give a softer look. “it takes your mind off some things.”  
“I’m confident it would look even more alluring with variety of colorful paints.” He thought, trying to picture her piece of work in actual colors. She nodded in agreement.  
“Yes, but I haven’t used paint in a really long time. Can’t afford ‘em. Well quality paints from Darnassus are far too expensive.”  
“All the way from Darnassus?” Anduin was surprised, back in Stormwind palace, he saw multiple paintings, all seemed fine well crafted, and whenever he had to pose for one of the portraits, he never recalled the artist mentioning that his paint was from Darnassus.  
“Don’t we have them in Stormwind as well?”  
“The night elves make the best paint from all around of Azeroth.” She stated. “They enchant the pigment with some ancient magic. Their paints always have the most contrast, pure colors and it never fades away from the paper. It even glows in the moonlight!” Anduin couldn’t help but smile as she kept on enthusiastically talk about paints. “I’ve always put some coins aside to buy at least one small vial of Kaldorei paint.” She let out a small giggle “When I finally could afford it, I bought the violet color because it’s my favorite, I had an entire sketchbook filled with only violet paintings.”  
Anduin has forgotten what he asked her before, he was so captivated by watching her draw and listening, that he lost the track of time as he kept watching her hand going smoothly over the paper. After a while, they stood in silence, Kathanna was focused on her drawing and Anduin was attentively watching, she didn’t seem to mind the Prince’s lingering. However, the quiet moment of peace vanished, as a loud horn sound erupted from outside. Kathanna and Anduin stared in horror at each other, as they both recognized the sound.  
“Is that…?” Anduin wanted a confirmation.  
“The Alliance battle horn.” Kathanna lost the count of time she heard this particular sound. “They’re here!”  
“So, must be the Horde! We have to find Lorewalker Cho!” They immediate jumped off the bunker, Anduin rushed ahead while Kathanna quickly start putting on her armor and grabbed her weapons.  
  
As soon as Anduin reached the terrace, he saw the sun setting down and Horde banners lifting high from the north, Alliance coming from the south were already charging towards the Horde mass. Anduin recognized from afar humans and draenei in the Stormwind armor, as well as night elf archers firing. The bells of the temple were struck in sign of retreat and the guards were holding the gates wide open for the workers from the statue to enter the temple’s ground.  
“Lorewalker Cho must be at the Serpent's Overlook! Let’s go.” Commanded Anduin as soon as he saw Kathanna running towards him. She made no hesitation as they rushed to the statue before the armies could reach it. Anduin and Kathanna fled to the stairs in a hurry, as they were getting higher on hill they noticed that the field was abandoned and no workers around the statue, however the armies kept approaching, surrounding the entire statue.  
As predicted, Cho was at the Serpent's Overlook, looking in horror as he saw the armies approaching and arrows flying in the air.  
“Lorewalker! It seems the battle isn’t spreading no towards the Temple.” Spoke Anduin with a slight relief in his voice, looking down at battlefield.  
“While this is good news, I’m afraid- “. Artillery begun to be fired, one accidentally striking the pedestal of the statue of the Jade Serpent., causing the ground to shake and Cho to lose his balance, resulting him to fall down.  
“Damn it! The catapults will cause the statue to collapse!” Kathanna pulled out her sword and ran towards downhill.  
“What are you doing?” the Prince gripped her arm, the sound of swords clashing, catapults launching, arrows and rifles being shot was so loud that Anduin had to scream.  
“I’m a warrior, my duty is to fight, and those are my people battle down there. I can’t- “ once again, the catapults struck the statue, causing an even bigger earthquake. Fortunately, Kathanna held her balance due to Anduin holding her. They glanced at Cho who still remained on the ground, he was breathing heavily and was staring in horror towards the statue. It seemed he was taken over by panic. Anduin didn’t release her from his grip and spoke again but Kathanna couldn’t hear him anymore, as the catapults noise kept increasing, she tried reading his lips but she could only make out ‘Kath’. The artillery kept being launched, and every hit seemed to become harder, causing them both to fall down. Cracks begun to form from one of the pole anchors in the pedestals' side which cascaded into it breaking all the way around. With no support from the pedestal, the top-heavy statue gave way to gravity and begun to topple over;  
In a blink of an eye, the toppled statue was wreathed in smoke, causing the ground to shake, which, made it seem like the timed has stopped.  
  


* * *

There was nothing but silence afterwards, not even a cricket dared to sing. The Serpent’s Heart was scattered into pieces. The dust from the destroyed jade and stone begun to clear, revealing that everyone who was present at the site either died or perhaps knocked unconscious. Kathanna reached out for the stone fence as an assist to get herself up, however she froze at the sight in front of her. A monstrous creature risen from within the statue, it looked downward, as if it's was looking directly at Kathanna.  
“W-what… is that?” Kathanna’s voice broke in fear. Lorewalker Cho was silent for a long time, with Anduin next to him, staring in horror at the large smoke-like shade, attempting to calm himself with deep breaths. And at last, he spoke:  
“It’s the _sha_.”


	7. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's / Love's in the Air day! Hope you have a great day and enjoy this chapter! I feel it's a bit mediocre one but I enjoyed writing Kathanna and Anduin interactions!  
> Have a good read!
> 
> You can find it on tumblr as well: http://warcraft-geek.tumblr.com/post/182759303777/the-lights-path-chapter-7-moving-on

“Run… _NOW_!” ordered Kathanna as the creature rose to its full height and pursued to bend forward, slamming down its massive right hand, causing the ground to shake once more. It didn’t decide to chase after the three survivors from Serpent’s Overlook… or more like it seemed it couldn’t, as it kept standing still at the roots of what used to be the Serpent’s Heart. Cho ran down hill, with Anduin and Kathanna right behind him. He instantly went into the direction of a small house from the hill, which is usually used by monks to practice meditation, this time however, it would serve as a shelter from the sha. Once his human companions entered, he shut the door and quickly took some matches to light candles within the room as night fell upon the Jade Forest during the battle. Cho tried to compose himself - he knew he had to deliver some information about what just happened.  
“Lorewalker?” it was clear from Kathanna’s tone that she awaited explanation. Cho look at them in disbelief.  
“I … I thought Sha of this immensity was a myth – we all did. Just a story to keep our children from fighting.” His eyes couldn’t rest on anything, as he kept on pacing around the room."Those are… physical manifestations of negative emotions…  the aggression of that battle awoken one of the hosts of those negative emotions.”  
“It’s _our_ fault?” Anduin felt guilt overtaking him, another battle that brought nothing but nightmares, he approached the window to have a better view of the creature Cho has just described.  
“Myth or not, we have to get rid of it. There must be a way to kill that… thing.” Kathanna spat in anger again.  
“Have you noticed it’s not chasing after us?” observed Anduin, looking over the window, it was dark as the night settled in, but he could make out that the Sha was still where it emerged from, based on his massive silhouette.  
“I believe because it might still be bound by the prison our passed away Emperor crafted. Which gives us an advantage.” Cho looked at the book-stand which was next to him, he wasn't sure what he would find, but perhaps there is an answer somewhere on the shelves.   
   
Before anyone could speak, the door opened, causing everyone to jump in surprise and fear. Kathanna reacted ahead of everybody, unsheathing her sword and walking forward Cho and Anduin, who amusingly enough, went behind Kathanna on their own. The least expected person entered inside - a little pandaren girl. It was the same little girl Anduin encountered before in the temple, in a blue tunic and a little flower in her hair, which drove Anduin and his companions to confusion. How did the child evade the battle and the sha? And how did she know they were here?  
“I know how to stop the Sha.” she spoke, with no greetings or formalities whatsoever.   
Cho and Anduin looked at each other, Cho gave a shrugged and shook his head, even he didn’t understand how could a child know how to defeat the ancient creature.  
“You do?” confronted Kathanna, putting away her sword.  
“Yes, the Jade Serpent will help us. Come, she’s outside.”  
Anduin’s heart skipped a beat. The thought of meeting Yu’lon excited him head to toes. The group followed the girl outside, to be greeted by nothing but darkness and the threatening figure of the Sha from afar.  
“So, where is she?” once again, Kathanna was the one to ask the questions. The child gave a small smile and closed her eyes. Jade mist embraced her entire body and in a small moment, a giant silhouette appeared. Once the mist faded away, the Jade Serpent, Yu’lon, the Celestial of Wisdom, appeared in front of them. Her voice shifted, in a warm, kindly, feminine voice:  
“I apologize for the deception, but it was necessary. In thousands of years, we have never seen one of your kind. It was imperative that I first measure the bearing of your hearts. I watched your progressed for a while now.”  
Nobody dared to interrupt Yu’lon, they were even too shocked to speak. Anduin was awed, she looked radiating and only by just looking at her, he could almost _feel_ the wisdom and kindness within her.  
"I have the power to temporarily banish the Sha, however it will take much more to release this land from the grasp of the Sha." she continued. "It is your duty to discovered how to lock the broken seal and when that day comes, seek all the light and wonder of this world, and _fight_." Anduin took her words close to his heart, it is something he'll remember forever. He felt his skin crawling as Yu'lon flew off with great speed towards the Sha, she circled him around, taunting the creature. The Sha made an attempt to dig its dark claws into her however failed as Yu'lon dodge it with haste. The serpent kept flying clockwise around it, tiring and confusing her enemy - once the seemed dazed enough, she took a deep breath - blasting jade fire into the Sha. It begun burning, screeching in agony and waving its arm in struggle. Slowly the Sha begun fading away, as it was air being evaporated. Yu'lon stood proudly as she watched the creature being banished in her fire.

Cho, Kathanna and Anduin couldn't do anything but watch Yu'lon battling the Sha and to their relief, emerging victorious. However it was not the end of the battle, untold numbers of Horde and Alliance soldiers were littering the shrine and it seemed lesser sha manifestation, which appeared from the Sha, were now flooding the area of the ruined statue.   
“So much…lost." concluded Lorewalker "And I fear, my friends, that this is only the beginning.” Cho’s eyes were empty; he picked up a piece of jade, gripping it tight to his chest. All this jade that meant for such greatness is now shattered and stained in someone’s blood. Kathanna wrapped her arm around him, the least she could do, is offer some comfort which he gratefully took as he pulled her for a hug.  
  
“Now, it is wisest that you leave this place.” Yu'lon ordered, she begun lowering herself on the ground and with her head gesture she indicated for them to mount her. Kathanna went first, climbing in front of her shoulder blades and afterwards, reached her hand to Anduin, helping him climb. Cho however stayed behind when Kathanna wanted to offered him help as well.  
“Lorewalker? What about you?” Anduin begun to be concerned when he saw Cho giving him a sad smile:  
“I cannot join your travels, dear Prince; I must research the scrolls from my family archives. You two can still pursue your mission. Meeting the rest of the Celestials, the Vale can be opened and heal Pandaria. I believe we can learn how to bring an end to this crisis. Besides, with the great Sha banished for now, I can rejoin the monks at the temple and defeat the lesser remains of it. Rest assure that we will also attempt to rescue your friends out there or any survivors.” he gave a deep bow and spoke again: “Thank you, Great Serpent. And farewell for now, my friends, we will meet again.”   
“Be safe, Lorewalker.” Saluted Kathanna in the end, before Yu’lon flew to the west, away from the ruins a permanent scared battlefield.  
“I do not know why the mists have opened.” Begun the serpent. “But I am certain that the mists parted for a reason. _You_ are that reason. A chain of events began when your people arrived here, and while some of those happenings are traumatic to behold, I feel there must be a larger purpose behind your presence.”  
The rich forest started to leave them behind and ahead of them - it seemed to be nothing but fields. They flew for a while in complete silence. Finally, Yu’lon landed, nearby a small pagoda which was besides a river. She continued talking as Kathanna and Anduin climbed off her.  
“Walk this land together, prove to the people of Pandaria that there is more to your people than war and destruction. You will find answers to everything in time. I am yet to see if you strangers are worth seeing the Vale.” She gradually rose higher. “Farewell children of the Alliance, when next we meet, I hope to call you two, friends.”  
Before anyone could reply, Yu’lon flew up in the air, leaving jade mist behind her. It evaporated in a blink of the eye... leaving Kathanna and Anduin at the border of the Valley of the Four Winds in nighttime. The crickets were joyfully singing and unlike the Jade Forest, the sky in the Valley was so clear, the stars seemed to almost shine the entire land.  
“Well this is a disaster.” Complained Kathanna, kicking a small pebble off the ground. Anduin didn’t say anything, but within himself - he agreed with her; instead of proving themselves to the Great Serpent, they only proved that Alliance and Horde bring nothing but war and destruction on lands, even risking involving innocents. Once again, he realized how greatly he wishes for peace between these factions and how difficult it is to accomplish it. Guilt overwhelmed him, blaming himself for not stopping the battle.  
“It says on this sign there is an inn just north from here.” Kathanna interrupted his trail of thoughts, pointing at the wooden sign. "We'll figure our plan in the morning. First we need to get some rest." she went ahead, taking the path to the inn, Anduin followed her in silence.

* * *

Despite it being middle of the night - the inn was full of life and laughter. As there were some pandaren and jinyuu enjoying a mug of beer; The innkeeper made no comments regarding non-pandaren visitors, when the two of them asked for a room, he simply handed them a key to a room, smiling at them warmly.  
The room seemed much more basic compared to the ones in the Jade Serpent’s Temple; There were no colorful engravings, even the pillows were just in a basic white linen and the walls were mere uncolored wood. Two small beds and a small round table with chairs were the only thing filling their shelter for the night.   
Kathanna took off her boots, sitting on one of the beds. Anduin proceeded doing the same, practically collapsing on the bed, this day took out everything out of him; he rose his head when he heard Kathanna addressing to him:  
“I owe you an apology.” She looked down at her hands, playing with her jade bracelet from her left wrist. “for the way I behaved at the temple.” Anduin didn’t speak, instead watched her taking a long sigh as a pause and continue:  
“I thought I was up to the task…to protect you, but so far I’ve failed my mission. We got kidnapped by the Horde and nearly got killed… loosing all of our supplies and now I even let me comrades fall into a battle. I suppose I was angry at myself and I redirected that anger to you. I apologize.”  
“You didn’t fail anything. I’m still here, aren’t I?” Anduin tried to encourage her, however he was relieved to receive an explanation from her. “besides, I’m the one who stopped you from going to the battle, if anything, I should be the one apologizing. ”  
“No, you shouldn’t-“  
“Just please don’t feel like you cannot tell me what is bothering you. If you’re angry at something I’ve said, tell me right away.” Anduin interrupted her. “Please, treat me like your travelling companion, or even a friend, not a Prince. You’re already going against your orders to aid me here. I feel comfortable near you, and I hope I can deliver same comfort to you.“  
She gave him a smile and unexpectedly her cheeks flushed red.  
“I appreciate your kindness, Anduin. I promise this behavior won’t happen again. We should try and get some sleep now.”  
Anduin was happy he managed to increase Kathanna’s mood and agreed with her decision. He laid back on the bed, pulling the sheets above him. He images of Jade Serpent and the Sha kept appearing in his mind, reliving the moments he has just witnessed. Nonetheless, he forced himself to clear his mind and plunge himself in a deep sleep.

* * *

_It kept on snowing, up to a point that everyone has forgotten for how long. Days? Weeks? Months? However even the warmest sun and softest breeze wouldn’t ease the horror of this war._  
The druid begun healing the wounds, giving a smile in reassurance. Sadly, it was futile. The captain was scratching his mustache, trying to grasp the information he has just received.  
“So you returned alone?”  he asked. There was a nod in reply. “Were there any survivors?”  
“No… no survivors…”  
Marshal’s face turned grim from the reply, he nodded in defeat, accept the horrific news.  
“Rest well soldier, you fought hard.”  
No, the soldier didn’t.

* * *

 

“Kath, wake up.”  
Kathanna reacted to the voice, it took seconds for her blurry vision to fix itself as she opened her eyes to see Prince Anduin sitting at the edge of her bed with his hand on her shoulder. The smell of fresh bacon and egg was actually what made her thoroughly wake up.  
“The innkeeper was so kind to make us breakfast. Let’s eat before it gets cold.”  
Her hair was unkempt, the braid she had in the previous day was untied and left portion of her hair fuzzy. She got up with haste, sitting down at the table across Anduin.  
“Did you manage to get any sleep?” she poured herself some green tea.  
“Not much. I couldn’t stop thinking about the Jade Serpent’s words.  _'_ _I am yet to see if you are worth seeing the Vale.'_ _'_ ” he quoted. “What specifically do we have to accomplish to become worth to access the Vale?” he took a bite of the salty bacon.  
“Ren and Lina mentioned that one the Celestials could be convinced by completing his combat trial.”  
“Yes, the White Tiger. He’s in Kun-Lai Summit.” Anduin reached out to his bag, pulling out the map of Pandaria that Lorewalker Cho provided him with. “That’s North-East from where we are. There are two more Celestials, located here in the South and another one in North-West.” Cho was kind enough to write the location of each of the Celestials, including slight information regarding them, as in what appearance they take on and what they represent.  
“To get to the ones in the North we have to cover a lot of land. I say we head South.” analyzed Kathanna, pointing at the map while taking a sip of her tea. “To Krasarang Wilds and introduce ourselves to..." she read "the Red Crane.”  
“The Red Crane of Hope.” Read Anduin off the map and smiled. “Hope, is what we really need right now.”  
Kathanna smiled in return, they quickly finished off their breakfast set on to travel to Krasarang Wilds. 

* * *

Before they left the innkeeper suggested them to stop by Halfhill - the largest market in the Valley. Kathanna agreed to the plan to travel there first, to get more supplies and perhaps even more information regarding the Celestial they are about to meet and the location he's in.  
The rest of the morning went by quickly, they walked on foot with no breaks. The sun was shining bright, warming their faces which made the travelling more enjoyable. Later they found themselves disoriented nearby crossroads. Anduin was searching for more wooden signs that indicated the direction of Hallfil while Kathanna kept searching their position on the map.  
“May we help you strangers? You seem lost.” Laughed a male pandaren, he was sitting on a cart that was pulled by two large, shaggy bovines which seemed to be native beasts to Pandaria. Near him, was a pandaren female and a little boy. Based on their appearance, they seemed to be farmer family.   
"You're very kind." thanked Anduin. "We're searching for the road that takes us to Halfhill."  
 “Aaah, it's just, up north. Actually, we're also going there." he shrugged, looking at his wife. "Well if we go in the same direction, mind as well give a lift. Jump on. I hope the chickens don’t scare ya.”  
They didn't hesitate, gratefully taking the farmer's offer, climbing in the back of the cart. It was a welcoming change of pace - sitting back and admiring the land they where in. Valley of Four Winds felt like a different world compared to Jade Forest, it was a tranquil plain of lush farmland; full of green-fields as far as the eyes can see, with small farming villages on after another. The most curious thing was, unlike the farms from Elwynn Forest, the pandaren grew their vegetables the size of a giant. Every farmstead had carrots, pumpkins, turnips the size of Stormwind Barracks. It made you wonder if they used some sort of enchanted water or mage spells to grow them.  
“I just wonder how do they cook those giant carrots…” Kathanna spoke, as they passed by another ranch.  
“By chopping them first?” smiled Anduin, Kathanna at first gave a glare at his cheeky answer but couldn’t help it and then gave in, chuckling instead.  
"So what brings a couple like you to Halfhill?" asked the farmer from the front of the cart. Anduin wasn't sure what to answer, would the Pandaren find their mission to meet with the Celestials foolish?  
"Explorin' " explained Kathanna before Anduin could speak. "Why not see the world when you're offered the chance?" The farmer laughed at her answer.  
"Agreed." he said.  
Anduin considered her words for a moment. Is this why she agreed to join him? If she followed the orders, she would have to return to Stormwind with him and perhaps stay there. He didn't gave much thought, but he appreciated her sense of adventurism

* * *

 

They traveled for the whole afternoon, until they stopped at the center of commerce in the Valley of Four Winds. Halfhill.  
Afterwards they parted ways with the family, to Anduin’s insistence, they received some gold coins as a thank you token for letting them ride with them. The market was filled with merchants and farmer, carriages full of harvest being delivered and the smell of food was taking over.  
Before purchasing more supplies, the Prince and his bodyguard agreed to have a meal first. One among many things Anduin loved about Pandaria, was the food the pandaren prepared. Any type of food - soups, puddings, rolls, looked and smelled delicious. He could never decide what he wanted to eat. The market had various stands, each cook presenting their best delicacies to purchase. In the end Anduin settled for shrimp dumplings while Kathanna chose spicy salmon. They sat outside enjoying the lovely weather and meal. It almost made them forget the horror they witness only a night ago.   
“Hey," Kathanna pointed behind him, at a high hill, where a pandaren was rolling wooden barrels. "how much you’d wager me to see if I can get into one of those barrels and roll unharmed down that hill?” Anduin stared at her skeptically.   
“Not a single coin. You would only owe these people a new barrel.” he took a final bite of his dumpling. Kathanna chuckled at his dullness.   
"That doesn't enter in your description of fun?" she giggled.  
"Ruining someone's belonging with a chance of hurting yourself is not the best form of fun." he explained which drove Kathanna to curiousness.  
"So what is your definition of fun?"   
"Card games." he smiled. "Specifically the tactical battle ones." He noticed based on Kathanna's expression that she was confused. "I assume you never played one?" She shook her head.  
"Once we're back home, I'll teach you." he promised.   
  
After the food, Anduin insisted they shouldn't stay long. As much as he would love to explore more of Halfhill and the Valley, ever since the discovery of the Sha and the armies of the Horde and Alliance marching on Pandaria, the plan of meeting the Celestials became much more dire. They bought more supplies, including leather tent to shelter themselves at night when they are unavailable to stay in an inn.  
Shortly after, the walked on foot again towards the south until sunset.

* * *

As the sun begun to hide itself behind the Valley, Kathanna and Anduin decided to stop their journey for the day. As expected, there were no inns in the current area, so there was no choice, but setup a small camp.  
"Start the fire, I'll try to iron out how to setup this pandaren tent." ordered Kathanna.  
"Are they that different from the Alliance ones?" chuckled Anduin, as he collected items for the campfire. He was lucky to find wooden sticks nearby the field so he didn't have to search too far.  
"Seems like it." she unfold the large piece of leather, placing it confused on the soil. The leather tent meant to be connected with the wooden poles, however Kathanna couldn't understand how to link them.  
Anduin gave a small cheer as he managed to start a small campfire. He wished his entire childhood to explore and travel different lands, the Prince was overjoyed to finally experience it. Learning abilities like starting a fire with nothing but two rocks was pleasing to him. Kathanna gave him a smile when he saw his joy at the fire he evoked grew, however she sighed in frustration as she continued the endless struggle our building their shelter.   
"Let me help you, Kath. I started a fire. I'm confident I can build this tent too." bragged Anduin, to which Kathanna giggled. "I find building up a camp enjoyable." he confessed.   
“Really? Don't you miss Stormwind Keep by now? Your servants," she begun counting "your soon-to-be spouse, your father?”  
“What did you say?” Anduin wasn’t sure if he heard Kathanna right; did she say spouse?  
“Your father?”  
“I mean before that.”  
“Soon to be spouse?  
Anduin blinked in confusion, to which Kathanna continued:  
“Aren’t you wed by now? I thought all royalties are engaged since birth.” Based on the tone of her voice, it sounded like genuine question and not any form of mockery or teasing.  
“Actually, I’m not betrothed... " he plunged the wooden pole in the ground and pulled an edge of the leather tent into his direction. "My father doesn’t see it as an issue at the moment - given all the recent events that he has to deal with. Which frankly I’m glad for. I don’t want to have a wife picked for me. It may sound… “ he shrugged “un-kingly, but I want to marry someone I truly love.”  
“I actually think that’s admirable. I hear often royalties or nobility marry for wealth or reputation and it sounds quiet disheartening." she proceed doing the same thing as the Prince "A king that is honest with his feelings is far more respectable in my opinion.”  
Anduin felt slight relief for some reason, perhaps because he expected a derisive reaction from Kathanna, or from anyone at that matter.  
“What about you? Are you… involved with anyone? Back home?”  
Kathanna let out a small chuckle in reply, shaking her head, as if Anduin’s question was silly.  
“When you’re serving in the army, the last thing you think about is being with someone, there is always another war you’re being sent to and you never know if you'll come back. To be honest, it’s not really encouraged around the militia." she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear "I’ve had some infatuation towards some comrades but I never acted on them and I don’t recall anyone having such feeling towards me.”  
“Maybe just like you, they never acted towards them.” Anduin found himself to be surprised to hear Kathanna not having a companion, he found her respectable, quiet attractive and recently she proved to be talented too. It would be odd to say, nobody would ever have feelings regarding her.  
She gave a long thought of what he said, but in the end, she disagreed:  
“Doubt it. I'm not the most charming person, especially among comrade-in-arms.”  
“I think you're quiet charming Kath. You're dedicated to what you set out to do and you prove you're competent at it. Well... besides your tent-building abilities.” he teased as a joke. Kathanna gave out a laugh, blushing.  
“Thank for your compliment, Anduin." she took a couple of steps back, admiring their work. "Well, we have our tent."  
"I'll take the first watch." Anduin sat on the bamboo matt he laid out earlier, pulling out a book about Pandaria history that Cho gave him back in Dawn's Blossom. Just in case, he also pulled out a dagger, laying it next to him."Get some rest."   
Kathanna did not hesitate, he noticed she looked much more exhausted, giving how emotional she felt the past day, he thought that her resting longer will help her recover quicker. She smiled and spoke before entering the tent.  
“Good nigh’, Your Majesty.”  
“Good night, Kath.”


	8. Reaching the Red Crane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I'm managing to update more frequent, yay me!
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy this chapter, feedback and comments are always welcome!
> 
> You can also read it on tumblr: http://warcraft-geek.tumblr.com/post/183079020612/the-lights-path-chapter-8-reaching-the-red

Gro’gak gazed at the shores of Durotar in a deep thought. The ship should arrive at any moment.

  _“You’re being sent to search for a new base. Report to the docks.”_ Commanded a Kro’Kon superior with no more information.  
  
One month ago, a new land was discovered and Warchief Hellscream was determined to paint it in red and claim it for the Horde. The conquering provided itself more difficult as the Alliance was also present of that continent, hence, another war erupted.  
_Hellscream_. A name Gro’gak grew up with. He was just a baby, born within the proud Warsong Clan. He has little childhood memories, a glimpse of his mother patting his head goodbye before she crossed the Dark Portal; yet he always remembered the stories he heard about mighty Hellscream and his legacy.   
Growing up in Garadar was difficult. Outland was a waste and echo of a mighty orc world - Draenor. He never knew his father and he always suspected he knew why. Because there were chances his father was an ogre, given the fact that Gro’gak inherited the ability to control arcane magic which was uncommon among the orcs. Half-breeds are rare, some view them as abominations, some welcome them into the clan. Usually, his kind of orcs tend to be larger than regular orcs due to their ogre roots; Gro’gak, however, was a regular sized orc. His mother always kept his father’s identity and his magic a secret. Gro’gak recalled always playing with his magic alone in the fields of Nagrand at nighttime, afraid of the clan's reaction of him being a mage or affiliated with ogres.  
Once on Azeroth however, he learnt that magic is more common among other races which he took the challenge to master it and become a powerful mage.

He was an odd orc. Many mentioned that since he arrived on Azeroth. Not only because he was what remained of the proud race of uncorrupted, brown-skinned orcs. But also because of his mage abilities. Yet he was still a blood thirsty and eager to fight his foes in an honorable combat. He was a savage Warsong orc. He was _Mag’har._

Much like his Warchief – he was _proud_ of it.

Gro’gak saw the ship approaching, he gripped tighter his staff, ready to embark.  
“Ya’ll joining for Pandaria - get on board! Let’s make our Warchief proud, eh!?” shouted the goblin, fixing his captain hat. A small cheering of trolls, taurens, orcs and even blood elves followed up.  
Gro’gak took his first step into the ship and thought to himself. _Indeed._

  
_He’ll make his Warchief proud._

* * *

  
Krasarang Wilds was a coastal jungle with dense rain-forests and a very moist air unlike the previous lands the Prince and his bodyguard have traveled to.  
Whenever they asked farmers from the Valley about directions, few would give a straight answer, others would request them to turn back as the jungle was the home to the vicious, domineering mogu which they encountered only once before.  
However, it was also the land where the Red Crane, Chi-Ji was present, and Anduin was determined to meet him and bring his mission of opening the gate to the Vale to a success.  
  
“Is that… a troll?” Anduin looked in disgust at the corpse laid on the road. It was indeed a troll, however the corpse was a different kind of troll Anduin or Kathanna have ever seen. It was much more skinny, its skin color was a gray-blue color with what seemed to be stone-like patches on various areas of the body. Despite it being covered in his own blood, his armor was still shining in pure gold with some dinosaur features on the kilt and shoulderpads.  
“He is.” She walked closer to the body with her sword unsheathed. “He seems different… not the Darkspears ones that belong in the Horde. The other type of trolls I’ve seen was in Northend. They were massive with pale skin, twice the size of this one. They are called ice-trolls or Drakkari, I think. This one seems to be from another tribe I suppose, look at his golden armor. The Horde doesn't craft armor from gold.” Kathanna reached out the arrow pierced into the troll’s heart, blood spattered on her thighs which she completely ignored. “He positively doesn’t affiliate himself with the Horde.” she quickly analyzed the arrow and present it to Anduin.” This is sindo’rei arrow.” Kathanna confirmed, throwing it on the ground moment after.  
“Let’s hope we don’t run into his comrades, or the Horde at that matter.” He prayed.  
“Just keep your eyes open for the surroundings.” She gripped the hilt of her sword tighter. She agreed with the Prince, it would be the best if they don't run into anymore enemies. Their journey has been smooth since they left Jade Forest, Valley of Four Winds was a peaceful land and fortunately - it seemed the battle from the Serpent's Heart haven't recovered yet. And the Alliance and Horde ceased their battle although temporarily.  
It also meant that her friends in arms might be gone, it brought pain into Kathanna's heart.   
  
“I hope Lorewalker Cho is safe and that he managed to rescue at least some of our soldiers.” confessed Kathanna, her mind unsettling whenever she thought about the events that occurred at the Jade Serpent's Temple. Anduin gave her a comforting look, something she found very familiar by now.  
“He’s with the Jade Serpent, I’m confident he’s safe.” he looked up at the sky as if he was saying a prayer "he also has a good heart, I'm confident he's not letting anyone die."  
Kathanna started to become amazed by Anduin. For a prince who's been locked inside a castle for his entire youth, he provided to have a lot of confidence and determination in this plan, it was admirable. He always talked to passionate about the Light and the path of priesthood, each day Kathanna convinced herself that Anduin is someone very special. Not because he's a priest or a Prince, because of his faithful heart and desire to bring peace among everyone on Azeroth. Something she thinks will never be achievable.   
   
They walked with no brakes, with the map unfolded into the hands of the Prince. Once the temple's silhouette begun shaping itself on the horizon, they proceeded walking at a swift pace as the temple became more visible and visible.  
“May I ask somethin’?” Kathanna stopped to glance at the Prince as she spoke:  
“Go ahead.” Said the Prince warmly.  
“After you reach the Vale… what then? Do you plan on taking that magical healing water and go back to Stormwind?”  
Anduin found himself dumbstruck by her question; he didn’t think about what will happen after reaching the Vale, he didn’t even think what he’ll do once he arrives the Vale. The scared pools he heard of were so powerful of healing that even the Light was not capable of. He had good intentions but truly, he didn’t know what he would use it for.  
“ All honest? I haven’t put much thought into it yet. But, I _know_ I’m not ready to return home. Not yet; All I can think of right now is reaching the Vale, I feel like it’s my calling. “he noticed he sounded way too enthusiastic and couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment. “I know it sounds silly.”  
“It doesn’t.” Chuckled Kathanna. “Everyone finds his or her callin' sooner or later.” She continued, walking side by side with Anduin.  
“Have you found yours then?" the Prince's tone was curious. Kathanna shook her head.  
"No, I haven't. You're lucky to have find yours." she smiled at him, she genuinely meant every word of it. She was happy for the Prince. Anduin opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by another voice.  
"Halt!" a male pandaren, in red armor and a spear in his right paw approached to them. "You are crossing the borders of the Temple of the Red Crane. May I inquire your business here?" he spoke politely but in a strict tone.  
"We wish to gain an audience with the Red Crane. We hail from the Temple of the Jade Serpent." replied Anduin. The guardian analyzed them up and down. Perhaps he found odd seeing two humans wishing to talk to the Red Crane, but Chi-Ji was welcoming everyone, he had no choice but follow orders of the Celestial. "I shall guide you to him then."  
  
The Temple of the Red Crane was a resembling a large, tall tower with red tile roofs. Its stone showed its ancient age by being covered with moss and flowers. Monks and priests were overflowing the balconies and chambers of the temple. Practicing martial arts, reading, and even enjoying leisure time of playing board games.  
They entered the temple and took round stairs with led down into the temple. Some monks gave the Prince and his bodyguard short glances, clearly unused to see humans, but made no remarks. The guard stopped in front of a grate round door, with a crane painted on it with a mixture of red, gold and white paint.  
  
“The Red Crane is right behind the door.” the guard took a swift bow and returned to his post. Anduin glimpsed at Kathanna quickly, before pushing the large door, unsure what to expect.  
Of course, the unexpected happened. They entered in a round room, the walls were just large bookshelves, filled with tomes and parches. A slim looking figure was sitting on a chair. A blood elf. His hair was silky red followed by black tips at the end and he was wearing long white robe with beautiful golden wave-resembling features on the sleeves and at the bottom. The blood elf gave them a smile into their direction, folding back the parchment he was reading.  
“A… blood elf?” Kathanna looked suspicious, taking a couple of steps forward of the Prince, just in case. The blood elf rose from the chair, smiling as he gave a small bow.  
"My appearance is nothing but a deception. I enjoy taking appearance of various races of the world." his voice was smoothing and warm. "Greetings, I am Chi-Ji." he unfolded his arms his large sleeves opened themselves looking like wings.  
“Great Crane, I’m-“ approached the Prince.  
“I know about the two of you.” Interrupted Chi-Ji. “Words of a foreign Prince travelling our lands have reached my temple as well. You are a welcome guests here, Prince Anduin as well as you, Lady Kathanna.” Kathanna thought to herself that she should correct Chi-Ji; she was no nobility or upper ranked soldier to be called ‘lady’, however she let it slide – enjoying the temporarily title. Chi-Ji begun walking towards the exit of his chamber with a wave of hand indicating the two humans to follow him.  
 “This land was shrouded in mists for far too long. It is time to Pandaria to join the rest of Azeroth once more. I've also heard of the task you assignment yourself - to seek the approval from Us to open the Gates of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. It's an admirable goal but you still have a lot of learn in order to achieve it.” Kathanna decided not to question how the Red Crane knew the amount of knowledge the two of them had to learn. She decided an ancient Celestial being probably knows better than her. "Have the freedom to join my priests and monks. I’m confident many of them are curious to hear tales from the lands you hail from.” He spoke in such an elegance that the blood elf appearance suited him well. "I will take joy into teaching the two of you everything about Pandaria, before you embark on the road again. There is much history to learn beforehand." They walked into a large balcony, viewing the training grounds of the temple, Chi-Ji took the freedom to switch into his natural crane form. He was three time the size, just as large as Yu'lon. He looked down at them, reading in his eyes, it was clearly he was smiling at them.  
"If you talk about history, we already learned about the ancient sha." confirmed Kathanna, Anduin looked saddened at her, evoking the memories of the ruined Serpent statue and the horrific creature that emerged from it.  
“Ah yes, the Sha…” Chi-Ji confirmed grim. "News of the events of the Jade Temple reached me as well." he was staring at the immense garden, where all his faithful students were training. "I'm afraid there is more to it. But we shall discuss this another time. You had a long road to reach here. Please, have some rest first-"  
“Great Crane!” called out the same guard Kathanna and Anduin met before, he ran towards them with a worried expression. “We sent some scouts to receive our usual goods from Halfhill but they haven’t returned for more than half of the day! I’m here to inform you that I’m sending an escort team to ensure their safety.”  
Chi-Ji nodded. Kathanna was surprised at the discipline of the guard. Usually the soldiers are expected to receive orders from their superiors, it seems the way at the Red Crane's temple were different.  
“I’ll join them.” Requested Kathanna. Anduin blinked in surprised - they've just arrived at the temple, more or less they were exhausted. Yet Kathanna was so eager to return back into the jungle.  
“We’ll be in this temple for a while" she explained before the Prince could question her. "might as well familiar myself with the surroundings; and if it’s truly some danger out there that harmed those scouts, sooner or later it might reach to us. Better to decimate it before it comes.”  
Anduin couldn’t argue, once again, Kathanna was correct with her tactic. He couldn't help but worry but he knew Kathanna was capable in the wilds and temporarily he will be safe in the temple without his bodyguard. He nodded at her.   
“Be safe, Kath.” begged the Prince.  
“I will, Anduin… just don’t run away. Again.” She joked. Anduin chuckled and watched as the guard and Kathanna leaving him and the Red Crane behind.  


* * *

 The group consisted of two pandaren male monks, a female archer and Kathanna. They moved with close space between each other in a swift pace in silence, all with their weapon unsheathed. A single bird chirp or a frog croak drew all their attention toward the direction where the sound came from. They passed near by the troll corpse Kathanna and Anduin encountered earlier during the day - unmoved, rotting in the middle of the forest. Kathanna noticed that the sin'dorei arrow she threw to the side was gone; perhaps whoever shot the troll return to retrieve ammo or someone just stumbled upon it.

The path seemed safe so far, with no sign of the monks or carriage of goods they were tasked with to bring at the temple. The path gradually started to disappear as they went deeper within the wilds, large roots and dangling vegetation begun more dense. No sounds of animals were heard anymore, Kathanna swore she could hear her own heartbeat. 

“Watch out!” called out one of the monks pointing behind Kathanna. She felt a heat coming towards her, it took her a mere moment to realize what was happening and she used her shield to block the fireball.  She couldn't see the caster, she could only assume he or she was up in a tree giving the direction the fireball came from. From the opposite side arrow begun flying into the direction of the group, one of the monks managed to kick them back by spinning with a massive speed while being enveloped by jade mist. Fireballs kept bursting in the direction, Kathanna couldn't do anything but take the shelter behind her shield.  
  
"Show yourself, coward!" call out the warrior, before lifting her shield again. The pandaren archer stepped in front, aiming her bow toward the large tree, before she could launch her arrow however - grey dust enveloped her and in a blink of an eye, the female pandaren was gone, instead there was a sheep.  
However was this mage, he was resilient and had no intention of stopping. Arrows kept shooting and the other two monks kept their best to evade them, there were multiple arrows shot at once, there must have been at least 3 archers hiding on those trees. Kathanna couldn't help but notice - sin'dorei arrows. The Horde overtook Krasanang Wilds as well. Leaving it to luck and fate, the warrior took out a dagger attached to her boot, throwing it blindly high into the direction where the mysterious mage was. To her luck, it seem she managed to hit him, as she heard a groan of pain coming from the tree. The voice as deep and loud and clearly a male. Knowing he was distracted by the pain, Kathanna charged with her shield into the tree with all her strength and speed, causing the tree to shake. The mage couldn't help but lose balance, crashing on the soil. Her attacker revealed to be an orc, a brown-skinned one at that matter. His long, black thick hair was kept into a half upper ponytail, and he had his beard braided in two braids decorated with spiky metal at the bottom of them. He seemed relatively young, no wrinkles or scars were present on his face.   
Kathanna noticed she managed to injury his leg with her dagger, as the orc struggled to get up with his left leg bleeding. She ran with her sword lifted in the air, aiming for his neck but she was too slow, despite still lying on the ground, the orc mage threw a pyroblast into her arm - she was pushed back by the spell causing her to drop her sword and yelling in pain. The pyroblast kept on burning, cracking through her metal armor and into her skin.  
The orc stood up and with wave of his hands, he created a massive wall of fire, surrounding himself. He shout out something in orcish towards his comrades that were still firing arrows from the trees. Perhaps it was a call to retreat, as he afterwards begun to run into the deep of the jungle with his injured foot. The rain of arrows stopped as well, and the pandaren that was turned into a sheep - return to her natural form. The monks begun to run after the orc, but Kathanna managed to stop them.  
  
“Let him go!” Gritted Kathanna in-between her teeth. “ _For now._ ” she thought to herself. She groaned in pain, still lying on the ground, her arm was still burning. One of the monks removed his clock, flapping it over her arm in order to cease the fire.   
“Zhao, take her back to the temple!" ordered the other monk. "The two of us will move forward.” the female pandaren nodded in return, agreeing with her companion. Kathanna let herself to be picked up by the pandaren monk, who seemed to have no trouble carrying a human in a full armor. The fire desisted, yet Kathanna looked horrified at her entire red and bruised skin of her arm; she forced herself to ignore the pain until she reached the temple.   


* * *

Anduin rushed after one of the priests towards a chamber in the temple that acted as an infirmary. Mostly it was being used for monks or warriors too sore after their training, nothing as a dire as what he was about to witness now.   
He was interrupted from his studies by one of the Red-Crane priests, mentioning that his companion has returned and asked for him personally.   
He felt his heart beating twice as hard when he saw Kathanna, sitting on the edge of a bed, she stripped herself from her upper armor pieces, wearing a mere linen shirt. Her left hand was entirely red and bruised, it seemed it was still had its nerves in pain as it kept on shaking and she was breathing heavily.  
Anduin immediately reacted, rushing towards his friend and grabbing bandages and a bowl of water that were placed on a table.

“Kath! What happened?!”  
“We got attacked… by the Horde. “she spat; Anduin analyzed her injury, unsure what direction is best to take in order to heal it. He proceeded to dip a piece of cloth into the water, gently cleaning her entire arm.  
“Unprovoked?” he asked, his eyes focused on his work.  
“It seemed they tried to just stop us rather than kill us. Take us off the road.”  She hissed at the cold water upon her burnt skin, but did her best to ignore it. While Anduin was cleaning her wound, she couldn’t stop but gaze at her arm in utter horror.  
“He managed to injure my sword hand.” Kathanna groaned in anger, her voice almost cracking. This was first time in her life she experienced almost a fatal injury. In all her soldier life, she only had minor injuries or something that took no more than a couple of weeks to heal. Fear begun overtaking her, the pain was so great it made her wonder - what if she would never be able to use her arm anymore? Why is she failing at being a soldier again?  
Kathanna watched as Anduin gently called out to the Light and begun healing her entire arm, the soft magic was so strong, she felt her entire body warming up. Anduin rose his eyes at hers, smiling in reassurance, his face was glowing from the golden Light, it made him look like a divine being.  
“It will recover, Kath.” he confirmed softly.  
  
Kathanna swallowed deep. For a moment, she saw herself in a completely different setting.  
A druid giving her the same, reassuring smile, washing blood off her hands. She recalled going through the same emotions of anxiety and fear. Blaming herself for failing. Her arms were trembling and she was heavily breathing, tears streaming down on her face.

_“…Any survivors?”_ asked the captain.

  
“Kath?” Anduin called out again, forcing Kathanna to snap out into the reality.  She blinked rapidly, composing her breath and focusing on the Prince.  
“You’ll just have to rest longer. The Red Crane is letting us stay for as long as we desire.” He begun bandaging her arm. “We can move on once your hand is better.”  
She nodded, wiping away a tear of sweat from her cheek with her free hand; At least she hoped it was sweat.  The last thing she would wish for right now is to cry in front of the Prince.  
“Thank you, Anduin.” She spoke in the end, once he finished bandaging her. The Prince dipped the piece of cloth again into the bowl and gently washed away some dirt off her cheek. Kathanna couldn’t help but look down as she still felt some tears coming up.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Yes, I’m just... still in some pain.” She answered in a deep sigh, giving him a weak smile. He moved away a lock of her hair behind her ear, establishing eye contact again. It was obvious she was tired, so he decided not to overwhelm her with questions about the attack or her state.  
“Get some sleep. I’ll be reading with the other priests in the west pagoda of the temple.” Rose the Prince, heading towards the exit of the room.  
She laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling – still feeling her burnt arm pulsating in pain. Closing her eyes, she hoped she would have strength left to ignore the agony – she reached out to the alternative, muttering a short prayer before falling asleep:

  _“Light, let me forget this nightmare.”_  



	9. The Burdens of Shaohao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update, too busy, uni is killing me blah blah blah, surprised I made it this far with the series (and I ain’t stopping soon!)  
> Hurray more character appearances! 
> 
> You can also read it on Tumblr: http://warcraft-geek.tumblr.com/post/183424149132/the-lights-path-chapter-9-the-burdens-of

Anduin felt like home within the Temple of the Red Crane. It was filled with priests which studied the way of the Light just like him. He felt like an equal among them, nobody called out by his royalty name or rushing to fulfill his every need. He was a mere priest here – and he fond of it.

The first two days he and Kathanna were at the temple, Anduin spent all of his time training, he rarely saw Kathanna during the day; Frankly, Kathanna didn’t want to be seen, she was devastated from her burnt arm, unable to do much without aid which she was too stubborn to accept. Whenever he would see her, usually wandering around the terrace of the temple, the Prince would try to comfort that her arm will heal in time.  
However the pressure of reaching the Vale in time begun growing, Kathanna being attacked by Horde could mean only two things: either a majority of Horde soldiers survived the catastrophe from the Serpent’s Heart or Warchief Hellscream sent more reinforcements from Kalimdor on the other lands of Pandaria. Whichever way it was, it begun more dangerous for the Crown Prince of Stormwind and his bodyguard to travel and risk being caught in the crossfire between Horde and the Alliance.  
Chi-Ji mentioned that the two of them are not prepared to depart yet however, not only due to Kathanna’s injury - but also because they had to learn an important lesson from the Red Crane, which Anduin and Kathanna were still waiting for.

* * *

 One the third day in the morning, Anduin woke up to find the bed Kathanna slept in, empty. The dawn was barely rising in Krasarang Wilds – the Prince couldn’t help but wonder where would the warrior leave so early. It seemed she already had breakfast too, as he noticed there was a bowl of fresh hot buns on the table. The Prince rose up, starting a new day at the temeple. He swiftly dressed up, taking a hot bun with him on the way out. 

Anduin found Kathanna sitting on a bench in front of the Crane fountain, tossing bread to little birds that were enjoying themselves into the water. Anduin sat next to her, watching as she continued feeding the birds, she didn’t turn to greet the Prince in the morning. Her face was lost in thoughts.  
“Have you ever heard of orcs being mages?” she instantly asked while still looking at the birds.  
Anduin blinked, trying to remember if he either heard or seen orcs being able to use arcane magic. Only to come to realize he hasn’t encountered many orcs during his life, nevertheless orc mages.  
“I’m not sure… why?”  
“That’s who we fought against – an orc mage, a brown skinned one at that matter.”  
“Like Garrosh Hellscream?” although he hasn’t met many orcs, Anduin certainly has met the current Warchief of the Horde. Garrosh Hellscream, son of Grom Hellscream. Of course, when Anduin met him at a summit at Theramore, the orc was mere an adviser to Warchief Thrall. It was only a year ago that the Warsong warrior took the mantle of the Warchief. However during the one year of reign, the orc managed to cause devastating loss towards the Alliance. Kathanna nodded, clearly still upset remembering the battle which caused such a devastating injury to her.  
“Yes, like Hellscream.” She took a deep breath – mentioning Hellscream made her blood boil, the warrior had to force herself to calm her rage. She never encountered the mighty Warchief but she witnessed many of his atrocities’, including Theramore, which was a still very fresh and painful wound for the Alliance. Kathanna was sent to aid Lady Jaina Proudmoore in the defense of Theramore –   however she and her squad were travelling from Twillight Highlands which caused them to arrive too late. Whenever it was luck or fate, Kathanna couldn’t tell – aside from the Lady of Theramore, were no survivors left. She witnessed its ruins, attempting to recover the bodies of the noble soldiers of the Alliance. However, Hellscream’s managed to slaughter majority of Alliance army that were present with a stolen mana bomb. The damage was so great, that were no bodies to recover. No trinkets to return to the family members. Everything was turned to purple dust. She lost good friends that day.   
Anduin opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He saw a pandaren priestess approaching towards them. She smiled warmly and gently bowed as she spoke.  
“The Red Crane summons you.” 

* * *

Chi-Ji was present again in his blood elf form, a large bowl - resembling a brazier, was displayed in front of him, it looked like it was filled with ashes. With a gently hand gesture he indicated to his two human guests to sit on the numerous colorful cushions that were laid down in front of the brazier. He gave them a smile once they were seated and nodded to himself. He took a small mug in front of him and begun spilling purple dust from within the mug into the brazier. It lit on fire like fireworks, in various colors and sizes, Kathanna and Anduin couldn’t help but the startled by the sudden magic, they glanced at each other for a moment, unsure what to expect.  
“Long ago, the last Emperor of Pandaria, Shaohao – learnt a terrible prophecy: a kingdom of sorcerers was calling forth a host of demons from a great well, green fire rained from the skies, and the world's continents will soon be shattered.” as he spoke, the smoke of the fireworks begun to take shape, drawing itself in the form of a pandaren in long robes, carrying a staff. As Chi-Ji continued to talk, the smoke would constantly take shape based on the Crane’s descriptions, Kathanna was awed by storytelling method of the Crane. “Shaohao meditated for three days and three nights, forlorn and without hope, how could one defeat such a powerful foe? Doubt begun overtaking him only to realize that his doubt took on a physical form.” The smoke begun take shape in the same monstrosity creature Anduin and Kathanna encountered before.  
“The Sha…” whispered the Prince. Chi-Ji nodded and continued with his story:   
“For seven hours he fought, until the Sha of Doubt was buried. And from now on, Shaohao finally knew what must be done, and his journey to purge his negative emotions begun. Doubt, despair, anger, fear, hatred and violence. All the Sha’s were buried underneath the ground.”  
Both the Prince and the warrior gazed at the theater of smoke, allowing their Celestial storyteller to talk with no interruptions:  
“The Emperor was forever changed, and as he set forth of the final leg of his adventure, he was a creature of faith, courage, patience, love, and peace, a creature of pure light. At the dusk of the final day, the sky was bathed in green fire, and the very ground trembled in terror. But the Emperor was not afraid. His mind was clear of any doubt or despair. He feasted and he sang as the sky tore open. Seeing fear and doubt in his subjects' eyes, Shaohao told them that one should live each day to its fullest, and sleep each night with the peace of a mind unburdened.”   
Kathanna has heard of the War of the Ancients only from the kaldorei’s side, she was surprised to find out that the pandaren took part in this war as well, it seemed the race was much more ancient than she anticipated.   
“After victory dawned, he entered a vale, which caused all the trees to blossom; He ascended to the Terrace of Endless Spring to separate Pandaria from the rest of the world. For he thought Pandaria was far stronger than any other continent in this world. But try as he might, he was unable: the ground trembled, but did not move. Soon, he began to doubt, and the Sha of Doubt began to emerge from the east. He began to fear, and the Sha of Fear began ripping out its shackles to the west. With the help of the Jade Serpent, Yu’lon, he succeeded - Pandaria drifted quietly into the ocean. And as the Emperor's robes fluttered empty to the ground, the land became enveloped in impenetrable mists, hidden away from the rest of the world.” The smoke displayed one last imagine of Shaohao lifting his staff and casting a mist spell, afterwards it begun vanishing from the air.  
“However, despite having been thought to have defeated all of the sha, Shaohao had held on to one vice — the Sha of Pride. It was through the emperor's pride that Pandaria was cloaked in mists, as he thought that the residents of Pandaria were better than the rest of the world and could solve their own problems.” The smoke at last cleared and Chi-Ji was looking directly at the humans.  
“Your presence in Pandaria is a chance for our continent to be reunited with the rest of Azeroth once more. To prove Shaohao that shielding this land was a mistake.” Chi-Ji gently hid his hands inside his oversize sleeves, standing in a meditating pose. “But the Sha has to be defeated before it spreads.  _Do not_ let your emotions to be controlled by the Sha, you’ve witness already what damage it brings. Do not make the same mistake Shaohao did and let your pride overtake you.” He began raising his voice, chanting as if it was an order. “Work together with lesser than you, forgive your enemies and Pandaria will reward you.”  
Anduin glanced at Kathanna. The Prince agreed with the Crane’s wisdom, however,  _‘forgive your enemies’_  was perhaps a difficult task for Kathanna, given the fact that one of the enemies almost got her entire arm burnt quiet recently. Much like most of Stormwind soldiers, Kathanna was taught to hate the Horde and fighting multiple battle against them only made that hatred grow. The hatred was visible in her eyes, whenever she would mention the Horde.  
Anduin wanted nothing more than peace between Alliance and Horde but many people, including his father and now Kathanna, would take time to convince them to have the same dream.

“Thank you for your wisdom, Great Crane.” Bowed the Prince. Chi-Ji smiled at him returning the bow.  
“Right now I can only hope you understand the lessons in the story. Reaching the Vale is possible, provided you follow the moral of the lesson.” Anduin felt hope returning in his heart. The way to the Vale was so close and yet so far at the same time.   
“We witnessed Yu’lon –  _a Celestial being_  defeating the Sha. How can we mortals put an end to such a manifest?” asked Kathanna, it seemed she took a grate comfort in the cushion, laying down as if she was in her bed.  
“Search your heart. It is all about controlling your emotions. You might have the mightiest sword or posses incredible magic but it all be futile if you cannot find the way to suppress the negative emotions.”  
Kathanna sink in into the cushion, clearly unsatisfied at the reply, she decided not to say anything, analyzing Chi-Ji’s words once more.  
“In order to find the Vale, we need to strip ourselves from these emotions, including our pride and defeat them?” questioned the Prince, wondering if he understood the story.   
“Xuen, the White Tiger, can provide you the tests to battle against the Sha. Pass the tests, then We will open the gates.” the Crane, still in his blood elf form, took a seat in his high chair, still facing towards Anduin and Kathanna.  
Now Anduin understood why Ren and Lina decided to head to the Temple of the White Tiger when they spoke about the plan of reaching the Vale. Those weren’t combat challenges as Ren thought, those were tests to prove yourself against the Sha and clear yourself from negative emotions.  
Kathanna looked at Anduin, she didn’t have to speak, Anduin understood what she was thinking about. Their next plan. To travel to Kun-Lai Summit.  
One final step to reach the Vale - to pass the test.

* * *

Gro’gak laid on the partially-torn fur, which was already covered in the sand, he detested the sand and loathed whoever was the goblin scout that decided to setup a camp on the beach. But Gro’gak had to agree with the goblin that is was a good location to setup the base. It was located at the southern side of Krasarang Wilds, forcing you to travel the entire jungle to reach the beach, well hidden from natives or Alliance scouts.  _‘Domination Point’_  was the title picked for their new base - goblins and some grunts already begun building the fortress. Soon reinforcements together with the Warchief himself should arrive at this base.   
The mage watched as a troll shaman was healing his leg that he so carelessly managed to get injured.  He grunted in pain, as he watched the shaman heal his leg with the aid of the elements.  
“May I ask you why you ordered us to attack that group?” asked a high-pitched female voice from behind. Gro’gak rolled his eyes and watched as the figure whose voice belonged to approached to him. Serenia eyed him arrogantly, one of her long eyebrows lifted. Usually she kept her chestnut hair into a high elegant bun, it seems she let her hair down right after Gro’gak and her rangers’ companions returned from the scouting trip, giving her a wilder look, which was unusual among the blood elves.  
“Did you not see the _human_?” he replied sarcastically. “We have orders to eliminate any Alliance soldiers from the land.” Serenia crossed her arms, displaying frustration. The blood elf also begun tapping her foot, while most orcs would find that attitude from a blood elf intolerable – there was something about Serenia that Gro’gak found…  _desirable._  
“What makes you think she was affiliated with Alliance? She had no tabard nor the Stormwind armor, she was travelling with three pandaren, and as I recall they have no affiliation to either of the factions - she might as well be a mercenary.  _And_  we have order  _not_ to murder the natives.” She approached and sat down next to him on the fur.  
“Her battle stance.” Explained Gro’gak, stretching his injured leg which resulted to him to release a groan. “The way she held her shield in defense – I’ve had my share of battles against the Stormwind humans, they tend to bury the end of their shield into the soil and raising it to a specific angle, cowering their entire pitiful body behind it.”   
“Shame she managed to escape then.” Concluded Serenia, eyeing Gro’gak confused as he begun laughing.   
“She might’ve escaped but not before she got a taste of my flames.” He roared proudly, opening his large right palm, a tiny fireball evoked in his hand which he quickly extinguished by making a fist. Serenia gave him a smile, fascinated by the orc’s confidence. She gently placed the tip of her index fingers on his lips, before pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

 Anduin spent rest of the day, training with the priests, studying the pandaren way of using the Light and even teaching them in return the spells he learnt in Exodar. Anduin talked to the priests about Prophet Velen and the more he talked about him, he realized how much he begun missing his draenei teacher. He pictured himself sharing everything he experienced in Pandaria with the Prophet and how the draenei would warmly listen to him and share his wisdom, perhaps Velen would also enjoy meeting the pandaren. The Prince found the pandaren similar to the draenei. Both races have gentle hearts and see no success in wars or battles. Believing there was good in everything. Anduin was getting along well with the pandaren as he did with the draenei.

Some monks of the Temple offered Kathanna training with a polearm, which didn’t require to use both hands. She begun training instantly, claiming ‘ _she can’t sit on her arse the whole day_.’  
With the help of two monks, she begun learning how to fight using such a tall weapon by using only her right hand. It required a lot of maintaining balance and surprisingly finesse as well, something that Kathanna both lacked. Of course, to avoid great damage, she was learning the way of the polearm with just a long stick at the moment.

In late afternoon, after Chi-Ji’s speech and many hours of training afterwards. Anduin decided to take a small lunch break, it was a usual sunny weather in Krasarang Wilds – so the Prince decided to take his break outside, where he found Kathanna resting as well. She was sitting on a bench outside the training grounds, feeling the warm sun on her face;  
“How is your training going?” the Prince laid down in-between them a tray pandaren sweets and some tea. The tray was filled with all sorts of rice cakes, biscuits and some caramel candy.  
Although she never mentioned it, Anduin noticed she had quiet the sweet-tooth. Whenever they would have the opportunity, she would eat a handful of sweets in a bite. He made sure he brought plenty of sweets, hoping it would also increase her mood a little.  
“Learnin’ a new weapon is hard enough, add to that learnin’ it how to use not with your main hand is harder. Hit the two monks accidentally  _and_ myself with the training-stick.” She instantly reached out to one of the rice cakes, taking a large bit out of it. Anduin couldn’t help but chuckle, trying to picture what Kathanna has just described.  
“How did you manage to hit yourself with the stick?” he popped a caramel candy in his mouth, savoring the sweet taste on his tongue.  
“I’m askin’ myself the same question.” She already managed to finish one of the rice cakes and just like Anduin suspected, she reached out for another one.   
“How is your hand?” he took a glance at her bandaged arm.  
“It still stings occasionally, but just as you mentioned, it’s slowly recovering. But we shouldn’t delay our trip. I’ve overheard there a couple of monks travelling to Kun-Lai Summit soon.”  
“That’s where the Temple of the White Tiger is.” Confirmed the Prince.  
“We can travel with them, we’ll be safer in numbers. And apparently they even know shortcuts which aren’t that common to the ordinary folks. If we’re lucky, we run into anyone.” She reached out for the third rice cake while Anduin was just getting started on his first cookie. The Prince looked at Kathanna with joy on his face. Only now after weeks together, Anduin realized how hard Kathanna was trying to achieve this, despite it being his plan.  
“Kath… Thank you for doing this. You’re always looking for every opportunity for find the way to open the Vale and it seems you always end up taking the hit for me. I don’t think I could have done it without you.” Kathanna eyed him -  confused at his sudden gratitude, but afterwards a smile took place on her face.  
“Thank me when we actually reach the Vale. Hopefully without anymore of my limbs on fire.” Anduin felt guilty at chuckling at her joke, but he admired her sense of humor even in such difficult times. He felt like reaching out for her burnt hand, yet he realized the wound is still too fresh and even a slight touch would sting her so he refrained himself, simply smiling brightly at her.  
“So it’s settled then.” She spoke confident, as she always did once she came up with a new plan. “We’ll join the monks in two days to Kun-Lai Summit to meet with the White Tiger.”


	10. Within the Reach of Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, feedback always welcome! ❤️
> 
>  You can also read it on Tumblr: http://warcraft-geek.tumblr.com/post/183630230017/the-lights-path-chapter-10-within-the-reach-of

Eredes woke up to find herself in a dark, oak room, laying down on a bamboo bed. She gradually begun to panic in fear as she couldn’t recognize the environment surrounding her. She glanced at her hands to find her right wrist bandaged and she also felt a bandage around her torso underneath her robe. The priestess tried to recall the events she witnessed and what could lead to the outcome of her being in an unknown room with her body full of bandages. Last thing she remembered was marching towards the center of the Jade Forest together with Admiral Taylor and his army. Word spread that the Horde had a camp in the forest and the Alliance were heading to decimate them. She recalled the battle, in the center of a massive serpent statue, the catapults were blasting, hitting the stones of the pillar so loud it made her ears ring. One final memory shined in her mind - one of Admiral Taylor yelling to retreat as the massive statue begun collapsing, hitting her and everybody present at the battlefield.  
Yet that did not answer where she was or who carried her here. Eredes figured she was in an infirmary, given the fact that on the left side of the bed was a curtain, which was not covering a window because it was in the middle of the room, in order to divide and give privacy to another patient. She shifted her attention as she heard sounds from behind the curtain. Slight groans and moans of pain, the priestess pulled the drape away and gasped in surprised at the revelation:    
“Admiral Taylor!” the mustached man opened his eyes when he heard her voice. Unlike her, he was wearing nothing but breeches, it seemed he took a greater hit than her – his entire torso, head and left arm were wrapped in bandages. The admiral attempted to lift himself up only to harshly lay down on the bed once more.  
“Eredes…” called out Taylor weakly. The priestess approached to him at his command, hoping he would have some answers regarding their location. “W-Where are we?”  
Eredes blinked in surprised - even Taylor didn’t know. She reassured herself by analyzing that whoever rescued them had good intentions and they were safe, given the fact that they were patched up. Once again, she looked around the room, the design of the place was completely unfamiliar to her. Her trail of thoughts was broken when she heard noise coming from the stairs. One tall, large figured emerged followed by a short and round silhouette. Eredes exhaled in joy to find her draenei friend, Uldisian, present in the room. It seemed Uldisian didn’t take great damage during the battle, displaying only a small band-aid over his nose. The paladin was smiling at her and the Admiral, he took a step to the side, allowing a pandaren to walk forward. The pandaren carried a tray of water, which he gently placed on a small table next to Taylor’s bed.  
“It is good to see you awake.” Spoke the pandaren, he was concentrated on pouring water into one of the cups. “I was fearing the worst.”  
“Uldisian, what happened? Where are we?” asked Eredes as she gratefully took the cup of water from the pandaren, she didn’t realize how thirsty she was only until she begun chugging the water.  
“We’re in Kun-Lai Summit, north of Pandaria, in Binan Village. Lorewalker Cho here, is our savior.” He pointed at the pandaren, who gave a small bow.  
“I rescued as many as I could. You are safe here.” The pandaren talked politely. Once again, Taylor forced himself off the bed, this time – with the aid of the priestess – he succeeded. The admiral rose up, looking down at his feet as if it was the first time, he experienced walking.  
“We are safe but we cannot dwell too long.” Taylor already begun planning. “The mission of rescuing the Prince is still pending and I’m damn sure the Horde already has more reinforcement on this continent.”  
Eredes and Uldisian glanced at each other, agreeing with the Admiral. The Prince was gone for weeks, Light knows if he’s still alive and it’s proven itself to be a difficult mission with the on-going war on this land.  
“Most of our soldiers are alive, Admiral.” Reported Uldisian as he began counting. “Amber, Sully, Mishka… all of them are recovering downstairs.”  
“Good, we stay here for another day then we depart to establish a new camp. If Amber is well-recovered, tell her to gather information in this village regarding the Prince.”  
“We can worry about that later, Admiral.” Reassured him the paladin. “Amber still needs rest. Once we setup a base we can sent scouts to relocate the Prince.”  
“If I may intervene…” addressed Lorewalker Cho, taking a step forward to get everyone’s attention. “I thought the Prince has been found. I traveled with him and his bodyguard for a short time in the Jade Forest.”  
“A bodyguard?” snapped Taylor - he grew tired of chasing the young Wrynn. And he was losing patience whenever he had to have this conversation. “His royal guards died when his ship crashed. And nobody from my division was assigned to be the Prince’s bodyguard.”  
“Who was he travelling with?” asked Uldisian as confused as his rest comrades.  
“Why, with a soldier by the name of Kathanna.” Answered Cho, a smile left his lips as he mentioned the name. Eredes’ eyes widen in surprise and joy.  _“Kathy is alive.”_  She whispered to herself.   
For weeks she became worried about her sister-like friend, wondering her fate on this land. She was relived to hear that she was still alive. That however didn’t explain why Kathanna didn’t follow her mission to return with the Prince once he has been found. She thought back again to Amber’s report, where the scout mentioned that Kathanna disappeared together with the Prince. Kathanna wasn’t one to deny her orders – which made each of her actions more questionable.  
“Kath- what is she thinking? Why hasn’t she returned to us with the Prince?” Taylor’s face turned red in anger, addressing at the pandaren with bitterness. Poor Cho took a step back, shaky on how to handle admiral’s anger.  
“Perhaps she couldn’t locate us when we began marching deeper within the forest.” Analyzed the draenei paladin. Taylor shook his head, sitting again on the bed, he reached out to the cup of water Cho handed him.  
“The Prince mentioned he has a task to complete before returning home. Kathanna is simply aiding him.” The pandaren attempted to calm Taylor down. His answer sadly however, only raised more questions. A long pause followed up, neither of them knew where to begin. In the end, the priestess spoke:  
“Can you tell us everything that has happened since you began traveling with them?” pleaded Eredes.

* * *

 Kathanna swung in the small room, rotating her wrist with haste as she held the stick. It was uncomfortable using her right hand, yet whenever she would try to grab anything with the other one, it still stung. That blasted orc managed to burn her arm too well. She kept focusing on her wrist and hand, jumping around the room and in each new position she was aiming the top of the stick into an imaginary foe. With a swift move, she lifted the trainee-weapon above her head and swung it with strength towards the door. The voice of a male saying  _“ow!”_  caused her to snap back to reality and gasp. Prince Anduin was sitting by the door, his hand was caressing the left side of his head.  
“Dear Light! I didn’t mean to-! Did I hit you badly?” Kathanna barraged him with the questions, her cheeks flushing her in embarrassment. Anduin didn’t say anything at first, still going over his new bump.  
“It’s alright, Kath.” The Prince exhaled, giving her a smile in reassurance, while still having his hand on his head which meant he was still in pain. Kathanna placed the stick against the wall and approached to Anduin.  
“I’m sorry, Anduin. I didn’t see you there.” She apologized, still embarrassed. Perhaps practicing in a limited amount of space wasn’t the best idea. Anduin was still smiling, he patted her shoulder gently and walked towards his bed.  
“I suppose I’m not going to ask how your training is going.” He chuckled, indicating that she hasn’t made any progress given the fact that she was still hitting everything and everyone by accident.  Her only reply at his tease was rolling her eyes and she watched Anduin kicking off hits boots and laying down on his bed.

It was nighttime in Krasarang Wilds, Anduin has finished his studies for the day with the Red Crane and returned to their small chamber that has been their home for the past days; he thought Kathanna also has ended her training, he certainly did not expected seeing her practicing in the small stone room, which had nothing besides two beds and a small, round dining table. It was their last night at the Temple of the Red Crane, tomorrow afternoon, Anduin and Kathanna together with a group of monks would travel to Kun-Lai Summit to meet with the White Tiger, Xuen.  
Anduin was sad to leave the grounds of Chi-Ji, he was an amazing mentor and being surrounded by priests made him feel in a place he belonged. However, he was also excited – Xuen will provide them tests against battling the Sha. Once they prove themselves, the Celestials will consider opening the gates of the Vale. And Anduin’s journey would come to an end. He sighed deeply and ignored that thought; the priority is to reach to the White Tiger and nothing else.

“Are you alright? You seemed troubled.” Asked Kathanna, sitting next to him eyeing his golden head as she subtly was searching for a bump he has just received from her clumsiness.  
“You once asked me what will I do after we reach the Vale.” His eyes lost his glow as he was staring tiredly at the ceiling. “We are so close to the end and I still feel lost.”  
“My mother used to say in situations like this, you have to remember that ‘your present situation is not your final destination.’ maybe you won’t feel lost when we arrive at the Vale.”  
Anduin blinked in surprise, he has just realized that this was the first time Kathanna ever spoke about her family.  
“Your mother is in Redcliff Village, right? What does she do for a living?” he decided to avert from the depression conversation of their quest and instead learn more about his new friend.  
“She used to be a clay-sculptor, it wasn’t a wealthy job since she mostly sculpted vases or dishes but it was enough to feed us.”  
“Used to?” Despite Kathanna’s cheerful tone as she spoke of her mother, he noticed a tint of melancholy in her voice which made him realize that she meant her mother wasn’t retired. “Oh Kath, I’m sorry.”  
Kathanna still had smile on her face and she shook her head.  
“Don’t be. I enjoy talking about her - it keeps her alive for me.” She reached out to the small braid on her left side. It used to be her mother who would always braid the side of her hair, now she decided to keep the same look in her honor.  
“Then may I ask... how?” he felt guilty finishing his sentence, hoping he didn’t upset Kathanna, perhaps she might enjoy talking about her deceased mother but not the way she passed away.  
“A disease took her over, somethin’ incurable, I was fourteen. I sold whatever we had and took those money to travel to Stormwind and enroll in the army.” Her cheerful tone begun to fade away.  
“What about your father?”  
“Never met him.”  
A long silence followed up, Anduin felt heartbroken for Kathanna, he knew the feeling of not meeting the parent but at least he had the luxury of still having a family member alive. Someone who loved him dearly, although he occasionally he failed at showing that love. He thought of his father, how despite their arguments or his anger, the king loved him more than life itself.  
“I’ve never met my mother, but I feel her, you know. As if she’s still around.”  
“Oh right… the Queen.”  Kathanna took a pause. “She’s really praised and loved by everyone back home.”  
“My father has never fully recovered from her death. Those who have met her say I remind them of her.”  
“I believe spirits are watching over us.” she gave a small chuckle. “I know my mother is with me all the time. Maybe that’s why you say that you feel her presence.”  
Anduin smiled at the thought of his mother watching her, he never had the opportunity to see her but he could still picture her smiling. It warmed his heart and increased his mood. He rose from the bed, looking at Kathanna who was still smiling at him.  
“I hope that’s the truth. Thank you, Kath.” She shrugged at him and laughed.  
“I haven’t done anything.” Her eyes looked again as his head. “Perhaps I hit you harder than I thought.” It made the Prince laugh as well and touch the bump with the tips of his fingers, remembering that it’s still there. Kathanna rose from his bed and walked toward her bed, pulling its covers as she removed her boots.  
“Rest well, Kath.” Once he saw her lying in bed, he extinguished the candle next to his stand, letting the dark night fill up the entire room.  
“Good nigh’ Anduin.”

* * *

 A strong earthquake woke up Kathanna, she rose out of bed, seeing the red sky out from the window, notifying that it’s dawn. The beds and chairs were trembling, everything that was laid out on the table fell to the ground and the stick that Kathanna placed against the wall fell off, rolling close to her feet. Dread overtook her, she jumped into a defensive instinct.  _“This is no mere earthquake.”_  She thought to herself. It was far too powerful to be an ordinary one, last time she experienced something similar was the beginning of cataclysm. The warrior turned to find the Prince getting out of bed, just like her – he had a worrying look on his face.  
“W-what is happening?” Anduin’s fear grew when he saw Kathanna dressing in her armor. He heard gasps and yells from hallways and across walls. Suddenly, the door of their chamber hit itself loud against the stone wall.  
“The temple is attacked by the Sha!” cried out a monk. Behind him, portions of the walls and floor were covered in black smoke, same smoke Kathanna and Anduin first time saw at Serpent’s Heart. Despite still being unable to fight, Kathanna took her sword and shield and gave Anduin the dagger he usually carried. Together with the monk, they all ran outside at the grounds of the temple.

 As they ran, they witnessed small manifestations of the Sha emerging from the ground, all those eligible to fight were already defending the temple as they could, those injured were being evacuated. They reached to the center of the temple grounds, as they ran towards the crane fountain, a group of monks and guards were discussing between each other – most likely a battle plan on how to retake their temple from the Sha. Anduin couldn’t help but notice an important figure missing in that gathering.  
“Where’s Master Crane?” the missing of the Celestial of Hope was far too dire for him to ignore it. The main guard – the one they’ve met when they have just reached the temple – shook his head in despair.  
“Master Crane ordered us to leave him behind – he still in his main chamber.” Explained the guard, whose name was Zhao. Anduin felt his heart drop, does the Red Crane intend to sacrifice himself to save the temple?  
“Last time the Sha attacked, it emerged from a statue it was sealed in. What caused for the Sha to attack this temple? Also, which one of the sha is this?” stated Kathanna, remembering Chi-Ji talking about various negative emotions that the Sha represent. So far, they’ve encountered the Sha of Doubt, sealed within the Serpent’s Heart.  
“The Sha… they broke forth from the temple’s basement. We-we don’t know how.” Explained Zhao, despite being the head of the guard, fear was visible in his eyes. It was a living nightmare for the pandaren to fight against something that was meant to jailed and forgotten since ancient times. Anduin thought back at everything he learnt about the Sha from the Red Crane, struggling to find an answer.  
“Enough blabbering!” scolded a female huntress, it was the pandaren that joined Kathanna on the scouting trip on the first day. “Our people are giving their lives to save our temple and we are losing precious time!” she gripped the handle of her bow. “Spread out and save as many as you can and kill every sha presence on these grounds.”  
Nobody said anything else, all listened to the huntress, unsheathing their weapons and charging back into the temple. Before leaving, Zhao handed Kathanna a polearm.  
“Make sure this time you ‘accidentally’ hit a sha!” he joked, Kathanna chuckled and saluted him, handing over her sword and shield to the guard, most likely he could have a better use of them than she. Two days was not enough to master a new weapon skill, yet when it was a matter of life and death – and Kathanna would attempt her best to not fall prey to the Sha. 

By the orders of the huntress, Kathanna and Anduin were about to make their way to the west pagoda, however, the Prince stood still – unwilling to move as he stared at the ground lost in his thoughts.  
“’ _Broken are the bodies wherein hopeless hearts reside – the blight of despair strikes forth from inside_.’” Muttered Anduin. “Those were the words the Red Crane imparted to me right after he concluded the lesson.” He took a break to take a deep breath, he was talking too fast for anyone to understand him. “All of his teachings - the very Way of the Crane itself... it's all been preparation for facing the Sha of  _Despair._  Kath! The Red Crane has been expecting this conflict for centuries!” Anduin gasped in surprise and pride that he finally unlocked the Crane’s lessons.  
“Explains why he insisted on us staying here.” Unlike him – Kathanna didn’t seem to excited about it.  
“Let’s make our way to Chi-Ji’s chamber.” Anduin begun running towards the large stairs of the temple.  
“But we have order- “  
“Trust me!” he yelled already being more forward than she was. Kathanna swore and chased after the Prince.

* * *

 The manifestations of the Sha were everywhere, it seems the creatures weren’t much of the thoughtful kind - they had no offensive tactic. Instead, they were just running or floating aimlessly hopping to find a poor victim and drive it into despair. Anduin managed to fight them off by blinding them with the Light, Kathanna would have the final move of stabbing them with the polearm. Fortunately, it didn’t require the use of her both hands.

 As they pressed forward, they couldn’t help but notice the number of their foe scaling down. It seemed someone managed to fight them off in this portion of the temple and perhaps they have found the hero who did. Kathanna walked towards a body of a pandaren monk, she knelt analyzing the lifeless body. His knuckles were bruised and his nose had a deep scratch, by the looks of it – he thought numerous of them at once. The most gruesome thing to watch was the black mist of the Sha was enveloping his body. Despair was haunting him in death as well. The warrior tried to shoo the mist away with her arm but it was futile.  
“Kath, watch out!” cried Anduin. A large manifestation of the sha charged towards her. Kathanna who was still kneeling was too slow to react. Without a second pause, Anduin ran and pulled her to him, calling out a large bubble of Light which served as a shield. He had his left arm around her, holding her close to his chest while his right arm was extended towards the Sha. The prince yelled out as a blast flew out of his palm, hitting the creature in its jaw. Scared of the pain and befuddled by the Light, the manifestation ran away. Kathanna didn’t blink, astounded by Anduin’s haste.  
So far in their travels, Anduin hardly ever fought. The Prince confessed to her once that he was no warrior and would never be one. He attempted to learn sword fighting multiple times, but it brought him nothing but bruises and shame. She always thought the Prince just didn’t dedicate enough time to learn fighting, and this action proved she was right. He had the speed and reflex to jump from a defensive stance into an offensive one. That was the greatest skill a warrior could ever have.  
  
She felt his warm breath on her face as they were apart from each other only by an inch. She looked at Anduin finishing channeling his spell.  
“I owe you one.” She breathed at last.  
“If you count the times you saved me, I’d say we can call it even.” He smiled warmly, which caused Kathanna to blush. He released her from his touch and Kathanna forced to compose herself. Anduin’s light bubble faded away, once they realized they were no longer protected they proceeded to run towards the main chamber where Chi-Ji was located.

 Chi-Ji’s chamber was in the basement of the temple, supposedly where the Sha emerged from. Kathanna expected the worst. As they opened the large doors, they saw the same black mist all around the room with the Red Crane, in the center of the room laying in a crumpled heap.  
“There he is!” the Prince ran ahead, inspecting his Celestial mentor. “Master Crane! Are you okay?” he placed his hand on Chi-Ji’s beak. The Crane his eyes were shut and he was faintly breathing. Kathanna stepped close to Anduin as well, her eyes were examining the entire chamber hoping no Sha would attempt to attack them while they are distracted.  
“Go… while you can…” Chi-Ji gave out a whisper. “All is… lost.”  
_No that can’t be._  Chi-Ji always talked about how hope was the sun behind a stormy sky – ever in the heart. In no possible scenario would the Red Crane give up. Anduin shook his head in denial but he knew his words were the truth:  
“Kath… he’s succumbing to the Sha…” Anduin detested admitting that, Kathanna didn’t reply to him but in her eyes, he saw defeat. Dead silence followed. Nobody knew where to proceed from here. If the Celestial of Hope falls prey to despair, what hope do they have?  
  
An earthquake erupted, a smaller than the one from the dawn. Anduin stood up and Kathanna pressed her back against his as they both watched the chamber tremble.  
“What? What is happening?” the Prince watched Chi-Ji’s body being enveloped by the mist of the Sha and the worst had yet to come as a massive silhouette emerged from the ground. It was just as before – large, black, with sharp claws and fangs, its eyes in a constant glare. The Sha of Despair stood in front of them.  
It roared viciously at them, its voice had so much power it felt like a wind and pushed them both into the wall. Kathanna used her polearm to get herself up, Anduin while still on the ground, called out the Light bubble again. The Sha didn’t chase after them. It stood in the center of the room, it was bind into the ground just as the Sha in the Jade Forest was bind to the Serpent Statue. While they were safe from the Sha temporarily, this wouldn’t last forever.

“What now?” Kathanna glanced down at Anduin, unsure what answer to expect from the Prince. Anduin thought back to every lesson with the Red Crane and the battle against the Sha and Yu’lon he witnessed. The Sha while powerful by manipulating with the emotions – is quite frivolous when it comes to physical battle. Yu’lon managed to defeat it by just taunting it while flying around like a fly over some food. Perhaps they could use Yu’lon’s tactic.  
“ _’She who mends torn umbrella will be drier than she who strikes at the rain’_.” He quoted Chi-Ji. “While I take issue with that particular lesson – sometimes punching the rain can be quite effective – the meaning holds true in this case.” He was slight pride in his tone, perhaps his plan might work. “Just as before, I’ll blind him the Light, while he’s dazed try stabbing him in multiple locations, it will grow weak while being confused.”  
Kathanna gave him a nod, readying herself to run towards the creature once Anduin cancels his shield.

With a swift move of hands, Anduin ceased his bubble of Light, the Sha leaned in intending to release another roar but the Prince was already channeling his smite spell. Kathanna ran behind waiting for her signal. The Sha got blasted into its eyes by the Light and it released a terrifying screech, it was waving its arms around, once it felt he cold steel into its body the screech grew louder. Anduin didn’t stop at one smite – he kept of casting the spell, allowing no pause of recovery to the Sha. Kathanna ran around it, occasionally jumping to pierce higher locations of its body, the Sha didn’t bleed, you couldn’t even see its flesh or anything but the screams of agony were proof that their plan was working so Kathanna proceeded.

The massive Sha didn’t give up however, he released a roar into the ceiling and before anyone could realize – the chamber was filled with small manifestations.  
“It’s calling out more sha! Focus them down first, Kath!” he ordered and took a deep breath. A stronger spell was needed if they intend to defeat it. He thought back on all his training – in Ironforge, Exodar and now in Pandaria. The Light was guiding him well but drastic times call for drastic measure. The void. The last time he used it was to mindcontrol the dwarf that intended to take him home, he recalled Kathanna chuckled when she witnessed Anduin mindcontrolling the dwarf. While in that particular moment using a void spell was unnecessary, now it was needed more than ever. He apologized to himself for using such a spell but he begun channeling it nevertheless.

 Kathanna taunted every small manifestation to her, ensuring that Anduin is safe while he fights against the primary Sha. She attempted to slice, stab, hit them all with her polearm. She felt weaker than before given the fact that she was struggling with her new weapon. Whenever a small sha would dare to jump on her she would punch them with her burnt arm, it caused her to cry in pain but the warrior forced herself to ignore the pain.  
A tiny sha managed to climb on her shoulder, it wrapped its tentacle like tails around her neck, Kathanna dropped herself on her knees as she was being chocked, her polearm fell out of her hand. Gripping the tails with her fingers, she used her entire strength to release herself from the grasp of the sha. Her vision started to blur, she didn’t feel the pain of being chocked anymore instead she found herself in Northend.

 She recognized Northend for its heavy snowstorms and dark sky. Somehow, she ended being in a large field, broken swords and banner were laid everywhere.  
_“No survivors?”_  the questioned echoed in her ears, she began walking aimlessly in the snow, surrounded the corpse of Alliance soldiers.  
_“You failed again, what makes you think you won’t fail this time?”_ she couldn’t recognize the voice of her accuser but she kept on walking, the number of corpses kept on growing. The heavy snow created a struggle to run but she attempted to regardless.  
“This is an illusion.” she muttered to herself. The warrior was well aware, too often has she been in situation where illusions would take over her mind, attempting to scare her.  
_“Some of us are still alive!”_  cried out a young man, but Kathanna ignored him and continued to run. She realized this is how the Sha fights, calling out the worst memory of someone to cause them to fall prey to that particular emotion. But she would not fall into despair, not after surviving so much. She pressed on, running through the heavy snow as echoes of unwanted ghosts of her past kept shouting at her. The corpses of those she knew begun appearing, people who were still alive but the Sha was toying with her emotions, attempting to break her by showing those she cared for were dead. Eredes, Uldisian, Admiral Taylor, even Prince Anduin and Lorewalker Cho. She didn’t know where to run, but staying in the middle of a field isn’t a solid plan either.  
_“Do not let your emotions to be controlled by the Sha!“_ the voice of the Red Crane repeated itself in her head.  
_“Why you’re the only one who survived?”_  all these memories begun overwhelm her and she fell on her knees once more. She Covered her ears and shut her eyes she was hoping it will help ignoring all of these voices.   
“I’m stronger than this.” she kept telling herself. Happy memories. That what she needed now. She noticed she was hyperventilating, which forced her to relax and think back of her joyous times. Being held by her mother. Going for a swim in the lake with Eredes on a hot summer day. Getting praised by Admiral Taylor. Receiving her medal after fighting so hard in Northend.  
“I survived because I’m strong. And I don’t give in to despair.” she felt anger inside her, desire to escape this trap from the sha. Suddenly – from afar, a silhouette took shape, something in her heart told her to follow it and she began walking towards it. As she drew closer, she saw the silhouette of one and only Prince Anduin. Sweats breaking off on his face, he was relentlessly casting spells with the call to the Light. In front of him was the Sha of Despair, preparing to give out another roar in order to blast his human enemy. Despite being weaponless Kathanna ran in front of Anduin, using herself as shield. 

Snow began disappearing  and Kathanna realized she was no longer trapped into the illusion, she was actually back into the chamber of the Red Crane, facing the Sha empty-handed. She turned her head to Anduin and the next thing she saw was a violet magic blasting next to her, right into the chest of the Sha. It squealed as the void cast overtook its body, causing the Sha to explode and throwing off Kathanna and Anduin once more.  
The Prince swiftly rose up, he was slightly bruised from the fall but nothing unbearable. His heart pounded in his chest when he saw the room returned to its normal color and the Sha of Despair was no longer present.   
“We did it!” he cheered and glanced at his bodyguard victorious, who as the matter of fact was still on the ground. Anduin ran and reached his hand out to aid her to stand up. She gripped his hand and smiled at him, wiping sweat off his face.  
“ _You_  did it, Anduin... you didn’t give in to despair. That was amazing!” Anduin found himself blushing at her compliment but it well received, he would have never expected to take down a Sha. Before he could open his mouth to speak, he saw the Red Crane, who seems to have awaken after the defeat of the Sha, approaching to them.   
“It seems hope has triumphed after all…” with a gentle move, he lowered his long neck, bowing before the Prince and the warrior. “You have my gratitude.”  
“Let’s return to the rest.” said Kathanna, she realized she was holding Anduin’s hand. She swiftly retrieved her hand back and walked ahead of everything in order to hide her blush.

* * *

The battle took almost entire morning, the sun was up in the sky. With the primal Sha defeated, the lesser manifestations disappeared as well, all that remain it to clean up the body of those who have lost and reassemble whatever goods and pieces of the furniture that were destroyed from the earthquakes. Everyone from the order of the temple were already busy doing so. 

“It’s the time to finally come to face with the consequences of Shaohao's actions.” concluded Chi-Ji as they were walking to the ground of the temple. “This conflict has been a long time coming - the arrival of your people was merely a catalyst. Now, your help will be necessary if Pandaria is to survive.”  
The three of them rejoined Zhao and rest of the monks at the fountain, who were dispatching plans to everyone in order to speed the process of bring the temple back to normal.  
Zhao smiled and bowed to the Red Crane before he spoke:  
“When the sha suddenly vanished, we only assumed the best. There are still lesser manifestations that are being taken care of now.”  
“If everything is settled by evening then we intend to leave to Kun-Lai Summit at dusk as planned.” approached one of the monks.  
“Very well. And that will be the time when the two of you will join them.” spoke the Crane to Kathanna and Anduin.   
“Are you sure Master Crane?” furrowed Anduin. “We can delay another day to help you restore the temple.” he glanced at Kathanna who gave a light nod in agreement. While she managed to somehow to fight off the Sha, it was more pure luck than skill of the polearm. Her arm still needed to heal and she was too afraid to leave the safety of the temple still injured.  
“My order can handle the remaining cleanup from here.“ reaffirmed Chi-Ji. “You have to press forward at your mission.”   
Chi-Ji was right in his wisdom, there was no point in disagreeing.   
“Thank you for everything, Master Crane.” bowed the Prince, Kathanna followed him, giving a bow as well. “We’ll leave at dusk with the rest.”


	11. The Icy Mountains of Kun-Lai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the longest chapter yet, and frankly one I’m mostly proud of so far.  
> Comments and feedback are always welcome! 💙❤️  
> You can also read it on Tumblr : http://knight-kathanna.tumblr.com/post/183899719272/the-lights-path-chapter-11-the-icy-mountains

Anduin woke up shivering in his tent, Krasarang Wilds was a moist jungle with heavy humidity in which was difficult to breathe, but Kun-Lai Summit was a lush coastal area with Pandaria's highest mountains, which caused occasional cold and strong winds.   
For three days Anduin and Kathanna have been travelling with a group of three monks, students of Chi-Ji, who were cousins - from the Temple of the Red Crane towards to the Temple of the White Tiger; To avoid dangers and difficult roads, the monks took a path to the West, walking on the Great Wall of Pandaria. It allowed them to cover the entire Valley of Four Winds in safety. The wall was patrolled by members of the Shado-Pan, every tower had a small camp of their soldiers, which kindly offered the travelers shelter during the night or bad weather. The view was consistently stunning, neither Anduin nor Kathanna could stop admiring it. Kathanna mentioned that she wishes to draw the amazing nature of Pandaria, but she was saddened she was unable to practice it due to her injured hand and missing drawing supplies.   
The small group entered the border of Kun-Lai when they reached the tower of Shado-Pan Fallback, a small scout base between the two lands. From there – they got off the wall and traveled on the abundant fields.

He wrapped himself in a fur cloak before exiting his tent. Apparently, the Prince woke up relatively early, the red sky indicated that the sun was barely rising. To his surprise Kathanna, was awake as well. She had her back turned to him, her gaze fixated on the tree in front of her. She had two daggers in her right hand and another one in her still bandaged, left hand. Anduin didn’t say anything at first, attentively watching what she was about to do. With a swift swing she launched the dagger into the tree, the weapon buried itself deeply into the trunk. She hissed in slight pain but refused to stop - taking the next dagger in her injured hand and preparing to aim.  
“Good morning.” The Prince’s greeting caused her to lose focus and turn her head to his direction.  
“Mornin’.” Her eyes turned to the tree again, it took her a couple of seconds to get a perfect aim as the second dagger she threw - flew in the tree in the same position as the first one.   
“It’s healing well.” Noticed Anduin. Ever since her fight against the orc mage, Kathanna was barely able to hold anything in her left arm. It was a traumatizing experience given that it was her sword arm that was injured. While her training with the polearm weapon begun improving, she was much more relieved at the fact that she was gradually recover and able to use her main hand again.  
“Still hurts if I move it too drastically.” She slightly rotated her shoulder, stretching the muscle and switched the last dagger in her left hand. Anduin watched her aim again, once again throwing the knife in a perfect angle, burying itself in the same location as the rest of the knifes. She turned to him, giving a triumphant smile which Anduin returned. He broke eye contact swiftly, gazing into the distance to the south, from afar, you could see the gates. The very gates the seal the magical lands of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. The thoughts of those gates opening made Anduin skin crawl with excitement. As the sun gradually begun rising, the light begun shinning on the golden gates, making the view even more awing.  
“Can you believe it?The Vale is just behind those gates.” Despite him constantly looking at the gates as he spoke, he felt Kathanna’s eyes on him.   
“We’re close to opening the gates, Anduin.” She reassured him, taking a few steps to face him.   
She was right, the White Tiger needed convincing by passing his trial against the Sha – Anduin and Kathanna already fought head to head when it attacked the Temple of the Red Crane. How difficult would a test be compared with a real-life experience? He couldn’t imagine anything going wrong, but their journey has proven itself to have bumps on every corner, the Prince had to prepare for anything. But despite all the difficulties, he knew in his heart – everything was worth it, if it meant he can reach a land which will aid him in his healing studies and the path of priesthood.   
He tore his gaze from the marvelous view to look at his faithful bodyguard. Anduin simply stared at her, a blush arose on his cheeks, the sunlight made her brown eyes sparkle and accentuate her facial features - her petite nose with the elegant silver ring attached to her right nostril, her rose pink lips, her long, dark eyelashes, everything looked as if it was perfectly drawn on her. He found himself enraptured by her - she was quite a lovely looking gal, for some reason - he has realized it just now. Perhaps it was because his mind was so focused on the Vale of Eternal Blossoms that he didn’t notice his surroundings. Now - that they were at the edge of their journey, his mind allowing himself to think of something else. Yet, sadly, all of her charming features lost their attention due to the deep scar at the bottom of her lips.  
“Can I ask you something?” he thought of asking her multiple times, yet he always hesitated until today. Kathanna nodded, letting him inquire his question. “What caused you to get this scar?” Kathanna blinked in surprise, supposedly she did not expect this question. She placed the tip of her finger on the mentioned scar, drawing an imaginary line atop it.  
“Back in Northend - despite fighting against the Scrouge at the Icecrown Citadel - we had a skirmish against a Horde force there… I disarmed a blood elf, instead of giving up, he however took up the fight with his fists. His gauntlets had sharp spikes on them… I suppose you can imagine the outcome.” She released a chuckle in order to hide the painful memory. Anduin felt slight satisfaction that he finally learned the story behind that scar. He knew it was not the only scar she had, he glanced at her arms and back whenever he healed her, it was something every warrior had to live with. Yet, the scar on her face emphasized more than the rest, presumably because it was constantly visible. He couldn’t still wrap around him mind how many battles she must have been in already and how many things she must have seen, at such a young age nonetheless. The Prince deeply admired that - despite all of her experiences - she saw Anduin as an equal and a friend.  
“Let’s have some breakfast, shall we?” suggested Kathanna cheerfully, attempting to divert from the topic of her past. Anduin agreed, the thought of food made his stomach growl. Soon the rest of the group would wake up and they would be on the road once more.

 

* * *

 

 

 Before traveling the Temple, the group made a stop at the Village of Binan to gather supplies. It was a regular village - with pandaren farmers and merchants taking care of their every day needs. Nobody seemed to pay attention to the fine dressed monks travelling with two humans. Kathanna was confident she heard a mumble  _“another one”_ as if the pandaren grew irritated of humans. However, she shook away the thought, perhaps she misheard it. While two of the monks were purchasing the goods they needed for their journey inside the store, the rest were waiting outside, sitting on the stairs of the small building. Kathanna was playing with the same knife she used to practice with earlier, rotating its handle between her fingers and still adjusting using her burnt arm. 

“Very well, we’re good to go!” exhaled the older cousin as he exited with a large satchel full of various foods, water and medical aid kit with the younger one just behind him with another satchel of the same size. As the younger one walked towards the stairs, he gasped when one of the peaches fell off the satchel and rolled on the ground. Before either Kathanna or Anduin could get up to reach for the dropped peach, the fruit was stopped by another paw.  
A large pandaren dressed in a fine red and gold suit picked it up, extending the peach to the entire group as they gathered around him. He had a small topknot tied with a red ribbon, and a small goatee was present on his smiling face.  
“Welcome to Binan Village.” He spoke cheerfully before anyone could thank him for his small aid. “I assume you came to look for the rest of your kind?” he addressed to Kathanna and Anduin, who started at him confused, the confidence in his voice made it more questionable.  _Rest of your kind?_ The monk cousins also started with doubt at each other, they were informed their humans companions were travelling with them to the Temple of the White Tiger but not to seek other humans.  
“I apologize.” Confronted the Prince. “What do you mean by it?” he reached to take the peach out of his paw.   
“Why, we had a group of humans and well, other races, from the Jade Forest. Alliance? That was what they called themselves?” the red-suited pandaren had still the smile on his face, despite his face showing confusion. “A blonde human, I think he was a sort of a leader… spoke that they will build a base in Kun-Lai and call for more reinforcements. I presumed you must be the reinforcements they spoke of.” Before he could continue retelling the events, Kathanna stopped him:  
“Halt. A blonde man with a mustache acting as a leader? Blue eyes? Has the facial expression as if he constantly ate lemons?”   
The pandaren didn’t speak at first, he stared at the ground. His eyes suddenly widen at Kathanna’s description.  
“In truth, yes.”   
“That’s Admiral Taylor.” She turned to Anduin, slight relief in her voice. “They survived the Serpent’s Heart.” The Prince smiled at her, despite fleeing from his people in fear they will take him back to Stormwind per his father’s orders, his heart ached when he saw the Jade’s Serpent statue collapsing on the army of the Alliance. He also saw Kathanna deeply affected by it, as many people in that army were her friends and closest people she had as family. It was good to know that they survived.  
“So they setup a base? Here in Kun-Lai?” Queried Anduin.  
“Yes, north-west from here.”   
“We’ll have to avoid that direction then.” Acknowledged Kathanna. “Admiral Taylor will murder me for denying the orders.” Anduin felt slight guilt again. He recalled Kathanna’s generous offer to be his guard as he traveled in the lands of Pandaria to seek the Vale, but the warrior was right – she arrived in Pandaria in order to retrieve Anduin back to Stormwind. Ignoring orders should not be taken lightly. Until now, Anduin never knew why Kathanna decided to take such a drastic action, risking to be taken off the militia for denying order, or even a more severe punishment.   
“The road to the Temple is on the east, so we do not have to worry.” Affirmed one of the monks.  
“That’s where the other group setup their camp! Right at the central road.” The red-suited pandaren continued telling the events that transpired in this village.  
“The other group?” blinked Kathanna, the pandaren nodded in reply.  
“They were slightly more… insisting. Most of them were incredibly large creatures. Just like the Alliance – they were rescued from the Jade Forest.” It didn’t need any more description to realize who he was talking about. There was only one group that could possibly be rescued from the Jade Forest aside from the Alliance. Large creatures could only be applied to taurens and orcs, of course. Kathanna felt her heart dropping and anger overtaking her.  
“You aided  _the Horde_  in building a base here?” the pandaren did not understand her anger, staring at her in confusion. However, his tone remained cheerful:  
“Yes! That how they were called!”  
Anduin sighed, of course the Horde would be here, otherwise the journey would be too easy. The Horde spread its people in Pandaria like weed, with the Alliance just behind them. This war was widening on every corner of Pandaria and Anduin had no way of stopping it. With the Horde having a base right on the main road to the Temple, it would mean that they are in danger. There is no easy way to avoid the Horde, by now, they probably had soldiers scouting every boulder and tree of this land. He looked at Kathanna, who was glaring at the red-suited pandaren.    
“The both groups seemed to have a slight disagreement between each other while they were healing here, but we kept them in two separate infirmaries to avoid trouble.” He continued.   
“ _’Disagreement’?”_  repeated Kathanna, her tone gradually raising into anger, tilting her head close to the pandaren’s face. “We are at  _war_.” Anduin took her by the shoulder, gently pulling her back as an indication not to get frustrated. Kathanna’s stubbornness and small patience reminded him of his father, hence he learnt how to handle such situations. Kathanna gave in to the Prince, taking a step back and taking in a deep breath. He understood her anger, but there was no reason to let it out on a good soul who was just aiding those injured, regardless of the faction. Afterall the pandaren took no sides.  
“Don’t worry.” One of the monks jumped in between the Binan pandaren and the humans, reassuring everyone. “We will discuss with them and reassure to give a safe passage for everyone.”   
“Are you insane? The Horde doesn’t care for diplomacy.” Spat Kathanna. “It isn’t enough that I’m a part of Stormwind militia, I’m travelling with the Crown Prince of Stormwind City. They will have our heads immediately.” Anduin wanted to disagree with Kathanna regarding the Horde’s diplomacy however he realized she was right. In this particular case the Horde wouldn’t listen. They escaped their grasp once, perhaps it was more luck than tactic. In two they were outnumbered, especially with Kathanna not even at her full capacity of fighting.   
“I’m afraid there is no shorter and safer road! We’ll still travel by the main road, regarding of this Horde.” Insisted the older monk, who in most cases, acted as the leader of this small group.   
“Absolutely not.” Denied Kathanna, giving no more arguments. The monk sighed at her stubbornness, staring at the ground. He turned his head, gazing at the tall mountains of Kun-Lai.  
“There is a mountain path, it is longer and obviously colder. I’m also aware that there is a base camp to the east of them where you can find shelter during nighttime.”  
Kathanna with no hesitation - or even asking the Prince’s preference whatsoever - made her decision:  
“We’ll take the mountain path then.”  
The cousins sighed, looking at each other in disbelief, until one of them spoke:  
“I’m afraid then this is where our path will separate. The mountain path is too long for us and we still believe we can cross the road safe without the Horde imposing danger to us.”  
Anduin felt upset at the separation, but much like Kathanna – he believed it was the right choice, crossing path with the Horde cannot end well and they could even endanger the monks if it would happen. The cousins haven’t done anything but be kind and respectful to them, it would be unfair for them to end captivates of the Horde because they were travelling with two Alliance members.  
“I apologized if I caused any trouble.” Spoke the red-suited pandaren, he dropped a lot of information on the group which lead to a division in-between them, he couldn’t help but feel accounted for it. Anduin smiled at him and shook his head:  
“You haven’t … uhm....” he realized despite having quite a conversation with him, the pandaren never revealed him name.  
“Bramblestaff. Mayor Bramblestaff of Binan.” He presented himself with a small bow. Anduin stepped back in surprise, he didn’t attain he was speaking with the mayor of the village, however, it explained why Bramblestaff knew so much about the events that transpired in the village.  
“As a matter of fact, you were a tremendous help.” Added the Prince. The mayor smiled at the group. Before taking his leave, he mentioned if they intend to stay in Binan longer – they could always address to him for aid. However, the monks insisted they will leave immediately, after all they stopped to Binan just for supplies. Not before sharing a portion of supplies with their two human companions.  
“Just keep going north.” Explained the oldest cousin. “There is a path on the mountains, just be aware that it might be hidden from all of the snow. You might have to sweep it aside.”  
“Thank you, for everything.” Bowed Anduin, Kathanna followed his actions, bowing as well as she took the leather backpack full of supplies. The monks took their way, leaving Binan Village and yelling  _“See you at the Temple!”_  as their last goodbye.  
Anduin could only pray to the Light that their journey into the mountain would be safe enough and they would indeed see each other the temple.

 

* * *

 

 

 The warm sun-rays on his brown skin was what woke up Gro’gak, he slowly opened his eyes, viewing the empty barracks, seems like the rest of soldiers were already out, aside from the blood elf figure which was laying next to him. He gazed at Serenia, still in deep sleep, gently breathing in and out. Gro’gak reached out to touch her bare shoulder, feeling her soft skin – for the two years that they have become intimate, Gro’gak could still not stop appreciate the pleasant feeling of her porcelain body. His fingers begun stroking her chestnut hair, as gentle as an orc do it, however it caused Serenia to release a yawn as a sign that she woke up. Her eyes met his and she gave him a smile.

“It seemed we slept over.” He declared, taking another gaze at the room, Serenia rose her head to view the empty barracks Gro’gak described. The blood elf didn’t say anything, she reached to place her lips on his cheek and swiftly jump out of bed. She begun stretching her arms and legs, Gro’gak was still laying under the fur covers – appreciating the curves and muscles of her body glistening in the sunlight.   
“Today is the day, isn’t it?” she walked towards the chest where her armor and clothes were kept in.   
“Yes, it is.” He growled as he rose from the bed as well, his asleep muscles beginning to stretch.   
Today was an important day for the Domination Point, Warchief Hellscream planned a visit to view the work in the progress of the new Horde fortress in Krasarang Wilds. The goblins and peons were building with a surprising haste however, a lot of work still had to be done, yet Warchief was eager to view the current result. A lot of commotion was heard on the beach already, lumber being cut, soil being dug and wolf riders patrolling the area.   
Serenia finished adjusting her armor, she begun fixing her chestnut hair into the high bun as she always did.  
“I have new orders to patrol to the North today, apparently some kaldorei scouts were seen there-.” Before she could finish her sentence, the massive door of the barrack bashed itself against the wall, interrupting her. An orc grunt entered in, he swiftly eyed Gro’gak, addressing to him:  
“Commander is asking for you, hurry up.” The grunt didn’t add anything else, leaving the barracks, his large metal armor clanking at each step he took. Gro’gak didn’t bother wondering why would the commander ask for him personally. Perhaps an errand only a mage could handle. Serenia gave him a sly smile as she buckling the belt of her quiver.  
“Looks like you have new orders too.” The blood elf took a few steps on her tip toes, giving him a quick peck on his dry lips. Gro’gak cupped her pink cheek, establishing eye contact with his sin’dorei lover:  
“Perhaps he needs more portals or mana-cakes.” he chuckled. Serenia gave him a smile.  
“Whatever it is, it sounds dire, so hurry up. Perhaps he’s starving for mana-cakes.” she continued his joke. Gro’gak laughed, it was amusing picturing a battle-hardened orc warrior starving for some desserts.   
Gro’gak proceeded dressing up, unlike Serenia, he took longer. The blood elf waited until he was ready. Once they were both prepared, they shared one last kiss in the barracks before leaving to their errands.

 

* * *

 

 

 Anduin and Kathanna didn’t stay long in Binan Village, they had a small snack while going over the map – analyzing and planning their road through the mountains. The high sun in the sky indicated noon so they took off swiftly after they had their trip plan. Just when they have reached to borders of the Binan Village, they were stopped by a recognizable voice:

“Wait, wait!” they saw Mayor Bramblestaff running towards their direction. “I’ve just remembered! Bless the Celestials I almost forgot!” the Mayor stopped, restoring his breath to a normal pace. “You’re acquaintance with Lorewalker Cho, am I correct?” Anduin and Kathanna glanced at each other, the name of their new pandaren friend was a relieving sound, however they haven’t seen him since the catastrophe at the Serpent’s Heart which caused them to wonder whenever it was good news or bad news.  
“Yes, we are.” Confirmed Anduin.   
“He mentioned a male and a female human might travel here, I can only assume it would the two of you based on his description.”  The mayor reached out from his vest and handed them a sealed scroll. “He left you this.”  
Kathanna opened it, taking a step closer to the Prince allowing him to read as well:  
  
_“To my dear friends, Kathanna and Anduin._  
  
_I write to you as I’m crossing the river to reach Kun-Lai Summit. Your friends will be taken care in Binan Village. They will be well taken care of there. It’s the biggest pandaren village in Kun-Lai, hence I’m confident you will come across it too in your travels._  
  
_I pray your journey is safe, tales of a Prince and his bodyguard from another land seeking audience with the Celestials is spreading in every corner of Pandaria. After leaving your friends in Binan, I will travel to the Temple of the White Tiger to discuss with the White Tiger regarding the Vale as well, perhaps we might cross paths there and we convince him together._  
  
_Hope springs eternal,_  
 _Lorewalker Cho.”_

“Mayor, when did Lorewalker leave?” questioned Anduin after finishing reading the letter.   
“Why, if my mind serves right, a day or two ago. He should still be on his way towards the temple.”  
“We’re not so far behind him.” Addressed Anduin to Kathanna relieved, it would be good to see their pandaren friend once more. Especially aiding them in meeting another Celestial.  
“Let us not delay anymore then.” She stashed the scroll in satchel, as a sign to leave. The mayor decided not to hold their time anymore, he gave them a bow and wished them safe travels.  

The road on the fields of Kun-Lai were easy, to avoid any habitats, Horde scouts or even Alliance patrols, they traveled off roads through bushes and circling farms, huts or any visible buildings. Once they begun taking the path up into the mountain, it gradually grew colder and it slowed their walk. Nonetheless that did not stop them, they proceeded walking for hours, until their feet grew tired.  
The sun begun setting down, which made them pause and think of a plan of shelter for the night. They rested in a hill on the mountain, nothing besides boulders covered in snow was present. The view from the top was astounding as well, villages and farmer were visible as far as the eye can see and the gates of the Vale as well, still lighting in the gold on the sun.

Kathanna sat on a boulder, unfolding the map.   
“We followed the signs of the road as they told us.” Analysed Anduin, sitting next to her. “We should be arriving in a camp soon, correct?” Kathanna didn’t reply, she carefully evaluated a map before she could give an answer. The Prince was correct, the monks mention that a camp inhabited by locals of Kun-Lai should see itself if you follow the path. It was a one-way road, Kathanna and Anduin couldn’t have possibly gotten lost.  
“Yes!” finally spoke the warrior. “One Keg, it should be east from here.” She was relieved to see they were walking the correct path and so far, – with no danger. Anduin rose without Kathanna paying attention. Perhaps he went to grab something from the supplies as she continued to study the map.  
“If we keep on the same pace it shouldn’t take us more than two to three days to reach-” without any warning whatsoever, Kathanna suddenly felt a cold sensation on her cheek as a snowball hit her face. She turned her gaze towards the direction where the snowball came from, to find Anduin chuckling, on his knees as he was gathering more snow to craft another one.  
“What in the Light’s name was that for?” she complained, her voice squeaked in a high tone, which only caused Anduin to laugh harder, pressing his palms against the new-made snowball, assuring the snow tightly glued against each other. Kathanna glared at his snowball, unamused. The Prince didn’t answer however, he kept on giving her a taunting smile. He stood up, readying his snowball into her direction. When she saw it flying in her direction, the warrior quickly reacted in defense – taking shelter behind the large rock she was sitting on just now. The snowball hit the boulder and crumbled into pieces. Her conceal like a little mouse only made Anduin laugh harder, it was unusual seeing someone as stubborn and daring as Kathanna shield herself from a single snowball. Anduin forced himself to stop laughing so he could call out to her:  
“Kath! I promise it was the last one!” He raised his hands in the air as a sign of conclusion. “You can come out!” the warrior didn’t respond, she didn’t even show herself. Anduin approached to the rock she hid behind only to find her gone. The Prince suddenly became alarmed, she must have moved from boulder to boulder unseen with surprising speed. Before he could begin his search for her, he lost his balance when his legs got kicked and Anduin’s back met the cold snow as he fell on the ground. Short shock overtook him but he quickly composed himself, he opened his eyes to find Kathanna smiling proudly at him which made him chuckle. Perhaps he underestimated her fear, it was only obvious she would counterattack.  
“That’ll get you stop.” Proclaimed Kathanna crossing her arms. Her teasing smile was still on her face, nevertheless she gave him a hand aiding to stand up. Anduin was unsure if he was blushing from the icy air or from embarrassment, he has just face by being kicked into the snow so easily.  
“Call it even?” proposed Anduin as a sign of defeat, wiping of snow off his shoulders and head. A snowball fight against a hard-trained soldier wasn’t the cleverest idea. Kathanna chuckled and nodded:  
“Sure.” Grabbing the satchel of supplies, she began walking ahead. “Let’s go, night is crawlin’.”  
  
The lanterns and snow-covered path were their guidance as before, however a snowstorm begun, slowing their walk as they couldn’t stop shivering. Although the cousins have given them fur cloaks, to their sadness it was not enough to protected themselves from the icy winds of the mountains. Kathanna still had her armor which more or less provided more heat than Anduin’s simple cotton vests. She grew worried when she saw the Prince becoming pale and trembling constantly. As the sun begun to lower itself on the horizon, Kathanna insisted on hastening their pace in order to reach One Keg before the nightfall.   
“We should be almost there.” She guaranteed to Anduin. “I can lend you my cloak.”   
“What? No. You’ll freeze.” His lips were dry and cracked from the frosty air, he didn’t realize it actually gave a pinching feeling until he spoke. “I’m fine.”   
“I’m not as cold as you are. You can’t stop trembling.” Insisted Kathanna, Anduin shook his head in stubbornness and continued walking.  
“You said it yourself: we’re almost there.”   
Kathanna gave up and followed the Prince, there is no use to argue in the middle of a snowstorm.

 

* * *

 

 

 Gro’gak froze at the scene when he saw Warchief Hellscream standing next to the Commander of Domination Point. It seems like the Warchief arrived earlier than expected. The mage saluted his superiors, giving a head bow towards Hellscream. 

Garrosh Hellscream stood proud, not saying a single word towards him, although he recognized Gro’gak from their days in Nagrand, he remembers the unusual mage orc, who was riding up into the hills, hiding away from everyone when he was practicing magic. Garrosh never addressed that to him even back in Garadar, he thought it was no importance, whatever that orc was doing on his own – it was his own business. But he remembers the day Warchief Thrall arrived on Outland, telling tales of his mighty father and taking Garrosh under his wing travelling with him. Gro’gak was present at that conversation and begged Warchief Thrall to take him with him to Azeroth. That was the day young Hellscream felt like his life has just begun. Those days were behind however, he was no longer a lad growing up in Garadar - Garrosh was Warchief of the Horde, he thought of himself above all members of the Horde.  
  
“We have news that General Nazgrim has establish a base in north of Pandaria.” Begun the Commander. “He sent us a report, asking for you in Kun-Lai Summit.”  
Now it made sense why Gro’gak was called out personally. Despite Gro’gak’s military position being beneath Nazgrim’s – the two of them shared every single battle together ever since Gro’gak joined the force, more or less – he saw the General as an older brother who he respected with passion. It was only logical that Gro’gak would be sent to meet with him.  
“Words that Alliance dogs are also present there.” Spoke the Warchief, his voice low and heavy as per usual. He lifted Gorehowl, the mighty weapon of his legendary father, resting it behind his shoulder. “Make sure you teach them what it means to cross path’s the Horde.”  
“Yes, Warchief!” saluted Gro’gak. Odd how this lost orc, who was living in sorrow of his father’s shadow swiftly became the most powerful figure of the Horde at the moment. He respected Garrosh regardless, after all, if his people didn’t have the fate of drinking the Mannoroth’s blood and the orcs clans wouldn’t have united – Garrosh Hellscream would be his chieftain.   
“Don’t forget to send us reports.” The Commander motioned his head to the hill. “They have a wyvern ready for you.”  
  
Gro’gak didn’t take long, after he received his order, he left to the barracks to retrieve whatever belongings he possessed – tomes, clothes, enchanting dusts and potions. He left a goodbye letter to Serenia, explaining his order, slightly saddened he couldn’t do it in person. He was not allowed to delay his travels until Serenia’s return. Gro’gak even had his doubts when precisely Serenia would return from her scouting. But ancestors know, they would reunite again soon. The two of them have survived multiple challenges and separations due to battles or personal errands, yet somehow, despite all odds – they always would find each other.   
Gro’gak took once final glance at Domination Point, he saw Warchief Hellscream discussing the construction with some goblins, it seemed like the Warchief didn’t intend to return to Orgrimmar any time soon. Taking no more time in admiring the future fortress of the Horde, Gro’gak flew towards north, the mountains of Kun-Lai being his guidance. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kathanna was unsure for how long they walked, but the dark night descended on the mountains of Kun-Lai, the snowy clouds hid the moon and the stars and the snowstorm was still present although it was gradually becoming weaker. 

She was relieved when they have arrived in One Keg. It was a small camp, with no more than five to six buildings and a couple of tents. It seemed to have a stable, with bovine-like creatures, resting inside and one pandaren tending to them even so late in the night. They entered in the largest building, hoping it was either an inn or if someone could point to them to the direction of an inn. The oaken hall was empty, with only braziers being lit, Kathanna approached the table from the front, knocking on the wood hoping the metal of her gauntlets against the wood would provide enough sound to attract someone’s attention.  
As if by magic, a small creature emerged from behind the table. It was a creature neither Kathanna nor Anduin have ever seen. It was the size of a gnome, it had a visible nose and mouth which resembled a bear, however the rest of its head could not be visible because of its large fur hat which covered all the way to its eyes. It sniffed thoroughly Kathanna and opened its arms in a warming greeting.  
“Welcome wanderers!” he sniffed her again. “You smell of good fortune!” it sounded as a young male, nonetheless – his tone was welcoming. Kathanna decided to ignore the comment of the creature regarding her scent, they both needed heat and rest badly.  
“Evenin’. Is there any chance you can provide us for a room to rest in?” before the creature could reply, she took a small purse filled with a couple of golden and silver coins, something that the cousins also has given them before they departed. As the creature opened the purse, counting the wage he has just received, Kathanna peeked at Anduin, who was resting against a wall and still shivering. It seemed he grew weaker and even paler than before, he was struggling holding the satchel on his shoulder.  
“Yes, friend of the Grummles, you are!” the creature confirmed, Kathanna could only assume it was either his name or the name of its people. “Follow me, my friends. We still have rooms available.”  
It seemed to be an inn after all, which meant proper comfort for now. Something they have in dire need after a long walk through a snowstorm. The grummle took them to the second floor of the building, opening a door to a room with only a bed and a lounge, a fireplace was also displayed at the side of the bed and as per usual, a small round table with a couple of chairs surrounding it. Kathanna nodded in approval, she already made up her mind in sleeping on the lounge. Anduin looked like he needed more rest than she did, and of course – the Prince had to sleep in a much more comfort than she did. Which Kathanna didn’t mind in particular, as long as it was dry and warm – she was satisfied.   
“Good fortune to you, friends and a pleasant night.” The grummle closed the door behind him, Kathanna blinked confused, whatever these creatures were, they seemed really interested in ‘fortune.’  
“Take the bed, I’ll be resting on the lounge.” She helped the Prince in taking off his fur cloak, resting in on the back of chair, hoping it would dry from the snow by the next day. She walked towards the fireplace, attempting to evoke a fire. The large sound of the satchel dropping on the ground caused Kathanna to look behind her, she found the bag on the ground and Anduin with his both of hands on the table as he was leaning weakly against it.

“Anduin, are you alright?” she approached to him worryingly.  
“I just feel exhausted…” he breathed through his mouth. “I just have to lay down and I will feel better in an instant.” Kathanna eyed him doubtfully, instinctively she placed her palm onto his forehead just to be proven her instinct was right:  
“By the Light, Anduin! You’re burning!” she gasped, placing her hand on his back and leading him on the bed. As soon as the Prince laid down – Kathanna removed his vest and boots, leaving him only with a tunic and breeches in order for him to sleep in more comfort. Anduin didn’t hesitate, he felt becoming weaker with every minute passing, despite being inside a warm room – he was shivering and his stuffed nose made him difficult to breathe. He allowed himself to be accommodated by Kathanna, who wrapped him into the fur pelts, assuring that every side of his body is underneath it.  
“I’ll ask the owner for some tea, it will soothe you.” She rose from the bed, not before giving him another worried look.  
“Thank you, Kath.” He smiled in with the intend to cease her worry, despite feeling a headache rising.

By the time Kathanna returned with a tray of tea and cookies, she found Anduin in a deep sleep. The poor Prince slept with his mouth open, still having difficulties breathing through his nose. Kathanna felt his hot forehead again, it was a mere fever, nothing too dire. There was no use in waking him up only for sake of drinking a cup of tea. By any means, the best medicine for him was to receive plenty of rest. She resumed lighting up the fireplace and undressed from her heavy armor. The warrior rested at the foot of the bed, close to the fire, she felt the muscles of her feet relaxing from the warm heat of the fire, just like her entire body. Kathanna decided to drink the Prince’s tea instead of letting it go to waste, savoring the hot liquid and the buttermilk cookies. She gazed into the fire, the cracking sounds of the burning wood was oddly comforting. Comforting enough to allow herself to let her guard down even for a short moment, they were deep in the mountains in a small inn. The chances of being imposed to danger in here was low. Rarely did Kathanna feel in such glamorous safety, but she cherished every second of it. Relishing this luxury, she quickly fell into a dreamless sleep – an event that hasn’t happened to her in a long time.


	12. The Verdict of the White Tiger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy upcoming Catholic/Orthodox Easter holidays if you celebrate them!  
> Currently I have days off from classes, hopefully I’ll upload more chapters quicker ( although I occasionally have my doubts about this whole fic )
> 
> Enjoy and feedback is always welcome! ❤️💙 
> 
> You can also read it on :  
> \- Tumblr -  
> http://knight-kathanna.tumblr.com/post/184055740602/the-lights-path-chapter-12-the-verdict-of-the  
> \- Fanfiction.net - https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13251504/12/The-Light-s-Path

“So, you’re... wanderers? Mercenary traders?” questioned Kathanna their host, who kindly enough, allowed her and Anduin to stay longer in the inn due to Anduin’s sickness and didn’t ask for more coin. Kathanna learnt that these creatures - who call themselves grummles - originate from troggs, however using the power of the waters of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms by the mogu, they have physically and mentally changed. They live their life simple as caravan masters that organize trade and handle business alongside long trade routes around Pandaria.  
“Yes, yes.” as per usually, the grummle’s nose was sniffing intensively his surroundings. “We aid adventurers to find their paths through the mountains and deliver goods and messages around Pandaria. It’s an honest and good work!”  
The grummle was finishing tying the rope on a large box wrapped in linen cloth and placed it down next to the rest of the sacks and boxes which afterwards he would distribute to his grummle companions to have these goods delivered. Kathanna watched as the small creature was analyzing and listing down the items which were about to be sent throughout Pandaria. It begun snowing again in the mountains of Kun-Lai and her fur coat was doing little to keep her warm, so she swiftly went inside the inn to grab a cup of tea and wrapped it around her palms. Enjoying the warm feeling of the hot beverage on her cold skin and the fresh morning air.   
Prince Anduin was still asleep, recovering from his fever. So Kathanna decided to spend time outside their room to avoid waking him up by making some accidental noises. She brought the mug to her lips, savoring the blueberry and honey taste. The grummle has finished stacking the delivery items, he looked up at his guest - Kathanna couldn’t help but wonder how much of her did the creature actually see since it had his hat pulled down to his eyes.  
“Anything I can do for you, wanderer?” the generous host inquired. Kathanna shook her head.  
“Nothing at the moment. Perhaps I’ll plea for some breakfast later, when my companion wakes up.” she said, thinking she should finish her tea swiftly and check on the Prince. The grummle nodded and entered inside his inn. As she watched the innkeeper walk into the building, the corner of her eye thought she saw a black figure at the top of stables. Suddenly, Kathanna had a weird alertness inside of her - her eyes turned to the roof of the stables which was right across her. She felt as if someone was staring at her - oddly enough - on the top of the building. Kathanna started at that direction for a short while, asking herself if she truly saw something or was it just her imagination. Her trained mind of a warrior couldn’t help but turn into a defensive mode - wondering if it was indeed a figure - it could be of a spy or an assassin. After all - the word of the Prince of Stormwind traveling in Pandaria spread itself quickly. If the natives of every corner of Pandaria have heard of it, then there are high changes that the Horde members on this land heard of it as well. It would be only natural that the enemies of the Alliance would sent someone to hurt the Prince, or even worse. Varian Wrynn personally, had many who would want to hurt him, and what enemy wouldn’t take the change of murdering the only heir of Stormwind if they had the chance? Breaking Varian into a despair and leaving the Alliance with only a widower and childless king would be a cruel but strong tactic. Nonetheless, another side of Kathanna disagreed with herself - the black figure could most likely just be a raven.  
Kathanna shrugged off all of her thoughts and once her cup of tea was empty, she went inside to check on Anduin. 

* * *

When Anduin woke up, first thing he thought of how desperately he desired to drink. He turned his head to find Kathanna, sitting on lounge, staring concentrated at some parchments.  
“Kath…” he spoke weakly but loud enough to get her attention. He saw her turning her head in his direction as he continued talking: “Can I have some water?”   
The warrior didn’t say anything but immediately reacted to his plea, swiftly rising from the lounge, walking towards the jug of water from the table to pour some of it into a mug. She walked to him with a small smile, sitting on the side of the bed as she handed him the mug. Once her hand was free, she lifted it to touch his forehead:    
“You’re still feverish.” She declared with sadness in her voice. “We’ll delay the traveling to the temple until you’re better.” Anduin couldn’t help but agree, he felt just as weak as when arrived in One Keg. Traveling again through the mountains in such condition would be madness.   
“I’m sorry.” He apologized for his state of health. Kathanna chuckled in reply.  
“Don’t be. Just next time I offer you my cloak – take it.” She scolded him lightly, causing Anduin’s cheeks to flush in embarrassment. It was his stubbornness that got him into this situation and now he was well aware that he was paying for it now. Kathanna gave him another smile before rising up and going downstairs to get him some food.   
  
He ate some fish stew and had some lotus root paste buns for dessert with soothing green tea; on a full, warm stomach he already felt better but he still felt too weak to leave the bed.   
Kathanna was in the room at all time, assuring that his every need was granted. She even borrowed a book from the innkeeper, with various pandaren tales in it for Anduin to read so he wouldn’t become bored laying in bed the whole day.   
Even with the book, however – the day went by very slow, Anduin lost the count of how many times he looked over the window, watching whenever nightfall would come to be, so he could fall asleep and recover faster.   
Kathanna was quietly sitting at the lounge, Anduin figured that she wasn’t just reading some parchments – in truth she was drawing again. Last time, he witnessed her draw was back when they were in the Jade Forest. Since then, she hasn’t seen her practicing it anymore. At first it was because, they were constantly on the foot, becoming too tired to even begin drawing at the end of the day. Then there was the unfortunate event where she had her arm burnt by the orc mage and she was in too much pain to even hold a pencil or a charcoal. Now her hand was almost fully healed and it was intriguing to see her pick up this activity again.   
“Can I see what you have drawn?” inquired the Prince, he recalled the beautiful illustration of the Jade Serpent statue she has done with some charcoal back in the Jade Forest where the Prince learnt she had quiet the skill for it and Anduin couldn’t help but become curious what she has drawn this time. Kathanna didn’t hesitate, in fact, she was proud of her new sketches, these were the first drawings she has done since her arm got injured. It was delight that she was able to practice her passion again. She handed him the three parchments she has drawn on, the Prince flipped through each of them. One of them was a full page of the landscape view of the Gates, the other two parchments were filled small sketches of the environment that surrounded them in One Keg – the buildings, pandaren merchants, grummles and small critters and animals. His eyes went over each drawing multiple times, admiring the thickness of the lines and the grey shading she has done with just a mere graphite stick.   
“These are beautiful, Kath.” He noticed a small blush rising on her cheeks when he gave the compliment, which caused the Prince to smile at her shyness.  
“Thank you. It’s nice to be able to draw again.” she rotated her left shoulder, indicating how painless it is to move it now, although she still kept the entire arm bandaged.  
“Have you ever thought of doing this for a living? Nobles pay good coin for such illustrations.”   
Kathanna tucked a portion of her hair behind her ear, looking down at the parchments filled with drawings. She shook her head when she lifted her eyes to him.  
“Nobles want fine quality oil paintin’, these are nothing but doodles. Even if I wanted to start this, I can’t afford paintings.”   
“I find these ‘doodles’ more exquisite than all the art pieces I’ve seen my keep.” Kathanna’s blush intensified and she rolled her eyes at him.  
“You’re just saying that...” the Prince chuckled at her response, by now he learnt so much about Kathanna, her modesty was unsurprising to him.  
“No! I meant it, Kath. You should at least attempt to sell them, make yourself known around Stormwind as a painter.”  
“I don’t know...” she looked at her parchments once again, imagining what would be like to have a quiet life, where her everyday activity would just be painting. No patrols or battles. No metal armor and carrying heavy weapons. A life where she would stop counting the amount of scars, she’s getting but instead count the multiple brushes and colors she had. It was an unsettling thought to her. “I’m used to being a soldier, I’ve been serving for only three years but it feels like a lifetime. And I like doing it, I make a difference to my people...  _our_  people, and that feels good to me.”  
Anduin couldn’t help but appreciate her strong sense of dedication for serving the people of the Alliance.   
“Maybe when I’m old.” she concluded. “I’ll retire in the lighthouse from the port an’ I’ll begin a painter life.” Anduin looked at her in confusion and chuckled, retirement in the lighthouse was quite specific.  
“Why in the lighthouse?” he asked, while realizing that in all of his life - he has never been in the massive lighthouse just outside Stormwind Harbor. Kathanna gave him a smile and answered in a cheerful tone:  
“It has the best view of Stormwind City.”

* * *

Nazgrim stared at the fields of Kun-Lai, planning the next actions of his army. He had a direct order - to conquer the land of Pandaria. But this continent was unlike he has ever seen. The natives were strong, dedicated fighters and while some of them decided to swore their life to the Horde, some chose the ally themselves to the Alliance. And now, some damned ancient creatures called  _the Sha_ were erupting everywhere like weeds, corrupting some of his soldiers and driving them into madness. Regardless of the challenges, he will see Warchief Hellscream’s order be done.  
His trail of thoughts was interrupted when he saw his loyal comrade-in-arms, Gro’gak, approach him. The mage greeted him with a salute, and waited for his general to speak:  
“You see those gates?” Nazgrim pointed to the west at large, golden gates. “Apparently, the natives say it holds magical resources and treasures.”  
“So you want me to blow up the gates?” Nazgrim wasn’t sure if Gro’gak was joking or not, despite being a rare - orc mage - he has proven himself to be a powerful pyromancer, even stronger than some blood elves magisters. It was one of the reasons why Nazgrim held him so close to his side - he was loyal and powerful. The best traits a Horde soldier could have.  
“Perhaps, if our first plan doesn’t work.” Nazgrim began walking towards his tent and Gro’gak followed him. “Some pandaren recruits advised us to talk to a so-called ‘Celestial’, ‘Spirit of Strength’,” quoted the General, unfolding the map from the table and pointing at the east direction. “that has its temple here.”  
In Gro’gak’s eyes, it was seen that he already understood his mission but Nazgrim continued:   
“You’ll have Sunwalker Dezco to accompany you, with a paladin of honor and your power, the two of you should be able to convince this ‘Xuen’ to open his gates for the Horde.”  
“And if he doesn’t?”   
“Then this land we’ll learn what it means to anger the Horde.” smiled Nazgrim. Gro’gak saw Dezco enter the tent, it seems the tauren already has received his orders and waited for Gro’gak to join him. The Sunwalker didn’t say anything, he gave a bow to them and stood by the exit of the tent.  
“I won’t let you down, General.” saluted Gro’gak. Nazgrim looked at him proud, this is exactly why he favored this mage.  
“I don’t have a single doubt, Gro’gak.”

* * *

It took another two days for Prince Anduin to fully recover from his fever. In those two days he spent most of the time either sleeping or reading and Kathanna would always be by his side - drawing or reading some paragraphs of the book as well. Sometimes, when Anduin felt more awake and in a better mood, he would open a discussion with Kathanna, asking her to describe the places she saw from Azeroth or amusing tales she experienced during her travels.   
  
When the Prince finally was released from his fever, they didn’t wait long to resume their journey to the Temple of the White Tiger.   
On the morning that Anduin and Kathanna decided to leave One Keg, they packed enough provisions to consume until they reach the temple. The innkeeper was kind enough and gave them two yaks - large, shaggy bovines animals that the natives of Pandaria used as mounts. Of course, he demanded a price however, generously - the grummle reduced the fee for the mounts. Once they had their fur coats (this time with a hood) and gloves and two satchels filled with supplies, the Prince and his bodyguard head North-East to the temple to meet with the Great White Tiger, Xuen and face his tests against the Sha in hope to earn his approval and at last, open the gates to the Vale of Eternal Blossoms.

“Wow... these things are  _slow_...” commented Kathanna as they rode the yaks. These creatures were massive, covered in bulky fur and obviously were walking in a heavy pace compared to the tall and muscular horses that the humans bred, which Kathanna was accustomed to. Anduin chuckled at her critique, he agreed that the yaks were indeed slow, however it was comfortable for once to ride on a mount instead of walking until their feet became sore.  
“It’s a nice change of pace.” argued the Prince. “Rather than walking on foot with no breaks.”   
The air was still cold; however they were fortunate not to cross any more snowstorms. They traveled through the main road of One Keg, which served as a path to many grummles and pandaren travelers. The temple was closer than they thought, by the half of the day the massive pagoda was becoming more and more visible. And despite the slow mounts they have reached it quicker than they anticipated. 

High atop the frigid northern peaks of the Kun-Lai Summit loomed the Temple of the White Tiger - an ancient training ground protected by an elite force of martial priests. Anduin and Kathanna dismounted at the entrance of the grounds and proceeded to reach the main building of the temple on foot. As they walked through the pagodas’ they saw monks and warriors dueling against one another or practicing weaponry skills such as knife throwing or polearm fighting - a skill that Kathanna was currently attempting to master as well. Unlike the previous Celestial temples, they have visited – the Temple of the White Tiger had the atmosphere of discipline and combat.  
When they entered the main, circular shaped, room of the temple, supposedly where the White Tiger should be present - both Anduin and Kathanna suddenly felt as if they entered in a different world. It wasn’t a mere study chamber or a praying hall like the rest of Celestials had.  
This was an arena.  
A large gong was visible at the end of the ring in front of them. A floor up, was a circle of chairs – a balcony allowing visitors to watch battles. Right across them - sitting on the spectators’ balcony was a large tiger, with white and blue stripes, and heavy white eyebrows were frowned atop his ancient icy-blue eyes.They could only assume this was Xuen, the great white tiger and the Celestial of Strength.  

“What do we have here?” the massive white tiger spoke as he rose up. In a glimpse of a second - he leaped forward to them, mid-air he altered his appearance - from a great white tiger - into a human. His skin was light pink, and he had no facial hair, his icy-blue eyes were filled with confidence and wisdom, his short white hair was combed behind with small blue tips visible at the end of his hair strands. He stood proudly in front of them, raising his head high. Despite the cold weather he was barefoot and chose light form of clothing, wearing a sleeveless vest, exposing his well-built muscles of his human form.  “A priest searching the good within  _every_  soul and a warrior with a heart of  _iron_.” He described them, eyeing them curiously. Kathanna couldn’t help but blush at his appearance, the Celestial has chosen a fine look. However, she made no comment, she knew Anduin was far more experienced at diplomatic conversations. “Welcome.” He extended his arms, his voice echoing within the arena.  
“Great Tiger.” Greeted Anduin with a bow. “We’re traveling from Master Red Crane, he directed us to come to you to plea to open the Gates of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms.”  
“It’s a high goal you’ve tasked yourself with human cub.” Xuen gave them a smile in his humanoid form and clasped his hands behind him. “Tell me, what do you intend to do once the Vale is opened?”  
Anduin has asked himself that question multiple times. He has heard of the magical healing waters from the Vale, so pure – that it could any wound and remove every plague. Something that his people, and all of Azeroth so desperately needed after decades of war. It could be an attempt of peace, sharing these waters and the enchanted land to the members of the Alliance  _and_  the Horde could be a step to finally put an end to the old hatred. The Prince took a deep breath, readying himself to give an answer to the Celestial of Strength, choosing careful every word he was about to say. But before he could even open his mouth, another voice called out Xuen from the entrance of the arena.

“Great Tiger!” echoed a male voice from the other side of the ring, everyone turned to the direction of the door and they saw four figures walking towards them. “The strangers from beyond the mists, they cannot be trusted. The wreckage in the Jade Forest can attest to this.” As four silhouettes approached, the one speaking was revealed to be Taran Zhu, leader of the Shado-Pan, whom Kathanna briefly met when she had just arrived on Pandaria, accompanied by the familiar face of Lorewalker Cho, who couldn’t help but give a small wave to Kathanna and Anduin. It was a pleasant moment to see their friend but it followed by a bitterness when Kathanna saw the other two figures: They were Horde members – a tauren dressed in unusual golden armor, with a shield strapped on his large back and a mace on his side, his attire resembling a paladin look. Next to him was a brown skinned orc dressed in burgundy robes and carrying a wooden staff, with small-scaled spikes decorating it, atop the staff - a large red crystal rested. This was same orc Kathanna encountered in Krasarang Wilds, there was no mistake, she instantly recognized him and it caused her to snap in anger.  
“Ah, more strangers from beyond the mists.” Greeted them Xuen with curiosity echoing in his voice.   
“What are  _they_  doing here?” she took a couple steps forward towards the Horde members, unsheathing her polearm and aiming it at them.  
“Soon they will overwhelm this continent! Where do we draw the line?” Taran Zhu continued complaining, talking as if the members of the Horde and the Alliance weren’t present next to him. Lorewalker Cho stood in silence, analyzing the turn of events.   
“We are here to plea for the opening of the Vale, much like the Alliance does. The pandaren speak to highly of that land.” Spoke the tauren diplomatically, before giving a small bow. “I’m Sunwalker Dezco, this is Flamekeeper Gro’gak.” the orc didn’t say anything when he was called out, the gripped his staff tighter when he saw Kathanna directing her weapon towards them.  
“ _You_  bastard burnt my arm.” Accused Kathanna the brown skinned orc. Anduin’s eyes widen in surprise, Kathanna’s anger was understandable however, he wanted to reach out to stop her from acting so aggressive, especially in the front of the Celestial and the pandaren. There would be no way that a battle would escalate right inside the temple.  
“Settle down, girl!” glared Gro’gak. “You’re still walking…” taunted Gro’gak. “ _For now,_  at least.” The orc gave her a teasing smile through his tusks. Dezco scolded him by shushing his name but Gro’gak ignored him. Kathanna’s nostrils flared in anger, she took up a battle stance, glaring at the mage:  
“I’ll cut you right where you stand, orc.”   
“ _Try_ , little soldier.” Gro’gak snapped at her, opening his palm to cast a fireball. He ceased his spell when the loud gong was struck, releasing a sound that shook the entire arena and everyone in it.  
“There will be no fighting in my temple!!” shouted Xuen his fist still on the gong, in case he had to hit it again, his voice roared powerfully, echoing throughout the entire arena. He watched as everyone took a step back, heeding to his command and released his fist from the gong, crossing his arms. “Unless  _I_  demand it.” He explained; his icy glare felt as if it was piercing inside their very soul. 

Nobody said anything again, however the tension didn’t settle despite the White Tiger’s warning. Kathanna look at Anduin, she shook her head at him. The Prince wasn’t sure if that was a sign of an apology or she was indicating that this conversation might be meaningless now that the Horde is here. Dezco gave Gro’gak a small glare which the orc shrugged off to.   
“See?” observed Taran Zhu, addressing to Xuen once more. “See how these outsiders hate one another! They wear their hatred to battle and carry it to their graves!”  
“No, that's not true - there is so much more to us than this!” denied Anduin, he began walking toward the White Tiger closer, but was stop mid-way by Kathanna who pulled his sleeve in caution – never taking her eyes off the Horde travelers. Anduin understood her awareness and over-protection, but there was no need for it, in the presence of the Celestial, Anduin felt safe. “The Alliance - and even the Horde - we can help you.” Pleaded the Prince.  
“We have witnessed your  _"help"_  in the Jade Forest.” spatted the leader of the Shado-Pan. “This  _"Horde",”_ He pointed his paw to the orc and the tauren. “this  _"Alliance"_  of yours,” then he turned to Anduin and Kathanna. “you have no control over your own nature. You leave misery in your wake.”  
“Peace will come.” Declared Anduin, placing a hand on his chest, feeling his strong heartbeat. “I swear it. And old hatreds will go away. You have to believe me.”  
“Big talk from Wrynn’s whelp.” Commented Gro’gak, the Prince completely ignored the orc’s comment, still looking at the White Tiger. Xuen took a glance at each of the members present in the arena, his white eyebrows frowned.   
“Ten thousand years ago,” begun Xuen, “the last Pandaren Emperor came seeking my advice. He, too, was filled with conflict.”  He extended his arm and opened his palm in front of Kathanna. “Let us see if you are correct, Taran. Let us see how these strangers deals with the turmoil of the soul.” With a swing of his arm, Kathanna was pushed away to west side of the arena, as if a strong wind blew her there. She stared confused at the White Tiger, wondering what was the Celestial was planning to do.   
Black mists begun enveloping her, she felt as if it was coming out of her own soul. She gasped when she saw the smoke begun taking shape, it was a figure of the Sha, same black, sharp, claws and fangs as the rest of the Sha manifestations she encountered. It was a terrifying aspect to look at, even more terrifying that Xuen managed to somehow extract it outside of her. Of course, the creature wasn’t idling for show, it roared at Kathanna and charged towards her. Anduin noticed that she held her polearm in her bandaged left hand and begun worrying, although her arm was improving it was bold of her to have such confidence that she’ll be able to fight with it. 

“The Sha of Anger…” spoke Cho in disbelief, Xuen’s spell was taking out the strongest negative emotion a person was holding inside. The Lorewalker could not imagine that his human friend had so much anger inside of her, enough to create a manifestation of anger.   
“Anger.” Confirmed Taran Zhu, watching as the warrior was fighting against the manifestation. “See? They are filled with it.”  
“Anger is a part of us all, yes.” Anduin insisted, “But we value control. The orcs were once driven solely by anger - they lived in a state of bloodlust - but they conquered it.” Gro’gak gave a glare to the Prince. Who was he to talk about his people? The whelp knew nothing of their bloodlust. Despite being brown skinned Gro’gak knew everything about the history of the orcs and to what end Mannoroth’s blood and Gul’dan’s deceives drove them to.   
The orc continued observing the warrior fight the Sha,   
“All you seek to conquer is each other!” declared Taran Zhu.  
Yes...” agreed Anduin, anguish in his voice. “We are fighters. But we come from a violent land. We fought off demons, we fought off death, we even fought against the very end of the world!” Cho nodded in agreement with the Prince, as he recalled the first day, he met Kathanna who shared the stories of all the battles her people and others beyond the mists have endured.  
“It is true. They are strong. There is much they can teach us.” intervened Lorewalker, aiding the Prince into convincing the White Tiger. Anduin smiled at Lorewalker, happy he had more allies to support his quest. In Xuen’s eyes however, you could still see doubt. He remained unconvinced, coldly watching Kathanna fight.  
Kathanna dodged every move from the Sha, it has proven itself more difficult without a shield, she felt far too open to the creature. From defensive she settled to go into offensive, placing a leg forward and piercing the sharp tip of the weapon into the chest of the creature. It squealed in pain, its jaw widening as it roared. It was the opening Kathanna was looking for, she took a big risk with her next move - she ran backwards towards the wall, jumping high and using the stone wall to push herself in the air, launching a hit from above. She cleaved her entire weapon into the Sha, watching as her long weapon went deep inside the creature - tearing it in half. The manifestation of anger cried in agony before vanishing into thin air.  
Kathanna fell on her knees heavily breathing after the Sha faded, Anduin quickly rushed to her side, examining if she needed any healing. Fortunately, she had no severe injuries but the Prince placed his hands on her shoulders, aiding her to stand up on her feet.  
“Well, this one has indeed proven mastery over anger!” exclaimed Xuen. “The strangers from beyond the mists have no shortage of passions, but let us see if they indeed control them.” it seemed the White Tiger was quite enjoying testing the limits of his guests. “Beyond anger lies hatred, the wellspring of all misery.”   
Instead of Kathanna, this time Xuen chose Gro’gak to test him, the same as he did before – he pushed the orc towards the other side of the chamber, digging deeply and pulling out his emotions. “What is this?” the White Tiger noticed than unlike a simply, black monster developing, the Sha out of Gro’gak soul took a human form. “Your hatred has a face!”  
The sha materialized into a tall, muscular human, wearing dark-blue plate armor. He had long brown hair, tied in a ponytail and had unique scars spread on his face.   
It was Varian Wrynn himself. Dezco sighed in shame and disappointment, obviously it painted the Horde badly, perhaps badly enough to keep them out of the Vale. The thought of being denied seeing the Vale was not what scared him however, it was that most likely - if the Horde are not welcome on that land, then they will attempt to enter in it by  _force._    
“That… that looks just like my father!” gasped the Prince. Seeing a fake image of his father fighting against this mage, made his stomach turn upside down. Despite its appearance being uncanny from Varian - it roared much like every Sha manifestation did and it terrified Anduin.  
The orc didn’t seem to be troubled by facing the image of the King - he took up a battle stance and raised his arms high, channeling a fire spell. The Sha attempted to approach Gro’gak but before it couldn’t even make a move - the mage created frozen chains around its entire body. It screamed and waved its arms around, seeking to taunt Gro’gak but the orc gave no reaction. The moment his fists were enveloped by fire, his eyeballs turned red. He launched the fireballs into the Varian-image of the Sha, the creature screamed at it was being burnt alive.   
Kathanna started on the ground, she was unable to watch the pyromancer fight when she experienced the same thing as the manifestation of Sha fairly recently. Anduin saw her aching and gave a light squeeze on her shoulders in comfort.   
It didn’t take long for Gro’gak to fight the manifestation - he fought worse than this - a last firestrike did the spell, the ground the Sha was standing on, turned red and spikes of fire impaled it, turning his foe into ash.  
  
Everyone stared in surprise, the orc emerged victorious in a matter of couple of minutes. Gro’gak took a deep breath, glaring at the White Tiger.  
“Are you done toying with us, Tiger?” interrogated Gro’gak visibly annoyed for being played by the Celestial as if he was an entertainer at Darkmoon Faire.   
“How interesting. They bring much to our land, but they also bring the shadow of war.” mumbled Cho to himself, but the White Tiger heard and nodded. Xuen watched as both members of the Alliance and Horde returned to their original places, forming a circle around him. Taran Zhu was frowning at the Celestial, anger and distrust clearly visible on the pandaren’s face.   
Once again, Xuen’s eyed them all. These strangers every much, much more different than the last Emperor, they could teach many things to the pandaren. However, the hatred against one another was deep and the people of Pandaria already begun being caught in their crossfire - and it was just the beginning.  
But their sense of battle, courage and honor was admirable and it was something this land needed, now more than ever with the Sha rising again.

The White Tiger took a deep breath and at last - gave his verdict:  
“Between the young cub's words and the actions of these combatants, I think I understand.” He roared. “Those from beyond the mists are hardened by battle. They are scarred, yes, but they have learned much. I trust them.” Anduin’s eyes widen, he couldn’t believe what he has just heard. He saw Dezco taking a step forward, attentively listening to Xuen: “It is decided!” Xuen eyed Taran Zhu, who stared at him in disbelief. “I will open the gates. The Vale of Eternal Blossoms will be open for all. The transgressions of the outsiders have been great... but I see in them the capability to right what has been wronged.”   
“You are making a terrible mistake!” Taran Zhu exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. Lorewalker Cho approached him, and placed his paw on his shoulder but the leader of the Shado-Pan shrugged it off, shaking his head in anger.  
“Thank you, Master White Tiger.” Anduin bowed graciously. “You will see. I believe that my people - and the Horde -” he extended his arm and pointed at the Horde soldier from across him “are essentially good.” He meant every word of it. Anduin looked at Kathanna, he noticed her body was still tense as she tightly gripped her weapon but she gave a smile when her eyes meet his.   
  
“I will give him this: The human calf is well-spoken.” whispered Dezco to Gro’gak. “I can see why Baine Bloodhoof regards the prince so highly.” Gro’gak rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
“Let’s report back Nazgrim, we’ve wasted enough time.” The mage begun walking towards the exist, Dezco gave a small bow those present in the arena before following his companion. Kathanna watched them leave, only when she saw them exiting the arena, she sheathed her polearm and relaxed her body.  
“At sunset - meet the at the Gates.” ordered Xuen. “I will discuss with the others.” he proceeded walking out of his arena, followed by Taran Zhu and Lorewalker Cho, who gave another wave to his friends before taking his leave. It seemed his Lorewalker duties kept him too busy to even share a word with them.   
“Once we’re at the Vale, we can set up an Alliance outpost in there to act as our embassy with the pandaren.” Suggested Kathanna. “I’ll reach for Admiral Taylor when we arrive.” Anduin couldn’t believe it. It was finally becoming true. The long journey finally was paying off and against all odds - the Prince managed to convince the Celestials to allow entry to an enchanted land that has been sealed for centuries.  
“We did it, Kath! We get to enter into the Vale!”  
Kathanna chuckled at his enthusiasm, it warmed her heart, seeing the Prince so happy. She didn’t have time to react as Anduin swiftly pulled her into an embrace, wrapping his arms around her neck.  
“I couldn’t have done it without you.”  
A blush arose on Kathanna’s cheeks in surprise, she didn’t expect such an action from Anduin, but it was, however, a pleasant one. She returned the embrace, her arms instinctively encircling themselves around his neck, tightening the hug. The Prince eventually pulled away, his eyes glistening with joy. “Thank you.” Kathanna swore she saw small tears filling his eyes, but Anduin managed to blinked them away before she could even comment on it. She placed her hands on his shoulders, looking at the Prince, whose smile was so big, it reached his ears.  
Sunset was close, so Kathanna turned her head to the door of the temple.

“Let’s us go to the Vale.”  


	13. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important author’s note:  
> I’ve decided to make a slight change regarding Kathanna and I think it would be best to explain it to avoid confusion.  
> Although Kathanna appeared in the story as a ‘warrior’ her class isn’t warrior.  
> The storyline of her changing from sword & shield to a polearm is a step of indicating she’s a hunter and this particular chapter I intend to explain why she was introduced as a warrior and it will dive deeper that she’s actually a hunter (which I prefer to call a ranger). 
> 
> That aside, I’m really excited to write the upcoming storyline with these two and hope you enjoy this ridiculously long chapter! 
> 
> You can also read it on Tumblr - http://knight-kathanna.tumblr.com/post/184230724312/the-lights-path-chapter-13-landfall  
> Fanfiction.net - https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13251504/13/The-Light-s-Path

King Varian Wrynn inhaled deeply the sea air at the shore of Krasarang Wilds, despite being by the sea – it was nothing like the air in Stormwind’s Harbor. He watched as his workers were tirelessly gathering lumber, stones, or any resources they could find to build their operation base on this beach. The main keep and barracks were already built, including with some watch towers and the massive lighthouse at the very edge of the hill - overlooking the entire beach and the sea. The peons proceeded the construction of the harbor, infirmary and stables. So far,  _Lion’s Landing_ was coming along nicely.   
  
His son has been missing for already a month; and his heart and mind could bear no longer to sit on his throne while his only child is wandering alone in an unknown continent amidst the war. Leaving Greymane in charge to take care of Stormwind, Varian decided to embark to Pandaria for two reasons: search for his dearest son and personally join the war that has erupted in Pandaria, ensuring to end Hellscream’s reign and his Horde followers once and for all.  
  
As the king entered the keep, he saw the leader of the new base - High Marshal Twinbraid, seated at the desk in the main hall, flipping through scrolls, maps and blueprints, analyzing the progress of the base and battles so far, his dark ginger head rose when he saw the figure of the king emerging in the room.  
“Yer Majesty!” greeted the dwarf. “What do ye think o’ our progress so far?”  
“Lion’s Landing is appearing to become a powerful base, High Marshal.” nodded the King satisfied, the dwarf smile at him through his thick beard reaching for his mug and taking a sip of ale, despite it being barely morning.  
“In the course o’ a week or two, we should be finishin’ enforcing everythin’.”  
“And what of my son?” asked Varian grim, enforcing this keep meant nothing while his son is still somewhere out there in danger.   
“Admiral Taylor an’ his squad are on their way ‘ere, they have established a base in the ‘orth, in Kun-Lai Summit, but some of the natives who joined the Alliance are bein’ left in charge o’ the base ‘here. The Admiral will provide all the information regarding the Prince once he’ll arrive.”  
“That means they haven’t found him yet.” gritted Varian through his teeth. The dwarf shook his head.  
“But they go’ a lead on ‘im.”  
_A lead._  
Varian exhaled in relief; it wasn’t much, but at least he had some good news regarding Anduin. Having a lead means that his son is alive. High Marshal couldn’t help but notice the satisfaction on Varian’s face and raised his mug in a silent toast before chugging the entire ale in one go.

* * *

The gate to the Vale of Eternal Blossom, which bore the name of, Gate of the August Celestials, was overcrowded with probably every living soul from Kun-Lai Summit and more travelers were arriving hourly.  
Of course, that meant that the Celestials stationed Shado-Pan guards, to ensure safety and order at the gates, granting special attention to the Horde and Alliance members present on these grounds. Under no circumstance should these two factions break a battle on this historical event. The Celestials themselves, however, have not arrived yet.  
  
Anduin stood in the very front of the crowd, him and Kathanna being the first ones to arrive at sundown. He turned his head behind him, looking at the many travelers that were joining this gathering, the Prince was hoping to see their pandaren friend, Lorewalker Cho, who sadly had to rush from the Temple of the White Tiger without exchanging a single word to them. The Lorewalkers had their duty to record the events of Pandaria and today was a historical event. Sadly, that would mean their friend, Cho, was probably busy together with more Lorewalkers and once again, couldn’t spare time to be with his friends from the Eastern Kingdoms.   
Anduin also saw glimpse of some Horde members, he saw the tauren, Dezco and the orc, Gro’gak who were also present with them at the Temple. There was no ruckus between Alliance and Horde members, this was an event that would be shared by everybody in Pandaria, and the pandaren would not allow any commotion here. The heavy-armored guards made that very clear only by reading their facial expressions. Anduin wasn’t sure but he also thought he saw some pandaren wearing Alliance-crested tabard, which only made him wonder if some of the natives decided to join his people, diving themselves from this land. As his eyes roamed around the crowds, his ears were carefully listening to all the murmuring surrounding him, hearing the conversations everybody was exchanging between each other:  
_“I've always wondered what lies behind these gates.”,_   _“To have witnessed the opening of the gates... it is a tale I will pass down to my children's children.”_  
Excitement and curiosity were enveloping the natives and him as well. One particular conversation he overheard made his cheek flush red:  
“I heard some hero from a faraway land convinced Xuen, the tiger god, to open the Vale. Maybe I'll see him someday.”   
To be called  _a hero_ , was something he has never experienced, besides naming him hero was quiet exaggerating and perhaps greedy as well. It wasn’t just one hero - Kathanna passing Xuen’s tests and the two Horde members present at the Temple took a part into convincing for the gates to be opened.

“What’s wrong?” Kathanna inquired, noticing his blushing cheeks. Anduin, taken by surprise, didn’t answer at first. He looked at Kathanna who blinked at him worryingly.   
“E-everything is alright.” he smiled, turning his head and looking the gigantic golden gates. “What do you think lies beyond the gates?” Kathanna chuckled in response and shrugged. She was just as clueless as he was, excitement was also visible on her face.  
“We’ll find out soon.” she stated. Indeed. The Celestials should arrive at any moment now. Anduin realized that this will also be the moment, he’ll encounter the fourth Celestial, Nizuao - the black ox, spirit of fortitude.   
  
The waiting seemed eternal, but when the Celestials finally presented themselves, each of them walking in their natural form and shifting into the humanoids appearances once they stood in front of the gates. Everyone released a gasp at their elegance and beauty, murmuring continued to be present. Some even released a couple of applause.   
Xuen, in his icy human form as before, rose his arm indicating a silence. Every sound ceased to exist and the crowd was attentively watching the Celestials.   
“Children of Pandaria.” begun Yu’lon, in her unusual little pandaren girl appearance, her high-pitched voice rang out strong however. “The mists have fallen. For good or for ill, our land is open to all.”  she took a pause, her large eyes looking directly Anduin and Kathanna. “A new era dawns for us all. Accept the healing powers of this Vale... but use these gifts wisely.”   
After ending her small speech, she took a step behind, standing next to Chi-Ji in his graceful blood elf form. The two Celestials exchanged a small bow between each other, and watched as Xuen walked in front and turned his face to the gates. The White Tiger extended his arms, taking in a deep breath, an earth-trembling roar was released from his roar, echoing into fields and mountains of Kun-Lai, at which the gates' inner gear system unlocked and the doors swung forward on their own.  
There it was.  _The Vale._  
From the opening of the doors, golden trees and grass was visible. It was a welcoming sight. The Celestials didn’t enter, instead they watched as all those present began calmly walking, awing at the large ancient doors, that haven’t been opened for centuries.   
Yu’lon looked at the young human Prince and his soldier companion, she certainly didn’t expect their mission to succeed, however in her heart had she still had doubts.  
“We risk everything, allowing so many into the Vale.” she whispered, aware that the rest of the Celestials heard her.  
“I have faith in our friends from beyond the mists.” confessed Chi-Ji. It was only natural the Red Crane had such positive feelings, after all, the humans saved his temple from the terrible Sha attack. Xuen nodded to the Red Crane.  
“Their strength is an inspiration... and sorely needed. We must trust that their hearts are pure.” roared the White Tiger, Nizuao was the only one who didn’t participate to the conversation. The Black Ox has been too busy, defending the Pandaria from behind the Great Wall and knew little about the outsiders to give any sort of opinion.   
  
Despite Anduin being in the front - he wasn’t the one who walked in first, he watched as pandaren families, merchants, jinyuu seers and rest of the crowd entered the gates. He wasn’t sure why, but his feet almost froze at the sight of the opened doors. He felt Kathanna’s hand on his shoulder, and turned his head to her.  
“Ready to go?” she asked. The Prince nodded in excitement, giving her a big smile.   
“Yes. Let’s go.” Kathanna extended her arm, taking a step behind him.  
“After you, Your Majesty.” 

* * *

The Vale of Eternal Blossoms was nothing like Anduin imagined. The valley, golden with blossoms as far as the eyes could see, lush apricot color leafs were decorating all of the tall trees and the air was rich in the scent of the flowers that surrounded them. Two grand stone statues of mogu crossing their golden spears against each other was visible from afar, which Anduin overheard by a pandaren calling them the statues of the Twin Monoliths.   
  
While all the travelers begun walking towards the center of the Vale, crossing under the spears of the statues, Anduin walked to the west, towards a small pool, its clear waters still shinning bright despite the setting sun. Kathanna followed him and watched as he got on his knees, staring at what supposed to be the magical healing waters that he’s been searching for this entire journey.  
  
“Do you think this is it? The magical waters?” approached Kathanna, sitting down next to him, staring at their evident reflections of themselves in the pool. Anduin smiled, placing his hand across her bandaged hand, griping it with utmost gentleness and lifting it to the height of their eyes.  
“Only one way to find out.”   
What better way to test the healing abilities of these waters than attempting to heal something as severe as burnt flesh?   
Kathanna smiled and gave him a nod, she removed the chestpiece of her armor and her gauntlets until she was only wearing her cotton shirt. Afterwards she allowed Anduin to lift the sleeve of her shirt onto her shoulder and unwrap the bandages of her entire arm with the tips of his fingers, carefully as not to accidentally scratch her with his nails as he unfolded the nod of the bandages. The skin of her burnt arm, despite weeks of healing and use of herb-crushed balm, had a shade of brown and red and it felt dry to the touch. Anduin was still amazed how she managed to use her arm in such a state.   
Kathanna took a deep breath, before sinking her arm, elbow-deep into the water - she was uncertain what to expect but excitement and anxiety overtook them both. The water was lukewarm and felt refreshing, gradually she lowered herself until her entire arm and shoulder was underwater. The water was so clear Anduin could witness everything - at first, nothing happened, the arm remained underwater, her skin still visibly dry, which followed by a moment of disappointment. It seemed the legend - was just a myth after all. As soon as Kathanna wanted to retrieve her arm to the surface, the water of the pools begun shinning, taking a golden color, resembling the Light itself. Kathanna gasped, feeling as the water increasingly becoming warmer, tickling, minuscule bubbles made appearance, dancing around her arm. Anduin couldn’t believe what he was witnessing, the skin was returning to its natural shade in front of his very eyes, every scratch and bruise was perishing. In mere seconds, Kathanna’s arm was fully healed, nothing remained - it looked as if it was never injured to begin with.  
She withdrew her arm from the water, watching the ivory color of her skin as if she’s witnessing it for the first time. She looked at Anduin, the Prince had the same blown away expression as she did. Kathanna released a small cheer and Anduin chuckled, as if they read each other’s minds - the Prince and his bodyguard jumped into a hug, Kathanna tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, delighted that it was no longer painful to make such a drastic move with her arm. One of Anduin’s hand found itself tangled into Kathanna’s sand-brown hair while the other one was tenderly stroking her back. He couldn’t believe it, all those roads and all the dangers he has faced, it has been worth it - for he has finally found this magical land he was to aching for. So many opportunities presented themselves, sharing these waters to his people and everyone in need, including the Horde. This could finally become a step in creating peace on Azeroth.  
  
The embrace was warm and welcoming but Kathanna pulled away from the hug when she realized the wetness of her arm was spreading on Anduin’s clothes. She looked at the Prince, his blue eyes were sparkling with joy. Anduin reached out for an empty flask from his satchel and dipped it in the pool, filling it with the magical, healing water he has just discovered.   
“We’ll take a sample to show it to everyone, then we’ll ensure it will be distributed evenly to all those in dire need of it.” planned Anduin, he realized a lot of people would wish to use these waters, so the Prince had to also construct a plan to ensure nobody would abuse and drain these sacred pools.   
Kathanna became alerted when she heard footsteps coming from behind them, she swiftly rose and saw a female pandaren approaching. She was wearing black leather gear and had a golden tabard with a lotus flower drawn on the chest. The pandaren rose her paws in the air as a sign she was unarmed and had no desire to harm them.  
  
“I am delighted to see that the valley is providing you aid, perhaps the Celestials did not make the mistake of opening the gates.” she bowed to them. “I’m Shui of the Golden Lotus. The Jade Serpent has instructed me to lead you to the Shrine of Seven Stars. She spoke to me about your factions and how crucial it is to keep them separated. The Shrine will serve as a home for you and your people only.”   
On the way to the Shrine, Shui explained to Anduin and Kathanna about the Golden Lotus - a society of [pandaren](https://wow.gamepedia.com/Pandaren) who were guardians of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. Members of the Golden Lotus who were handpicked by the August Celestials themselves to help them keep an eye on the vale, and the pandaren saw it as a huge honor to be chosen as a member of the sacred order. It was clear why Shui knew so much of the vale.  
The Shrine of the Seven Stars was an ancient mogu structure located in the eastern part of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. The Shrine was composed of three levels - each of them, having its own purpose. They have arrived by nighttime, thus Anduin and Kathanna agreed they would explore the Shrine and the valley in the next day. Shui led them to the main inn, in a small bedroom where they would have some food and rest until morning. They had a swift supper, during which Kathanna wrote a letter, addressing to Admiral Taylor her current location. The letter was short and forthright, only indicating her location and explaining that she setup an Alliance base in the Vale, asking for Admiral to travel to the Shrine. She knew Taylor would be furious at her sudden disappearance since the Jade Forest, especially since she was ordered to write reports which Kathanna completely dismissed. Therefore, she anticipated that she’ll be thoroughly questioned by her Admiral, preparing herself to explain everything to him, once he’ll arrive. Before heading to bed, she asked a grummle present in the inn, to deliver this letter to Kun-Lai Summit, the creature effortlessly accepted her requested - after all, it was what grummles did for a living.  
  
By the time she returned to hers and Anduin’s resting chambers, the Prince was in deep sleep, it seemed all the emotions he has experienced since he has arrived to the Vale has drained him competently and it caused the Prince to fall asleep immediately. Kathanna was slightly surprised to find him sleeping, she has expected his over-excitement to keep him all night and discuss with her his plans regarding the Vale - but it seemed, that was for tomorrow. 

* * *

_The widow gripped the sword of her fallen husband tight to her chest, she felt her… their child kicking lightly inside of her. She wiped away a tear and looked at the soldier that brought her the grave news. She was no longer sad, instead – anger overtook her:_  
“… why are you the only one who survived?”   
  
“Bloody hell-” Kathanna forced herself to wake up, rubbing her eyes as if attempting to wipe the image away. Before she could proceed rising from the bed, she gasped when she saw the Prince’s figure standing by the door with a tray of tea.   
“Are you alright?” asked Anduin, he placed the tray on the table, constantly eyeing Kathanna, it seemed he managed to witness her tossing and swearing before she woke up.  
“Yes, just a… confusing dream.” she rose out of the bed and begun dressing in her armor.  
“Kath... I probably already know what you’re going to stay but...” the Prince took a small pause, taking a few steps closer to her. “do you have, persistent nightmares?”   
There were times when Anduin would wake up ahead of his companion and he couldn’t help but notice her struggling as she slept. Gripping the sheets, sweating and gasping, something even swearing or mumbling vague sentences in her sleep. The Prince never attempted to discuss, reasoning that it wasn’t his place to ask, but his concerns of Kathanna’s well-being grew and eventually he decided to confront her.    
Kathanna didn’t reply, she was focused on adjusting the buckles at the side of her chestpiece, Anduin noticed she was attempting to ignore him. “It’s not the first time I see you, tossing around or even sleep-talking.” Continued the Prince, pursuing to get an answer out of her. Kathanna gave out a deep sigh, as she spoke, she didn’t look at Anduin:  
“Yes, I  _occasionally_  have some unpleasant dreams.” She spoke fast as if she was rushing to finish the conversation, Anduin wasn’t surprised by it. “It’s common for war veterans to have it.”  
“Occasionally? Kath, it’s every-”  
“I’m fine, Anduin.” She stopped him, the spark into her eyes has disappeared and she gave him an icy look. Anduin didn’t say anything anymore. After all, he expected such a reaction from her. He gave her a nod and handed her a hot cup of tea and they proceeded to have breakfast in silence.   
  
Afterwards, Anduin and Kathanna were preparing to explore the valley, ensuring they learn the zone well until their ally’s arrival. However, before they even finished gathering little supplies for their trip, a strong sound was echoing from outside. A sound of a combat horn.  
“That’s not the Alliance’s horn..." stated the Prince, they were walking towards the large terrace of the Shrine, to find out who emitted the sound.”But I do I recognize that sound from somewhere...” confessed the Prince, attempting to recall where he has heard it before.  
“That’s because that’s the kaldorei’s battle horn.” said Kathanna as she increased her pace.  
As they walked down the stairs that led to the grounds of the Shrine, Anduin and Kathanna watched five night elves riding their sabers approach them. The female night elf in the middle of the group, dismounted, and gave them a formal bow. It was visible she was the leader of this small group by her much more decorated armor.  
“Private Kathanna Alston I presume, from Admiral Taylor unit?” inquired the leader of the scouts, she reached for a scroll from the satchel that was tied at the saddle of her white saber. “We’ve received your report regarding the new Alliance base here.”  
“Yes, that’s me, the letter however was addressed to Admiral Taylor himself. What of him and his squad?” a slight panic took place in her mind. Did something happen to her comrades in arms?   
“Admiral Taylor was sent with all of his soldiers a couple of days ago to the eastern side of Krasarang Wilds to assist King Wrynn into building the new Alliance base.” Spoke the night elf scout formally.  
“ _’King Wrynn’_?” repeated Anduin, multiple emotions running through his body upon learning that his father is in Pandaria as well.   
“His Majesty is personally overseeing the new operation base and has requested for all of the present military leaders to join at Lion’s Landing to discuss a tactical battle plan against the Horde forces on this continent.”   
Anduin and Kathanna shared a glanced to each other, only one thought crossing their minds:  _They had to go there._  
There was much the Alliance didn’t know about Pandaria, unlike Kathanna and Anduin. If Varian himself was present here, that means the situation of the war is far more dire and Anduin had to warn his father about Pandaria before more Sha manifestations would be accidentally awakened.   
“Eastern side of Krasarang Wilds?” repeated Kathanna, the night elf nodded in response. “Can you direct us on the map the exact location?”  
“Certainty.” she said. “My rangers will assure the safety of this Shrine and we’ll remain here to scout this area.” With a head motion she ordered her followers to dismount, they quietly obeyed and the night elf leader took the reins of two sabers, handing them to Kathanna.  
“You can use our sabers; they’ll get you faster than any horse.” her purple lips drew a smile.

* * *

  
“Marshal, excellent work fortifying the harbor.” praised King Wrynn. It was a warm afternoon at Lion’s Lading, and the progress of the new base was running smooth as usual, which brought Varian in a good mood. “Our next priority is-”  
“Father!” called out a voice, a voice Varian recognized instantly which fasten his heartbeat and gave him goosebumps. Was he hallucinating or did he truly hear his son?  
“What-?” Varian looked at the direction where the voice of his son came from, it was unmistakably the figure of his boy running towards him. Varian felt his heart nearly bursting out of his chest. Anduin was alive and safe.   
The Prince was followed by a young woman, the King however was too distracted at the sight of his son to wonder who was he being followed by.   
“Anduin… you’re safe…” he hugged his son immediately, indifferent about displaying the affection towards his son in public. His golden-haired boy returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around his father.   
“Anduin, where we you all this time? I had so many people-”  
“I know, I know, father.” said the Prince, saddened that he caused his father to become so visibly upset. “I will explain everything. I promise.” Varian nodded, still keeping a hand on Anduin’s shoulder as if he was scared Anduin would disappear again if he took it off him. The King’s eyes went towards the young woman who was standing next to them, the moment Varian’s eyes landed of her, she fixed her position, standing firm and giving a bow to the King. Judging by her mannerism she was one of his soldiers, yet he failed to understand why she wasn’t wearing the formal Stormwind armor like the rest of them. Anduin noticed the King’s lingering at Kathanna and attempted to explain the entire situation:   
“Father, this is Kathanna. She’s one of Admiral Taylor’s soldiers. And she aided me in my travels around this land and knows a lot about Pandaria and can contribute to your plans. There is a lot you have to know!”  
“ _’Aided in your travels?’_ ” Varian felt anger rising inside of him. “Taylor’s unit was supposed to bring you home,  _not_  go and a trip with you, Anduin.” Kathanna was visible distressed at the King’s anger.  
“She did nothing but protect me and keep me safe all this time, thanks to her I’m still alive!” Varian took another glance at the woman Anduin has just presented, she was relatively young for a soldier, close to his son’s age but if Anduin’s words were true and she’s the reason his son is safe then Varian had nothing but gratitude towards her.  
“Well, Admiral Taylor is in the barracks. I suggest you report to him that you have arrived.” said Varian to Kathanna the swiftly turned to Anduin. “Join me in the keep, son. I’ll assign a guard to show you your temporarily quarters, then during supper - you can tell me everything about this land.” Anduin nodded to his father, delighted to hear that the King had no intentions to send him back to Stormwind.   
“I’ll be there momentarily father; I’d like to speak with Kathanna first.” He wouldn’t depart without even saying good bye to Kathanna. Varian nodded at his, giving one final glance Kathanna and Anduin before walking towards the keep. 

Anduin looked at Kathanna, who gave him a warm smile. He felt disappointed. From here - their paths would depart. Kathanna would probably be sent on a mission in Pandaria and Anduin would remain by his father’s side. He wasn’t certain when he would see her again.  
Anduin opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a strong male voice calling her out from behind them.  
“PRIVATE KATHANNA!”  yelled a voice that Kathanna has heard so often she couldn’t mistake whose voice was it. She froze at the mention of her name, staring at Anduin worryingly as the person whose voice belonged to, began walking towards them.    
“Oooh, I’m in trouble now…” she whispered, mentally preparing for being scolded and yelled at by her superior. She straightened her back and raised a palm to her forehead, saluting the Admiral as he stood in front of her and the Prince. It seemed Taylor was so focused on his soldier, completely ignoring Anduin and not even greeting the young Prince.  
“No reports. No information.” Begun Taylor. “I had to learn from a  _pandaren_  that you defiled orders and instead of returning with the Prince as you were supposed to, you decided to travel across Pandaria with him? Do you realize how grave your actions are? You endangered the Crown Heir!”  
“Admiral, I-”  
“Admiral Taylor, Kathanna acted on my orders.” Defended Anduin. “I asked her to travel with me as my guard until I was ready to return to Stormwind.” The Prince twisted the events, hoping it would paint Kathanna in a good light and avoid punishment.  
“In that case, Your Majesty, she should have sent us daily reports.”   
“But she did send you reports, Admiral!” Kathanna stared at Anduin dumbstruck, unexpected that Anduin would easily craft such a lie. “Most likely, the reports have failed to be delivered. She asked the grummles to send to you letter at least every three days. Perhaps those poor creatures have failed to locate you.”  The Admiral looked at the Prince skeptical.  
“Humph... I suppose that’s plausible…” Taylor gave Kathanna another glance, who looked at him like a kicked puppy. “Now that you’re here however! I want you to write me a full report of every events you’ve been through since you left us.”  
“Yes, sir!” she saluted.  
“There will still be consequences to your actions. We’ll discuss it later.” Taylor didn’t take any more time. The Admiral was obviously too busy aiding in organizing the new base to waste more of his breath on one soldier. He gave a bow to the Prince and begun walking towards the harbor. Kathanna exhaled when Admiral Taylor left, resuming a more relaxed pose and shot Anduin a small glare.  
“Why did you lie?!” she whispered, assuring neither Taylor from afar or anyone else present around them would hear her and cause more trouble to her.  
“To save you from scolding!” he replied back.  
“Well, you heard him, I’ll still have some sort of punishment and now I also have homework…”  
“How severe do you think it will be?” inquired Anduin worried, Light, he was praying that Kathanna wouldn’t receive some too drastic. She gave him a shrug.  
“I don’t know what to expect. But we shouldn’t dwell on it. Now that we’re here there is a lot to do.”  
“You’re right.” Agreed Anduin and took a glance at the keep where his father was in. “I’ll talk to my father, warn him about the Sha and everything the Celestials have told us.” He placed his hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing it and locking his eyes into hers. “When you have an answer from the Admiral about your situation, let me know. Ask a guard at the Keep and say the Prince is expecting you.”   
She gave him a smile and nodded in agreement, her heart, warming at his concern.   
“I suppose I’ll get to writing now.” She chuckled before parting ways with him.

  
When Kathanna entered the barracks, her eyes immediately went to the red-head priestess dressed in blue robes, her green eyes concentrated on a book that she was holding. Kathanna felt every muscle in her body relaxing at the sight of her dearest friend. She walked towards Eredes, stomping loud to get her attention, opening her arms to pull the priestess in a hug. 

“Eredes-” Kathanna couldn’t finish greeting her because Eredes swiftly rose from the chair and slammed the hard bookcover at the top of Kathanna’s head.   
“What has gotten into you?” scolded Eredes. “Defiling orders? Disappearing without a trace and not sending any information to us?  _Everyone_  was worried, Kathy.” Kathanna was speechless, her hand went over the new bump of her head, she stared at Eredes, attempting to talk but it seemed she swallowed the ability to speak. Eredes pulled her friend in a tight hug, her voluminous red hair scattering on Kathanna’s face.  
“I’m glad to have you back.” Kathanna hugged Eredes in return, she didn’t realize how much she missed her until now.  
“I’m sorry for making you worry. But so much has happened.”  
“I know.” Eredes pulled away from the hug and gave Kathanna a smile but sadness was still visible in her eyes. “A Lorewalker told me.”  
“Well, Taylor expects me to write a report regardless of what Lorewalker Cho have told you. Come, while I’ll write you’ll tell me what happened to our unit.”

* * *

Before joining his father to supper, Anduin took a long hot bath and he has been provided with fresh, clean clothes. After exiting the bath, the Prince dressed in dark brown breeches and a white linen tunic, with a blue cloak wrapped around his shoulders, shielding him from the breeze of the sea.   
  
Anduin and Varian were accompanied at dinner by High Marshal Twinbeard, who was just as curious to hear about the Prince’s experience on Pandaria as his father was.  
Anduin begun telling the story since the very beginning - how his royal ship has been attacked by the Horde and he was forced to escape, being chased by hozen and which lead him to meet Ren and Lina, who told him about the Vale of Eternal Blossom and how he decided to open the gates. He praised Kathanna during his story, describing how she joined him and aided the pandaren in pushing back a mogu attack at Nectarbreeze Orchard and how she did everything to keep him safe during their journey. He spoke enthusiastically about the Celestials, reliving the awing moment when he met each of them and he emphasized greatly on how important it was not to bring war to Pandaria as it may awaken the Sha and bring more chaos. As he pursued retelling the events, he has come to realize how many things he has been through the past month and how lucky he was to have survived everything.  
  
“These Sha ain’t somethin’ we cannot kill, lad.” said Twinbeard after Anduin has concluded his story. “Sha, Horde, whatever, it is nothin’ our artillery cannot hit!”  
“While it may be true, the damage the Sha will too great. The Temple of the Red Crane is  _still_ recovering from its attack.”  
“I understand your concern, Anduin.” Varian spoke calmly to his son, seeing how agitated he has become when he spoke about these ancient creatures that lurked on Pandaria. “You say these Sha act on our negative emotions, we do not fight the Horde out of hatred, we fight them to preserve what we love. Our soldiers will not be affected by them.”  
“Father, you misunderstand-”  
“I do not, Anduin.” said the King firmly. “I know what I involve myself into. All that I’m asking you to trust me and give me your support. We’ll work together to protect this land.”

While those last words were heartwarming to the Prince. Anduin knew talking to his father was futile, he indeed understood Anduin’s concern however he would not so easily retract his entire army away from this land and let the Horde conquer it. He had no choice but trust his father to handle the war the right way and leave the situation in his capable hands. Ultimately, this wasn’t Varian’s first war.

* * *

“Uldisian is here as well?” asked Kathanna, excited to hear that her old friend is taking part on Lion’s Lading, she hasn’t seen her draenei friend since the final battle against Deathwing.  
“He’s commanding a small patrol throughout the jungle; I don’t know when he’ll return.” explained Eredes.   
“Have you... you know...” she nudged teasingly Eredes’ shoulder. Kathanna was well aware of Eredes’ infatuation towards Uldisian and was completely supportive, wishing her friend to act on her feelings towards the paladin. The three of them knew each other since the Argent Tournament and Kathanna couldn’t help but notice the wonderful chemistry between Eredes and Uldisian. Whenever, Kathanna would try to bring up the topic regarding her feelings, the priestess would refuse to discuss it, completely ignoring her friend.   
Eredes rolled her eyes, a blush festering on her freckled face.  
“Kathy... please.” she said in a whisper, as if anyone from outside the barracks could hear them. “Now is not the appropriate time for such things.”  
“There never is appropriate time, Eredes!” insisted Kathanna. “I _know_  you miss the touch of man an’ Uldisian is perfect for you!” Chuckled Kathanna, Eredes sighed and decided to avoid the conversation by counterattacking her friend.  
“What about you,  _hm_?” teased the priestess in return. “Don’t you miss the touch of a man? Oooh right, you’ve never experienced it.” Eredes received what she wanted when she saw Kathanna’s dark brown eyes widen and her cheeks flushing a shade of rose-pink. The priestess giggled at her friend’s shyness, smiling victoriously that she managed to shush Kathanna.  
“You win this one.” gritted Kathanna through her teeth in defeat which caused Eredes to laugh but it was swiftly interrupted when the large wooden door was opened. Admiral Taylor entered in the room, the women stood up from their chairs to greet their superior but Taylor motioned them to sit down with a wave of his hand.   
  
“Eredes, I need a word alone with Kathanna.” Commanded Taylor, his face grim. Eredes shot Kathanna a worrying look but had no choice but obey the Admiral’s order. She mumbled a  _“Yes, sir.”_ before swiftly leaving the room. Kathanna begun sinking in her chair, Taylor’s voice tone was already unpleasant and it about to become even more unpleasant. Taylor rested his fists atop the table, his eyes fixed into Kathanna’s.  
“I’ve talked to some captains,” declared Taylor “even some superiors gave their opinion on what punishment you should receive.” Kathanna swallowed deep. She began thinking that the punishment will be severe. “You’re lucky - we’re not removing you from the force, however your actions prove that you’re still too reckless to handle such missions and fight on the front.” Kathanna wanted to protest, but she knew that it would be futile to convince Taylor. There was nothing she could do or say to convince him. She stared helplessly at him as he continued talking: “You’re being demoted. You’ll act as a look-out scout of Lion’s Landing. No more front battles for you.”  
Kathanna swore in her mind, it wasn’t as harsh as she thought it would be but it meant that all the work, she has done the past year, fighting on the front lines during the Cataclysm has been for nothing.  
“Admiral Taylor, please-” she pleaded, hoping to get some sympathy. But Taylor shook his head before even letting her finish the sentence.  
“No, Kathanna.” Taylor walked around the table, his index finger occasionally knocking the oaken table. “Your actions proved that you’re not ready to fight on front, especially acting on orders on your own.” Taylor sighed, rubbing his eyes as spoke. “I warned you about it, months ago. If I’m not mistaken it was nearly a year ago.” She knew the Admiral was right, shame overflown her and she looked down at her lap, staring at her hands that were resting there.   
“You’ll be patrolling the lighthouse. You have time until dusk to rest and eat. Afterwards you’ll go to the quartermaster – he’ll fix you with a bow and new armor, then you’ll proceed to your new post.”  
_A bow._  Back to where she began. She couldn’t lie to herself - she missed using the weapon which she was more comfortable with, nevertheless, the thought of returning back to the defense lines left her a sour taste in her mouth.  
“Am I clear, soldier?” asked Taylor, she didn’t answer at first, which forced Taylor to repeat himself, afterwards Kathanna rose from her chair and saluted her Admiral.  
“Yes, sir.”

* * *

After supper, Varian returned with Twinbraid to discuss the rest of the constructions setup of the base and begin an offensive attack against the Horde forces on the beach.  
Anduin decided to skip the war meeting, resting in his new chambers in the keep. He sat on his bed, flipping through pages of a book he has found lying around one of the desks of the keep.  
“Prince Anduin.” called a voice, followed by a knock on his door. Anduin opened the door to see one of the keep guards addressing to him, which could only mean one thing. “A soldier by the name of Kathanna asked for you. She said you’re expecting her.”  
“Yes, I am.” Confirmed the Prince. Relieved to finally hear something about his friend.  
“She asked for you to meet her at the lighthouse, should I escort you, your Majesty?”   
“That won’t be necessary, thank you.” With that, the guard saluted and returned to his post. Anduin didn’t take any second longer and began heading to the lighthouse to rejoin Kathanna.

The sun began setting in Krasarang Wilds, and the view of the red sun shining upon the sea of Pandaria was stunning, especially from a such high place. It felt like a zone of tranquil up there, in complete silence and safety.   
  
When Anduin reached the top of the lighthouse, he saw Kathanna sitting on the floor at the edge of it, a bow and a quiver were resting on her right and she was wearing the formal and classical, silver and blue armor with the lion-crested tabard resting atop it, a small knife was attached on her brown belt, and a royal blue cloak, clipped with a lion insignia was covering her left shoulderplate and continued cascading down to her feet. She gave him a smile, despite her foul mood, she watched him sitting now in front of her and crossing his legs.  
“Well?” Anduin asked, nothing else was needed to say since Kathanna knew what he as expecting. She sighed deeply, preparing herself to retell to the Prince everything that Taylor has told her.  
“They demoted me.” stated Kathanna. “Back to a look-out position, I’m to patrol this lighthouse until I’m called out to anothe’ mission, which probably won’t be anytime soon.” She shrugged and lowered her head. “I shouldn’t be surprised, Taylor warned me about it.”  
“Warned you about what, exactly?”  
“If I fail a mission, I’ll be returned to my initial position.”  
“Initial position?” Repeated the Prince surprised. “You mean you’re not a front-line soldier? I thought you’re a shieldmaiden.”  
“I’m not, I’m a ranger.” She confessed. “When I joined - I was too young and I had no skills in combat, no knowledge in battle-tactics, they couldn’t possibly assign me as fron’ line soldier - so I was taught bow shooting and tracking. I didn’t have time to practice close-body combat because the Scourge began rising so they needed more people as soon as possible. In my first year in the army I served as a scout or a wall defender.” She rose on her feet and begun walking around the round room. “It never felt sufficient to me, I wanted to fight in front, not cower behin’ the wall or shoot from afar. After the mission-” she took a pause, composing her thoughts. “After the victory from Northend, I begged Taylor to promote to the front and teach me the way of the shield. He was always hesitant about it, claiming that I’m a skilled ranger and it would be a waste for me to switch my position. He was still a captain back then so he didn’t even have the power to promote me.” She walked around circles, so carried away by her story that she didn’t even notice the quiver and bow resting on the floor and stumbled on it. So much for a skilled ranger. “After  _a lot_ of talking, Taylor gave in - it was around the same time he became the Admiral so he let me fight in front with one condition: if a mission I’m in charge of it to be failed - it proves Taylor was right, and I’m meant to be a ranger.”

Anduin was quite surprised at the revelation, however, it made entirely sense - although Anduin’s knowledge in combat was limited, he noticed that Kathanna had the traits of a ranger. She was petite and fast and her knife throwing aim was always impeccable, she even looked uncomfortable when she was wearing the heavy plate armor, as rangers are used to wear leather outfits allowed that them to move with ease.  
“Kath, I can’t help but feel guilty, it’s my fault you’re in this situation.” apologized the Prince.  
“No, it’s not. Taylor was right, I failed the mission to retrieve the Prince.”  
“But I didn’t want to come willingly, I ran away.” Anduin has just realized how childish his behavior was and how badly it affected so many people around him.  
“I could’ve still written reports, indicate our location and ask reinforcements to escort you back to Stormwind.”  
Anduin didn’t insist, no matter what he would say, Kathanna would still blame herself despite, in his opinion, her being innocent in this situation. She shrugged and gave him a smile, attempting to enlighten the situation.  
“Perhaps it’s for the best. I do feel more comfortable with a bow and actin’ as a look-out scout gives me time to practice polearm fightin’.”    
“That also means, you’ll be here. You won’t charge into danger for a while, this month was dreadfully long and tiresome.” something deep inside Anduin was glad Kathanna will always be present in Lion’s Landing. Over this past month, Kathanna became his closest friend, he wasn’t sure it was because of their close age or them both sharing a spirit of adventurism but Kathanna understood Anduin close to his heart. Having her within his reach gave him a feeling of relief.  
“I suppose there is a bright side to everythin’. At least I’m not being taken off the force.” she once again sat down, resting next to him. Anduin nodded in agreement, noticing that her lousy mood began fading away. “With that being said,” concluded Kathanna, running her hands through her sand-brown hair. “What are the King’s plans now that he knows about the Sha and Pandaria.”  
Anduin sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.  
“Nothing has changed, he won’t rest or even return back to Stormwind until the war is won. Even it means taking the battle here.” Kathanna wasn’t surprised at the answer, Varian Wrynn wasn’t a man to back down from a fight and it was no secret he had a deep hatred towards the Horde. However, the thought of Alliance and Horde fighting on this continent scared her - the recalled the battle at the Serpent’s Heart, how the beautiful, life-like statue collapsed because of the faction’s artillery and in its fall the massive Sha has been released. It would only get worse from here.   
“We’ll win this war, Anduin.” she spoke confidently, attempting to cheer him up. “Without causin’ any great damage to Pandaria.”  
“Light, I hope so, Kath.” he confessed. “I wish there would be no war at all.”  
Kathanna smiled at him, it wasn’t the first time the Prince spoke of peace among the factions. Anduin realized Kathanna was silent, probably because she didn’t know what to say anymore. It was a heavy subject to discuss, especially after this day.  
“So, you’ll be guarding the lighthouse the entire night?” inquired Anduin. Kathanna chuckled and gave out a long sigh.   
“Night  _and_  morning...  _and_  afternoon...” she explained, mostly irritated rather than upset. “I don’t know when I’ll receive a break.”   
“Then, I’ll keep you company until nightfall.” smiled the Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to share a beautiful commission by Ammiona of Anduin and Kathanna 💙💙 http://knight-kathanna.tumblr.com/post/184218409092/knight-kathanna-look-at-them-anduin-and


	14. Pursuing the War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I read again my previous chapters and boy do I make a lot of grammatical mistakes. I apologize for them and while I do my best to avoid them it seems I ain’t that smart.
> 
> I hope that doesn’t stop you from enjoying this story and the new chapter!
> 
> You can also read it on Tumblr or Fanfiction.net

Kathanna yawned loudly as she tightly wrapped the mug of blended beans brew around her hands. The soft, morning sea breeze was enjoyable but nonetheless – cold, hence she relied on a hot drink to keep her warm.   
It was the fourth day that she has been patrolling the lighthouse and besides seagulls agile flying over the waters in order to catch some fish - there was nothing to see but utter boredom up there. Most likely she was standing here to serve the “punishment” rather act as a look-out as Admiral Taylor described.  
Prince Anduin promised he would visit and keep her company whenever he could, however he managed to come by only one afternoon on her second day, since then she hasn’t seen the Prince for the past two days. Eredes also passed by in the previous morning, informing Kathanna that the priestess is being sent on a mission back in Kun-Lai, tracking down the Horde activity in that area. The two women didn’t share much due to Eredes’ hurry however her red-headed friend, thoughtful as always, gifted Kathanna a thick dairy with clean pages _. “Something to keep you busy.”_  Said the priestess.   
Kathanna felt slight disappointment, her friends, Eredes and Uldisian were sent on missions against the Horde and Anduin was acting as an adviser for his father regarding battle planning of Pandaria. It seemed everybody was contributing to the war campaign besides her. Bitterly, she had to admit to herself – she was bored  _and_  lonely. And as much as she loved drawing in her newly received sketchbook, it became far too repetitive quickly.   
  
She took another sip of the hot beverage, savoring the taste. Gazing at the clear sky of Pandaria, not a single cloud was present. Wondering when her sentence will come to an end and she’ll be able to fight once more. Her arm was healed, her quiver was full of arrows. Light knows - she was ready.   
Kathanna forced herself to brake away from the daydreaming when she heard footsteps coming from the stairs and a young male scout emerged:  
  
“My turn to patrol.” he spoke firm. “The Admiral is asking for you.”

* * *

Taylor stood at the entrance of the keep and motioned to Kathanna to follow him the moment she arrived.   
“I know how you must feel.” began the Admiral, with no formalities of greetings whatsoever. “You’re probably suffocating with boredom up there. You want to fight in the front lines and I appreciate that.” his tone wasn’t strict as it always was, it felt as if he was speaking towards an old friend. “But I want to make sure you have what it takes so the actions you’ve committed won’t repeat again. You’re a good soldier, Kathanna. And I know you’re responsible, for Light’s sake, I cannot figure out why you acted like that.” There it was, the commanding voice was back.  
They walked towards the stable, where the stablemasters were taking care of gryphon and horses that were brought from Eastern Kingdoms. Kathanna opened her mouth to speak but Taylor rose his hand to stop her. His head turned to his right, where a dwarf with a gryphon in his reins were approaching to them. It was visible the gryphon still had to grow, given its adolescent-sized body however it was big enough to carry a human. Unlike the common gryphons from the Hinterlands or the Highlands, which had their feathers in a shade of brown and grey, this one was completely white, with only couple of black feathers at the end of its wings. Kathanna watched as the dwarf handed the reins to Taylor and left the gryphon in the care of the two humans.  
Kathanna smiled at the winged creature, but wondered why Taylor brought her to the stables, perhaps her wish would become true so soon and she was about to be sent on a real mission.  
“He’s a hatch from the snowy gryphons from the mountains of the Hinterlands not only these gryphons act as mounts, they have proven themselves to be strong fighting companions as well. This one has just reached maturity.” Taylor gently stroked its beak and the beast did not hesitate to express joy from receiving affection. “He’s also in a need of a companion.” Taylor took his eyes off the white gryphon to look at Kathanna, which made her realize what Taylor intended to say. Her eyes widen and she took another glance at the gryphon.  
“M-me?” She asked for confirmation. Taylor gave her a nod as he handed her the reins. He rose his index and gave a small glare to Kathanna.  
“That doesn’t mean you’re allowed to fly whenever you please. He is to serve to you in combat and scouting. He’s a soldier much as you are. Do not spoil him.”  
By now, Kathanna was completely ignoring Taylor, her entire attention was focused on the snowy creature. He was so beautiful and graceful and he would perhaps only become more majestic once he’s fully grown; his blue eyes were showing intelligence. It seemed her new companion was not afraid of her, the moment Kathanna rose her hand to pet him - he eagerly leaned it, savoring the touch of his new master, which caused Kathanna to release a giggle.  
“He doesn’t have a name yet either.” Stated Taylor, seeing Kathanna so excited about the animal caused him to smile. Kathanna glanced at Taylor then back the gryphon. She had to think of a name? This animal was so elegant - no name would make him justice. Kathanna was speechless, never she would have expected to experience having a beast companion. She wanted to thank the Admiral, even tempted to hug him but she had to refrain from such an inappropriate behavior towards her superior.   
“Ready to take him for a flying test?” Taylor inquired, a smile visible through his mustache.  
“A-Absolutely, Admiral!” Exclaimed Kathanna. She watched Taylor grabbing a saddle, excitement was obvious on her face. It was so pleasing that she didn’t have to stay up in the lighthouse.  
“Good.” he said while approaching her, the smile has disappeared and his face immediately turned grim. “You’re being summoned to the Shrine of the Seven Stars, by the Prince himself.” Admiral tossed the saddle to Kathanna, the soldier underestimated the weight of the object, nearly dropping on the ground. “Now, I think you’re not ready to go anywhere yet consider you’re ‘punished’. However, I cannot deny the orders from the Crown.” Mumbled Taylor, slightly annoyed. “Some commotion which has transpired with our soldiers in the Shrine, and based on the Prince’s words, only you know how to solve it.”  
Kathanna wondered what commotion could be so specific that Anduin was so confident only she could solve it. Whatever it could be, she had to guess it had to be something related to Pandaria that she and Anduin have both experienced.

The Sha.

“Write reports if your tasks delay for more than a day _. I mean it_.” Glared Taylor. “And the moment you’re finished with your business at the Shrine you are to return here and report to me.”  
“I promise, sir!” She saluted the Admiral before he gave her a nod and left her to prepare for her mission. “Eager to spread your wings?” She stroked the back of the beast before adjusting the saddle around him. She has ridden gryphons before, much like any Alliance native had at some point, but never in had life did she have a beast companion on her own. Her mind was running through multiple ideas of a perfect name for him. Yet she found herself stuck upon making such a decision.   
The gryphon seemed to be already well raised and tamed, he stood still as Kathanna was tightening the buckles of the saddle, his tail swinging from left to right happily. She gave him one final pet before mounting up.  
“Let’s see what you’re made of, boy.” As if the gryphon knew what she has said, and perhaps he did - gryphons are known for understanding common, he began running with haste before spreading his massive white wings and taking off the soil.  
Kathanna couldn’t help but release a shout of joy once she was in the air, the scent of complete freshness overwhelmed her. Pandaria was a beautiful land, but was even more breathtaking from above. She directed her gryphon to fly over the Valley of the Four Winds and even from the sky - the gigantic vegetables that the pandaren farmers were growing were so well visible. The gryphon seemed to be overjoyed with flying as well, occasionally releasing strong roar. He flew with haste above the mountains, Kathanna didn’t realize how swiftly she reached Valley of Eternal Blossoms.

* * *

By the time she has arrived, it was afternoon. The moment she landed at the large terrace of the Shrine, she was greeted by Anduin. The Prince walked from the entrance of the building to the center of the balcony, where a large, golden tree was growing. Kathanna smiled at him but to her surprise the Prince didn’t return her greeting. She saw worry displayed on his face which drew Kathanna into a panic. Perhaps the ‘commotion’ was much more dire than she anticipated.   
“Anduin,” with a haste, she dismounted and approached the Prince “What's going on?” she whispered, her concern grew when she noticed Anduin’s face was pale.  
“You won’t believe what happened, Kath.” He sighed in disappointment, his gaze falling on the ground. “Brann's expedition returned recently from Mogujia, bearing a sample of sha for study."  
“What? Are they insane? You don’t study this thing, you kill it-” spoke Kathanna aggressively but Anduin interrupted her before she could continue venting.  
“I know, this is exactly what I feared!” agreed Anduin, he took a deep breath calming himself down. “The sha has escaped the containment it was kept in. It possessed some of my father’s guards and most of our soldiers here” Anduin spoke with such a haste that Kathanna had to slow him down and placed her hands on his arms, gently squeezing in reassurance.   
“We fought them off…” continue the Prince. “Used force against  _our own men_. And now my father is gathering a summit with the rest of Alliance leaders to discuss about these events.” He brushed off some of his sun-blonde hair with his fingers. “I already heard that there are some that think we should weaponize the Sha and use it against the Horde!” he took a pause, composing himself. “My father is  _considering_  it as well. Kath… I need your voice here, in case I fail to convince everybody. Explain our troops about the Sha and how dangerous it is.”  
It seemed her guess was right and it was regarding the Sha after all but she certainty did not expect taking a vocal part in a summit where all the leaders of the Alliance were present. Nonetheless - Anduin was right, using the sha as a weapon would be atrocious and while it could provide certain victories against the Horde, it would also cause damage to Alliance and even Pandaria.   
“I’ll do my best.” She gave him a nod. “Lead the way.” Hope returned into his eyes and he murmured a  _‘thank you’_  to her.

They proceeded to enter the building when Kathanna realized that her gryphon companion begun following them, it seemed the winged beast got attached to her swiftly and had no desire to stay alone.  
“Oh… you stay here.” She petted atop the head her un-named creature.  
“I’ve never seen a mount becoming so easily attached.” claimed Anduin, admiring the beautiful white gryphon.  
“Well he’s more than a mount actually…” explained Kathanna. “Starting today he is my companion, sort of...” she chuckled at how silly the words she has just said sounded.  
“He’s yours?” Anduin looked back and forth to Kathanna and the gryphon, trying to recall if she ever mentioned before that she had a gryphon pet companion. Kathanna wasn’t sure if her sight served right but it seemed the gryphon eyes gave a light of sadness, slight guilt overtook her - he just wanted company after all.  
“I’ll explain later.” She told to Anduin. “When I’ll return.” she petted his beak before entering the main hall of the Shrine.  
  
Anduin and Kathanna walked inside the Shrine and continued upstairs until they’ve reached a large room, mogu statues and artworks were displayed everywhere within this Shrine, which honestly, brought slight discomfort to many who were resting within these halls.   
Already, present in the chamber was High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind, King Varian and next to him the one and only Lady Jaina Proudmoore which Kathanna haven’t seen since she has heard the events regarding Theramore. The beautiful mage had no sparks in her eyes anymore and her once sun-kissed hair was now grey with only a strand of golden lock remaining. It was visibly that even after months, she was still suffering from the Theramore attack. It seemed not all leaders of the Alliance were present after all, for next to Lady Proudmoore was standing Farseer Nobundo, a broken draenei who represented Exodar, a gnome ambassador was replacing High Tinker and Brann Bronzebeard took place at the summit instead of his brother or any other from the Council of the Three Hammers. A couple of Stormwind army superiors were present as well, Kathanna easily recognized Sky Admiral Rogers followed by two captains whom Kathanna traveled with to Pandaria at the very beginning. All the leaders were accompanied by a pair of guards, just in case.   
 Kathanna felt a little intimidated, rarely was she present at war meetings, given the fact she was nothing but a mere soldier but never has she been in the same room as (almost) all the entire leaders of the Alliance. It felt overwhelming, she was even too afraid to take one step too further, standing behind the Prince.  
All the leaders stood in a circle and in the center of it - a manifestation of Sha that was frozen in icy blocks which perhaps was cast by Lady Jaina.   
A portal from Stormwind has opened and King Genn Greymane, with two worgens on each of his side, emerged from it. It seemed he was the final member who had to be present at the summit. The moment the King of Gilneas arrived, Varian with a wave of his hand, signaled everybody present to focus their attention on him.  
  
“By the Light, is that the Sha?” inquired King Genn Greymane, his face showing more disgust rather than fear. High Priestess Tyrande began walking in circles, analyzing the creature from every side, the ancient ruler of the night elves walked so gracefully, Kathanna wondered how somebody could be so awing by simply walking.  
“This thing...” the priestess’ voice sounded like a melody, she turned to Varian as she continued to speak. “I sense great darkness emanating from it... It has to be destroyed, Varian!” Despite Tyrande’s plea, the King gave no order to decimate the imprisoned foe, he still waited for the rest of the leaders to give their opinion.  
“I agree with High Priestess.” confirmed Farseer Nobundo “I agree. Only suffering can come of such a creature.” Lady Jaina eyed the Sha, giving the manifestation an unwelcoming state then the mage turned her head to King Varian and shook her head in disapproval.  
“Hold on, hold on!” intervened Brann Bronzebeard. “It couldn't hurt to study it. 'Tho I don't much care for the way it's lookin' at me.”  
Varian looked at his son, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“What do you think, Anduin?”  
Anduin was delighted his father cared for his opinion, but even he could even share his thoughts the creature managed to break itself from the icy chain, it roared in a taunt at everyone present in the room. All of the guards of each race jumped in front of their leader but hesitated to attack. The Sha gave a glare to Varian who was standing in front of it, the King showed no fear, unsheathing his famous sword Shalamayne and readying himself to strike down the Sha if it  _dared_  to move forward _._ TheShaopened its arms and released another screech however it failed to even attempt to charge towards the human King because of an arrow piercing deeply into its chest. Anduin gasped in surprised, the arrow flew right beside him before it entered into the Sha, he turned his head into the direction where the arrow came from to find Kathanna being the shooter. She prepared another arrow and aimed at the creature but it seemed one arrow was enough to cause the Sha to vanish, leaving black smoke as its remains. Kathanna relaxed her position, sheathing her bow and arrow. Everybody faces became visibly relaxed once the Sha has disappeared, the guards retreated once more behind their leaders. Anduin smiled at Kathanna before turning to his father whom he saw giving Kathanna a light nod:  
“Well done, soldier.” Kathanna replied to the king’s praise with a bow.  
“Garrosh is using every weapon he can lay his hands on.” Broke the silence Sky Admiral Rogers “Shouldn't we level the playing field?  
“Garrosh's example is not one that we should care to follow.” Declared Anduin, he took a step forward, making himself visible to everybody present in the room. “The Alliance should make its own decisions. The _right_  decisions.” Varian smiled proudly at his son, his young boy would make a fine king someday.  
“To harness the sha into a weapon, we risk destroying our own people in the process.” Spoke Varian. “That is not a price I am willing to pay.” He glanced at all the leaders as he declared his statement. It seemed nobody disagreed with the King, and even they did - they didn’t dare to speak back to Varian.  
“We’ll have to find other methods to destroy the Horde.” claimed Lady Jaina, her teeth gritting at the mention of the Horde.  
“And we will, Jaina.” promised Varian. “But methods that are worthy of the Alliance, we won’t lower ourselves to savages as the Horde is.” It looked like the Lady of Theramore slightly twitched at the last sentence of the King and gave no reply afterwards.   
“It better be soon. The Horde is already ahead of us.” Sky Admiral Rogers, was obviously dissatisfied with the King’s decision. “They have built their fortress before us and are spreading on every land in Pandaria.”  
“Everything in time, Sky Admiral.” The King showed impeccable patience and not hot-headed rage as many described him to be. “We’ll return to Lion’s Lading and discuss an advance.” ordered Varian, he eyes the leaders and ambassador and gave a light bow with his head. “Thank you coming to the summit, the Alliance  _will_  emerge victorious.”  
  
No more formalities were necessary, all those present knew there was no time for pleasantries. Lady Jaina begun conjuring portals, returning each leader or ambassador to their homeland. Varian and Brann remained as well as Sky Admiral Rogers, it seemed Brann was still talking to the King to allow him to study the Sha which the King denied the dwarf to do. Anduin turned to Kathanna and smiled, the summit went better than he anticipated. 

“Thank you for coming here.” Anduin approached Kathanna, who was standing pressed against the wall.  
“Why are you thanking me?” she chuckled. “I didn’t say anything, you managed to convince them on your own.”  
“While that’s true, you saw how rest of the guards were afraid of attacking the Sha.” observed Anduin. “You’re the one who stroke it down.”  
“I’m the one to thank you.” she gave him a smile, removing herself from the wall and began walking towards the stairs, Anduin followed her, walking shoulder to shoulder. “You summoning me here allowed me to leave that bloody lighthouse.”    
When they’ve reached the exit of the Shrine, walking again on the large terrace of the building, Kathanna immediately saw the gryphon charging towards her. The animal stopped right in front of her, letting out a light, relief sound out. Kathanna couldn’t help but smile at the animal’s elation.  
“So, you promised an explanation?” chuckled Anduin when he saw how exited the animal was at Kathanna’s return.  
“Admiral Taylor gifted to me, saying he needs a companion. Honestly, I fail to understand why the Admiral picked me but I have no complaints.” The gryphon purred as Kathanna stroked his head.  
“I wouldn’t have complaints either.” Anduin smiled. “He’s beautiful.” Anduin smiled, watching the gryphon excitedly enjoying being petted. “I think you two will make a great team.” Kathanna returned the smile and gave the Prince a nod, she was indeed very happy at Taylor’s decision. Her’s attention suddenly averted from the gryphon and she swiftly turned her head, looking at the golden roofs of the building. Once again, the unpleasant feeling that she was being watched ran through her. This was the third time she was experiencing such a feeling and it made her feel unease.   
“Kath? What’s wrong?” inquired the Prince, Kathanna intensive glare at an odd direction alarmed him. She gave out a sigh, the Prince was intuitive and lying would be meaningless. So she decided to give him the truth:  
“Ever since we’ve reached Kun-Lai Summit... I’ve been having a feeling like a shadow is creeping upon me.” for the sake of being safe, she continued in a whisper. “As if spies are watching.”  
Anduin’s eyes widen and he began turning his head to every corner of the roof as if he would be able to see these spies Kathanna mentioned.  
“You think Horde spies?” asked the Prince, he looked worried and made no effort to hide it. Kathanna gave him a shrug.  
“I don’t know. But I’ll keep my eyes open.” she paused, taking in a deep sigh, bitter about what she’s about to say: “I have orders to return immediately after I finish my task here.” Anduin gave her a small smile in compassion, it was so visible how unhappy she was having to return.  
“My father and I plan on returning to Lion’s Shield in the evening.” told her Anduin, already planning in his head to visit her upon arriving at the Alliance base. Kathanna took up the reins of her gryphon and mounting up, readying herself once again to fly off.   
“Take care, Your Majesty.”  
“You too, Kath. I’ll see you later.” promised the Prince, he watched Kathanna giving him a smile before directing her mount towards the edge of balcony and fly away.

* * *

“An expedition?” repeat Gro’gak, eyeing Nazgrim while he walked in circles around the war table.  
“We sent FanlyrSilverthorn to Ancestral Rise in the Valley of Eternal Blossoms, the blood elf learnt of a particular ‘Divine Bell’. A powerful mogu artifact that can boost our army, increase the stamina of the soldiers... even  _make_  new warriors.” explained the red-armored General.   
Gro’gak together with Serenia, a tauren, troll and a goblin, who Gro’gak didn’t bother remember the names - were summoned to the fortress in Domination Point by Nazgrim’s command who was gathering a team in order to aid Warchief Hellscream into discovering the treasures of Pandaria that could be used to ensure the victory of this war.   
Ever since he landed on Pandaria, Hellscream has learnt a lot about the mogu race and took a special interest in the iron-fist rule of the mogu and their technology, being particularly attracted by their ability to create new warriors and fuel emotions to their height in order to drastically increase battle prowess. The Warchief sent the Reliquary, a blood elven organization dedicated to the acquisition of powerful magical artifacts and studying the past, to every corner of this continent until they found anything related to the mogu and their ability to craft warriors.  
When the word of the  _Divine Bell_  reached General Nazgrim, he hand-picked his soldiers that he was about to send on an expedition in Kun-Lai Summit in order find more information about this item and secure it for the Horde.  
The team was small but each of the member had unique abilities which would aid them on the expedition Nazgrim trusted Gro’gak to be the lead of the group, while Serenia and the troll shadow hunter could easily serve as scouts, the tauren shaman would be assigned as the group healer and the goblin... well he had fancy technologies which - if they don’t explode - will aid them into locating the artifact.  
“You will all leave at dusk, to Mogujia, south-central Kun-Lai Summit. The Reliquary already set up a camp there, you will locate them in no time.” Nazgrim took a pause, waiting if any of his soldiers had any questions regarding their new mission before concluding his session. Silence persisted in the room which made it all clear: “You are free to go.” The General concluded and exited the building, followed by three members of the group. Serenia and Gro’gak were the only one inside, attempting to have one last private chat before preparing to leave for their mission:  
“I don’t like this, Gro’gak.” declared Serenia in a whisper, she sat on the war table, crossing her legs. “Vol’jin is gone... the Darkspears trolls act unease around our Warchief as it and now he’s digging up this new land into pieces, finding artifacts to strengthen the soldiers?”  
A lot of events have transpired within the Horde in a short time, ever since Theramore, the situation became slightly...  _antagonistic_  in-between some races, especially among Darkspear trolls, Vol’jin bore no love for the new Warchief and rumors spread that the shadow hunter threatened Hellscream and even when they sailed to Pandaria, Garrosh and Vol'jin had yet another clash of opinions about Garrosh’s warmongering at the newly-constructed Domination Point.  
Weeks later, it is revealed that Vol’jin is dead - killed by some native creatures from Pandaria however it raised many questions and suspicion around the Horde’s leadership.   
“We are at war, Serenia.” Gro’gak felt annoyed at Serenia’s doubt much like he was about every Horde member which dared to question Warchief Hellscream. “We need to find every possible way to destroy the Alliance. If Warchief thinks using mogu artifacts will ensure our victory - then we dig until the center of the world to find them.”  
Serenia wanted to protest, she admired Gro’gak but she could never understand why the mage was so eager to blind follow the son of Grom. She could guess it was because they were both mag’har orcs, raised in a dried up world, bound by ancient traditions and mentality. The blood elf decided to end this conversation, having an argument with him won’t do either of them any good. Her eyes started at her feet but Gro’gak gently lifted her chin with his fingers, establishing eye-contact.    
“Just think how free we will be, when there will no Alliance to fight anymore.” he pulled her for a kiss, she easily gave in - yet it seemed the blood elf wasn’t satisfied only with that, with her both hands the gripped him by the collar of his robes, pulling him atop her as she laid entirely on the table.

* * *

Late into the night, a strong rain with a powerful whistling wind broke upon the beach of Krasarang Wilds. Dawn was a couple of hours away but the cloudy sky refused to show that. Kathanna was resting on the stone floor of the lighthouse, wrapped in a fur cloak, thinking to herself to at least ask for a chair in the future for a little more comfort. A small lantern was the only light-source available and she used to it to light the pages of her new sketchbook as she went over the lines on the paper with a piece of charcoal. She glanced at her gryphon again, analyzing his proportions as she was attempting to translate his image on a paper. The beast was tightly asleep, resting by Kathanna’s side. It was such a warm feeling inside of her – having such a beautiful creature attached to her. She watched as he breathed in and out, his massive white head resting on his paws. Drawing the gryphon however, was proven to be harder than she anticipated.  
After she returned from the Shrine, as per orders - she immediately reported to Taylor. It seemed trust returned into Taylor’s eyes about Kathanna but nonetheless she was sent back to serve as look-out at the lighthouse until she would be called again. The rest of the day was spent overlooking the shores of the beach through her spyglass and drawing, with her gryphon at her side the whole time. And yet again, she hasn’t heard anything from Anduin since she has returned.

Swiftly, Kathanna removed the charcoal from the paper, looking towards the direction of the stairs when she heard footsteps.  _Was someone coming this late for a shift change?_ Her eyes widen when she saw the figure of Prince Anduin emerging, his golden hair hidden underneath a blue cloak and his wet face being lit by a lantern he was carrying. It seemed even with a hood, his face managed to get caught in the rain.  
“Anduin?” called out Kathanna, “It’s the middle of the night. What are you doing here?”  
“I cannot sleep…” he took of the hood of his wet cloak, giving her a small smile “and I promised I would keep you company, didn’t I?” Kathanna wanted to comment on the fact that he has trouble sleeping but she decided to not mention it. It was a stressful day with the Sha commotion, it was naturally the Prince was overthinking instead of sleeping. She had to admit; it was nice to have his company once again. He sat in-between her and the gryphon, eager to pet the animal.  
“Still haven’t figured out a name for this fella?” he reached to caress the top of his feathery head which caused the creature to release a small purr as he continued to sleep.  
“I feel like no name would fit. He’s so elegant.” she confessed, glancing again at pages where she attempted to draw him.  
“How about Snowbeak?” he smiled, he thought it was a fitting name for a snowy gryphon.  
“’Snowbeak’?” Kathanna repeated intrigued.  
“Like from the story.” Anduin saw Kathanna’s expression displaying confusion. “The Wildhammer Dwarves story?” he continued, hoping she would realize what he was talking about.  
“I have no clue what you’re talking about, Anduin.” She shook her head.  
“It’s quite a famous story.” Began Anduin while continue stroking the head of the gryphon. “About a Wildhammer dwarf explorer named Gloin and his faithful companion Snowbeak who also was a snow-gryphon. The story goes how the two of them flew around all of the Eastern Kingdoms together, and he’s the one to discover the dwarves living in the mountains of Khaz Modan and establish an alliance with them. King Magni has gifted me a book with various dwarven stories.” the Prince smiled at thought of his dwarven ‘uncle’. “It’s a good read.”  
“I’ve never read such a story.” she felt slightly embarrassed, she wasn’t much of a reader. Not that she didn’t enjoy the activity, as a soldier there wasn’t much spare to dedicate to read a book and when she did have free time - she would spend in on polishing her drawings skills.  
“Remind me to lend you the book when we’re back in Stormwind.”  
That thought struck Kathanna. ‘When  _we’re_ back’? She always thought once this war is over,  _if_ she even returns to Stormwind – she and Anduin will go separate paths. The Prince will return to live his life in the palace while Kathanna., well… whenever she’s sent to another mission. It was unexpected to see the Prince regarding their friendship so high that he intended to purse it. But it was pleasing to find out the way he felt and it warmed her heart.  
Kathanna gave him a smile then gazed at the gryphon.  
“I think it suits him. Snowbeak.”  
“Do you like it, lad?” Anduin addressed the animal, but the gryphon no response, continuing being in a deep sleep.  
“I’ll tell him in the morning.” She giggled and Anduin released a chuckle.  
“Morning is not that far away.” Anduin looked out towards the sea, however nothing but utter darkness and raindrops were visible in the view. He let out a sigh and suddenly his smile disappeared.   
“Anduin, what’s wrong?” noticing the Prince’s sudden mood changing.  
“I’m concerned, Kath.” he revealed, most likely it was the reason he could not find sleep at night. “The Alliance dug up a sha fragment and it turned our own troops against each other and then I heard my father speaking to the Marshal regarding the Horde. Apparently they are sending out archaeologists to search for artifacts and treasure everywhere on Pandaria. We come to this land and what do we do? We dissemble it into pieces, tarnishing its history and beauty and Light knows what are we going to stumble upon.”  
Kathanna fell into a silence, unsure what words to stay to bring comfort to Anduin. She understood his pain and worry but no words seemed right to be said.  
“I just...” his eyes were staring at the floor as he continued to talk “I don’t want to see another gorgeous land and its people, ruined and drowning in blood because of our war.”   
“Hey, look at me.” she demanded, placing her palm atop his cold hand to get his attention. “We won’t let the Horde destroy this land. And you heard your father, he detests the Sha as much as we do. Pandaria  _will_  survive this war.”  
“I don’t want there to be a war to survive to begin with.”   
“I know...” she retrieved her hand, still looking into to his eyes. “But I’m afraid that’s impossible while Hellscream commands the Horde.”  
Hellscream, despite his short reign, swiftly became utterly hated by the Alliance - Theramore was a major reason that brew that hate. While Anduin’s desire for peace between the Horde and the Alliance was admirable, no Alliance member would tolerate peace while a tyrant like Hellscream still drew breath.  
They had to break their eye-contact when they heard Snowbeak rising his head and release a yawn. He shook his head, a couple of feathers flying off him, some of them landing on Anduin which made Kathanna release a giggle.   
“Slept well?” inquired Kathanna the animal, still giggling while Anduin was removing the feathers off his head and lap. The gryphon gave out a small cheerful sound as he began stretching the muscles of his body.   
“How do you do it, Kath?” Kathanna turned to Anduin again as he continued to talk: “You already fought in wars... how do you remain confident you’ll be victorious?”   
She gave him a long pause, gathering her thoughts before answering such a question.   
“Because if you already accept defeat - all the soldiers that sacrificed themselves for us would have died in vein. You keep on fighting not only for yourself and those dear to you, you also fight for those who fought for your sake.” Kathanna looked at the Prince and couldn’t make out the emotions he was feeling, a mixture of guilt and hope were present in his eyes, which also were red because of his lack of sleep.   
“I know it’s hard, Anduin...” she comforted him, giving a small smile. “But you being restless won’t win the war either.”   
The Prince had to agree on that, yet it was something easier said than done. A blush spread on his cheeks when Kathanna’s hand went at the back of his head and gently guided for him to rest on her shoulder.  
“Sleep.” she ordered in a soft tone. “We can talk more about it tomorrow.” Anduin didn’t hesitate, somehow that environment felt more comfortable than the soft bed in his chamber, he relaxed his head on her shoulder and Kathanna took the liberty to rest on his head, opening her sketch-dairy once again, continuing drawing. Snowbeak laid down again, this time resting at their feet.   
The Prince smiled at the gryphon, before shutting his eyes, letting himself being taken by a dreamless sleep.


	15. The Bell and the Mallet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update, sadly late updates might continue this month as I’m entering in my exams period 😰 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, feedback is always welcome.💙❤️
> 
> You can also read it on Tumblr or Fanfiction.net

“According to our spies - Hellscream sent a handful of blood elves to dig for a particular mogu artifact.” Explained Admiral Taylor.  
  
Two days after the gathering at the Shrine of Seven Stars, King Varian called for another war meeting, this time regarding the Horde’s activity in Kun-Lai Summit. It seemed the Horde had another focus on Pandaria than just skirmishes with the Alliance.    
The summit was in early morning, which made Anduin arrive late due to sleeping in. Upon entering the main room of the keep, where the meeting was taking place, Anduin quietly slipped through the door and rested against the stone wall to avoid disturbing the on-going report; it seemed nobody noticed Prince’s arrival aside from his father, who was in front of Anduin, sitting at the table. King Varian looked towards his son, giving him a small nod; Anduin wasn’t ordinarily attending gatherings which involved discussions of war tactics, and the King was pleased to find the Prince finally assuming responsibilities of a future ruler.   
Next to Varian was standing his beloved ‘aunt’ Jaina; she gave him a weak smile as greeting then swiftly turned her attention to Admiral once more. The rest present at the meeting were, High Marshall Twinbraid, Admiral Taylor, Sky Admiral Rogers and a night elf commander by the name of Sarannha Skyglaive, who was assigned by High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind to lead the night elf forces in Pandaria,   
“The artifact they are searching for is apparently called  _‘The Divine Bell’_.” Taylor begun pointing at the large map that was spread across the table as he was naming each of the zones: “Their search begun in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, it has seemed they found valuable information and they relocated all of their digging soldiers to Kun-Lai Summit.”  
“Explorer’s League are already on their way to excavate the Horde-occupied mogu ruins and my sentinels are guarding them. I will personally join my team as well to oversee their defense and progression.” Explained Sarannha Skyglaive.  
“And what of Bronzebeard?” inquired the King, he lifted the parchment in front of him, reading it again. “Your report said he is attempting to learn about this ‘Divine Bell’ from the native pandaren.” Varian’s expression turned grim when he saw Taylor and Skyglaive exchanging hesitant looks.  
“We don’t know if Brann Bronzebeard has even reached these so-called ‘Lorewalkers.’” Stuttered Taylor. “He learned that the Lorewalker recently occupied a region northeast of the Vale. Brann left two nights ago for that location but failed to report us yet.”  
“Giving how hostile some of the natives still act... we can assume he might not succeed into receiving any information from them.” added Sarannha, slight bitterness was present in her tone.  
“The Lorewalkers?” intervened Anduin. “I have a friend among them.” The Prince approached to the table, glancing down to the map, looking at the drawing of the Vale where Taylor spoke of the new home of the Lorewalkers. “If Brann struggles approaching them, I can reach out to him.”  
“You’re confident your acquaintance might be present in the place we speak of, Your Majesty?” queried the night elf ranger.  
“I fail to see why not.” claimed Anduin. “Cho was present when the gates to the Vale opened. Most likely he traveled to the Vale with the rest of the Lorewalkers to their new home.”  
A silence followed up. While Anduin’s plan sounded reliable, nobody could order the Prince himself to embark on this journey. Aside from one person.  
Varian’s eyes were fixed into Anduin’s as the King evaluated the plan in his head. It was just a back and forth trip, perhaps nothing too dangerous. His son seemed confident enough to travel to meet with this Lorewalker safely, all he needed was just approval.  
“Very well, Anduin.” consented Varian, shifting his body weight to a more comfortable position in the wooden chair. “We can prepare an escort-”  
“I don’t need an escort, father.” Anduin rose his hand to interrupt Varian. “Arriving with royal guards will only intimidate the pandaren and some of them are already unease around us as it is.” Explained the Prince, then he swiftly turned to Taylor and gave him a smile. “I’m only going to need a particular soldier from your unit.”  
Taylor’s eyebrow drew together and a displeasing look was present of his face, clearly - the Admiral figured out whom the Prince was talking about. And he wasn’t very fond of the idea.  
“While I’m aware that she’s the most capable of traveling around Pandaria, given her,  _unusual_  experience, Your Majesty. Kathanna is still under punishment for endangering your life. I already made one exception already the last time you summoned her.”  
“ _’Endanger’_?” the word sounded absurd coming out from Anduin’s mouth. “Admiral, as I recall she had to write a report of the events she witnessed since she separated from your squad. Kathanna was the one who found me in the first place,  _she_  was the one who became acquaintance with Lorewalker Cho who crafted the vision brewery that allowed her to locate me.” Anduin recalled how Kathanna told him about how she found him and her and how tremendous help was Lorewalker Cho. The pandaren has aided them far more than one time and Anduin was confident Cho wouldn’t turn his back to them now. “She did not put me in any danger. Kathanna protected me until the end of the journey and escorted me here safely.”  
Varian leaned in his chair, watching his son attempting to convince Taylor to let this girl accompany him. He couldn’t help but wonder how deep the bond between these two younglings was. It was the first time Anduin has befriended someone so close; the fact that this soldier he spoke of was a woman close to his age and fairly attractive ( from the two times that Varian has seen her ), Varian’s mind already begun making some assumptions.    
Taylor opened his mouth to speak but it was futile as the Prince did not stop with his speech:  
“She knows Lorewalker Cho as well as me and the two of us can receive the information the Alliance needs. She made  _one_  mistake, Admiral. Surely you can cut her some slack?”  
The Admiral gave up; he gave a glance to the King who didn’t say anything besides giving him a sly smile. It wasn’t the first time Varian witnessed his son thoroughly convince somebody. The eyes of everybody present in the room were on the Admiral, waiting for a response from his part. The pressure, surprisingly, made his cheek flush pink. Taylor clenched his jaw and turned to a soldier that was guarding the door.  
“Tell Alston to present herself in the barracks in a couple of minutes. She’s in the lighthouse.”   
The grunt did not say anything, he rose his metal covered arm to give a salute and immediately exited the room to proceed Taylor’s order. Anduin smiled triumphantly at the Admiral but received nothing in reply – Taylor was visibly annoyed.   
“That concludes our summit. Anduin, you’re confident you don’t want a royal escort?” insisted Varian, a flight to the Vale of Eternal Blossoms has proven to be safe enough from the King’s experience, nonetheless - you could never be  _too_  safe.   
“Yes, father. We’ll fly safely on Kathanna’s gryphon and we’ll meet with Brann and the Lorewalkers in no time.” the Prince smiled in reassurance, before taking his leave to his chamber to prepare for his journey. “I’ll inform you when I’m about to leave.”  
”I’ll have Alston ready by noon, Your Majesty.” concurred Taylor to which the Prince replied with the a nod.  
“The rest of you, back to your positions.” ordered Varian. Everybody present in the hall gave a bow to the King and exited the room, Jaina gently squeezed Varian’s shoulder before leaving as well. Ever since Theramore, the mage barely spoke, mostly expressing herself with light physical interactions and faint smiles. Varian remained sitting on the chair, watching Taylor folding his map before returning to his post.  
“Who is this girl, Taylor?” asked the King. Taylor’s eyes remained on his hands as he carefully collected the map.  
“An orphan from Redcliff. She joined three and a half years ago, being one of the few soldiers who were part of the army despite being an adolescent.”  
When the Scourge begun attacking again and the plague began spreading, the Alliance was in dire needs of soldiers. Dire enough to change the law, allowing adolescents’ starting from the age of fourteen to join the militia and take part to the war. Young men and women decided to join the army instead of their parents or even to  _be_  with their parents. A dreadful change, for far too many young souls were lost by the hand of the Scourge.   
“Sounds like she had her shares of battles.”   
“She had; and the things she’d seen at this young age, scarred her for life. However, Kathanna is a good soldier.” admitted Taylor. “Perhaps this is why I’ve been affected so strongly by her decision to defile orders. I did not expect it from her. I might have been too harsh by pushing her away now.” Taylor rose his head to look at the King. “Worry not, your Majesty - Prince Anduin is in good hands.”  
Actions speak louder than words. While Taylor was a respectable warrior, Varian couldn’t believe it until he would see Anduin returned safely to him. His son’s disappearance in Pandaria felt like torture to Varian and he felt he couldn’t go through it again without tearing this whole continent apart to find him. Nevertheless, there was also pride in the High King’s heart - seeing his son being so active into the decisions that will ensure victory for the Alliance. For once, Anduin felt equal to Varian and their bond grew deeper with each passing day.  
  
Taylor gave a bow to the King and exited the keep. Varian found himself alone in the room, an uneasy feeling was lingering inside him. Like an old sailor feeling the upcoming storm in his bones. Perhaps he was overthinking. Varian rose from his chair, muttering to himself that he should return to his work as well. But before all of this, the King had one final thought:  
 _“Light, protect him.”_

* * *

 

Gro’gak sighed in annoyance. The journey to Mogujia was a complete waste, they’ve arrived far too late and a large amount of sindo’rei who were part of the Reliquary were killed by the mogu statues which cursed to come to life to defend their own ruins.   
To his surprise, Regent Lord Lor’themar Theron  _and_  Warchief Garrosh Hellscream himself were present with the expedition team.   
Upon arriving, his squad witnessed a small dispute between the two leaders, the Regent Lord clearly displeased with the sacrifice of _his_  people to search for this artifact Hellscream was so obsessed with. However, the son of Hellscream shrugged off the blood elves complain, claiming that blood must be spilled to ensure victory, even the blood of his own people.  
  
And Gro’grak agreed with Hellscream’s mentality.  
  
Once the Warchief took his leave, Fanlyr Silverthorn, the one in charge of the mission to locate the Divine Bell, approached Gro’gak and his group to discuss the new strategy:   
“We found this codex. It holds information about a ‘Korune’ mogu by the name of Shan Kien, who is one of the most ancient mogu warlord walking on this cursed soil.”  
“So you think he might be the sole person to know of the hidden location of the bell?” interrogated Gro’gak. The blood elf gave a sly smile, brushing some dust off his robes.   
“A being like that, patrolling the tombs of his deceased leaders? This is no coincidence. He  _must_  hide something.” Gro’gak did not like the smug smile this blood elf had and he certainly did not enjoy the look he gave to Serenia. The orc took a defensive step in front of her, making Fanlyr snap to reality.   
“So that’s our new plan? Assaulting the tombs he’s guarding?” Serenia asked for a confirmation, to which Fanlyr nodded.   
“This time however, the Reliquary won’t be joining, our damage was too great.” Fanlyr took his ruby colored cloak, wrapping it around him. “You are the elite team, General Nazgrim gathered - together with me, we’ll be the ones clearing a path to the Valley of the Emperors and trapping Shan Kien."  
“Sounds simple enough, mon.” claimed the troll of the group, which Gro’gak didn’t bother remembering the name. Gro’gak continued watching Fanlyr but he felt Serenia’s eyes on him, most likely - once again she had a worried expression displayed.  
 Ever since Nazgrim told them about the Divine Bell, Serenia has been acting unease, questioning Hellscream’s methods and Gro’gak failed to see why.   
“Good.” nodded Fanlyr, gripping his staff. “Get ready - we leave soon.”   
The group saluted in response and scattered to do little preparation they could before getting on the road again. Serenia attempted to walk off as well but was stopped by Gro’gak gripping her arm.  
“What is wrong?” spoke the orc as softly as an orc could. “You’re behaving odd since we left.” She left out a sigh, one of her hand going through her chestnut hair.  
“I don’t know, Gro’gak.” she whispered, wishing nobody present could overhear their conversation. “This whole... Divine Bell search leaves a sour taste in my mouth. Look of how many of my people died because of Hellscream’s desire.”  
“There are always casualties in war, Serenia.” explained Gro’gak still confused at Serenia’s emotions.  
“In a battle - yes. But in a search for some ancient artifact which might as well just be a legend? In attempt to create a perfect future... Garrosh might destroy the Horde.” Upon seeing the anger into Gro’gak’s eyes, Serenia wished to have not said that sentence. The orc mage calmed himself with a deep breath, lashing out on his lover would do no good. He carefully constructed his sentence before he spoke:  
“So far, Garrosh has led us to victory. The only thing he will destroy - will be the Alliance.” With that Gro’gak took his leave to join approach the healer of their group; Serenia remained behind, while Gro’gak’s voice was calm, she knew she had angered him and the blood elf was not looking forward to travel through snowing mountains while receiving a silence treatment from her lover.

* * *

 

The sun was highest during noon and it was shining so strong on Lion’s Landing, everything bloomed - it looked like it hasn’t rained at all, despite the strong storm’s that occurred for the past two days.   
Anduin realized that the outfit he wore was perhaps too thick for the sunny weather. His black boots had a layer of fur inside them and underneath his gold and white vest he had a blue tunic. On top of everything, he had a brown cloak wrapped around to shield himself from either wind or rain.   
The Prince was sitting on a fence at the stables, watching Kathanna’s gryphon, Snowbeak walking around the area of the stables. The beast seemed to be amusing himself by drinking out of every bucket of water he found - even those which were clearly not meant for him. Some stable-masters would attempt to shoo the gryphon away from the buckets, but Snowbeak would return the moment they would turn their back. Anduin chuckled at the beast’s stubbornness. 

Taylor informed Anduin that Kathanna would meet up with him at the stables, once she has received a full report about her mission. Anduin already announced to his father about his departure, all what was left for Kathanna to join him. Which should be any time now.   
He hasn’t seen her since the night they talked at the lighthouse after the commotion with the Sha at the Shrine. The morning after Anduin rushed to the keep and found himself too busy aiding his father in writing formal letters to the nobles and Greymane, who were back in Stormwind. He was eager to travel with her again, to see the Vale once more and reunite with Lorewalker Cho.  
  
“I understan’ I’m to escort you to the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, Your Majesty?” Kathanna’s voice came from behind. Anduin turned to find her with a smile - no longer wearing the ordinary Stormwind armor nor any heavy armory that the pandaren crafted for her during their travelers. It was an entire new piece of attire, noticeable that it was custom made just for her. It was a long, dark blue and dark gold tunic which ended at her thighs and the brown belt around her made the bottom part of the tunic resemble a short skirt. She wore black breeches and dark leather boots that went up to her knees. The shoulderpads and gauntlets were same shade of brown as her boots with the identical dark gold decorating the edges. The shoulderpads and the gauntlets also had a layer of armor atop them. A blue and brown cloak was clipped at her back. A quiver was tied to a thin belt that went over her shoulder and around her chest, large enough to contain her bow and arrows.  
The outfit was elegant and practical at the same time and it gave her a ranger look indeed - everything perfectly fit on her and she was no longer stiff in heavy armor with a heavy shield tied to her back. Her large smile indicated she was in good spirits.   
“You somehow managed to convince Taylor to dismiss my punishmen’.” Snowbeak release a squeal at her sight, charging to her direction. Kathanna chuckled at the warm greeting of her companion and began petting him. Anduin smiled, he was glad Taylor was generous enough to understand that keeping Kathanna away was a waste indeed.  
“I have to admit, it didn’t take long to persuade him.” bragged Anduin.  
“You have my eternal gratitude, Anduin. One more day in tha’ lighthouse and I would set it on fire.” she chuckled and walked towards a small cottage nearby the stables, where the equipment for the mounts was kept in.   
A thought crossed Anduin’s mind when he watched Kathanna taking out a saddle for Snowbeak. The gryphon wasn’t fully grown, part of him begun worrying with the beast was strong enough to carry them both in one flight. He stroked Snowbeak’s head, while Kathanna began adjusting the saddle around him.  
“You think he’s strong enough for us both to mount him?” asked Anduin concerned. “Fully matured gryphons are slightly bigger than him.”  
“The stable-master tol’ me it should be fine. The only concern is that we might pause our flights occasionally for him to rest. He’ll be more tired from carrying both of us.” She buckled the last belt of the saddle and stroked his beak. “So, Admiral Taylor tol’ me the Lorewalkers have new headquarters somewhere in the Vale.”  
“And Brann Bronzebeard either cannot find it  _or_ has trouble convincing the Lorewalkers to let him in and learn more about the Divine Bell.” added Anduin. The quest sounded simply enough; however - the possibility of Brann failing to report could indicate that he might be in danger. The type of danger the Horde would provoke.   
“We’ll fly northeas’ of the Vale, from there we’ll first ask the locals or the Golden Lotus if they have seen ‘im.” proposed Kathanna, Anduin agreed to her plan. With no longer delays - Kathanna mounted Snowbeak and Anduin joined, sitting behind her. To Anduin’s relief - the gryphon made no noise of complain regarding the weight of two people on him, he simply waited until Kathanna gave him the command: “Let’s go, Snowbeak!” 

* * *

 

To Anduin, the flight felt very short. He didn’t even realize how fast they have reached the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. From mid-air, Kathanna saw a small patrol, slightly to the east from the Shrine of the Seven Stars and instructed Snowbeak to land nearby the group of the pandaren soldiers, who were patrolling in front a large red, castle-like building which Anduin realized he had no clue what the building served as. Their golden tabard with the image of a lotus displayed the chest indicated that these were warriors of the Golden Lotus.   
  
Unlike some pandaren, the Golden Lotus soldier did not seem to the startled by the presence of the humans, perhaps by now some of pandaren grew accustomed to the strangers beyond the mists. Anduin and Kathanna dismounted Snowbeak while approaching the group.  
“Good day.” greeted them Anduin. “Have you encountered a dwarf by the name of Brann Bronzebeard?” inquired the Prince, hoping Brann is safe and the search wouldn’t take too much time. The guard clenched his jaw at the sound of that name.  
“A ginger dwarf who talks too much about fossils? Yes, we escorted him to the Seat of Knowledge a day ago.” answered one of the guards from the group. It couldn’t be more obvious that the  _‘Seat of Knowledge’_ had to be the new home of the new Lorewalkers. The name was far too evident but nevertheless - an appealing title.  
“He’s bee’ there for a day?” questioned Kathanna. “Why wouldn’t he inform Lion’s Landing?” The guard shrugged, unable to answer her question instead he offered some help:  
“We can escort the two of you there as well.”

* * *

 

The Seat of Knowledge was located above the entrance to the large building. It was unreachable on foot, the Lorewalkers ensured that to avoid disturbance or unwanted visitors within their halls. Anduin and Kathanna had to fly on Snowbeak again, with one of the Golden Lotus guards flying on a wind serpent.  
They stopped at a large terrace, the guard told them they would find Brann if they just enter through the large golden doors and immediately took his leave.  
  
Once they walked through the hallway, they found themselves in a massive room, filled with bookshelves, chests, and statues. Nobody was aware of their present, everybody was either buried in a tome, writing texts or organizing their parchments. The room was so large that Anduin nor Kathanna could see Brann however they stumbled upon another familiar sight.  
  
“My if it isn’t my good friends from the mists!” Cho greeted them, he approached with open arms; it was heartwarming to see his excitement and hear his cheerful tone once again. He pulled each of them into a short hug, enlightened to see his friends. “I have to say; it is a nice surprise!”   
“It’s good to see you again, Lorewalker.” Smiled Kathanna, she hasn’t realized how dear Cho become to her until now. The Lorewalker was kind to since the first day she landed on Pandaria and has provided nothing but kindness and aid to her.   
“I have to apologize for the last time, we saw each other.” atoned the pandaren. “When I arrived at the Temple of the White Tiger, I was escorting Lord Taran Zhu and I had no choice but to follow him. Once at the gates, I’ve reunited with some of my colleagues where we discussed to establish our official quarters.” Anduin felt Cho’s apology unnecessary however it was interesting to hear how their Lorewalker friend has been since they separation. “Since then I was very busy.” continued Cho. “We Lorewalkers are still occupied with organizing this place, bringing every single historical item here.”  
“It is looking very good so far, Lorewalker.” praised Kathanna, admiring the numerous shelves filled with books and she smiled at the sight of two pandaren painting a wall with a beautiful pandaren scenery of bamboo trees and mountains. Cho did not hide the smile that appeared from her compliment.  
“Lorewalker, we would love to hear everything you’ve been through, but before we could do that, we have to-”  the figure that was coming down the stairs made the Prince pause his sentence. “Brann Bronzebeard!” called out Anduin, the dwarf gave a cheerful wave once he reached the last step and walked towards the small group, his tone enthusiastic as per usual.   
“Yer Majesty! Good to see ya! What brings yer here?”  
“Well...  _you..._ ” answered the Prince. “Back at Lion’s Landing, we suspected you stumble upon some trouble hence you couldn’t send a report.”  
“Aaah...” babbled Brann, he scratched the top of his head and gave out a chuckle. “Well, I be forgettin’ about the reportin’. I’ll write to the King as soon as I’m done ‘ere.”  
“Just don’t tell Taylor tha’ or he’ll throw you up into the lighthouse.” jested Kathanna, Anduin gave a light chuckle to her joke, which perhaps was half-truth as well.  
“There is so much more to Pandaria tha’ just the bell, yer Majesty.” explained Brann, with the wave of his arm he pointed at the numerous bookshelves. “I be studyin’ everythin’ o’ this land!”  
“While you do that...” decided Anduin. “We’ll see what we can find here about the bell.” Brann nodded in agreement to the Prince’s plan. The dwarf left to sit at a table, opening the large tome he and begun reading. Cho waved at Anduin and Kathanna to join him in the corner of the room at a large round table.  
  
"So, my friends.” pondered Cho, while handing a cup of tea to each of his human friends. “You and your dwarf friend must be in the Seat of Knowledge for a reason.” he took a seat as well once he finished handing out cups of tea. “What can we, Lorewalkers, do for you?”  
“What can you tell us about the Divine Bell?” inquired Anduin. Cho’s expression frowned, he rose and took a small wooden stool from nearby, climbing with his paws to search in the unreachable shelves.   
“I do not know much…” he confessed, while tracing with his paw each book and scroll that was sitting on the shelf. “I only know it is a mogu artifact, made by the Thunder King himself.”  
“ _’The Thunder King’_?” repeat Kathanna. She was aware, both of them were in fact, that Pandaria had only one ruler - Emperor Shaohao. So far in their travels they have never heard of that title before.  
“Lei Shen.” Spoke Cho with a grim voice. “The first emperor of the mogu and the most powerful warlord in history. A terrible figure. He ruled with an iron fist and cruelty and saw himself as a god and the rightful ruler of Pandaria.”  
“So the Horde is searching for an artifact that was created by a tyrannical leader?  _Wonderful_.” She replied sarcastically. Cho took as many scrolls as he could carry and placed them all on the table, opening each one of them. Some scrolls were filled with ink calligraphy while others presented some illustrations of weapons or mogu or various items. Cho went through each of it carefully, attempting to find an answer about the Divine Bell.   
“ _’…cast from the Marker’s flesh…’_ ” mumbled the Lorewalker as he was reading off the one of the parchments, Kathanna and Anduin glanced at the scrolls as well but fail to understand as the texts were written in pandaren language. Out of curiosity, Snowbeak walked away from Kathanna and approached Lorewalker Cho which startled the pandaren at first.  
“Oh!” exclaimed Cho, slightly jumping at the sight of Snowbeak standing so close to him. “Greetings, winged creature.” One would suggest - based on Cho’s expression, the Lorewalker has never seen a gryphon in real life. Snowbeak seemed as curious about Cho as Cho was about the gryphon.  
“This is Snowbeak, Lorewalker.” introduced him Kathanna. “A new addition to our group.” Anduin chuckled at Kathanna’s phrasing and watched as Cho admired the snowy creature. Snowbeak gently lowered his head, indicating to be petted. Lorewalker Cho, was hesitant at first - however once he placed his paw on the feathery head he couldn’t stop smiling.   
“I hope you find the Seat of Knowledge to your liking, Snowbeak.” Cho withdrew his paw and resumed to search between scrolls. Snowbeak allowed himself lay down at the feet of the table, shutting his eyes. While Cho continued mumbling as he was reading, Anduin lifted a parchment, where a drawing of a bell was displayed.  
“Is this it?” guessed Anduin, wondering how many magical bell artifacts could Pandaria store. Cho glanced at the paper and his eyes suddenly shined.  
“Yes yes! That is the Divine Bell.” exclaimed the Lorewalker, he pointed at the paper he was reading: “Here is little information I found about it. I will translate for you:  _‘A bell cast from the maker’s flesh, shaped by stars; fire and bound by the breath of the darkest shadow_.’”  
“This bell is certainly not rung in the chapel when somebody has just gotten married.” Articulated Kathanna, despite her light joking commentary, Anduin shut her a small glare displeased by her interruption. They both stood in silence again - allowing Cho to continue translating:  
“ _’Taken to war, the bell's cacophonous tones stirred the hearts of Lei Shen's warriors. It fueled their hatred and anger, lending them strength on the field of battle.’_ ” Continued to read the Lorewalker.  
“So this bell has the power to strengthen the soldiers? It makes sense why the Horde is so desperate to find it...” Anduin trembled at the thought of the Horde using such an artifact, the Horde were bloody-thirsty, natural born conquerors as it is. For them to get their hands upon such an artifact would be catastrophic to Pandaria, perhaps even whole of Azeroth.   
“There has to be more information!” declared the Lorewalker, dissatisfied at the low amount of information he has gathered. “Allow me a day, maybe a day and a half and I will find everything you have to know. We might not have spare beds to share, however I can provide comfortable pillows and duvets for you to rest on the ground of my private chamber during the night. I hope it will suffice.” Cho gave a small, pandaren costumed bow as an apology.  
“It will, Lorewalker.” answered Anduin. “Thank you for doing this, we owe you a great debt.” Smiled Anduin but Cho shook his head in reply:  
“I’m doing this for the safety of Pandaria as much as you are. The mogu are horrible beings and none of their artifacts should be dug up and used, otherwise the dreadful history will repeat itself.”  
“We won’t let that happen.” promised Kathanna. “Let us know if you need help with anythin’ while you’re searching.” Cho smiled at the kindness of his friends.  
“For now I am not in need of any help, my dears.” Cho gave a small poke to Anduin’s mug, pushing it further to the Prince. “You must be tired from traveling here. Have some rest for now.”

* * *

 

Anduin and Kathanna found themselves walking outside, at the balcony where they came from. Snowbeak did not followed them this time, the gryphon found himself too comfortable sleeping at the feet of Cho.   
They stopped to admire the beautiful of view of the Vale. It was nice to be back to the place they fought so hard to reach. Anduin could never forget such an outstanding imagery however it was breathtaking to see in my person rather than playing the image in his head over and over again. Due to the Alliance reinforcements arriving in Krasarang - they had no time to explore the magical place as they planned to, perhaps this was an opportunity.   
Both of them stood in silence as they watched the fields and golden trees glistening in the afternoon sunshine. Anduin suddenly turned his head to Kathanna, who took a deep sigh, in a sign of annoyance. He noticed her arm reaching to her back, slowly unsheathing a dagger out of her quiver and in-between her fingers.  
“What are you-”  
“Shh!” she shushed him and continued in a whisper: “Go inside. Don’t come out until I tell you so.” Anduin eyed her worryingly, he looked at his surroundings but could not find the reason why Kathanna would suddenly act so defensive, nevertheless – he obeyed. Kathanna was far more skilled than him in such situations. He walked backwards towards the door of the library, he didn’t fully close the doors, letting a small crack in-between the door so he could observe what was about to happen.  
It seemed Kathanna wasn’t as discreet as she thought; for the moment, she launched the dagger towards the direction of the roof, where the silhouette was present – the spy swiftly dodged it with a jump. The body of her foe was clearly a male but the entire black attire failed to display his race, given his slender body she had to guess he was a blood elf but Kathanna didn’t care – this spy has been following her for far too long and it was time for a revelation.   
She didn’t give him any pause, in the split second that he was mid-air, avoiding the dagger, she took out her bow and an arrow and aimed it in the spy’s direction. Her enemy was caught in surprise by the arrow, it launched and managed to scratch his thigh lightly. The rouge landed on the balcony at the same level as her and begun walking to jump off the terrace. Kathanna pursued to launch arrows - one after another but the spy kept dodging them. He wasn’t even  _attempting_ to fight her, all he did was dodge everything. Those actions only taunted Kathanna furthermore. 

When she saw the rogue attempting to run away, she threw her bow on the tiled floor and ran directly towards him, with her entire body strength she clashed into the spy, both of them falling off the terrace and collapsing on the balcony a floor below. Kathanna brought him down on his back, which made him release a grunt and she pinned him atop her. Kathanna punched him in his jaw, her metal gauntlets giving a strong enough hit to weaken him, she pulled his black cloth mask in order to reveal the face of her enemy - only to gasp in surprise. Before she could do or say anything, the rogue took out a bomb from the pouch attached to his belt, he launched it on the ground – black smoke exploded from the hit, blinding Kathanna. Her eyes begun watering and the spy took the opportunity to free himself from Kathanna’s grasp, by hitting into her chin, causing her to fall off the spy. To ensure the distance, the rogue kicked her into the chest with his leg. He leaped towards the roofs of the buildings and continued running from building to building until he completely vanished.     
Anduin panicked when he saw through the small opening of the doors, Kathanna and the black masked enemy falling off the terrace. He ran outside and stopped at the edge of the balcony and he saw Kathanna a floor down, alone on the ground.  
“Kath!” called out Anduin worryingly. He took a deep breath, readying himself to jump down as well. The distance between two terraces did not seem that big and manageable to be jumped safely. Anduin swiftly leaped down, he flinched slightly at the strong sensation of his feet touching the tile ground but ignore the pain, rushing to Kathanna’s side and falling on his knees to examine her injures. “Where are you injured?”   
“I’m alright.” She coughed, she was in pain but attempted her best to shake it off. Anduin reached out to her hand, aiding her to stand. “I don’t understand...” She spoke faintly, looking at the roof where the spy stood initially. “That spy…” Kathanna turned to Anduin, disbelief in her eyes. “H-he was  _human_.” Anduin eyes widen.. He was wondering in what possible scenario would a human hunt them down. There were many humans’ mercenaries, however how well would they have to be payed to stalk the Crown Prince of Stormwind? A plausible theory would be that the rogue belonged to the Defias Brotherhood - a group of assassins, thieves and pirates that seek to overthrow the Kingdom of Stormwind. But would the Defias go as far as travel to a mysterious continent in attempt to kill the royal family? None of it made sense, it worried Anduin and it brought guilt that Kathanna took another hit for his sake.   
“Let’s get you inside, Kath.” pleaded Anduin as he guided Kathanna towards the library.  
  
The small duel between Kathanna and the rogue seemed to have been unheard by those inside the building, which frankly - was a relief to Kathanna. She wouldn’t have wanted others to have witnessed her letting a spy escape or even cause a commotion in the place where the historians were simply doing their duty by worrying them a spy had eyes on this place.  
Anduin approached Cho who was buried reading a tome, twice his size.  
“Lorewalker, you mentioned something about a chamber where we can rest? Can you guide us there?” implored Anduin, while Kathanna wasn’t gravely injured - laying down might bring her to ease.  
“Oh, certainly!” Cho jumped off his chair, causing Snowbeak to wake up. The gryphon rose and begun following everybody.

* * *

 

“Kath, you have to report this spy activity.” pleaded Anduin once he and Kathanna were alone in Cho’s chamber. Kathanna shook her head, sinking into the cushion by the fireplace.  
“I don’t have enough information.  _I_  attacked the spy, he did not initiate the fight. It might actually lead me into more trouble.”  
“How do you think you can gather more information?” Anduin understood her point of view, perhaps reporting to her superiors won’t aid her, however it might put those in Lion’s Landing on an alert. The spy might actually spy on the entire Alliance activity and not only the two of them.  
“I don’t know.” confessed Kathanna, she still had her arms wrapped around her chest where she was hit. Anduin noticed her discomfort, perhaps she wasn’t   
as ‘alright’ as she claimed to be. “We have to be more careful, who knows how many of ‘em are still watching us.”  
“Kath, let me see your injury.” demanded Anduin, Kathanna was hesitant at first but her flinching in pain at every move wasn’t a good sign. She sighed and removed her leather tunic by unbuckling the leather straps on each side and opened her attire to reveal her chest at him. Anduin’s cheek flushed bright red when he released Kathanna was not wearing anything underneath her leather chestpiece. He was used to examine Kathanna, however, usually when she wore her heavy plate armor, Kathanna would always wear a light piece of clothing underneath it to cover herself. Only once she had her nude back fully exposed to him; it was within their first days of traveling when she took a mogu arrow into her back. Anduin attempted to not stare at her body while healing her. And he would make an effort this time as well - as she was sitting in front of him, in nothing but her dark azure brassete. Anduin blushed at the sight of her nude well-toned abdomen and a small cleavage coming out of her chest-undergarment. Kathanna didn’t seem too bothered displaying herself. Given the amount of battles she’s been through, it was natural she would often get injured and have to be healed by either male or female healers.  
  
Anduin forced himself to hide his shyness and he took a step forward to examine her chest. Her flesh right underneath her breast was greatly bruised, the rogue’s boots were most likely not made out of mere leather and perhaps had a metal engraving for precise those type of situations.   
Anduin placed the tip of his fingers atop of her bruise, Kathanna sightly flinched at his touch of his cold fingers but the cold sensation disappeared, followed by a warm sensation when he called out to the Light, bright golden aura enveloped his hand and he gently pressed his entire palm atop her injured flesh. Kathanna released a small gasp in relief when the pain gradually begun fading away by the Light’s healing.  
“That should ease it.” he said as he removed his hand from her and gave her a smile. She locked her eyes into his and gave him a smile of gratitude.   
“Thank you, Anduin.”   
The bruise wasn’t completely gone, nonetheless it didn’t hurt as much and she didn’t have trouble moving anymore. Kathanna rearranged herself by closing her tunic and brushing her hair with her fingers which got tangled from her laying in the lounge.   
“I’m going to check on Brann and see what else he can tell us, after all he’s been a day longer than us here.” informed her Anduin.  
“I will join you as well in a short while.” replied Kathanna, leaning in the lounge once more. “I would like to rest at first.” Anduin gave a nod and mumbled  _“Rest well.”_ to rest before taking his leave.

* * *

 

In the morning that followed, Cho greeted them stating that he’s ready to provide them with everything he has learned about the bell. His red eyes indicated that poor Lorewalker seemed to haven’t slept at all and researched the whole night.

He brought all the scrolls, tomes and parchments with his own notes to the table in his chamber - where all three of them could have this conversation in private. As they were seated at the table, Cho poured himself a cup of tea and handed Anduin a small scroll with text written in common language:  
“This is everything I have found regarding the Divine Bell.” Sighed Cho, it seemed he has failed at finding a great amount of information and it brought dissatisfaction to the Lorewalker. “As I said, it is an artifact created by Lei Shen to empower his warrior and  _create_  his own army.”   
The sound of that made Anduin’s skin crawl. Boosting your own warriors to a bloodlust state was one thing - but to  _craft_  them as they were mere weapons? It went beyond any rule of nature on Azeroth.  
“After Lei Shen’s death, the bell was taken to a crypt... in an unknown location.” breathed Cho disappointed, his tiring state nearly caused him to lose balance and crash his head on the table. “Some say the crypt is haunted by mogu ghosts that are cursed to serve as guardians of the bell for all eternity.”  
“Then why are the Horde diggin’ in some mogu ruins in Kun-Lai? Our reports say that they discovered somethin’ the Vale about the bell and it led them there.” questioned Kathanna, admittedly - she was upset at the lack of information about the Bell but Cho gave everything he had and she was grateful for that.  
“We historians still have to learn a great deal about the mogu. Some of us are too afraid to study them perhaps... after all, they enslaved us for centuries and it stains our hearts and souls.” confessed the Lorewalker. “In the end - it is a  _dreadful_  artifact, my friends. It must not fall into the wrong hands.”   
“Maybe that’s how the Horde are discovering information about the bell; surely those ancient mogu ruins that have not been studies by the pandaren yet. Those ruins might have some inscriptions or runes that is leading them to the bell.” thought Anduin while reading over the scroll Cho gave him. It had small but direct information about the Divine Bell - it was a good document that Anduin planned on delivering to his father.  
“So our only way to find it is to dig the mogu ruins as the Horde does.” concluded Kathanna bitterly, never did she enjoy lowering to the same level as the Horde. She has always thought the Alliance was far more superior than them.  
“The Explorer’s League are already searching the same ruins” stated Anduin. “Is there _no_ other way we can contribute to help them find it?”  
“I’m afraid the Lorewalkers library is limited on this topic, dear Prince. But-” Cho’s smile lightened and he opened a tome filled with text and an illustration of a rod at the corner of the page. Cho pointed his paw at the drawing: “ _The Harmonic Mallet._  It was crafted by our monks thousand years ago as a  _counter_  to the Divine Bell. It is said - when it stuck the bell with the mallet, pure harmony is created and ceases the power of the bell.”  
Anduin’s eyes lighted with hope, this weapon sounded perfect. He would have the power to end the Horde without more lives being taken away. A weapon that release harmonic energy. It was something that could perhaps truly put an end to this war.  
“The mallet however...” Cho’s tone fell again and his smile faded away. “Was stolen. And broken into two pieces across Pandaria to keep them away from falling into a mogu hands and destroying it.”  
“But breakin’ it into two pieces didn’t destroy it?” asserted Kathanna, while her question was a logical one. Anduin was confident the pandaren have thought this through when they have decided to hide this artifact.  
“Our records said that it was stolen - as a trick - by the Monkey King, a companion of Shaohao but due to the fear of what might happen if the mogu would steal the mallet - he attempted to strategically cut it into two pieces. It can be easily restored.” explained the Lorewalker.   
So there was hope after all, if they could truly find this mallet they could put an end to the Horde’s unnatural plan.   
“Lorewalker Cho.” a female voice knocked on the door before entering. A young Lorewalker entered and bow to everybody present in the chamber. “I apologize for the interruption, Wei Wu is in dire need of your help.” she pleaded. Cho immediately acted to her request, rising from his chair.  
“Excuse me, my friends - I will be momentarily.”  
Once Cho left, Anduin continued looking at the illustration of the mallet, wondering more about its powers.  
“This mallet sounds like our savior.” confessed Kathanna, she pushed away a couple of scrolls and sat on the table to face Anduin, he smile in agreement and nodded:  
 “If we find the bell before the Horde - we destroy the bell before they could even use it. If somehow the Horde finds it first, we charge at them will the mallet and shatter it.” Anduin regained a new set of energy from these news, the war could be stopped after all. Even quiet soon, if they find the mallet is to be found.  
“We have to inform Brann.” decided Kathanna. “While the Explorer’s League is chasing the Horde and digging for the bell, Brann can arrange another expedition to search for the mallet.”  
Suddenly, Anduin’s expression changed and Kathanna could not understand what to make of it. He gave her a cunning smile and shook his head, for once - disagreeing with her plan. It took seconds for Kathanna to realize what Anduin had in mind:  
“You want  _us_  to search for that rod…” she elaborated, Anduin smiled at her intuition of reading his expression.  
“Think about it:” began explaining the Prince, he was so excited he swiftly rose from his chair and spoke with haste: “Brann is an expert searcher, he and the Explorer’s League will search for the bell simultaneously as the Horde, he might even find it before them. Meanwhile, the two of us will search for the mallet. If we send another expedition - it will draw attention to the Horde; however just the two of us won’t attract anyone. We already traveled Pandaria together Kath, we make a good team.” confessed Anduin, his blue eyes shining so brightly into hers.  
Kathanna stood in silence, her mind processing everything Anduin has just told her. For once, the Prince beat her at coming up with a fine plan. It seemed doable - the Horde are too distracted with the skirmishes at the beach of Krasarang and the search of the bell, which would provide them a safe journey if they are careful enough. She looked at Anduin, his facial expression alone was begging for her to agree to this.  
Kathanna drew a conclusion and gave Anduin a smile as she rose from the table and walked again into the main room where Cho was, Anduin followed her wondering why she hasn’t said anything yet.  
“Lorewalker, give us everythin’ you know about that two-pieces-torn rod.” she requested, her voice became as cheerful as Anduin’s. “We’re going to find the Harmonic Mallet.”


	16. Seeking the Monkey King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I’m alive just late updates because in a matter of weeks everything went to hell - my exams got moved to an earlier date, so I have to finish my assignments faster, my ex is harassing me and I’ve gotten news that my dog died back in my home country 😢 😢 I’m a wreck a little bit and I sadly rushed this chapter since I’m already behind.
> 
> But please enjoy this mediocre chapter and feedback is always welcome! 💙❤️ 
> 
> You can also read on Tumblr or Fanfiction.net

_“The Harmonic Mallet – broken into two pieces by the Monkey King, is gone. There is no record of the mallet after the Monkey King hid those pieces. The only way to find it, is to learn more about the Monkey King himself.  
Within the Tomb of Conquerors – the final resting of the Thunder King himself, lies the Monkey King as well. He is not deceased however – texts tell us that he is frozen in jade while dueling a mogu that history names ‘The Jade Warlord.’  
I found an incantation to release those imprisoned in jade and I believe, you release the Monkey King and ally with him, you can find our broken pieces.”_  
  
This was the entire information Lorewalker Cho gave to Anduin and Kathanna before they departed for their search for the Harmonic Mallet.   
The Tomb of Conquerors was located in the mountains of Kun-Lai Summit, far west of the Temple of the White Tiger. Kathanna and Anduin flew on Snowbeak, rarely taking brakes, aside from having a short meal or sleep the night amidst boulders or inside caves to avoid encountering danger. It took two days to arrive at their destination; the night they have arrived: Anduin and Kathanna took shelter inside a cave in the mountains to rest and discuss the tactic how to enter the Tomb strategically.    
  
Kathanna was laying out the fur sheets on the stone ground that they would be using to sleep in, while Anduin ignited a lantern and began going over a tome that Cho has lend to him, the tome was about the history of the mogu empire and everything that the pandaren people have been through during the ruling of the Thunder King. Snowbeak – exhausting from a long flight and carrying two humans, was already asleep by Anduin’s side. The gryphon gently released a sound of purr at Anduin’s touch, who was petting his feathery head.  
  
“Hopefully this should suffice.” Prayed Kathanna at her assemble of furs, Anduin gave her a smile in approval.  
“I’ll take the watch this night.” Offered the Prince, who had no desire to sleep as he was too enraptured by the pandaren texts describing their ancient history, he had no intention to go to sleep any time soon. Kathanna gave him a stare which Anduin couldn’t understand it meant. He squinted his eyes at her and shrugged:  
“What is it?” inquired the Prince. She shook her head, rubbing her eyes.  
“Nothin’.” Murmured Kathanna weakly. “I’m just not that tired. I won’t go to sleep yet.” she declared. Anduin rose one of his eyebrows skeptically, he was unconvinced based on Kathanna’s tone.  
“Kath, we’ve been flying since early morning and you’ve been on nightwatch for the past days. Surely, you have to be exhausted.” Her red eyes were giving away her lie, indicating that she was indeed tired and almost through every sentence Anduin would say, she would release a yawn. The Prince could not understand why was she insisting she’s fine and refused to go to sleep.   
Kathanna stood in silence, ignoring Anduin’s commentary, as she removed her gauntlets, another yawn came out from her mouth. Anduin sighed, perhaps she avoided sleep to dodge her chronic nightmares, which she was so secret about or other thoughts were troubling her mind.  
“It’s the spies, isn’t it?” confronted Anduin. The word  _‘spies’_  caused her to make eye contact with him, pressing her rose lips against each other in annoyance. One of her palms went above her abdomen, where she was hit in her duel with the black-dressed rogue a couple of days earlier. “You think they’re still watching.”  
“I would just like to stay on guard.” She answered plainly.   
“That’s why I’m staying awake tonight.” He let out another sigh. “Kath, please get some rest. I understand it is difficult with everything that has been happening but I’m confident you know already that nothing good comes out if you torture yourself by not sleeping.” He watched her expression softening at his plea; Anduin expected a disagreement or insistence from her part but it seemed Kathanna was too tired to even fight back.   
“If you hear but a small branch cracking or a critter walkin’ by - you wake me up.” She ordered, removing her shoulderpads and laying her legs underneath the furs. Anduin released a chuckle at her:  
“Sure thing, Kath.”

* * *

 

“We actually have a lead on the Divine Bell? Its actual whereabouts?” asked Taylor for confirmation, the red-headed priestess gave him a nod.   
“The Explorer’s League have acquired valuable intel of the location of the bell.” Spoke Eredes. “Sarannha Skyglaive with her rangers and Uldisian with our soldiers are marching there as we speak. I came back here to report to you, Admiral.”  
“Well done, Eredes.” Praised Taylor. “You are to join them as well, who knows what trouble they might run into. They would need every healer available.”   
  
It was already nighttime at Lion’s Landing and many were already taking little rest they could. Taylor got woken up by a warden informing him about one of his soldiers returning with a report. He was in a foul mood because of the strong storm and for his interrupted sleep but upon Eredes’ return from Kun-Lai and the information she has delivered, Taylor’s face enlightened; he was thrilled of the news, it seemed they managed to outrun the Horde in the matter of finding the bell and the Alliance might have a chance to win this war after all.   
“I will leave immediately, Admiral.” She gave him a small smile when she asked the following question: “If I may to stop by the lighthouse before my departure? I would like to see Kathanna.”  
“You may but you won’t find her there.” Explained Taylor, taking a seat at the table as he began writing a report to the king, he could not wait until morning for this. “She’s gone.”  
“She’s gone?” repeated Eredes. “Gone where?”  
“On an escorting mission.” Explained Taylor plainly, giving no more information to Eredes about her friend. “She got personally picked by Prince Anduin to assist him.”  
Eredes eyed Admiral worryingly, Kathanna has just returned from a dangerous mission, where she traveled around an unknown continent with the burden of defending the Prince. Eredes learnt that during her travels, Kathanna managed to injured her arm to an extend that she was unable to fight, although Kathanna insisted she was better thanks to some magical healing waters, Eredes was still skeptical and couldn’t help but wonder why in the Light’s name she was sent out again. Especially since Taylor was still furious at the young ranger, and did not plan to assign her to any missions.  
“Don’t look at me like that.” Taylor gave her a glare. “It wasn’t my idea.”  
“But you’re the one who approved it, Admiral.” Blamed Eredes, visibly displeased at her superior’s decision. Taylor waved his hand in reply, he was in no mood to argue.   
“She’s just escorting him to some pandaren order, I already received a report that that both of them have arrived safely.”  
That statement, however, did not bring comfort to Eredes. Anything can go wrong even in a plain escorting mission. And when were they coming back?Kathanna getting hurt during a mission is bad enough but things could get much worse for her if anything is to happen to the Prince of Stormwind.  
Taylor’s entire attention was on his parchment and quill as he was writing the report, it seemed whatever Eredes would say, would just fall on death ears. She took a deep breath, watching the raindrops falling against the window.  
“I will leave at first light, Admiral.” concluded the priestess and gave him a salute, Taylor gave a swift nod and continued writing.

* * *

 

  _“Hey! Hey! You got a knife!” the man struggled to get out of his bindings which were tied around a tree. “Help me before more of them come!” his voice kept echoing in the ears. “Please, help me.” Pleaded the grunt, tears of fear streaming down on his red cheeks. Taking a couple of steps towards the scout approached the bleeding knight, slowly extending the sharp dagger to aid him. The sight of the ghoul running towards them frightened the scout causing to drop the knife in fear and vanish._

 _“No! Nooo!! Come back!!!”_  
  
Kathanna gasped and immediately placed her hands atop her mouth to avoid screaming and waking up the Prince, releasing a small squirming noise out of covered mouth. Her tactic to remain quiet and unnoticed, failed – as Anduin was still not sleeping, the lantern continued to be lit and he was resting against the stone walls with the tome in his lap. He watched her worryingly, her face was dripping down in sweat and she was trying her best to control her breath to a normal pace. Kathanna didn’t say anything, she knew what the Prince was about to ask and she was not looking forward to it.  
“Another nightmare?” inquired Anduin calmly, despite his face displaying concern.   
“It wasn’t a troublin’ one.” She refused to look at him, rearranging the piece of fur she was sleeping in, covering her entire body underneath it. It was a certain lie, giving how she was about to scream right before waking up. Anduin failed to understand her stubbornness, he thought he could help her if only she would open up about it.   
“Kath…” Anduin placed at tome on the ground and slide himself closer until he was sitting shoulder to shoulder next to her. The Prince leaving Snowbeak’s side caused the gryphon to wake up as well, rising his head to watch Anduin sitting close to Kathanna. “What are these nightmares about?”  asked Anduin softly.  
She didn’t say anything, just gave out a long, deep sigh as a reply, running her hand through her hair.  
“Anduin, I’ve…” she took a pause, gathering her thoughts. “I’ve had some unpleasant experiences in Northend, just like _everybody_ who has been therehad.” Her voice was trembling but her eyes showed no expression, neither sadness or fear. “And I do not wish to share it with anyone, I just wish to keep it to myself.”   
“I’m sorry for being so persistent.” Declared the Prince. “I just think that I may help you with it, if only you would tell me about what you’ve experienced back then.” He watched her lips turning into a smile, she visibly became more relaxed.   
“You do not have to apologize.” As a display of comfort - she softly pushed her shoulder against his, Anduin bounced at the touch but regain his balance immediately. “You’re bein’ concerned, and I find that very kind of you, Anduin.” Her brown eyes regain their sparkle and Anduin felt his heart warming at that sight.   
“Whatever these nightmares are, Kath, I’m confident you’re strong enough to fight them back.” A lock of her hair fell atop her face, covering one of her eyes; Anduin took the liberty to brush it away behind her ear.  
  
The Prince has never realized when this comfort around her precisely made its appearance, it was odd, truly, to feel so comfortable around Kathanna that his confidence allowed physical interactions like an embrace or touching of her hair or hand; Kathanna never made a protest regarding it either – she seemed to cherish it as well.   
This feeling of comfort was unease to Anduin; it gave him goosebumps and increased his heartbeat – it was something he has never experienced before, he blushed at the thought what it could mean. But the Prince didn’t want to jump to any conclusions just yet.   
He looked at her face, her skin glistening in the only source of light that was the lantern he had lid earlier during the night. Anduin couldn’t not understand why he felt so drawn to her once their eyes were locked into one another.  
“Thank you, Anduin.” she gave him another smile which he returned. “It means a lot that you think of me like that.”  
"That you’re strong?” asked Anduin for confirmation since her phrasing sounded odd to him.  
“Yes. Not many agree to that.”   
"Kath, you’re a war veteran. I’ve watched you fight against the sha with literally one arm only and I’ve lost the count of how many times you’ve rescued me from the Horde and other creatures from Pandaria.” Kathanna’s cheeks flushed crisp red at his words and she made no effort to hide her smile. Anduin placed his hand atop hers and continued in a whisper: “It’s absurd to think you’re  _not_  strong.”  
A pause settled afterwards, Kathanna had no idea how to response to such praising, it was rarely, almost to never that she has heard someone think of her so highly. She was always viewed as the little soldier, a naive scout who can barely keep the arrows not fall out of her quiver. She opened her mouth to speak but ceased to do it when Anduin begun gradually closing the space between their faces, causing her blush to intensify.   
Anduin stopped when his lips were only inch apart from hers, feeling her breath upon his skin. The moment of hesitation felt close to eternity for him, he couldn’t tell if it was fear or excitement that stopped him.   
Before the Prince could make a choice, both Anduin and Kathanna pulled themselves apart when a loud collapsing noise came from the entrance of the cave, casuing Snowbeak to squeak in alarm. Anduin felt his heartbeat skip at the noise, Kathanna instantly reacted, jumping defensively out of the fur and grabbing the dagger from next to her. She took the lit lantern as she started to walk slowly towards outside.   
  
It was still middle of night, nothing was visible aside from the stars shining in the sky. Kathanna extended the lantern in every direction, attempting to light up the field of the mountain as much as her eyes could see. No sign of anything alive was present, Kathanna’s instinct suddenly made the assumption it had to be a spy again, perhaps tripping on ice and collapsing, yet if that would be true - a silhouette would be drawn on the snow. Her eyes went over the large pile of snow, which she did not recall seeing when they decided to shelter in this cave.   
She sighed and returned back to Anduin, Snowbeak laid on the ground again, the moment he saw her returning inside.   
“It’s just snow falling off the mountains.” she reassured herself and the Prince that they were in no danger. “I’ll give another attempt to fall asleep, you should do it as well. Since Snowbeak is awake, he’ll guard.”   
The gryphon released a small squeak at the sound of his name, it seemed he has learnt fast that he was ‘Snowbeak’. Anduin chuckled at the sound the gryphon made, it resonated as like a complain. Perhaps the creature wanted to sleep more as well.

Both of them decided not to bring up the action they were about to do before the interruption. Anduin was quite relieved about it - his mind could not understand if it was just an impulse or more. And the Prince did not have time to sort out these feelings now, there were far more dire thoughts he had to focus on, the mission to recover the Harmonic Mallet and stop Hellscream was crucial and he would rather take his time later, to avoid hurt himself or Kathanna - before acting in such manner again.  
Anduin’s eyes met Snowbeak, the gryphon was indeed awake and it seemed did not intend to fall asleep again. Relying on the beasts’ watch, Anduin laid down on his bundle of furs as well and closed his eyes, letting himself be taken by dreams.

* * *

 

Serenia watched the injured mogu, laying on the ground in struggle. The massive creature attempted to speak but failed due to choking on his own blood. Perhaps he intended to throw some insults at her before his death. She did not wish to waste any more time, plunging one of her daggers into his chest, stabbing the mogu into his heart. A squeal came out as he drew his final breath and life left his body.  
  
Her team were already deep within the Tomb of Shadows, where the leader of these Korune mogu was. The tomb was well guarded, with strategical traps placed within the walls or the floor,  but it was unmatched for her or her allies. Aside from the goblin, who was stupid enough to run ahead and triggering one of the traps that caused the tile he was standing on release fire and burn his entire green body – the goblin survived but had no choice to remain behind together with their shaman, who assumed the responsibility to heal him. The goblin triggering the alarm did not only cause them to lose a few team members, but also place the entire tomb on an alert and all the present guards began searching around the ancestral halls to find the intruders.

Gro’gak launched a fireball into the direction of a spearmaster, the mogu managed to dodge it but did not see the Darkspear troll’s poison arrow flying from his right side, directly into a vein of his neck.  
“They won’t stop coming! It seemed Shan Kien is sending everybody he has to defend him against us.” Cried out FanlyrSilverthorn. “We have to try and keep moving!”  
According to the large, square room with opening on each side, the four of them seemed to be in the very center of the tomb. Fanlyr was confident they were approaching the chamber Shan Kien was present in, however it seemed it was impossible to reach him without having dozens of mogu chasing after them.  
“Go ahead!” ordered Gro’gak, as he began casting a temporarily firewall at once of the entrances, forcing a couple of warriors to retreat. “Serenia and I will hold them back!”   
  
The shadow hunter and Fanlyrdid not hesitate, immediately leaving to the room that was leading to stairs, rushing ahead to find the mogu leader.   
Gro’gak and Serenia placed themselves at the door their teammates left from, barricading the entrance. Gro’gak continued to launch fireballs every mogu that attempted to approached them while Serenia with her speed, jumped in the air and landed on one of the archers’ shoulders, piercing one of her daggers right into the top of his head. The archer collapsed on the tiled ground and Serenia managed mid-air to launch one of her daggers in the leg of another spearmaster mogu, who did not have time to react to his leg bleeding due to Gro’gak scorching him with his magic.  
The two of them showed surprising resistance, as the battle went on, neither the mage nor the rogue managed to acquire a single injury.   
Nonetheless - the mogu kept on coming, Serenia was wondering just how many of them were in this tomb. Soon, they found themselves surrounded from every corner of the room.  
  
"Serenia! Get close to me!” ordered the mage. She immediately reacted to his call, running to him and pressing her body against his. Gro’gak wrapped one arms around her waist, while used the other one to evoke a firebarrier around both of them. The mogu were not stopped by the orcs magic, they pursued hitting the shield with their weapons.   
They were safe, for now. Gro’gak kept his palm pressed against the top of the oval barrier, attempting to keep the spell going for as long as his magic would allow him. The mogu were relentless - giving them no pause to breath, not even under the barrier, the stronger they hit the barrier - the weaker Gro’gak’s spell became and he was gradually starting to lose his strength.  
Serenia couldn’t do anything but watch helplessly as the mogu were attempting to destroy their safe space, she gripped her daggers tighter as Gro’gak began sweating and grunting in struggle to keep the spell active. There wasn’t much time left - the transparent, firebarrier was visibly vanishing, once it would be gone - Serenia and Gro’gak would have to fight the surrounding mogu until their final breath.  
  
In the blink of the eye - they were no longer protected, the orc mage fell onto his knees.  
The last thing Serenia remembered after Gro’gak’s fireshield ceasing - was Gro’gak being taken by his arms by two massive mogu as she felt a strong hit against the back of her head.

* * *

 

  
“Do you see anything?” whispered Anduin as he watched Kathanna overlook the terrace which lead to the entrance of the tomb. Ordinarily, one would expect a sacred tomb where the ancient mogu leader rest, to be heavily guarded however her brown eyes failed to detect any movement. She lowered herself to Anduin’s level until her entire body was behind the massive boulder and gave him a shrug.  
"Odd, I don’t see anyone. A tomb of such importance must have at least  _some_  guards.”  
"Unless it’s being guarded only inside.” suggested the Prince.  
"Or they spawn when intruders walk in.” sighed Kathanna, in her life, she had quiet experience in cursed locations where ghosts and lost spirit were lingering and attempt to suck a living soul into their damned world. She would not be surprised if this ancient mogu building would be filled with them. She rose up swiftly to check the view once more, still - not life was visible.   
“Let’s go. Stay close.” she ordered.  
  
Kathanna and Anduin proceeded to walk downhill towards the terrace, with Snowbeak right behind them. As they approached, Kathanna, just in case, unsheathed her bow.   
When they’re reached the large platform and began walking towards the entrance of the tomb they both stopped at the sight of mogu bodies being laid down everywhere. Arrows and daggers were spread on the bloodied snow.  
Kathanna approached one of the bodies and examined the wounds of the mogu, he had multiple cuts on him, possibly done by a rogue.  
"That explains why we haven’t seen anyone.” acknowledged Kathanna. “Whoever killed them might still linger here. We have to stay on our guard.”  
“Do you think… the Horde might have done it?” assumed the Prince. Light snow begun falling from the sky, and Anduin took the hood over his head, hiding his golden hair underneath it to avoid getting a fever like in the previous times he walked into the mountains of Kun-Lai.   
“It’s plausible.” Stated Kathanna. “You said it yourself, the Horde are diggin’ mogu ruins to find the Divine Bell, nothing would stop them from raiding the tombs either.”  
Anduin swallowed deep, the thought of running into the Horde always made his skin crawl. Anduin couldn’t help but mumble a short prayer to the Light, he wanted nothing more but for him and Kathanna to find the mallet safety and put an end to Hellscream’s insane plan. He heard Kathanna saying to continue walking but the Prince was still distracted with his prayer.  
"Unless...” Kathannna couldn’t help but notice Prince’s face displaying fear. “You want us to go back and return with Brann’s expedition team?” The Prince shook his head. Something in his heart whispered to him that he had to be the one to  find and use this mallet.  
"No. We’re moving forward.”  
Kathanna made no more commentary and proceeded to walk inside the tomb.  
  
The trail of corpses continued but there were no signs of whoever were those who killed all these guards. Kathanna couldn’t find any remains of weapon or armory that would indicate this would be the Horde’s doing.   
"Do we know where exactly we’re headin’?” Kathanna’s voiced echoed through the tall halls once they’ve reached a room which had two directions.  
“We trust our instinct I suppose.” sighed Anduin, turning his head in every direction. “Let’s try left first.”   
  
They continued walking in silence, too afraid that their voices might awake some sleeping spirit, the only sound present was their footsteps and Snowbeak’s claws clanking against the tiles of the floor.   
The halls of the tombs, were much like the rest mogu architecture Anduin and Kathanna witnessed: red walls with decorated gold ornaments, tiles with odd markings on them,  and every room had at least four statues of the mogu, usually holding a sort weapon like a spear or hammer.   
As they continued walking, they noticed there weren’t any mogu either dead or alive present and the walls and the tiles had more damage, spider webs were entangling the statues and corners of the halls - it seemed they were in a older part of the tomb. To their luck however, the braziers were lid at the side of each wall, perhaps some magic enchantment was keeping the flame alive.   
Kathanna stopped at the sound of glass hitting her foot, she looked down to realize she has hit a piece of jade. Snowbeak charged forward, thinking the rolling crystal was some sort of critter but he stopped upon realizing it was just a lifeless stone.  
“Looks like we’re heading in the correct direction.” commented Anduin as he picked up the piece of jade.  
  
The three of them entered in the final chamber, where nearly  _everything_  was frozen in jade: statues, pillars, corpses of both mogu and hozen, even tiny insects. At the end of the room, just as per Lorewalker’s Cho description - were two large jade statues, frozen in a duel against one another. The Jade Warlord and the Monkey King.  
The Monkey King was far bigger than any hozen Kathanna or Anduin has seen, he wore a bamboo crown and had a large, wooden mace in this hand. The Jade Warlord had a decorative armor and an axe as his weapon, which was clashing against the Monkey’s King hammer.   
Anduin and Kathanna watched breathlessly the scene, wondering what kind of magic would take to freeze them both in the jade. And for how long were in this state? Years? Centuries?  
Anduin decided those questions can be answered later, once the Monkey King is brought back to real life. He reached out to his satchel for the scroll Cho has lend to him and instructed how to cast the spell to release the jade prison. A thought stuck Kathanna once she saw Anduin unrolling the scroll with the spell:  
  
“Anduin… how sure are we that this incantation will release  _only_  the Monkey King but  _not_  the Warlord as well?”   
The Prince took a pause before replying, he was  _not sure_ , perhaps neither was Lorewalker Cho, who told them regarding this incantation.  
“None.” Shrugged Anduin to which Kathanna gave out a loud sigh, grabbing an arrow out of her quiver, preparing her aim towards the Jade Warlord. Once she had her battle stance ready, Anduin unrolled the scroll to begin the freeing spell. “Here goes nothing.” He murmured.   
The incantation caused the texts of the scrolls to glow in a white light, once Anduin has finished reading the sacred words, a ball, resembling arcane magic erupted from the scroll and flew towards the jade prisoners. A moment went by and the jade begun cracking, Anduin took a step back while Kathanna gripped the handle of her bow tighter, Snowbeak also took a battle stance, extruding his sharp claws out of his paws.   
  
Pieces of jade flew in every direction of the chamber, Anduin was forced to shield his face with his arm to avoid any of the sharp pieces scratching him. The mogu’s nostrils flared and immediately finished striking his axe into the hozen, who swiftly dodged the weapon.  
“Woo hooo!!!” yelled out the hozen as he avoided his foe’s attack. “You’d never get me, you ooker!”  
It seemed neither of the jade prisoners realized they were frozen as they resumed their battle, completely ignoring the humans present in front of them.  
Kathanna launched her arrow into the mogu and Snowbeak immediately began assisting Kathanna by jumping on him, attempting to disarm the warlord.  
The mogu managed to push away Snowbeak on the hard ground, the gryphon squirmed in pain upon falling and Anduin rushed to his side to heal him.  
  
”Come at me you ooker!” the Monkey King gripped his mace and with a swift move, clashed it into the mogu’s face. The warlord, with an arrow pierced into his arms and broken nose from the mace, collapsed on his knees. He did not plea for mercy however, he gave another glare to the Monkey King then turned his head to Kathanna and Anduin as he release a strong roar. Kathanna did allowed him to taunt them, she unsheathed a dagger and with great speed slide next to the mogu, slicing his neck. His blood spilled on her armor but Kathanna payed no attention to it.  
“Woo hoo!!!” yelled out the giant hozen, the began jumping up and down in the same spots waving arms around. “Son of an Ook! Pins and needles, pins and needles! Let’s are asleep. Hands are sleep. Nibs as asleep!”  he complaining as he continued jumping. Anduin and Kathanna gave a glance to each other. Was this comic creature truly the Monkey King?  
“Aah… your grace?” attempted Anduin to get his attention but raising his hand. The monkey ceased from his jumping and turned to the direction of Anduin and Kathanna.  
“Ooo? Grace?” he released a laugh and shook his furry head. “I am not an emperor, little thing. You stand before the Monkey King!”  
Kathanna couldn’t help but eye the Monkey King weirdly, it spoke their language quiet clearly yet his behavior was one of a regular hozen, one would think a king would be... different. She got on one knee, examining Snowbeak. The gryphon did not take a bad hit from the mogu’s jump. He lowered his head, begging to be pet by his companion.  
“My apologies.” Continued Anduin, he placed a hand on his chest and extended the other one towards Kathanna. “My name is Anduin Wrynn. This is Kathanna Alston, and we are in need of your help.”  
The Monkey King released a smile, revealing his yellow fangs.   
“Help?” he chuckled and threw his arms in the air once more. “You saved me from eternity trapped in jade! I’m gonna throw you the biggest party ever made!”  
Kathanna chuckled at the thought of a party; it was an idea she didn’t mind in fact; she quiet missed a lazy day at a festival where all she was doing was dance around and drink ale. The expedition to Pandaria happened so soon after her return from Twilight Highlands she barely had time to rest. Light knows she missed having some ale right now.   
“Thank you but this is hardly the time for a party.” Said Anduin, sadly destroying Kathanna’s daydream of a party. “A dangerous war leader named Garrosh Hellscream is searching for the Divine Bell.” He explained direct, avoiding too many details. “We need the Harmonic Mallet to counter it.”  
“Ooooooh… the missing Harmonic Mallet, eh?” the Monkey King gave out a shrugged, rubbing his eyes. “Such a silly name. So, you come find the King because he is to blame?” Anduin certain didn’t expect the King would assume they came here to accuse him; he was hoping the Monkey King wouldn’t be angry at this assumption.   
“Well, our research said you were the last to-”  
“Ah ya ta ta!” he rose a finger to interrupt Anduin. “Don’t worry, you in the right place! But let’s first see if I like what comes out of your face.” The Monkey King did not say anything afterwards, he began walking into the direction of the exit, leaving Kathanna and Anduin behind.  
“Do… do we follow him?” asked Kathanna, confused at the King’s comment regarding their faces, Anduin gave her a shrug.   
“I suppose so.” Anduin’s tone was as insecure as hers. As they began walking, the voice of the Monkey King echoed within the halls, they weren’t sure if he was talking to them or just to himself:  
“Free! Free at last after ten thousand years! This is a happy day! Gonna need biggest party ever! With nibs! And dibs! And brews! And jungle hozen! And mountain hozen! And sky hozen!”  
  
Anduin and Kathanna, with Snowbeak right behind them, followed the Monkey King, who kept on mumbling to himself, until they left the terrace of the tomb and reached a safe open field within the mountains. It seemed despite years in jade, the Monkey King had good direction sense.  
“So! Before party and mallet, the King needs food!” commented the royal hozen once they reached a high peak of the mountains. “Ooken must see some berries nearby!” Neither Anduin nor Kathanna could understand if the Monkey King addressed to them or just continued talking to himself. The hozen started to walk into the direction of some bushes covered in snow.  
“We have some food.” said Anduin. He reached out for his satchel again, grabbing some bread and cheese wrapped in linen cloth. The Monkey King gave a loud clap at the sight of the food. Swiftly, he grabbed the Prince’s offering and sat on a boulder. Kathanna and Anduin, stood in silence, allowing the Monkey King to take a few bites first before speaking:  
“So!” the Monkey King took a large bite from the cheese, nearly devouring it whole. “Who are you dookers? Monks? Wanderers? Trinket stealers?”   
“None, actually.” begun explaining Anduin. “I’m a priest and Kathanna here is a skilled archer. We do not wish to steal the mallet, as we said inside the tomb, we wish to stop-”  
“A dangerous war leader named Hecklive.” interrupted the Monkey King with his mouth full of both bread and cheese.  
“Hellscream.” corrected Kathanna, and allowed Anduin and the Monkey King continue their discussion.  
“Your cause is silly! “Why would the King help you, tiny things?” yawned the massive hozen once he finished the last piece of the humans’ food. Anduin and Kathanna started in shock at each other upon the Monkey King’s answer.   
“Excuse me?” confronted Kathanna, taking a step to the hozen, attempting to intimidate him with a glare but the King remained unimpressed.   
“Hundreds of lives are at stake!” began Anduin. “Our people and the people of the Horde risk to lose their life for  _nothing._ Surely as a king you must understand our cause.”   
The Monkey King stood in silence after Anduin’s plea, his face kept displaying uninterest.   
“You speak of my duties of a king as if you understand my burden, tiny thing.” the hozen rearranged the bamboo crown at the top of his head.  
“I do understand. Or at least, I’m learning to understand it.” confessed Anduin, his gaze tore away from the hozen and he found himself watching his feet which were covered in snow. “I’m the Crown Prince of Stormwind and every day I struggle to gather knowledge on how to become a good king when it will be my time.” Kathanna looked at Anduin worryingly as he was delivering his speech, she sighed as she watched him struggle to convince the Monkey King.  
“Please, you cannot imagine what a savior you will be to the whole world and what example of a good king you will be to me, if you help us find the mallet.”  
The Monkey King relaxed his shoulders, nodding his head at Anduin. Yet, he did not give any answer. He took the linen cloth which had the bread and cheese wrapped in to wipe crumbled off his mouth.  
  
After a long pause, the Monkey King gave them a wide smile and rose three fingers in front of them.  
“Three riddles I will ask, these riddles are a task. Finish each without pause - and we shall see if I help your cause.” 


	17. Mercy, Fellowship, Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter after I finished my exams - I have summer holiday ahead so I hope I will manage to upload a new chapter every week as I used to and finish the Pandaria storyline of this fic!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and feedback is always welcome!
> 
> You can also read it on Tumblr or Fanfiction.net

“I did not have a single doubt in you, my friends!!” exclaimed Lorewalker Cho. “I _knew_ you would find him.”

   
After the Monkey King ‘agreed’ in some sorts, to aid Anduin and Kathanna to recover the harmonic mallet – together with the Monkey King, they have decided to return to the Seat of Knowledge to inform their friend Cho about their success and discuss the new plan.  
Upon their return, the Monkey King immediately laid out the three promised riddles – and in the meantime the Lorewalker with his human friends attempted to decode them, the hozen royalty took the liberty to relax on soft cushions and delicious food after years being imprisoned in the jade.

 Anduin and Lorewalker Cho were sitting side by side at the round table in Cho’s private chambers, each of them had a riddle to work on, Kathanna was reading the third one laying on Cho’s bed, with Snowbeak sleeping at the foot of the bed. Silence was persisting in the room, nothing but the burning wood cracking within the lit fireplace. They went over tomes, ancient scrolls, any source that could indicate hints that would allow them to decode the riddles; bits by bits they some fragments of the riddles were solved, but not all. By late the night, two out of three riddles were solved: one of them required to travel to the Temple of the White Tiger, to face a duel and prove the Monkey King they had the strength it takes to wield the harmonic mallet. The other riddle requirement to collect a specific brew made in the Jade Forest, indicating they are official allies and friends of the Monkey King. All that remained was the final riddle, which none of them could decode.

During midnight, Lorewalker Cho gave up, he released a long sigh and rose from his chair:  
“I will call for the commander of the Golden Lotus to join us.” Explained Cho, while rubbing his eyes with his paws. “They are an ancient order and they might aid us into translating this last riddle.”  
“Thank you for your hard work, Lorewalker.” Smiled Anduin, the pandaren waved his arms in the air.  
“Don’t thank me, dear Prince. We’re not done yet.” Yawn Cho. “I will send a letter to the Golden Lotus and I would suggest that we take some rest for tonight. Sometimes we can see thing clearer with a fresh mind.”  
There was no voice of complain, both Anduin and Kathanna agreed with Cho’s suggestion to get some sleep. Kathanna rose from Cho’s bed, and took a glance at the Monkey King who was snoring loudly on the cushion and a thought crossed her mind.  
“Here is something we did not think through.” She stated. “What do we do with the Monkey King while we’ll be traveling to find the mallet pieces?”  
“We should escort the King back to Lion’s Landing.”  suggested the Prince. “He can aid everybody in giving more information about the mallet and the bell.”  
“We do not have any time to spare.” Declared Kathanna, shaking her head at Anduin’s proposal. “Going back and forth to Lion’s Landing will only waste our time – besides, my superiors and your father won’t let us do it on our own. My mission was to escort you to the Seat of Knowledge, not raid an ancient tomb and rescue a monkey from jade.” She sighed in irritation. “They will definitely take me off the militia if they found out I disobeyed my orders. Again.”  
Anduin understood her argument, Kathanna was already risking so much for the sake of Anduin’s plan to recover the mallet on his own. Officially, she’s here on a mission to guard the Prince while he is attempting to learn about the bell.  
“The Monkey King is a welcome guest within these halls. You do not need to worry about him, my friends.” Reassured Lorewalker Cho. “He is safe here while we solve his riddles and the two of you recover the mallet.”  
“I suppose he won’t mind being here for now.” Concluded Kathanna, giving another stare at the sleeping hozen. Watching the Monkey King sleeping so deeply caused her to yawn. With that being temporarily sorted out, the three of them decided to end the day. Cho had no chambers to spare, but the fur pelts and pillows on the floor of his room were comfortable enough for Kathanna and Anduin to sleep in.  
“Rest well, my friends.” Whispered Cho, once he laid in his own bed as well.

* * *

 

 “Gro’gak…” rang the sound of Serenia’s voice in his ear. “Gro’gak!” she called out again. The orc forced to open his eyes, his blurry vision fixed itself swiftly and he found Serenia sitting on her knees next to him. “Praise the Sunwell…” she exhaled. “You were unconscious for too long.”  
Gro’gak didn’t respond, he scratched the back of his head, watching his surroundings. They were in a dark tiled room, the ornaments on the wall indicated clearly it was a mogu chamber – where they still in the Tomb of Shadows? He recalled how he fought of the mogu with Serenia while Fal went ahead to find Shan Kien, and how in the end he and Serenia were surrounded by mogu. It seems he took a big hit as he doesn’t remember what transpired after.  
“They imprisoned us?” inquired Gro’gak, turning to his left where he saw a metal door. Serenia gave a him nod.  
“They must have a good reason to keep us alive.”  
Indeed. And Gro’gak was well aware the reason wasn’t to have an idle chat.   
“I’ll get us out of here in no time.” His side was bleeding, perhaps one of the mogu’s stabbed him while he was unconscious but the mage ignored the pain and rose on his feet. He opened his palm and waved his arm as he began calling to his magic only to realize nothing was happening – and he was looking like a fool, waving his limbs around. Serenia watched in shock, unable to understand why Gro’gak’s spell failed to form. The orc looked at his palms and gave another attempt – still nothing. He sighed in frustration and unable to control his anger the orc forced himself to punch the wall to let these emotions out.  
“D-did you lose your-”  
“No, the prison is enchanted to silence magic.” Interrupted Gro’gak before Serenia would even finish formulating the ridiculous idea. Silencing any spells casters was a well-known fighting strategy provided you plan it well. And the mogu were clever to use such magic within prisons.  
Nevertheless, it did not discourage Gro’gak.  
“We’ll found a way out.” He promised to Serenia.

* * *

“Lorewalker Cho!” called out a strong male voice who belonged to a large pandaren dressed in the familiar tabard of the Golden Lotus. He was accompanied by four other members of the Golden Lotus: two females and two males.  
“Aaah! Zhi! Thank you for answering my summoning at a such short notice.” Lorewalker Cho swiftly rose from the table where he had breakfast to greet the warrior. “Kathanna, Anduin, this is Zhi the Harmonious, leader of the Golden Lotus and a warrior of legend among the pandaren.”  
“You flatter me, Lorewalker.” Smiled shyly the pandaren.  
“It’s an honor to have your help, Zhi.” Bowed Kathanna, Anduin smiled and repeated her action of the custom pandaren greeting.  
“Now! Let us not delay, I understand the situation is dire.” Spoke Zhi. “Lorewalker Cho informed me about the situation in the letter, let me see those riddles.”

Nobody hesitated – Anduin immediately extended his hand to guide Zhi towards the table where the scrolls with the riddles laid. The leader of the Golden Lotus began reading through each sentence, his mouth slightly open as he whispered each word to him, in the meantime Cho went to pour some tea for his guests, while Kathanna and Anduin couldn’t do anything – but watch as the pandaren was attempting to aid them.  
“We have two of them fully solved.” Said Anduin, with a tint of pride in his voice.  
" _Softly singing a song of pain There is a creature tortured and lame. Way down south and beyond the wall; It hides from its wikket masters' call. Seek out the creature sad and somber; And free it from its untamed amber._ " Read Zhi and released a small chuckle: “Well, it is clear – ‘beyond the wall’ references the Dread Wastes.  
“I am aware of that, Zhi.” Confessed Cho. “What I cannot understand what does the ‘creature’ interpret.” Zhi blinked in surprised at Cho’s response.  
“Why, quite literally! The Dread Wastes are filled with creature covered in pure amber. It can be a useful ingredient if it used why.”  
“So, retrieve a piece of amber, locate a special brew and fight a duel? These are our tasks?” asked Kathanna, taking the liberty to sit on the table as she often did. “Sounds simple enough.”  
“It does but…” intervened Anduin as he was glancing at the map of Pandaria. “Dread Wastes is all the way into the west and Jade Forest is in the opposite direction and we have to fly over the mountains in Kun-Lai to get to the temple of the White Tiger. It’s a lot of traveling and a lot of ground to cover in a short time. Even flying on Snowbeak, it might take weeks.”  
Anduin grew worried, time was pressing and while he trusted the Monkey King - he couldn’t help but wonder if these tasks are useful or just a mere joke the hozen is attempting to make. After all, the disappearance of the mallet is all because the Monkey King wanted to prank the pandaren.  
“This is why, the Golden Lotus is here.” Smiled Zhi, as he extended his paw towards his companions. “They are one of the best fighters from the Golden Lotus and know every corner of Pandaria by heart. If we split into three teams, we can locate these items in no time.” Smiled the Golden Lotus leader.  
“You would do that for us?” asked Anduin for confirmation, it was a relief to hear that the pandaren had the desire to help them into stopping the Horde’s insane plan.  
“You do realize, aiding us means you’re taking sides in this war.” Spoke Kathanna in a grim tone, “The Horde will brand you as enemies.”  
“By seeking ancient mogu artifacts they have caused us to brand _them_ as our enemies.” Replied Zhi with confidence. “They intend to repeat the history of Pandaria by taking such actions, and we the Golden Lotus have no choice but to attempt to stop them.”  
“The stopping part belongs to the Alliance.” Smiled Kathanna. “But I can promise to you, no harm will come to your land as long as we find the mallet and stop Hellscream from using the bell.”  
Zhi nodded in approval, he rolled two of the scrolls, handing one of the scrolls to a warrior and keeping the second one to himself.  
“I’ll prepare our missions to travel to the Jade Forest and Dread Wastes.” He explained. Kathanna did not need to hear what else he had to say – the plan was clear already.  
“Anduin and I will go for the third riddle at the Temple of the White Tiger.”  
“And we return here, in the Seat of Knowledge once we succeed with our missions.” Finished Zhi.  
“I will remain here, with the Monkey King.” Added Cho, feeling slightly ignored from the conversation. 

* * *

 

 After a short meal and a cup of tea, Kathanna and Anduin did not delay any more time and flew immediately on Snowbeak towards Kun-Lai Summit once more. The dark grey clouds and the heavy air, indicated an upcoming storm. The gryphon, however, pressed on at the command of his riders. They flew for hours with no breaks; time was precious and they could not afford to waste it. The situation made their moods foul, causing both of them to travel in completely silence. Kathanna had her eyes on the mountains of Kun-Lai, guiding her gryphon to fly towards the correct direction, while Anduin was gripping the scroll where the riddle was written on, he held it so tight as if his life depended on it – more or less… it did.

 They’ve reached the mountains of Kun-Lai in a half of day, to arrive at the temple of the White Tiger – they flew above one of the many mogu ruins where the Alliance and the Horde were searching for the bell – from above, however, they seemed completely abandon. Perhaps both search parties have moved towards other locations by now.

 Kathanna gradually begun to panic when she noticed Snowbeak lowering himself as he was flying. Flying without a break and carrying two humans was quiet a lot for an adolescent gryphon, it was naturally he was beginning to lose his strength.  
“Kath? Maybe we should take a small rest, I think Snowbeak is getting tired.” Commented Anduin as he also noticed the gryphon’s tiredness.  
“I thought of that as well-” before she could add anything else, Kathanna and Anduin instantly released a shout upon Snowbeak instantly collapsing. All three of them fell on the snow, and the blood of the snow made Kathanna realize that Snowbeak did not fall down because of the tiredness.

They were attacked.

 All three of them found themselves surrounded by mogu, Kathanna was too late to reach out for her bow and Anduin couldn’t even attempt to cast a small light shield to protect them as two of the mogu forcefully grabbed their arms, and using two sacks to cover their heads. The sound of Snowbeak squeaking in pain indicated the mogu were taking the gryphon against his will. Neither of them could fight against the massive mogu, giving them no choice but to obey as the mogu forced them to walk into an unknown direction.  
They walked for several minutes, unable to fight back as the mogu kept poking them with spears as they were walking. The moist air indicated they were underground. Were the mogu taking them into the tombs?  
Sometime later, the mogu grabbed them by shoulders to force their captive to stop from walking. Then Kathanna and Anduin got pushed forward so strongly, it made them lose their balance and fall down on dusty and cold tiles. A noise of rusty metal came and it was followed by noise of a loud door closing. Wherever those mogu took them – they locked them in.

 “By the Sunwell!” cried out a high-pitched female voice, followed by a male grunting from behind her.  
Anduin took the liberty to remove the linen sack off his head and immediately rose his head to the direction of the voice, where he found a dark brunette female blood elf staring at him and Kathanna in shock. The figure behind her was an orc, not any orc – but the same pyromancer he and Kathanna encountered at the Temple of the White Tiger.  
The same orc that injured Kathanna’s arm.

 “Where in the light’s name, have they taken us?!” complained Kathanna as she took off the sack that has been covering her head. “And where did they take Snowbeak-” she ceased to speak at the sight of the two Horde members in front of her. Kathanna swore loudly and got on her feet, positioning herself in front of Anduin.  “This has to be some sort of badly crafted joke.” She spat, giving a glare to the orc.  
“Looks like the little soldier has gotten into trouble.” Commented Gro’gak; the orc was sitting, resting against the hard wall and had one of his arms over his stomach, clenching a piece of cloth at his side. It looked like he was injured, but it did not stop him from giving snarky comments towards the humans. Serenia watched the intensive glare between the female human and Gro’gak, it was clear they knew each other, the blood elf did find the female familiar, didn’t Gro’gak once order to attack her when they were in Krasarang Wilds?  
“Do you know them, Gro’gak?” the blood elf turned to the orc, he gave her a scoff in reply.  
“Mere insects.” He spat. Kathanna’s jaw clenched at the orc’s attitude.   
“Don’t try me, orc, or I’ll make sure you never stand up ever again.” Glared Kathanna, her hand drawing into a fist. Anduin couldn’t help but notice Kathanna gradually becoming angrier and reached out for her fist, attempting to calm her down. She reacted to his touch, her face softening when they made eye contact.  
“Look, we call all kill each other later.” Interrupted the blood elf. “Clearly we all have the mogu as our enemies – we might find a way out together.”  
“She’s right.” Declared Anduin. “Bickering in a mogu jail is futile, we have to unite our strengths to break free.”  
“We’ve been here for longer than you. And I doubt, two puny humans can think of an idea of destroying this prison that I haven’t thought of already.” Commented Gro’gak, who received a small glare from the blood elf.  
“You’re a mage.” Stated Kathanna. “Can’t you blast these doors?”  
Gro’gak rolled his eyes.  
“The chamber is enchanted to silence magic. You think I wouldn’t have done anything by now?”  
“I don’t know, you - orcs aren’t painted as the cleverest creatures.” Insulted Kathanna, Anduin scolded her by calling her out but she completely dismissed the Prince. Gro’gak shot her a glare:  
“I may not have my magic but I can still crack that tiny skull of yours.” He attempted to rise on his feet, but instead he exhaled in pain. Serenia returned to his side, sitting on one knee as she stroked his arm.  
Kathanna scoffed at the orc’s pride and insult and completely ignored that fact that he was in pain. She began pacing around the room, looking for any gap or cracks, anything that can be breakable. Anduin watched Gro’gak hissing as he gripped the bloodied piece of cloth tighter.  
“Hand on, my love.” Whispered the blood elf to Gro’gak as she gently wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
“You’re injured.” Declared the Prince, the orc responded with just an eye-rolling. “I can help you.”  
“No, you can’t.” intervened Kathanna, stepping in front of Anduin with a disproving look.  
“If we plan on escaping together then we need everybody to be able to fight.” Whispered Anduin. “We’re stronger in numbers here. Have some mercy, Kath.”  
Kathanna let out a deep sigh, her face remained displeased but she knew Anduin would do it regardless, it was in his character. She took a step to the side, allowing Anduin to approach to the orc. The blood elf placed a hand atop Gro’gak’s hand, indicating him reveal his wound to the Prince.  
Anduin knelt in front of him, opening his palm as he began casting a healing spell of the Light. However, to Anduin’s surprise – the spell refused to be cast.  
“It seems the enchantment is silencing my light spells as well” sighed Anduin, watching his empty palm. He watched Gro’gak sweating, it seems he was losing too much blood. “I have an alternative.” realized Anduin, he reached to the pocket from inside his tunic, revealing a small bottle of water. The water from the Vale that he took when he and Kathanna just arrived in the magical sealed place. He’s been saving it for something dire.  
“Anduin! You can’t just-” snapped Kathanna when she realized Anduin was about to use precious resource on an orc mongrel.  
“I have to, Kath.” he insisted, opening the bottle to pour small drops atop Gro’gak’s wound. Anduin was concentrated on the healing process but he heard Kathanna sighing in anger in the back. Perhaps an unpleasant conversation would follow once they break from the jail.

If they break from the jail that is.

 The healing waters proved to be magical once more, in mere moments Gro’gak’s wound closed up and the orc was visibly becoming relaxed.  
“Thank you.” Muttered the blood elf, she rose gently. “Since we intend to work together, I suppose introductions are in order.” She placed a hand to her chest. “I’m Serenia, and this is Gro’gak.”  
“We’ve met.” Glared Kathanna, Anduin sighed at her rudeness, he completely understood her feelings towards the orc, but he wished she would soften just a little in this particular situation.  
“I’m Anduin and this is my friend, Kathanna.” Introduced Anduin.  
“How long have you’ve been here?” inquired Kathanna, attempting to learn everything about their prison and find a possibly to escape.  
“A half a day, perhaps more given the fact that we were knocked out for quite a while.” Replied Serenia.  
“If they intend to keep us alive, then they’ll have to feed us soon.” Thought Anduin, who began taking few steps around the room just like Kathanna. Gro'gak released another sigh in annoyance.  
“Clever little human - you figured out basic imprisonment.”   
The blood elf sighed, she forced Gro’gak to look at her as she spoke:  
“Now is not the time.” She whispered. “We need them as much as they need us.” Her green eyes were cold, rarely did Gro’gak see her expressions like that. In his mind he knew she was right, but his orcish pride could not accept that idea of working together with humans. He took a deep sigh, sorting his feelings out – between remaining a mogu prisoner and be stuck with two Alliance dogs in a cell or setting aside his pride for just a mere moment to break free, he had to choose the second option. Gro’gak nodded at his blood elf companion and mumbled a ‘very well’ to her. Then he looked at the female human who watched them with her arms crossed and a spiteful glare in her eyes.  
“We suspect the mogu captured us because we trespassed on their grounds.” Explained Gro’gak. “Perhaps they keep us for questioning.”  
“Would make sense why they immediately shot us down. They must be alarmed since our forces have been spreading on their territories.” Theorized Kathanna. “And they want to know why.”  
“Since we’ve been here not a single guard passed by.” Informed Serenia, who approached the bars to examine the hallway. Two braziers were lit but not a single soul was visible.  
“What if nobody came yet because they are waiting for somebody? Like a leader perhaps that would want personally to question us?” inquired Anduin as he analyzed everything Serenia and Gro’gak reported.  
“It’s a possibility.” Agreed the blood elf. “But then we know this leader will be heavily guarded, and it will be harder to fight them all.”  
“We have to draw them here.” Suggested Kathanna. “Cause some commotion that will make a guard check on us.”  
“And when he opens the door, we use the opportunity to escape.” Continued Gro’gak when he swiftly understood Kathanna’s plan.  
“We don’t know where we are, how do we know where to run?” questioned Serenia, she took a pause when another thought crossed her mind. “And we all are weaponless, sure – we can knock out one lonely guard, but we’re pretty helpless against the rest of the mogu.”  
“That can be figured out once we’re out.” Spoke Anduin, eager to already put Kathanna’s plan in action. “As long as we stay together, we can fight through them all and find the way out. We were flying above the Tomb of ?? when they captured us, I’m confident we are in the one of the three tombs since we didn’t walk too far.”  
“Exactly.” Said Kathanna. “Let’s not waste time. What can we do to force them to come to us?”  
“Well…” chuckled Serenia and took a step to arrange herself between Kathanna and Gro’gak. “You two bickering like before only this time slightly louder might get their attention.”  
Kathanna gave a skeptical look towards Serenia – sounded like a silly plan that only works in novels, she doubted the mogu were silly to react to an obvious theatrical play.  
“Shh.” Hushed Anduin and pursued to approach the door. “We might not have to make any commotion.” He whispered, glancing to the right side of the hallway. He saw a large silhouette approaching and immediately stepped back. “Somebody is coming.”  
As if they read each other’s mind, everybody pulled back, pressing themselves against the wall while waiting for the mogu to reach door.  
“If he enters.” Whispered Serenia in Gro’gak’s ear, “Grab him by the neck and I’ll climb on him to ensure he won’t scream.” He responded with a nod; his entire attention drawn at the metal door.

 The metal door let a loud rusty sound as it was being opened. To their luck – only one mogu entered, the quiver and bow strapped on his back indicating he was an archer. Kathanna and Anduin did not have time to react, when the Horde couple immediately jumped on the jailer. Serenia jumped on his back, wrapping her legs around him and her arms covered his mouth. Gro’gak gripped his neck with one hand, using the other one to punch the mogu into the stomach. Despite being a mere mage – the orc showed impressive physical strength. In mere moments the mogu collapsed out of air on the tiled ground.  
“Let’s go!” ordered Serenia. Gro’gak ran ahead with the blood elf swiftly following him. Kathanna stopped by the unconscious mogu to disarm him of his bow and arrows and giving him a light kick on his head with her foot.  
“Was that necessary?” asked Anduin slightly annoyed at Kathanna’s unnecessary violence. “He’s already down.”  
“Just making sure.”

* * *

 

 The four of them ran towards the direction the mogu came from, until they found themselves into the main chamber of the tomb. They stopped, thinking of which of three openings should they take.  
“There has to be a path upstairs.” As Gro’gak said that, he released a grin – feeling his magic returning to him.  
“We have to find Snowbeak too.” Kathanna addressed to Anduin.  
“The prisoners have escaped-” the mogu failed to speak as he felt his back burning from the fireball Gro’gak has cast. However, his voice echoed strongly enough to raise the alarm of the rest of the mogu that were present in the tombs.  
“They are coming from the left side!” shouted Serenia. “Go towards the front exit!”

 Nobody hesitated – they ran towards the direction Serenia ordered, increasing their speed when they heard mogu chasing them from behind. As expected – there were mogu who were guarding the front exit as well, Kathanna swiftly readied her bow, shooting one of the mogu into his shoulder, Gro’gak took the other one and cast an arcane blast into the heavy armored mogu, the arcane spell was strong enough to crack through his plate pieces and pierce into his flesh, causing burning agony to the creature. Serenia ran at the mogu, Kathanna has just shot down and took the dagger and the sword he was carrying, the weapons were slightly bigger and heavier for her size but the life or death situation she was facing, made her completely ignore the weight of the weapons. When they saw the mogu who were chasing them getting closer, Anduin created a light bubble to shield all four of them while some of the mogu guardians, were using either mage or warlock spells in attempt to weaken their escaped prisoners. Kathanna reached for another arrow, when her attention was drawn to a bird-squeaking sound that came from the right exit of the hallway.

“That has to be Snowbeak!” Anduin understood her intention, ceasing his light bubble to allow Kathanna to go after her gryphon companion.  
“I’ll go with you!” said Serenia. “Gro’gak can handle these mogu.” She gave a nod to Gro’gak who approved her idea.  
“I’ll stay to help him.” said Anduin, upon seeing Kathanna’s expression turning into a worry – he reached out for her shoulder. “Trust me, I will be fine. Go find Snowbeak!”  
Time was precious and she indeed had to put all of her trust into Anduin… and Gro’gak, she gave him a nod then swiftly turned to Serenia, yelling a _‘let’s go!’_ to the blood elf.

Kathanna was shooting down all of the mogu who came in front of them and Serenia was slicing them all once they collapsed on the ground. The two women made a good team, and they were no longer surrounded by enemies in no time. They kept running towards the direction of the animal sound. Snowbeak was at the end of a chamber, sitting in shackles, he chirped at the sight of Kathanna.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll get you out.” She reassured her beast while petting his beak. Serenia instantly focusing her attention at the heavy metal lock that was binding Snowbeak to the ground. The blood elf reached for the end of her dagger, smashing the lock with the full force. As she continued to bash against the metal with her weapon, footsteps were heard again from the direction they came from.  
“Handle them while I release him from these chains!”

Kathanna proceeded to do as the blood elf commanded – readying the bow once more to shoot whoever came out from that entrance. Two mogu emerged, a spell-binder and a shieldbasher, while the warrior ran towards her, carrying the massive shield in front of him – Kathanna aimed for the spell-binder, shooting the arrow into his chest before he could manage finishing his spell. One arrow was not enough to bring the mogu down, Kathanna took a couple of step backs, firing two more arrows at the mogu mage.  
Before the shieldbasher could even reach Kathanna and Serenia, the lock was managed to be broken and Snowbeak immediately rose and opened his wings in an attempt to taunt the warrior. Kathanna swiftly climbed on her gryphon, grabbing Serenia’s wrist so she could do the same thing.  
Once they both mounted Snowbeak, the gryphon charged with full body, hitting the mogu with his claws and flying as high as the ceiling of the tomb would allow him.

 The hallways of the tomb felt incredibly short while flying on a gryphon, in mere seconds they were back in the main chamber were Anduin and Gro’gak were finishing fighting the last of the mogu guards. No talking was needed, once Serenia and Kathanna returned, all of them ran towards the upstairs exit. Right in front of the large exit, six more mogu were standing, defending their only source of leaving that cursed place. The group of mogu instantly charged at them, in an attempt to surround their prisoners. Serenia slide down to cut the leg of one of them, causing him to fall down at her feet as she pierced the dagger into his head. Gro’gak continued to cast fireballs in every direction and Anduin used his smite spell on of the mogu as well. Kathanna was focusing on the target in front of her, causing her to fail noticing the mogu running towards her right side, hitting her in the jaw with his with plate gauntlet and causing her to fall on the group as she split blood. She heard Anduin calling out her name while the mogu unsheathed his sword and rose it in the air but the fireblast shooting in his face stopped him.

* * *

“Hurry!” ordered Gro’gak’s deep voice, he extended his hand to Kathanna aid her to stand up and guided her to run in front of him while he cast a firewall to force the mogu to stop chasing them for a short time.  
Once they exited the tomb, they ran into the hills of the mountains and through the snow. The track of time was lost – light knows for how long they ran, but the group stopped once they were in an empty field within the mountains.  
Serenia collapsed on her knees, feeling exhausting and out of breath from running in the cold weather. Everybody was panting and it was the reason nobody spoke for several minutes. In the end, it was Gro’gak who broke the silence:

“We succeeded.” Stated the orc. “But we will pretend this has never happened.” He eyed Anduin and Kathanna, the disapproving look has returned in his eyes: “Next time we meet, we’re enemies.”  
“No complains here.” Snapped Kathanna.  
“Here.” Despite the rude comments Gro’gak and Kathanna exchanged, Anduin still intended to help them. “This is the remaining healing water. You might use it on your way back to your base.”  
Serenia and Gro’gak glanced at each other – taken by surprise by the human prince’s kindness. The blood elf reached out to the bottle of water, giving a small bow with her head.  
“Thank you.” Said the blood elf softly.  
“I can conjure a small teleport; it will take us off this cursed mountain.” Said Gro’gak to Serenia. With that, the orc shot one final look at the humans and rose his arm while purple arcane magic enveloped his and Serenia’s body. In mere seconds – the Horde soldiers were gone.

“Was _that_ necessary?” asked Kathanna the same way Anduin inquired the question earlier, giving him a disapproving look. Anduin clearly understood it was regarding sharing the healing waters of the Vale with the Horde.  
“Yes, Kath. It was.” He replied coldly. “Maybe that orc did harm you first you met him but he also saved your life this time, and the blood elf aided you into saving Snowbeak.” His voice was calm but tint of bitterness was heard. “I don’t know where this… hatred towards the Horde comes from you. Maybe they harmed you personally or it was during the militia training that they taught you to hate them. But having these feeling towards them brings nothing but war and agony. Somebody has to break the cycle of hatred.” He took a deep breath to pause himself when he saw Kathanna’s expression. “I believe the Horde and Alliance can co-exist and my faith was correct based on what we have just experienced. This is why we’re searching the mallet; this is why we are doing this mission – to stop Hellscream from ordering these good soldiers to commit atrocities.”  
Kathanna took a step closer to him, placing both of her hands on Anduin’s arms and giving them a small squeeze.  
“This faith is what I find so admirable about you, Anduin.” Her confession caused a pink blush to rise on his cheeks. “But I’ve seen the Horde do horrible things…” she tore her gaze away from him, watching her snow-covered feet. “It’s very difficult, to believe in co-existence with those who have done nothing but kill your comrade in arms.”  
Anduin sighed, he understood. but nonetheless - he was disappointed. There were so few on Azeroth desired peace, it hurt that he failed to convince others that this hatred is futile.  
“Maybe my heart will change – “continued Kathanna. “but not while Hellscream carries the mantle of Warchief.” Hope returned to him and he gave Kathanna a smile, which she returned. He realized he has made quite a heartful speech in the middle of the mountains close to ancient mogu tombs, and the realization caused him to blush again. Kathanna released him for her grip at began petting Snowbeak’s head.  
“Let’s go.” She said, gazing a faraway silhouette of the temple of the White Tiger. “It seems we aren’t that far away. We’ve lost enough time. We can reach the temple by foot.”

* * *

 

 Kathanna and Anduin walked in silence, with Snowbeak right behind them. It wasn’t clear if it was due to their tiredness from escaping the tomb or the small disagreement they had earlier, but neither of them brought it up. Sun began setting down in Kun-Lai Summit and the dark clouds were still present same when they arrived in Kun-Lai, sooner or later a storm should arrive.   
As they were closer to the temple, Anduin broke the intense silence by repeating the third riddle which he already has memorized by heart:

“T _he mallet you seek is not a toy for children; It calls trouble like the song of a siren. A test of strength the Monkey King will require; Before you receive this tool of your desire. At the Temple of the White Tiger you will find. A challenger to test how well you are resigned. Step through the main door and then turn right down the ramp. Challenge the ook waiting for you there like a champ!_ ” spoke the Prince. “Who do you think the challenger is? Did the Monkey King somehow assigned somebody while we were busy solving his riddles?”  
“Perhaps.” Shrugged Kathanna. “I suppose this _‘challenger’_ will be another monkey. It will be a breeze to complete this challenge.”  
While Anduin didn’t mind Kathanna’s overconfidence, something in his heart was bringing doubts.  
“Let’s not underestimate this, Kath.”

 When they’ve reached the temple, they walked as the riddle directed. Everybody at the temple were carrying with their training of chores, not paying attention at the presence of the humans. And the Great White Tiger was nowhere to be seen once they entered the main door where was the massive arena. Once they took the right side, walking down the ramp as described, Kathanna and Anduin found themselves in a pagoda and inside a small circle that served as a fighting-ring. Yet, this so-called ‘challenger’, was nowhere to be seen.  
“Did he prank us?” asked Kathanna angrily, unsurprised if that would indeed be the situation. She kept turning her head in every direction, until Anduin stopped her and pointed his finger at the ceiling. Upon, dangling against one of the lanterns was the Monkey King. Kathanna and Anduin had to wonder when in the Light’s name, did he leave the Seat of Knowledge. Did he inform Lorewalker Cho about his leave?

The Monkey King gave them a large grin upon making eyecontact:  
“Ha! Didn't expect to see me, here did you? The Monkey King does not delegate duelery!” he laughed, but in an instant his smile faded: “Now, are you hero? Or are you wikket?”


	18. The Confrontation Against the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Midsummer Fire Festival! Here is a chapter I’ve been excited to write for a while now and I hope you get to enjoy it as well! 
> 
> You can also read it on Fanfiction.net
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and feedback is always welcome! 💙💛

" _You're_  the challenger?" asked Kathanna skeptically.  
"You ask the Monkey King for an artifact of power - I have to make sure when the time comes you will not cower." Explained the Monkey King, while releasing his hand from the lantern and landed on the ground to stand at the same height as Anduin and Kathanna.  
"Oh trust me, I won't cower." Glared Kathanna, irritated at the Monkey King's constant grin. She watched as Anduin taking a couple of steps back, close to the weapon rack at the side of the room.  
Aside from the stolen mogu bow, Kathanna was weaponless and she was not about to engage the Monkey King in a fist battle – that was clear to everybody present in the room. Anduin reached out for a long stick, he saw Kathanna giving him a nod of approval and he proceeded to remove it from the rack and throw it to her direction.  
"Okee dokee! Let's see what you got!" challenged the Monkey King, drawing his hands into fists.

Kathanna did not wait for him to taunt her; she had to admit - she did not feel too confident with a polearm yet, so she wasn't sure what were the chances for her victory – but a battle is the best way to practice. She charged at him, hitting the Monkey King on his side. The hozen was taken by surprise by her speed, collapsing on the ground but despite that, he did not let himself be defeated so easily. Using his leg, he kicked her in the chest while she was approaching, causing her to lose her balance and take a couple of steps back, in the meantime he took the opportunity to rise on his feet. Kathanna's attacks turned more aggressive, she swung the stick left and right with great haste, the Monkey King managed to dodge a couple of strikes and jumped on the ceiling to hang onto the lantern for safety. She paused to look up, she realized there's no way to defeat him until she destroyed his opportunity to retreat himself on the ceiling. But her stick was not long enough to reach him there.  
Kathanna threw away her stick, nearly hitting Anduin in the process (fortunately the Prince managed to dodge it) and reached out for the stolen mogu bow. At first, she directed her aim at the Monkey King with the intention to scare her foe and it worked, for upon seeing the arrow pointed at him – the Monkey King attempted to jump on the other lantern only to have it fall down right from his hand from the arrow that was just shot. The hozen collapsed on the ground and Kathanna took out the dagger she always kept in her boot, and placed it on his neck, making the Monkey King freeze at the sensation of the cold steel against his fur.

There was silence in the chamber, both Kathanna and Anduin waited for the Monkey King to either retaliate or acknowledge his defeat. The hozen however, only released a laugh instead.  
"Well done!" he snorted. "I yield to your might." He raised his arms in the air in a sign of defeat, and Kathana took away the dagger to hid it in her boot once again. Upon being released from the weapon threat, the Monkey King gave a small bow with his head. "Only two tasks remain before your heart and soul can reach your goal!"  
"We have the Golden Lotus aiding us in solving the rest of your riddles." Explained Anduin while approaching them both.  
"Yes, yes. Friendship with other wickets – good good." Nodded Monkey King, he swiftly rose from the floor. "We return back, await the rest – then we proceed to the next!"  
Nothing else was needed to be said, Kathanna and Anduin followed the Monkey King outside and proceeded to mount on Snowbeak while the hozen took a pandaren kite that would allow him to fly together with the humans, taking the same south direction they came from. Anduin had no doubt Kathanna would win, and he was proud of her. Only two more riddles remained and the Harmonic Mallet would be in his hands soon.

* * *

"This is a disaster!" complained Sky-Admiral Rogers, punching the wooden table to relieve her anger. She watched King Varian Wrynn, who was sitting across the table in complete silence.  
And that was not a good sign.

Everything went according to the plan at first – the Explorer's League learnt about the location of the Divine Bell and to their luck – the Alliance found the ancient artifact ahead of the Horde. Sadly however, costing the life of Sarannha Skyglaive and her rangers. The bell was taken to Darnassus, the capital city of the night elves, for safe keeping. Having the bell hidden away convinced the Alliance to let their guard down, thinking the Horde would give up on the mogu artifact.  
By using mages of the Sunreaves that reside within the Kirin Tor – the Horde managed to steal the Divine Bell right beneath the noses of the night elves. Causing not only the Alliance to lose a powerful artifact in Horde's hand but also triggering Lady Jaina Proudmoore, the current leader of the Kirin Tor, to kick the Sunreavers away from Dalaran and strengthening their unity with the Horde.

The Alliance was about to face a grave loss if they did not act swiftly to stop Garrosh Hellscream from using the bell. The superiors of the Alliance's military, together with King Varian have gathered at Lion's Landing once again to discuss a new plan.  
"Not everything is lost, Rogers." Reassured Taylor. "My spies report that Hellscream is gathering some of his elite soldiers in Kun-Lai Summit, in an area of an ancient mogu palace, called Emperor's Reach."  
"Ye think he be plannin' to show off his new toy?" inquired High Marshall Twinbraid to which Admiral Taylor replied with a nod:  
"This is our primary theory. While we have spies eyeing every move Hellscream makes, I have a small elite force, constantly patrolling nearby areas – these soldiers are ready to strike in case our spies report to them that the Horde is attempting to use the bell."  
"While this is a well thought plan, Admiral." praised king Varian, nonetheless, the tone in his voice was profoundly dark. "I want a back-up plan, in case our soldiers… fail." the king took a deep breath, he did not enjoy the idea of his people failing but something in his gut was telling him that they might not succeed and he had to be prepared. "Gather  _all_  of our forces from across Pandaria back to Lion's Landing. We need our entire army at disposal."  
"Certainly, Your Majesty." Saluted Taylor.  
"And ensure my son is back here above all." Ordered Varian, not even attempting to hide his concern regarding his son.  
Anduin was visiting the Lorewalkers in the Vale, a place safe enough from the Horde's grasp but the king's heart whispered that his son had to be by his side in the upcoming battles, especially now that Hellscream possesses a dangerous artifact.  
"Yes, my King." Once again, the Admiral saluted and took his leave to proceed with his orders. Varian dismissed everyone else present in the war room, he noticed High Marshall Twinbraid eyeing him worryingly but the king pretended not to recognize the dwarf's concern. He had no desire to express his fears, especially not right now when Hellscream might emerge victorious.  
Instead the king rose from his chair and ordered one of his soldiers to address the blacksmith to polish Varian's signature battle-armor.

* * *

When Anduin, Kathanna and the Monkey King arrived at the Seat of Knowledge, it was already sundown; and they were greeted by Zhi and two of his soldiers at the balcony. By the look of their cheerful faces, it seemed there already finished with their task.  
"Did you retrieve the items from one of the riddles?" asked Kathanna with no greetings whatsoever, time did not allow her that. Zhi gave her a nod and extended his arm to guide all three of them inside the building.  
"We have retrieved the brew swiftly. My second team should be locating the piece of pure amber and return back by tomorrow."  
"That's wonderful news Zhi-" Anduin failed to finish his praising when he glanced at the desk where Brann Bronzebeard was usually studying. The dwarf, however, did not have his nose in the tomes as usual. He was gathering all the parchments and items with haste and throwing them in his satchel – it seemed he was severely agitated.  
"Brann?" called out Anduin concerned while approaching the dwarf. "Are you alright?"  
"Yer Majesty! I've been lookin' everywhere for ya!" Brann continued packing his belonging as he spoke, not even turning towards the Prince's directions. "The King, urgently summons everyone back ta Lion's Landing. We have to go."  
"Why is it so urgent? What happened?" asked Kathanna, alarmed at the dwarf's distress. Brann stopped at her question and took a deep breath before he answered in a grim tone:  
"The Horde has da bell."  
"I thought our people located it before them – how did this happen?!" Kathanna spoke with haste which was a sign that anger was taking over her.  
"I do not know lassie – but this is why everybody is bein' summoned back." Brann was finishing arranging everything in his satchel, while Kathanna and Anduin stared at each other, lost in how to proceed next. They could not return to Lion's Landing – they were so close to recover the mallet; and staying in Seat of Knowledge was a perfect cover from them to retrieve it without the King and the superiors knowing they are defiling orders once again.

Anduin glanced at the Monkey King, who seemed disinterested in the conversation between the dwarf and the humans, his entire attention focused on the brew he has just received from the Golden Lotus leader. Lorewalker Cho has entered in the room as well when he has heard of the return of his friends and comrades, the Lorewalker's expression indicated he was also present when Brann gave the news. It felt like they have already lost.  
"We've done two of your tasks already." Addressed the Prince to the Monkey King firmly. "We cannot afford to waste any more time if the Horde already has the bell. Please…" Anduin took a step closer to the Monkey King as he pleaded. "Tell us where the mallet is. Pandaria and the whole Azeroth is in great danger if we do not stop the Horde." The Monkey King however, did not reply and continued to look bored and disinterested, he sat on a chair and shrugged:  
"I will not tell where the mallet lies, for wickets did not fulfill my satisfy."  
Kathanna sighed annoyed, she doubted Anduin's begging would convince the royal hozen.  
"Listen monkey," she turned her hand into a fist and gritted her teeth. "We've already done so much for you - we've asked an elite pandaren group to aid us, we traveled back and forth for  _you,_ to prove that we are stronger than you and got captured by the mogu in the process and _if_  those Golden Lotus soldiers do not return, their blood will be on  _your_  hands. Because of you and your silly riddles that are wastin' everyone's time!"  
"Kath-" pleaded Anduin, but Kathanna snapped and interrupted him before he could even finish his plea:  
"No, Anduin!" she gave him a small glare but did her best not to raise her voice. "You can't always use kindness and hope people will aid you, sometimes you have to show your darker side."  
The Prince looked hurt but did not say anything, he released her arm, letting her turn to the Monkey King once more:  
" _Everyone_  is at risk here if we do not stop the Horde. We've already lost too much and I'll be damned if I let the Horde ruin more!" she paused to control her breathing by returning it to a normal pace. Unlike Anduin, Kathanna was not good with words and only spoke out of anger. She was dumbstruck at what to say next, all she could do is stare at the Monkey King in silence.  
"Your soul is strong." Nodded the Monkey King, for the first time he talked in a serious tone. "Like the tiger's roar." He jumped out of the chair excited. "You convinced me! I will go and retrieve it – because my heart permits it." Smiled the Hozen King upon seeing Kathanna's and Anduin's faces light up. "I will return in the morning when you are still yawning!"

The Monkey King did not allow them to say anything else, he rushed at the balcony, grabbing his kite on the way out. And release a loud and cheerful yell once he took off in the air.  
"Was it wise to let him go just like that?" inquired Kathanna, in slight shock given how quickly the Monkey King ran off. She couldn't help but wonder if the hozen lied and she ruined everything with her angry ranting.  
"We have to put our faith in him, Kath." Comforted Anduin, releasing a yawn. He has just realized that neither of them had a break since they left for the Temple of the White Tiger. While waiting for the Monkey King's return all he wanted was a hot meal and a nice bath which would allow him to rest and forget about the mogu incident and the long flying trip. "We did everything we could."  
It seemed Kathanna agreed with him, she turned to Brann for one final plea:  
"Brann, inform my superiors that I will escort the Prince to the Lion's Landing soon. Tell them we might have a chance of having the Golden Lotus at our side." she glanced at Zhi with a smile, recalling how the Golden Lotus leader mentioned that he is ready to fight the Horde as well. The pandaren approved and gave her a nod so did Anduin - delighted that Kathanna intended to keep on with the plan.  
"Aye lassie, I will reassure them that the Prince is safe." bowed the dwarf.  
"Thank you, Brann." Smile Anduin.

After Brann left - there was indeed nothing to be done but rest. Cho prepared a meal and they all sat to enjoy it, Zhi and his warriors also joined while waiting for the last team that was still on the quest to retrieve the amber. To create a better atmosphere - nobody mentioned the bell or the mallet during supper, instead Zhi began telling stories of the battles he has been through and the history of the Golden Lotus until the sun disappeared from the sky and night took over.

* * *

The nighttime in the Vale was just as beautiful as the day. The sky was glistening in shinning stars, moonlight made the healing pools light up, crickets singing in a calming tone and the soft breeze felt refreshing.  
Anduin enjoyed every detail about this place, and he had to admit, he would miss it dearly when he would depart to Stormwind. He gripped his cloak tightly, wrapping it around him and he was gazing at the full moon, shinning at its fullest.  
"Can't sleep?" came out a voice from behind.  
Anduin turned his head to find Kathanna walking towards him, she was stripped from the heavy shoulderpads and gauntlets, only wearing her black breeches and a pandaren tunic which was clearly was borrowed from some Lorewalker given how loose the tunic was sitting on her.  
"No." confessed Anduin, looking down at his hands as he spoke: "I can't stop thinking about our next step." He felt Kathanna's hand on his back, a smile appeared on her lips once she was next to him.  
"Overthinkin' won't help." She stated, removing her hand from him. "What is bothering you?"  
"I really want us to succeed." Said Anduin while continuing to look down. "I want this war to be finally over and the healing process can begin." He looked up to see Kathanna giving him a smile. Despite the gentle smile on her face, Anduin did not enjoy the way Kathanna looked at him – it was a look of a parent that listens to the dreams of their naïve child.  
"I came to apologize." She confessed switching the topic of the conversation, she tugged a piece of her hair behind her ear. "For snappin' earlier – I know you don't encourage such behavior."  
"I don't." smiled Anduin. "But it made us succeed so I can't complain." Kathanna returned his smile, she seemed in a far better mood now than she was earlier today.

For some reason, being with her alone at the balcony under the sky full of stars triggered his mind to think back about the moment in the cave. Goosebumps appeared on the Prince's skin out of excitement and fear while he was looking into her dark brown eyes. He could help but wonder what would have happen if the interruption wouldn't have happened. How would she react? What would he feel? The Prince wondered whenever he should or should not mention that event to her right now.  
"Anduin, are you alright?" she asked softly but her expression furrowed at his constant stare.  
"Yes." He rubbed his eyes, as if the action will help push away all the thoughts he had. "I just have a lot on my mind."  
"I understan'." She nodded. "You have to distract yourself. Perhaps read a book in bed? To attempt to fall asleep?" Anduin chuckled at her concern and ideas.  
"I do not feel like going to sleep yet. I'd rather stay here, it's pleasant." He gazed once again at the bright moon while talking. Kathanna gave him a smile, and leaned in on the balcony fence. It clear that she intended to keep his company, which he appreciated.  
"When this is over… what will you do?" inquired the Prince. Whatever outcome will be tomorrow, he couldn't help but wonder what will become of their friendship once he'll return to Stormwind City.  
That of course, if both of them will make it out alive.

Kathanna gave him a shrug.  
"I sincerely don't know. Given how Admiral Taylor feels towards me after disobeying orders, it is safe to say I might now be sent on any missions for a while." She confessed while looking away at the shinning pools from afar. "Honestly, I don't mind stayin' behind for some time. I haven't had a rest since our forces fought against the Twillight Hammer and Deathwing."  
"I recall you said you were in Twillight Highlands after Deathwing was defeat?"  
"My squad were defeatin' the remains of Twillight Hammer activity there." She explained. "Then we were immediately called to Kalimdor for-"  
"Theramore." Interrupted Anduin. He gave out a sigh, remembering how broken and furious Aunt Jaina has returned after her own city was bombarded by Hellscream and how many Alliance heroes and citizens have perished that day. The harbor city was destroyed with the use of the mana bomb and the magic within it was so powerful there weren't even bodies or heirlooms to recover.  
"We were too late…" sighed Kathanna. "But I'm afraid Theramore would have been a loss even with my squad there. I would have been turned to dust as well."  
That realization created a knot in Anduin's stomach. How would the events turn out if that would have happened? Instead of Kathanna would there been another soldier to offer Anduin to guard him? Or would Anduin run away alone in Pandaria and meet a sad end of his life? It was odd, how important Kathanna became to him in a matter of two months.  
"I'm glad you're alive, Kath. And I'm glad to have you here."  
Her expression softened at his words and a rose-pink blush rose on her cheeks while she smiled shyly at him.  
"I'm glad as well, Anduin." She whispered. Her eyes swiftly interrupted their eye-contact and she was staring at the ground. He wasn't sure but it felt as if Kathanna suddenly became too shy to even look at him. She gave him another smile and stood away from the fence she was leaning at.  
"I'll try to sleep at least a lil'." she spoke and put one of her hand on his shoulder. "Promise you'll do that as well? Don't stay up the whole night." Anduin gave her another chukled and nodded.  
"I promise." He smiled and began watching her walk away inside the building while she murmured a  _'sleep tight'_  to him. "Good night, Kath."

* * *

"Anduin. Wake up." Called out Kathanna voice. Anduin moaned in slight annoyance, unwilling to open his eyes. Yet he couldn't continue sleeping once Kathanna began shaking him by his shoulder. "Just like Brann, I've received a letter. My messenger bird got injured on its way here, that's why it arrived later than Brann's. I have the order to escort you back to Lion's Landing." The last sentence she said caused the Prince to wake up and immediately jump out of his sleeping furs.  
"But, we're not going, right?" he asked for confirmation, slightly worried Kathanna decided to switch their plans.  
"No, we stick to our plan but…" she unrolled the scroll from her hands and handed it to Anduin. "Unlike Brann, I've also received the full mission from Admiral Taylor. Our spies are gathering at a location Hellscream intends to use the bell and a small elite team is behind them to stop him."  
"So, the bell somewhere in the open?" Anduin took the letter from Kathanna, reading it twice. It felt too easy, why on earth Hellscream would travel so openly with such artifact and not keep it hidden?"  
"I think he intends to show it to the rest Horde leaders, perhaps test it as well – this is why he is doing it in another ancient place instead of his base."  
"In case something goes wrong."  
"Exactly." Nodded Kathanna. The Prince rolled back the letter and returned it to Kathanna.  
" _'I will return in the morning.'_ " Quoted Anduin signing. "The Monkey King should return soon…"  
"If he didn't abandon us and lied." Stated Kathanna bitterly. Anduin released another sign, running his fingers through his hair.  
"I can't accept thinking that way, he  _will_  come back."  
 _He had to._  Thought Anduin. Regardless of what he thought, Kathanna gave him a disappointing look, she threw the scroll aside on a table, giving out a deep sigh. It was a torment to know your enemy is about to win, and all you can do is wait helplessly for a monkey to return.  
They both turned their attention towards the door were loud stomping was heard in the hall, suddenly Lorewalker Cho appeared at the doorway, heavily breathing but with a smile on his face.  
"Good morning, my friends!" he greeted still gasping for air. "He's here."

They walked in the main chamber of the Seat of Knowledge, with excitement filled within their hearts. The Monkey King was sitting at a table, clutching a piece of bright amber.  
"On the way I encountered the Golden Lotus travelers who gave me my amber!" spoke the hozen cheerfully. "Now everything is complete and you have earned your feast!"  
"This is hardly time for a feast." Said Kathanna, watching Anduin taking a couple of steps to view the mallet better.  
"I cannot believe it…" awed Anduin at the sight of the Harmonic Mallet lying at the table.  
The mallet was small than he expected, it's handle was brown, with a golden, thick disk atop decorated with engravings on it. It was quite simple looking given how powerful this weapon was. The Monkey King indicated to Anduin to pick up the mallet with a hand gesture and the Prince made no hesitation to reach in and take the holy weapon.  
"Thank you." Said Anduin relieved, gripping the handle with both of his hands as strong as he could. However, the hozen shook his head at Anduin's gratitude.  
"You have proved to be strong – giving this mallet to you will not do me wrong."  
Anduin turned to glance at Cho and Kathanna, a large smile was visible on everybody's faces. But the delighted moment only lasted for a minute when they have come to realize what was following next.  
"It's time to stop Hellscream." Dictated Anduin while looking into Kathanna's eyes. She nodded in agreement and went to Cho's chamber to retrieve her armor and weapon. One final step and perhaps this war might end soon.

* * *

"It seems we were wrong." Breathed Kathanna coldly while shivering from the cold air of the mountains of Kun-Lai. "It's just Hellscream – no other leaders." Once again, she brought the spyglass to her eye to have a better view of what was happening. "But he is with some… what were they called? Kor'kron! He has gathered only the best of his soldiers. And I think, our people haven't arrived yet. I cannot track anyone." She handed the spyglass to Anduin so he could witness what she has just described.

Orcs, dressed in the dark red armor and the Horde tabard over it indicated they there were part of the Kor'kron indeed – the elite fighting force of the Horde, that serve as the personal bodyguards of the Warchief himself. They were gathered in a circle, in the center of it was Garrosh himself, a orc with white hair and a large sword sheathed on his back was stand to his right right and on the Warchief's left was the Divine Bell. All of them were present on a large terrace at the very edge of the mountains, close to the sea.  
Anduin felt unease at the sight – all those orcs would turn into vicious murderers by a mere hit of the bell, and the only way to stop it is by using the mallet he was holding in his hands. He was ready to charge; that stopped him was Kathanna who was attempting to come up with a plan.  
"Kath – we have to charge in, it's the only plan."  
"What?" upon realizing how loud she asked, Kathanna covered her mouth for a swift moment and continue in a lower voice: "Are you insane? There are too many – they'll crush us in seconds."  
"We won't let them." Explained Anduin while a plan was starting to form in his head. "We rush towards the bell, I'll use the mallet to counter the mogu spell so Garrosh would be unable to use it, in the meantime you use your flare gun to call out Snowbeak and we fly on him before anyone could even dare to touch us. With the element of surprise, they might not react in time."  
Kathanna glanced down at her hip where the flaregun that Anduin has mentioned was attached. The plan could work if they act fast, however it might also turn into a sacrifice – destroy the bell before the Horde can use it in exchange for being captured or even death. She thought of Anduin's plan, analyzing every possibility – she knew in her heart, despite being afraid she was ready to commit such a task for the Alliance but…  
"I'll do it," she offered. "you stay behind with Snowbeak and fly to pick me up the moment I strike the bell." Anduin's expression immediately changed and she realized he was about to disagree. "I cannot allow the Crown Prince to face the Warchief alone." Insisted Kathanna before Anduin could even reply. Anduin didn't respond, he was locked into Kathanna's eyes. Kathanna could not understand why Anduin so silent, regardless, she continued to convince him: "Before you tell me that it is your duty as a future king-"  
"Kath." Interrupted Anduin, speaking at last. "You're right, you're stronger than me and you can do it." He placed his hand atop hers, gently squeezing it. "Just be careful, and I'll be right behind you."

Kathanna blinked at Anduin surprised – she was confident the Prince would deliver a long-hearted speech about how important it would be for him to take such a heroic action. But it seemed after such long and dangerous journey, Anduin finally understood that he's far more needed alive.  
She realized what was about to happen, what a risky action she is about to do, both fear and excitement gripped her heart.  
There was no time to waste, she was doing the right thing by not waiting for reinforcements, she was aware of that. Feeling Anduin's warm hand upon her cold skin made something inside her snap and she swiftly pulled Anduin for an embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. The Prince was caught by surprise at first – but shortly he pursued to hug her waist, tightening the embrace. They stood for a while; nobody said a word while they had their faces buried in each other's shoulder. Kathanna could not explain what caused her to do it but it was a nice sentiment, it seemed that Anduin did not mind it either.  
"Be careful." Whispered the Prince in her ear, to which she nodded in reply.  
"You too." She said softy before pulling away.

Afterwards Anduin handed the mallet to Kathanna while giving her a small smile – he did not have any doubt Kathanna will succeed but deep down, he couldn't help but be afraid and worried about her. He glanced at Snowbeak, who released a purr sound to indicate he also desired attention, Anduin chuckled at the gryphon and began petting him atop his head.  
"The moment I jump off Snowbeak, you fly high enough to make sure no archer can take you down." She explained one more time to ensure they were on the same page.  
"I know – let's go." Said Anduin while petting Snowbeak atop his head.

* * *

"We are  _the Horde!_  We are slaves to nothing and no one!" roared Garrosh Hellscream while eyeing every single of his Kor'kron Juggernaut warriors. "With the Divine Bell, I will burn away any remnants of weakness within us. Fear... despair... hatred... doubt. The lesser races are buried beneath their weight. But  _we_  will control  _their_  power." He gripped the mallet tighter, proud of his achievement.

Many of his Horde soldiers have died to retrieve this artifact, but their honorable sacrifice would not be vain, for the power he was about to bestow to his people was indescribable. The Alliance was already breaking from the loss of Theramore and the Sunreavers have left the Kirin Tor – fully declare their full support to the Horde. Mere battles remained and soon, all of Azeroth would be painted in red.  
"Now…" said the son of Grom eagerly. "Let our song of victory begin!" and with that the struck the Divine Bell with his full strength. The bell rang strongly, echoing into everyone's ears while black and white, sha-resembling mist erupted from the artifact. The dark mist reached out to one of the soldiers closet to the bell, infiltrating in their bodies. Garrosh watched while their muscles grew and their voices deepened from rage, it gradually altered the orcs entire body – turning them into the Sha.  
It was clear not the result Garrosh expected – something must have gone wrong.  
"Deal with them, Ishi." Commanded the Warchief. The blademaster did not question his leader, he unsheathed his massive sword and sliced the newly-made Sha in pieces. Once again, Horde blood was spilled because of Hellscream's desires. But Garrosh did not stop there, he lifted the mallet once more and struck it with full strength.  
"Our victory is all but assured. With the power of the bell on our side, we will be unstoppable! This is but a test of our strength." He reassured when he saw some of the Kor'Kron become uncomfortable after seeing their comrades turning into the Sha and being struck down by Ishi. Some of the Kor'Kron already walked away in fear, but Garrosh paid them no attention. He would deal with them later. "We will pass this trial, just as we have passed others!" This time the Sha mist enveloped Ishi, the Blademaster stood firm while he was absorbing the Bell's magic, inhaling it deeply with no fear.  
"Enough, Hellscream!" came out a voice from above. Garrosh was surprise when he discovered the voice belonged to a tiny female human, who jumped off a gryphon right in front of him. She reached out for a golden mallet and instead of trying to strike him down, she looked at the bell. Whoever this human was, she annoyed Hellscream and apparently intended to disrupt his plan.

"This is all the Alliance has to bring? A puny human?" laughed Garrosh, he lifted Gorehowl with the intention to make it quick – he had no time to deal with one lonely Alliance soldier. But before he could strike, the sound of Ishi cried out in agony interrupted Hellscream's focus.  
"This pain!" growled the Blademaster. "I cannot control it!" Despite his loyal soldier struggling to control this ancient magic, Hellscream saw an opportunity to deal with the human and finally reach the bell's full potential.  
"Fight the sha – master it!" ordered the Warchief. "Use it!"  
The Blademaster was no longer himself, he was a mutated being of the Sha, twice as large as a regular orc and his hands had the dark claw that the manifestations had. Garrosh pushed the human away from the bell, causing her to drop her golden mallet. She grunted in pain and reached out for an axe from one of his dead Kor'Kron in order to fight against him.  
Upon seeing his Warchief in danger, Ishi was attempting is best to control the Sha, and charged towards the human, hitting her in her back. The woman swiftly rose on her feet and charged towards the Blademaster, taking a leap to strike from above but the enraged Blademaster pushed her away with one punch, scratching her cheek with his sha-claws. The woman fell on the ground, hissing in pain – which was a delight to watch for the Warchief.  
"Kath! No!" called out another voice from above, another human landed in front of Garrosh together with a gryphon. The winged beast charged at Ishi, biting into the Blademaster's shoulder.  
"Garrosh! You do not know what that bell is capable off!" spoke the male human. Garrosh took a better look at the human and released a laugh when he realized who was standing in front of him.  
"So in the end… is it not Varian, but his whelp who comes to face me!" The Warchief continued to laugh but the Prince did not seem startled from it. He watched Anduin Wrynn standing helplessly in front of him then he glanced at Ishi who was dueling the female and her gryphon. At seeing the Prince, the female took out the mallet from the ground and placed into the gryphon's beak.  
"I will not let you do this. I sweat to it!" shouted Anduin, he extended his hand while the gryphon was running towards his direction.  
Garrosh grew tired of these games.

He lifted Gorehowl and ran ahead, rising his weapon high and piercing it into the gryphon's neck, its blood spilling itself everywhere. Both humans gasped in horror at the dying beast and Garrosh was proud he found their weakness.  
"Snowbeak!" cried out the female. She lost her attention and Ishi saw an opening, using his claw to stab deeply into her stomach and plunging her on the ground. The woman was relentless however, despite being on the ground and unarmed – she took a dagger out of her boot and pierced it into Ishi's neck before the Blademaster could throw another strike. She gritted her teeth in anger and continued to take her dagger in and out of his flesh, until she was completely covered in his blood. The rest of the Kor'Kron flew away in fear of the Sha and the bell and Hellscream stood alone bitter, watching his only worthy soldier being murdered.  
Upon falling on the ground, Ishi managed to breathe his final words:  
"Warchief! I… I have failed you."  
"Yes, Ishi. You have." Murmured the Warchief bitterly.  
Garrosh reacted to the movement from his left and he saw the human Prince taking the golden mallet out of the dead gryphon's beak and running towards the bell, striking it with full strength. The bell released a soft sound, something completely opposite of what he heard when he struck it.  
Garrosh grew tired of the interference, he leaped towards the Prince, using his own mallet to hit Anduin Wrynn but the human dodged the strike, causing Garrosh to hit the bell instead and push Anduin inside of it.  
The hit was so strong – the bell begun to crack. Crack with crack the entire artifact came loose – shattering into pieces atop the Prince of Stormwind. Every piece of it was atop his fragile body, he did not even let out a sound. It seemed Anduin Wrynn, was crushed underneath the Divine Bell.  
"Your Alliance must be at its end if you're ending your children against me…" spit Garrosh, watching a pool of blood forming underneath the rubble of the bell.  
Garrosh turned his head at the human female, who apparently crawled herself at the gryphon's body. Tears were streaming down; her entire body was trembling while she was looking at the destroyed bell in shock.

"A-Anduin…" called out Kathanna broken – unable to processes what has just happened. In a blink of an eye – the plan has failed, everyone was filled with each other's blood, both Snowbeak and Anduin did not respond to her calling which made her fear the worst. She snapped when she saw Hellscream staring directly into her eyes.  
"You… cost me  _a lot_ , human." Glared Hellscream, his eyes burning with hatred. He walked aggressively stomped towards Kathanna, and lifted his leg to give her another powerful kick. Kathanna had no time to react, the kick threw her further into the balcony, right near to the edge of it. She laid on her back, attempting to ignore the pain but it only gotten worse when Garrosh pressed onto her chest with his leg. "Now, it is time to pay!" He growled, pressing his foot harder unto her, Kathanna felt her lungs being on fire. She attempted to push him away by grabbing the orc by his leg but it was futile, he was much stronger than her. Seeing her struggle to get away, Hellscream kicked her again, this time on her side, pushing her to the very edge of the platform. Her body being thrown so strongly caused the protective fence at the edge of the platform to break, and Kathanna found herself gripping her hands against the tiles to save herself from falling off the mountains.  
She let out a deep breath and started to lift herself up but it was an impossible task with Garrosh standing right atop her. Kathanna knew what was about to happen, there was only one thing she could do before her descent – she put her entire strength into one hand that was gripping the edge of the platform, while with the other one, she reached for the flaregun and immediately shot it in the air. The flare flew surprisingly high, exploding into a particular loud firework moments later. A firework that only the Alliance knew what it meant. It caught Hellscream off guard, turning the orc's attention into the sky for only a second but it also made him angrier:  
"Still, you _resist_?" his low voice rang into her ears. Next thing Kathanna witnessed was Hellscream stomping on her hand, causing her to lose her grip from the pain and drop in defeat off the platform.

Silence persisted after the battle – the bell was in pieces; his soldiers were scattered and Blademaster Ishi was dead, and Gorehowl was pierced into the the dead gryphon's body. But the Prince of Stormwind and the annoying little human that attempted to stop him were just as dead as the gryphon. The woman managed to shoot a warning to the Alliance, and Garrosh knew they were moments until those reinforcements would reach this place.  
And he was in no mood to deal with them now. He retrieved Gorehowl from the beast's corpse, and called for his wyvern by whistling while glancing at his father's weapon that was dirty in gryphon's blood. The beast answered to his command, approaching his master in no time. The Warchief of the Horde mounted up and flew in the sky, abandoning this cursed and newly made graveyard.


End file.
